Girls Meets Evil: Blood, Swears & Tears
by RyeoEunRim
Summary: Semua kisah itu nyata! *badsummary* JinV! slight HopeMin and etc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blood Sweat and Tears

Author: RyeoEunRim

Cast: Member Exo, etc.

Rated: T

Pairing: HopeV, JinV, etc.

Genre: Romance, fantasy, drama, friendship, etc.

Disclaimer: Intinya aku pinjem char mereka dan cerita ini sepenuhnya hasil imajinasi dan inspirasi dari **The Mortal Instrument: City of Bones.**

Summary: Semua kisah itu nyata! **HopeMin! JinV!** / "Kau berada di dinasti Joseon" / "Anbogoshipeoyo? Na jinjja jinjja bogoshipeosseo… hikss"

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seorang pria manis dengan perut buncit nampak berlari cukup kencang, membawa sebuah tas yang sangat ia genggam erat. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, memperhatikan apakah ada yang mengejarnya. Dirasa cukup jauh, ia bersandar pada sebuah pohon mengelus perutnya, tersenyum kecil merasakan tendangan kecil dari bayinya. Ia hamil dan ia seorang pria, aneh tapi itu yang terjadi._

 _Konon makhluk yang bernama setan itu ada. Pemburu setan atau mereka lebih sering disebut pemburu bayang ada. Tapi, semenjak seorang pemburu setan kehilangan jalannya mereka menyembunyikan diri dan tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Apa benar?_

Seoul, Korea Selatan, 2016.

"Eomma, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?!"

Rumah yang lumayan besar itu mulai gaduh dengan teriakan melengking dari seorang pria bersurai cokelat. Laki-laki itu berlari mengelilingi rumahnya mencari kaus kaki dan dibantu ibunya yang ikut berkeliling juga berusaha menyuapi laki-laki itu.

"Aish, jinjja. Kaus kaki dan name tage, eodiga? Aku akan habis hari ini jika terlambat!"

"Bangunlah saat aku membangunkanmu, ayo makan ini, Teahyung-ah!"

Ibunya masih terus mengejar dan memungut sebuah kaus kaki di selipan pintu kamar mandi, memberikannya pada pria itu dan berhasil menyuapkan roti panggang tersebut. Pria dewasa tapi masih kekanakan itu-Taehyung menyambar tas dan kembali berlari keluar dari rumah mengejar bus pagi atau ia harus menunggu setengah jam lagi, tapi ia masih menyempatkan untuk mengecup pipi ibunya dan menyapa seorang pria yang baru saja datang.

"Malam ini aku akan pulang terlambat, nanti aku hubungi lagi!"

Sang ibu-Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Menatap sahabat karibnya yang datang sambil membawa beberapa kardus.

"Apa dia terlambat lagi?" tanyanya-Oh Sehun. Jungkook mengangguk, mengajak Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah barunya dan begitu terkejut melihat sebuah kertas berwarna putih tergeletak di lantai. Bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut tapi gambar yang ada di dalamnya itu. Sebuah lambang yang cukup menakutkan baginya. Sehun yang melihat itu menepuk pundak Jungkook lalu memeluknya cukup erat.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memberitahunya?"

"Aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat"

…

…

…

Ia bernafas lega, sampai tepat waktu bahkan ia masih bisa mengambil nafas akibat marathon super telatnya. Ia melirik sahabatnya yang masih sempatnya memakai headset di kedua telinganya. Sesekali tangannya bergerak mengikuti irama lagu yang didengarkannya. Ia menangkup kedua wajahnya memperhatikan Hoseok begitu serius mendengarkan lagu itu. Mereka berdua dokter residen pertama tapi entah kenapa Hoseok lebih cocok menjadi dancer.

"YA!"

Hoseok berdecih, melepas headset nya dan segera membalas teriakan itu dengan teriakan yang tidak jauh dari kata melengking. Taehyung menutup kedua telinganya, menatap sengit pada Hoseok yang malah tertawa puas.

"Berhenti bersikap jahil padaku, karena kau tidak akan bisa membalasnya" ejek Hoseok kembali mendengarkan lagunya. Taehyung berdecih, ia memang selalu kalah dalam hal jahil dengan Hoseok. Ia berusaha tidak peduli dengan itu, membuka sebuah buku tebal dari tasnya dan membulai membacanya. Sebuah buku tentang saraf, waktu liburnya yang sangat singkat ini ia gunakan untuk belajar lagi dan alhasilnya ia hanya tidur 3 jam. Saat netranya kembali membaca buku itu, ia mengernyit melihat sebuah gambar aneh.

"Gambar yang bagus, tumben sekali"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk saja. Menutup buku itu dan mengcek semua buku yang ada di tasnya, tidak semua ada gambar itu tapi apa maksud gambar ini? Ia kembali menoleh ke Hoseok tapi pria itu malah asik kembali dengan musiknya. Ia menatapi gambar itu lagi, sepertinya ia pernah melihat tanda ini, di kamar Jungkook. Ini bukan urusannya tapi ia penasaran apa arti symbol ini, padahal ia tipekal orang yang cuek tapi saat melihat ini ada rasa penasaran menggelitiknya. Apa makna tanda ini?

"Ya, kau bisa malam ini?" tanya Hoseok melepas headsetnya. Taehyung mengangguk membuka buku lain dan menggambar asal apa yang ia pikirkan. Hoseok yang memperhatikan gerakan tangan Taehyung tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengernyit heran.

"Kau membuat gambar yang sama" celetuk Hoseok menunjuk gambar yang ada di kertas lain. Taehyung yang sadar segera melempar pensilnya sembarang, menutup buku itu dan semakin menambah kerutan di kening Hoseok. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, ia mulai aneh.

"Waeyo?"

"Apa rencana kita bisa dijalankan?" tanya Taehyung mengalihkan topik. Hoseok merangkul pundak Taehyung, mengajaknya menatap langit Seoul dan macam-macam gedung pencakar langit. Tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tentu, setelah menyelesaikan jam magang ini. Kita akan pergi ke surga dunia"

"Eoh, aku menunggunya"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar lalu tertawa. Tawanya tidak bertahan lama karena chief super killer residen tahun ke empat masuk, berteriak memaki pada Hoseok karena tidak menjalankan tugasnya. Pekerjaan magang menyebalkan sudah dimulai dan ia harus segera berlari ke UGD, menghiraukan lambang yang ada di buku kedokterannya. Tanpa Taenghyung sadari entah kebetulan atau tidak awan pagi ini berbentuk sama seperti tanda ini.

…

…

…

Jungkook kembali menatapi ponselnya, matanya juga melirik jam dinding rumahnya sekarang sudah pukul tujuh dan anaknya belum pulang. Ia tidak kolot atau apapun tapi ia sedikit khawatir mengingat ia menemukan sesuatu di kamar Taehyung yang jumlahnya begitu banyak. Ia kembali menatapi buku di tangannya dan juga sebuah almari kecil di dekat jendela tempat ia duduk sekarang.

Sehun yang masih ada di rumah Jungkook untuk membantunya melukis mengerutkan keningnya tapi ia tetap menghampiri Jungkook dan memberinya sebuah kaleng kopi. Jungkook tersenyum, menerima kaleng kopi itu dan meminumnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku menemukan ini dan jumlahnya cukup banyak di kamar Taehyung"

Sehun paham gambar dan arti tanda itu keluar. Ia mengamati gambar tersebut, kembali menatap Jungkook yang semakin khawatir karena Sehun sama sekali tidak memberi respon. "Aku tidak ingin dia tahu"

"Tapi kau harus beritahu dia"

"Dia belum siap"

"Kau atau dia yang belum siap?" pertanyaan Sehun benar-benar membuat Jungkook tidak bisa bicara. Sehun menggenggam tangan Jungkook mengelus lengan itu, mengakibatkan bedak yang sengaja ia bubuhkan memudar. Ia tahu apa yang berusaha ditunjukan Sehun.

"Stop, please" pinta Jungkook. Sehun menurut, kembali meluruskan lengan baju Jungkook. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Jungkook tapi memendam semua ini bukan solusi terbaik, meskipun awalnya agak sulit diterima pasti Taehyung akan mengerti semuanya.

"Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi selamanya"

"I know, tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan dan kau harus segera membawanya ke sana"

Sehun juga mengerti. Ia tahu pasti Jungkook khawatir akan seseorang dan pengikut-pengikutnya, ia juga merasa khawatir tapi tidak mungkin Jungkook akan membawa Taehyung ke sana setiap bulan bahkan nanti setiap hari. Pasti didalam benak Taehyung akan muncul sebuah pertanyaan, _tempat apa ini dan kenapa aku harus dibawa kemari?_

…

…

…

"Di sini saja"

Taehyung menunjuk sebuah bar yang bertuliskan Demon Bar dan sebuah tanda seperti dibukunya tapi terdapat tanda silang merah. Apa maksudnya itu? Hoseok menoleh, menatap orang-orang yang sedang mengantri masuk berpakaian aneh, seperti anak punk selain itu mereka menjurus ke setan. Ia bergidik ngeri, menarik Taehyung untuk menjauh. Ia masih menyayangi nyawanya jadi ia putuskan untuk menarik Taehyung menjauh.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku mengajakmu ke bar untuk bersenang-senang dan memilih bar di sini, bukan ke tempat aneh seperti itu"

Taehyung memutar matanya malas, ia malas berdebat malam-malam seperti ini ditambah di gang sempit seperti ini. Tapi, ia penasaran dengan bar itu kenapa menggunakan tanda itu untuk symbol barnya. Ia balik menarik Hoseok kembali ke bar itu, menatap security bar yang menatap dirinya dan Hoseok curiga. Ia berdehem, menunjuk tulisan bar itu.

"Chogiyo, apa kau tahu arti symbol itu?" tanya Taehyung. Security itu menatap ke atas, menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak.

"Symbol apa? Aku tidak melihat apa-apa" tanya Hoseok. Taehyung mengernyit, menunjuk nama bar itu, tidak ada apa-apa selain nama bar tersebut. Apa symbol itu bisa hilang kapan saja? Ia kembali menatap sekumpulan orang-orang yang sedang mengantri untuk masuk. Saat ia sedang menjelajahkan matanya, pandangannya terjatuh pada sepasang mata yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pria asing itu menatap Hoseok cukup lama lalu Taehyung.

"Biarkan mereka masuk"

Security itu mengangguk, membuka rantai pintu masuk, mempersilahkan orang itu dan tentu saja Taehyung Hoseok. Taehyung tersenyum senang pada Hoseok, wajah manisnya cukup berguna. Hoseok mengangguk setuju dan saat masuk ada banyak sekali orang-orang berwajah aneh itu. Dari luar memang terlihat seperti bar biasa, music menghentak, minuman alcohol dan wanita sexy, tapi di sini ada yang berbeda. Aura aneh begitu kental di bar ini.

"Menarilah"

Taehyung mengangguk, mulai menggerakan tubuhnya berputar berbarengan dengan Hoseok. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka lagi tapi entah kenapa ia merasa diperhatikan terlalu intens oleh mereka. Apa ia terlihat seperti anak SMA? Usianya sudah dua puluh delapan tahun, jangan tertawa tapi ini memang benar ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi sebuah bar.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan ambil minum"

"Eoh!"

Ia kembali mengikuti irama music tapi orang-orang itu semakin menatapnya bahkan ada yang mendekat. Ia merapihkan sedikit rambutnya, mengelus tengkuk merasa ada yang aneh. Ini memang pengalaman pertamanya masuk bar tapi ia tidak tahu jika orang-orang yang mengunjungi bar memiliki sikap seperti itu.

Ia terpaksa meminggirkan tubuhnya, bersender pada sebuah jaring yang sengaja ditaru sebagai pembatas antara tempat minum dan menari. Ia melihat ke belakang, lebih tepatnya pada Hoseok yang sedang menunggu pesanan minumannya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat pria berhodie itu, berjalan menghampiri seorang wanita berpakaian hanbeok lengkap dengan tusuk rambutnya. Apa ia tersesat ingin ke kuil atau apa?

Ia semakin tertarik saat pria itu mulai menarik tusuk rambut wanita itu dan tangan sebelahnya melepas kain yang mengikat pinggang ramping wanita itu, tanpa sengaja ia memperhatikan gelang yang melingkari wanita itu. Gelang itu bergerak seperti ular bersamaan dengan pria itu yang mulai menjauh dengan wajah terkejut. Wajah wanita itu yang semula manis berubah menakutkan, dan sesuai perintah gelang berbentuk ular itu mencengkram leher pria tersebut. Tidak lama datang seorang pria lagi, mengenakan baju seperti di jaman Joseon. Membawa sebuah pedang panjang dan menancapkannya di dada pria tadi yang sudah terkulai lemas.

"KYAAA!"

Musik yang awalnya menghentak tiba-tiba mati, semua pengunjung menatap semakin aneh pada Taehyung. Hoseok yang baru datang menjatuhkan gelas birnya, menghampiri Taehyung yang berwajah pucat.

"Waegurae?"

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Taehyung menarik Hoseok keluar dari bar itu, tidak mengindahkan tatapan pengunjung yang semakin aneh begitu juga dengan security tadi. Apa yang ia lihat tadi nyata? Pembunuhan ada di hadapannya dan ia hanya diam saja. Hoseok menghentikan tangan Taehyung yang begitu kuat meremas tangannya.

"Waegurae?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Pria yang tadi mengijinkan kita masuk dibunuh"

Hoseok mengernyit heran. "Pria itu? Aku tidak melihat apa-apa, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Hoseok mulai khawatir. Taehyung menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, kembali menoleh ke belakang dan pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah pria berpakaian zaman Joseon itu. Ia menggenggam tangan Hoseok kelewat erat, menolehkan kepala Hoseok secara paksa ke belakang.

"Mwo?"

"Kau lihat namja itu?"

Hoseok menajamkan pandangannya, memperhatikan orang-orang yang masih mengantri masuk, ia melihat banyak pria dan wajah mereka semua hampir sama.

"Lihat namja yang mana?"

"Namja berpakaian Joseon, dia yang membunuh namja yang membantu kita! Apa kau tidak lihat?" tanya Taehyung penuh amarah dan kesal. Hoseok menggeleng dengan polosnya, mereka semua berpakaian seperti setan bukan seperti Joseon.

"Mungkin kau berhalusinasi, aku dengar setiap bar memberikan gas tersendiri yang suka membuat orang berhalusinasi"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, menatap tidak percaya pada Hoseok yang masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir ilmiah tapi tidak logis, "Aku melihatnya dan kau tidak melihatnya, apa itu menjelaskan bahwa kita menghirup udara yang berbeda?"

Taehyung berdecak, menyetop taxi dan segera masuk ke dalam. Melipat tangannya di dada, kepalanya pusing mengingat pembunuhan tadi. Ia baru pertama kali melihat aksi pembunuhan tepat di matanya. Juga, tanda itu terlihat di leher wanita tadi. Apa mungkin mereka tahu arti symbol itu?

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu dulu"

"Terserah…"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Memijat lembut perpotongan hidung dan matanya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena semua ini. Bahkan ia tadi memerahi Hoseok dan… pikirannya kacau karena pria itu dan tanda sialan terkutuk itu. Ini semua membuat matanya berat dan ia ingin memejamkan matanya, menganggap semua ini mimpi dan ia akan terbangun dengan senyum hangat ibunya.

…

…

…

…

…

 _Ini bukan mimpi._

 _Takdirmu sebentar lagi akan berubah._

 _Takdir yang benar-benar akan membuatmu menyadari satu kalimat, semua kisah itu nyata._

Matanya seketika membuka. Menatap sekeliling langit kamarnya, ada yang aneh kenapa tertutupi dengan sebuah-bukan banyak kertas bergambar tanda itu lagi. Ia segera bangun, dan keadaan kamarnya benar-benar kacau. Kertas bergambar tanda itu berhamburan dimana-mana, ia memungut beberapa kertas itu dan tanpa sengaja melihat jari-jari lentiknya tergores cukup banyak luka.

"Ige mwoya? Kenapa aku ini?" tanya Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. Suara itu, mengatakan bahwa yang terjadi semalam bukan mimpi itu artinya ia benar-benar menjadi saksi kasus pembunuhan itu? Ia sudah cukup terlibat banyak masalah dan sekarang ia menjadi saksi untuk sebuah kasus pembunuhan di bar? Apa kira-kira komentar ibunya?

"Taehyung-ah, ireona~"

Matanya membulat dan dalam sekejap ia segera membereskan kertas-kertas itu dan membuangnya tapi terlambat. Ibunya masuk membawa sebuah nampan berisi sarapan pagi. Wajah ibunya benar-benar terkejut, takut dan tidak percaya. Ia perlahan mendekati ibunya, menggenggam tangan sang ibu yang sedikit gemetar.

"Eomma, aku bisa jelaskan"

"Ttarawa!"

Jungkook menaruh nampan itu. Menarik Taehyung keluar dari kamar, pikirannya campur aduk mengingat tanda itu. Ia tidak bisa memberitahu Taehyung sekarang.

"Darimana kau semalam? Pulang larut dalam keadaan tidur seperti itu, untung saja Hoseok yang membawamu"

"Eomma, aku pergi ke sebuah bar. Ini permintaanku sebagai kado dari Hoseok, ulangtahunku memang sudah lewat dan karena dia lupa akhirnya ia akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku… dan aku meminta diajak ke bar"

Tangan Jungkook hampir terangkat untuk menampar putra satu-satunya ini. "Eomma tidak membutuhkan jawaban itu, kemana kau semalam? Apa alasanmu ke bar? Dan apa yang kau lihat?"

Taehyung mengernyit. Ekspresi ibunya sungguh sangat terlihat jelas bahawa ibunya menutupi sesuatu. Tangan Jungkook yang semula terangkat menurun, menatap Taehyung yang begitu terkejut dengan tindakan ibunya yang ingin menamparnya. Ibunya tidak akan semarah ini jika ia hanya pulang malam dan ke bar. Ibunya sangat marah bukan karena hal itu tapi tanda yang ia gambar semalam.

"Eomma menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Jawab pertanyaan Eomma"

"Eomma…"

"Jangan keras kepala dan jawab pertanyaanku!" perintah Jungkook kali ini dengan nada lebih tinggi. Ia semakin terkejut, sepertinya benar ibunya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui dan itu berhubungan dengan gambar sialan itu.

"Eomma marah bukan karena aku ke bar, tapi eomma marah karena aku menggambar tanda sialan itu!"

"Jaga bicaramu Kim Taehyung!"

Ia semakin terkejut mendengar bentakan Jungkook, bukan soal bentakan itu tapi marga yang disebutkan ibunya. Kenapa Kim bukan Oh? Selama ini ia menggunakan marga sahabat ibunya itu untuk hidup dan bersekolah, sekarang ibunya memanggil dirinya dengan marga Kim. Itu berarti, Jungkook tahu siapa ayahnya.

"Apa yang eomma tahu sementara aku tidak tahu?" tanya Taehyung memberanikan diri. Entah kenapa ia seperti ini, yang jelas rasa penasaran itu benar-benar membuatnya hilang kendali bahkan membantah satu-satunya orangtua yang ia miliki.

"Apa yang aku tidak ketahui tentang tanda sialan itu?!" Jungkook mencengkram pundak Taehyung, menatapnya tajam seolah-olah Taehyung membuat kesalahan fatal.

"Jangan sebut tanda itu sebagai sialan! Kau tidak tahu betapa berharganya tanda itu"

"Nde! Aku tidak tahu karena kau tidak memberitahuku, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku"

"Memberitahumu itu sama saja membunuh dirimu!"

Taehyung semakin terbelak. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud ibunya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan terbunuh. Jungkook meremas lengan anaknya, lalu memeluknya cukup erat.

"Jangan bahas ini lagi, arra? Eomma tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, Taehyung jebal…"

Taehyung masih diam di tempat. Menatap kamarnya yang masih terpenuhi oleh gambar-gambar itu. Ia tidak membalas pelukan atau bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Ia masih sulit mencerna kejadian ini yang begitu tiba-tiba dan sangat cepat. Garis takdirnya akan berubah, apa itu benar?

"Eomma, aku harus pergi. Aku ada jadwal sebentar lagi"

Ia melepas pelukan Jungkook, mengambil jaket tebalnya dan juga tasnya, meninggalkan Jungkook yang benar-benar terdiam di tempat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya memiliki dua pilihan, memberitahu semuanya atau Taehyung akan mati. Ia kembali melirik kamar itu tepat setelah Taehyung menutup pintu rumah mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

…

…

…

"Geuraeso?"

"Kau pintar dalam pelajaran, katakan apa maksud gambar ini dan kenapa aku bisa menggambar dalam semalam, tanpa sadar. Itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal"

Café itu masih tetap ramai. Tidak memedulikan keributan dua anak manusia berjas dokter yang terlihat berdebat cukup serius. Hoseok mengambil salah satu kertas itu, berusaha mengingat tanda apa ini sepertinya pernah ia lihat tapi dimana? Taehyung berdecih kesal, kenapa sifat bodoh Hoseok keluar di saat seperti ini.

"Ndo"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya melihat seseorang yang ia lihat semalam. Pria yang melakukan pembunuhan itu, masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama, memakai topeng dan membawa pedang di punggungnya, menunjuk dirinya dan berkata _Ndo._ Ia mencengkram lengan Hoseok berusaha mencari perlindungan lewat punggung lebar Hoseok. Kenapa pria itu menatapi dirinya? Apa ia sedang mengancam karena ia menjadi satu-satunya saksi dalam kasus itu?

"Aku ingat, tanda itu pernah kau gambar dalam bukumu dan tanda ini pernah di bahas oleh Lee sonsaeng dulu. Dia mengatakan kalau ini tanda untuk mengusir setan pada zaman Joseon. Tapi itu belum bisa dibuktikan"

Taehyung kembali melirik ke dinding kaca café, bernafas lega karena orang itu sudah pergi. Ia mendengarkan semuanya, jadi itu tanda untuk mengusir setan. Kenapa ia bisa menggambar banyak tanda itu padahal ia selalu tertidur saat pelajaran Lee sonsaeng. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi, kenapa juga ibunya terlihat marah saat ia mengumpati tanda itu.

"Tapi, kenapa kau bertanya soal tanda ini?"

Taehyung menggeleng, melirik ke arah belakang, ia merasa diperhatikan dan orang itu ada di dalam café. Para pengunjung café nampak tidak peduli dengan penampilan orang itu dan senjata tajam yang dibawa. Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Hosoek, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat orang itu tapi nyatanya Hosoek nampak biasa.

"Mwo? Kau menyuruhku melihat orang berciuman?"

Taehyung mengernyit dan kembali melihat ke arah tadi. Orang itu sudah tidak ada dan sekarang sedang berjalan keluar café lewat pintu belakang. Dia mengenal wanita dengan tanda yang sama itu berarti dia mungkin tahu arti tanda ini.

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku segera kembali"

Di pintu belakang, pria itu menunggu dengan tangan ditaruh di belakang, khas seorang prajurit yang menunggu atasannya. Apa dia benar-benar pecinta drama korea sampai kemana-mana mengenakan pakaian itu dan bertingkah kolot?

"Kau tahu tanda ini?" tanya Taehyung sedikit berteriak. Pria itu merebut kertas tersebut, tersenyum miring dan lalu menyimpannya di saku. Menarik tangan Taehyung tanpa permisi dan karena itu ia bisa melihat tanda yang sama ada di tangan pria itu.

"Chakaman, kau mau bawa aku kemana? Dan tanda apa itu? YA!"

"Namaku bukan Ya atau chakaman. Seokjin"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu! Yang aku pedulikan tanda apa itu?! Kenapa aku bisa menggambar itu dalam keadaan tidak sadar? Dan kau mengenal Jungkook?!" nafas Taehyung terengah-engah menanyakan semua hal itu. Orang-orang yang tidak jauh darinya menatapnya aneh, apa pria bernama Seokjin ini tidak terlihat?

"Apa kau tidak terlihat? Sebenarnya siapa kau? Apa maumu?"

"Kau bukan Jo dan kau menyebut nama Jungkook. Apa hubunganmu dengan dia?"

Taehyung berkacak pinggang. Berani sekali orang ini menanyakan hal itu padahal dia saja belum menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung soal tanda itu. Ia mendekati Seokjin, berniat memukulnya tapi dia bergerak cepat dan mengunci segala pergerakan Taehyung.

"Jawab!"

"Uri eomma!" Seokjin seketika melepas tangannya. Memberi hormat sedalam-dalamnya pada Taehyung dan itu semakin membuat Taehyung bingung dan takut. Heol, siapa yang tidak bingung tiba-tiba saja orang yang berniat menghajarmu sekarang tunduk. Siapa dia? Dan apa dia mengenal Jungkook.

…

…

Ia harus lelah agar meluapakan kejadian tadi pagi. Ia benar-benar kehilangan control dan hampir saja menyakiti Taehyung. Ia harus mencari anak itu dan memberitahunya sekarang, jangan sampai Taehyung menceritakan masalah ini pada orang lain dan berakhir ia dan Taehyung kembali di incar. Ia melapas sarung tangan cuci piringnya, menatap piring-piring kotornya masih menumpuk dan ia harus membersihkan kamar Taehyung.

TING TONG

Apa itu Taehyung. Jungkook menarik nafas dalam, menghapus air matanya yang memang sedari tadi mengalir memikirkan dan mengkhayalkan hal-hal terburuk. Ia harus tersenyum dan menceritakan secara pelan-pelan pada Taehyung.

"Nde, chakkaman!"

Jungkook berlari kecil, tapi seketika ia berhenti melangkah merasakan aura itu kembali muncul. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mendekati pintu tersebut, mengintip dari lubang pintunya. Tidak ada apapun, Taehyung tidak ada.

BRAK!

"Akh!"

Pintu itu terbuka secara paksa, Jungkook yang belum siap ikut terlempar hingga ke almari dapurnya. Sang pelaku, tersenyum meremehkan melihat Jungkook lebih tepatnya keadaan Jungkook sekarang laki-laki. Semantara pelaku lainnya melepas seekor anjing-serigala lebih tepatnya. Pelaku pertama menarik Jungkook untuk bangun, menghimpitnya pada alamari yang hampir rubuh itu.

"Katakan dimana cawan itu?"

Jungkook diam, berusaha melapas cekikan pria ini. ia kesulitan bernafas, pandangannya mulai buram karena cekikan ini begitu kuat bahkan ia merasakan kakinya sudah tidak berpijak lagi pada lantai. Pria berbadan besar dan berpakaian Joseon, tersenyum menatapi wajah Jungkook yang masih sama saja.

"Meskipun kau terlempar ke zaman ini dan berganti jenis kelamin, kau masih tetap manis"

"Darimana kau tahu aku di sini?" tanya Jungkook susaha payah sambil berusaha mengambil sebuah Teflon yang ada di dekatnya. Pria itu kembali tertawa dan semakin kaut mencekik leher Jungkook.

"Ugh!"

"Terimakasih pada anakmu itu"

…

…

"Waegurae? Orang-orang nanti akan mengira aku membullymu, irreona!"

Taehyung kembali menarik Seokjin untuk berdiri dan tepat saat itu Seokjin memeluk pinggangnya, mendekatkan wajah mereka. Pandangan mata yang seakan marah dan tidak percaya dengan ucapannya, itu yang ia tangkap dari Seokjin. Perlahan ia melepas pelukan Seokjin, mengeluarkan ponselnya menunjukan wallpaper ponselnya. Foto dirinya dan Jungkook, lebih tepatnya saat ia masih kecil.

"Kau menuduhku berbohong, aku tidak berbohong. Dia memang ibuku, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi"

"Kau bukan Jo dan Jungkook sekarang menjadi laki-laki"

Taehyung semakin tidak mengerti kenapa orang ini bicara formal sekali. Ia hampir saja melemparkan orang ini kalau saja ia tidak mengingat tujuan awalnya. Ia kembali merebut kertas bergambar itu, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Agasshi!"

"Itu tanda malaikat yang diajarkan dari para prajurit tentara perang Salib yang melarikan diri ke tanah Asia. Mereka menceritakan bahwa mereka ditemui seorang malaikat tapi kami menyebutnya dewa. Mereka membantu kami, para Manchu untuk melakukan pemberontakan tap-"

"Heol!"

…

…

"AKH!"

Jungkook berhasil mengambil Teflon itu dan menghantamkannya ke kepala pria yang tadi mencekiknya. Sepertinya ia harus mengeluarkan segala sifat keibuannya jika ia dan Taehyung ingin selamat.

"Kau ingin mati!"

Ia berdecih mengambil sebuah pisau dan berniat menusuk pria itu tapi usahanya gagal. Pria itu mencengkram tangan dan mengunci seluruh gerakannya, menekan kepalanya begitu kuat diatas kompor sampai-sampai ia merasa kalau kepalanya akan pecah. Pelaku kedua dan serigala itu menggeledah setiap kamar dan ruangan yang ada di rumah ini tapi benda yang sedang mereka cari tidak ada sama sekali.

"KATAKAN!"

Jungkook kembali mengambil pisau itu dan berhasil melukai sisi wajah sebelah kanan pria tersebut, ia kembali mengambil Teflon dan memukuli pria tersebut. Ia menjauhi pria itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, satu-satunya ruangan yang belum di geledah tapi ia kembali di halangi hingga ia terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur kulkas.

"Katakan dimana cawan itu dan kau bisa kembali bersama NamJoon!" pria itu kembali menarik kakinya, melemparnya ke rak piringnya hingga hancur.

"Akh!" ia segera bangun melihat pria itu mengincar kamar mandi rumahnya. Ia membuka satu-satunya rak yang ada masih utuh, mengeluarkan sebuah pedang. Menancapkan pedang itu ke salah satu kaki pria tersebut sampai terjatuh. Setelah itu, ia menarik tubuh itu menjauh, menjepitnya kepala tanpa isi itu di kulkas, menutup dan membukanya secara cepat dan kuat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, ia melirik kamarnya yang masih digeledah, kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Mengunci pintu dan menghalanginya dengan sebuah lemari dan meja rias.

Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya duduk di depan meja rias yang ia gunakan untuk menghalangi pintu, berusaha menghubungi Taehyung tapi tidak tersambung.

"Jebalyo!"

…

…

"Suara apa itu?"

"Ya! Kau selalu bertanya dan aku menjawab, kapan kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Taehyung kesal. Seokjin menatap semakin intens saku belakang Taehyung, berusaha mengambil benda itu.

"Ya! Aku bisa sendiri!"

Taehyung berdecak melihat nama ibunya tertera, "Yeoboseyo, aku segera pulang eomma"

" _Jangan pulang ke rumah pergi sejauh mungkin!"_

Ia mengernyit mendengar suara gaduh dan nafas tersengal ibunya. Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada pencuri? Wajahnya semakin khawatir mendengar ibunya berteriak dan seperti ada benda pecah.

"Eomma, gweanchana?"

" _Jangan pulang ke rumah dan jika kau bertemu dengan pria bernama Seokjin, kau harus percaya padanya. I Love you, my son"_

Sambungan telfon itu terputus. Taehyung berecih, menatap pria ini sejenak lalu Hosoek yang juga datang. Ia lebih percaya pada Hoseok dibandingkan pria aneh dan asing ini. "Kajjo!" Hoseok tersenyum pada Seokjin sekilas, mengikuti langkah Taehyung yang entah mengapa begitu cepat.

…

…

Ia membongkar satu almari kecil di pojok ruangan, mengetikan kata sandi yang sudah ia hafal sejak lama. Sekali lagi ia menelan ludahnya kasar, mungkin ini yang bisa ia berikan untuk mereka. Ini kado terakhir dan permintaan maaf dari Jungkook. Ia menggengam erat kotak berukiran akar pohon dan sebuah huruf hanja, ia mengelus huruf itu, membuka kotak itu dan yang ia cari ada di hadapannya.

BRAK!

Pintu itu jebol dengan kekuatan sebuah tangan. Jungkook menghampiri dua pria berwajah menyeramkan itu, memperlihatkan botol itu lalu tersenyum.

"Hajima!"

"Sampaikan salamku pada NamJoon" perintah Jungkook meminum air dalam botol kecil itu. Seketika itu dua pria itu berteriak frustasi melihat Jungkook jatuh tertidur, tubuhnya melemas seperti mayat. Tubuh yang awalnya seperti laki-laki normal mulai berangsur menghilang dan itu semakin menguatkan teriakan dua pria frusatsi tersebut.

"JUNGKOOK!"

…

…

 _Nomor yang anda hubungi berada di luar jangkauan cob-_

"Eomma, waeyo?" tanya Taehyung selama berada di taxi. Menatapi ponselnya, lebih tepatnya pada wallpaper yang tidak pernah ia ganti selama kurang lebih 4 tahun. Foto ini benar-benar menjadi kenangan terindah dan… kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengingat semua ini? apa yang terjadi dengan Jungkook? Kenapa ia merasa khawatir? Jungkook bukan tipe orang pendendam, ia tidak akan selama itu marah pada Taehyung apalagi sampai mengusir, tapi kenapa Jungkook menyuruhnya untuk tidak pulang?

"Hoseok-ah, boleh aku minta satu permintaan?" tanya Taehyung. Hoseok yang sejak tadi juga khawatir mendengar cerita Taehyung, menolehkan kepalanya tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot dan mengangguk. Taehyung memasukan ponselnya ke ransel, menggengam tangan Hoseok begitu erat.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku dan kau akan selalu mengikutiku, kau orang yang aku percayai setelah eomma dan Oh ahjussi. Apa kau bisa menjanjikan hal itu"

"Aigoo, mwosunsuriya? Kau tidak perlu meminta seperti itu, aku pasti akan melakukannya"

Taehyung tersenyum semakin lebar, menyatukan jari kelingkingnya dan memeluk Hoseok cukup erat. Pelukan ini sangat hangat dan semakin mengingatkannya pada Jungkook. Begitu sampai, ia dan Hoseok bergegas menuju lift. Begitu terkejut ketika ia sampai di depan pintu apartmentnya. Rumahnya begitu acak-acakkan, barang-barang rumahnya berhamburan da nada bercak darah.

"Eomma! Eomma!"

Ia memungut ponsel ibunya yang berada di kamar mandi, menatapi ponsel itu yang tidak bisa dinyalakan lagi sepertinya diinjak oleh sesuatu yang besar dan berat. Tapi, apa itu? ia menatap Hoseok, wajahnya memberitahu Taehyung bahwa ada kabar buruk dan itu berkaitan dengan Jungkook. "Eomma…" lirih Taehyung, berjongkok menangis sejadi-jadinya. Firasatnya benar, ibunya menghilang entah kemana setelah bertengkar.

"Eomma…"

"Jangan khawatir, aku tahu dimana Jungkook"

Taehyung dan Hoseok kompak menoleh. Menemukan Seokjin sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, menghamburkan sebuah pasir, pasir itu bergerak menyusuri setiap sudut rumah Taehyung dan kembali masuk ke dalam botol SeokJin. Pria itu menghela nafas, menatapi Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Dimana cawan itu?"

Taehyung mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan aneh itu. ia menghampiri pemuda itu, mencengkram kerah kemaja itu begitu kuat, ia ingin mencekik leher pemuda ini karena bisa-bisanya menanyakan hal seperti itu disaat ia sedang bersedih seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang aku tidak mengerti? Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang di sini, eomma menghilang dan ada bercak darah. Apa kau pikir aku tidak sedih? Apa kau tidak berpikir seperti itu?!"

"Itu bukan darah Jungkook, tapi darah setan. Pasirku begitu tertarik menempel pada darah itu, dan aku tahu dimana Jungkook. Satu hal lagi, sepertinya dia menitipkanmu padaku aku harus menjagamu karena ini perintah" balas SeokJin, menatap Hoseok yang masih bingung dengan semua ini. Taehyung melepas cengkramannya, mendorong SeokJin untuk keluar dari rumahnya yang berantakan.

"Kha!"

"Shireoyo, kau dan Jungkook sekarang menjadi tanggungan, ditambah pria itu"

"Joyo?" tanya Hoseok menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Taehyung menatap bingung Hoseok dan SeokJin bergantian, tertawa kecil cukup lama berangsur menjadi kuat. Hoseok menarik Taehyung sedikit menjauh, menatap sekali lagi pria berpakaian aneh dan bertopeng itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Mollaseo, tapi dia mengenal eomma dan menyuruhku untuk percaya padanya. Apa pendapatmu?" tanya Taehyung pelan. Hoseok diam, kembali melirik orang itu yang sedang menoleh ke belakang dan berjalan keluar dari rumah, menatapi kanan kirinya dengan panic.

"Sepertinya kau harus mencoba dan ini perintah eommamu, berarti dia mengenal pria itu dan dia pria baik" Taehyung hanya diam. Menatapi Hoseok yang begitu yakin dengan spekulasinya, itu masuk akal tapi bagaimana bisa Jungkook mengenal orang seperti itu.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang, serigala itu mengejar. Palliyo!"

SeokJin menarik tangan Taehyung dan Hoseok berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Beberapa meter mereka berlari seekor serigala menghadang langkah mereka, SeokJin menghela nafas mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dan menusukkan pada serigala itu dan kembali mengajak Taehyung dan Hoseok berlari.

…

…

…

Ia tidak pernah mendaki gunung selama dan sejauh ini dan ia berakhir pada sebuah pohon besar dan di sana terdapat danau. Taehyung berdecih, menatap Hoseok dan SeokJin jengkel, ia tidak tahu apa maksud ia dibawa kemari dan diperlihatkan hal seperti ini. SeokJin kembali bertingkah hati-hati, menatap setiap sudut pohon dan menaburkan pasir-pasir yang selalu bergerak sendiri itu. Ia mendakit Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Apa di zaman ini kalian masih mengenal setan atau pemburu bayangan atau yang lebih jelas pemburu setan?" tanya SeokJin. Taehyung bernafas legas, akhirnya orang ini bertanya meskipun sedikit tidak jelas.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya tapi itu mitos" jawab Hoseok.

"Itu bukan cerita karangan belaka. Makhluk bernama setan atau iblis itu ada sejak dinasti Joseon. Jika kalian mempelajari sejarah dinasti Joseon kalian pasti pernah mendengar Manchu, pemberontakan mereka memang sudah berakhir tapi keturunan mereka masih ada. Bukan untuk memberontak tapi memburu iblis-iblis yang berniat menguasai dunia, kejadian ini memang tidak pernah tercatat tapi kisah itu benar ada"

Taehyung cemberut karena dua orang ini berbicara dengan otak yang sama, pintar. "Geuraesseo?" tanya Taehyung. SeokJin mengeluarkan kertas tadi dan menunjuk sebuah tattoo yang terukir jelas di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Igo mwondaeyo?"

"Daebak, jadi, kalian itu benar-benar ada. Para Manchu ternyata pemburu bayangan?" tanya Hoseok terlihat terkejut dengan semua kejadian yang begitu mendadak. SeokJin mengangguk, menatapi danau itu lalu Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Aku juga pernah mendengar hal itu, tapi kenapa Hoseok bisa melihatmu?" tanya Taehyung. SeokJin menghela nafas mendengar nada tidak percaya masih keluar dari mulut Taehyung, ia mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dan buku. Itu tulisan hanja, ia bisa membaca aksara itu tapi tidak mengerti sama sekali arti tulisan itu.

"Buku apa ini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Benar dugaanku" ucap SeokJin kali ini tersenyum dan memberi hormat sedalam-dalamnya pada Hoseok dan Taehyung. Setelah itu ia kembali menarik Hoseok dan Taehyung untuk ikut dan masuk ke dalam danau.

"Micheosseo?" tanya Hoseok dan Taehyung bebarengan. SeokJin menggeleng, menarik mereka sekuat tenaga agar segera masuk dan menenggelamkan diri sedalam-dalamnya sebelum para iblis yang menyamar tidak bisa menemukan mereka ataupun masuk ke dalam pintu suci ini. Taehyung menggenggam begitu erat tangan Hoseok dan SeokJin.

 _Ini bukan pintu menuju kematian. Ini pintu menuju takdir yang akan merubahmu, membuka ingatanmu dan menyadari siapa dirimu. Terutama tujuan utamamu mengikuti pria asing itu, menemukan Jungkook. Selain itu kau akan membantu dunia untuk sedikit bebas dari para iblis._

 _Jinjjayo? Aku tidak akan mati? Boghosipeosseo eomma._

 _Kau bisa percaya padanya. Jangan pernah meragukannya dan… jangan pernah tinggalkan dia._

… … …

… … …

Joseon, 1627 (Setelah perjanjian yang memaksa Joseon untuk menerima hubungan persaudaran dengan Jurchen)

Air pemandian itu awalnya tenang, beberapa orang yang sedang mandi dan mencuci dengan riangnya setelah ekspedisi habis-habisan dan putri mereka di serahkan akhirnya bisa bebas sejenak. Kesenangan itu tidak berangsur lama, sebuah gelembung raksasa tiba-tiba muncul di tengah danau, bersamaan dengan tiga orang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Aku hampir mati!"

"Uhuk! Ini pengalaman pertamaku menyelam selama itu!"

Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya, mengusap air yang masih mengalir di wajahnya, menatap sekeliling yang begitu asing. Hoseok pun sama bingung dan terkejut. Ia beralih menatap SeokJin yang sedang menyembunyikan senjatanya dari para penduduk yang begitu terkejut dan takut. Taehyung menatap penampilan Hoseok, mengenakan pakaian tradisional dan rambutnya panjang tertata rapi. Ia hampir saja tertawa jika saja Hoseok tidak menanyakan pertanyaan konyol.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki payudara?"

Taehyung terdiam. Meraba dadanya sendiri yang sedikit maju dan barulah ia sadar jika ia mengenakan hanbok dan rambutnya panjang. Wajahnya melongo tidak percaya begitu juga Hoseok dan SeokJin. Pria aneh itu tersenyum menatapi perubahan drastis Taehyung. Ternyata bukan hanya Jungkook yang memiliki keanehan, dia melahirkan seorang putri bukan putra.

"Ah… ini lelucon. Aku pasti tadi mati dan sekarang sedang renkanasi menjadi seorang wanita, kan?" tanya Taehyung menghibur dirinya sendiri. Menatapi SeokJin yang dengan seenakan jidatnya mencubit lengannya.

"Igo khum anniya"

Taehyung tertawa kecil dan berubah cukup keras, Hoseok pun masih sama bingungnya. Temannya berubah menjadi seorang gadis hanya karena menenggelamkan diri di danau, tapi kenapa tidak dengan dirinya. Taehyung menghentikan tawanya, tersenyum lebar pada Hoseok dan SeokJin.

"Kau juga tidak renkanasi, di zaman ini kau seorang putri. Tadi kita tidak tenggelam, melainkan masuk ke dimensi lain dan dimensi itu adalah zaman dinasti Joseon"

Hoseok terdiam, bergantian menatap Taehyung dari bawah sampai atas lalu sekitar dan tertawa seperti Taehyung tadi. Menganggap semua ini lelucon, perjalanan waktu itu benar-benar ada dan bisa di lakukan. Taehyung diam, menatapi tubuhnya lagi dan kali ini ia berani memegang bagian selatan tubuhnya, tidak ada!

"KYA!"

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Blood Sweat and Tears-BTS)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blood Swears and Tears

Author: RyeoEunRim

Cast: Member Exo, etc.

Rated: T

Pairing: HopeMin, JinV, etc.

Genre: Romance, fantasy, drama, friendship, etc.

Disclaimer: Intinya aku pinjem char mereka dan cerita ini sepenuhnya hasil imajinasi dan inspirasi dari **The Mortal Instrument: City of Bones.**

Summary: Semua kisah itu nyata! **HopeMin! JinV!** / "Kau berada di dinasti Joseon" / "Anbogoshipeoyo? Na jinjja jinjja bogoshipeosseo… hikss"

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apa kau tidak ingin memberitahunya?"_

" _Aku masih menunggu waktu yang tepat"_

" _Dia belum siap"_

" _Kau atau dia yang belum siap?"_

" _Kau membuat gambar yang sama"_

" _Chogiyo, apa kau tahu arti symbol itu?"_

" _Symbol apa? Aku tidak melihat apa-apa"_

" _Apa kau tidak lihat? Pria yang tadi mengijinkan kita masuk dibunuh"_

" _Kau juga tidak renkanasi, di zaman ini kau seorang putri. Tadi kita tidak tenggelam, melainkan masuk ke dimensi lain dan dimensi itu adalah zaman dinasti Joseon"_

Penduduk sekitar semakin menatap mereka takut dan bingung. SeokJin yang melihat situasi yang semakin rumit menarik mereka untuk keluar dari danau sekaligus pemandian terbesar di Joseon. Hoseok dan terutama Taehyung hanya bisa menurut mengikuti SeokJin, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini. SeokJin kembali menatap sekeliling, merasa aman ia mendudukan Taehyung dan Hoseok, membongkar salah satu semak dan memberikan sebuah kain untuk Hoseok dan Taehyung gunakan.

"Na jigeum eodisseo?"

"Dinasti Joseon pada masa pemerintahan Raja Hyeonjong" jawab SeokJin enteng. Ikut duduk di hadapan mereka yang masih nampak bingung dan ketakutan. Taehyung memegangi dadanya yang sekarang benar-benar berbentuk dan… ia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ia seorang wanita dan putri. Heol!

"Setelah para Manchu berhasil menyerang dan membuat perjanjian hubungan? Kau termasuk dalam mereka, Manchu yang disebut bangsa barbar?" tanya Hoseok kembali ke alam sadar setelah mendengar jawaban SeokJin yang begitu santai, memang santai karena ini kotanya.

"Annimida"

Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul, menaiki sebuah kuda dengan membawa beberapa buntelan. Taehyung memperhatikan wanita itu lebih intens, ia pernah melihat wanita ini tapi dimana. Wanita bermata sipit dan memiliki kulit begitu putih. Ia memang menjadi seorang wanita tapi ia tetap memiliki warna kulit tan.

"Kami bukan bangsa barbar ataupun Manchu. Kami tinggal disekitar mereka, antara pengikut Kaisar Qing dan para Manchu. Kami tidak memihak siapapun, kami memihak pada mereka yang sudah mengklaim kami sebagai penerus pemburu bayangan. Jadi, jangan pernah mengatakan itu, Yang Mulia" ucap wanita itu memberi hormat dan memberikan dua buntelan itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Taehyung-ah" wanita itu kembali tersenyum sambil membawa satu buntelan kain dan membantu Taehyung untuk berdiri. Taehyung menatapi wanita ini dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Tentu saja, jika kau mengingat kejadian di bar itu kau pasti mengingatku" jawab wanita itu. Menuntun Taehyung untuk mengikutinya ke sebuah semak cukup tinggi untuk berganti pakaian. Hoseok kembali menatap SeokJin yang kali ini malah tertidur dengan kaki di selonjorkan di pohon.

"Chogiyo, kenapa kalian memberi hormat pada kami. Apa kami di sini anggota keluarga terhormat?" tanya Hoseok sedikit hati-hati. SeokJin membuka matanya, menatapi Hoseok yang masih diam di tempat tidak berniat mengganti baju.

"Kau Hoseok, putra dari wanita simpanan Pangeran Dorgon. Kau pergi dari persembunyian dan dikenal sebagai anak pembangkang, bahkan dianggap penyihir, meskipun itu benar" ucap SeokJin melemparkan sebuah buku pada Hoseok. Bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan kembali menghela nafas.

"Padahal kau bukan anak pembangkang. Ibumu melemparkanmu ke danau tadi dan kau ditemukan oleh keluarga Pendeta, lalu kau diangkat dan memberimu marga Jung. Wanita simpanan itu adalah seorang penyihir paling terkenal dan juga menakutkan, dia menyesal membuangmu hanya karena dia takut kalau kau akan diincar" lanjut SeokJin. Hoseok terdiam, wah, hidup yang harusnya ia jalani seharusnya seperti ini. Anak dari Pangeran tapi dari wanita simpanan, kau penyihir, apa itu cukup membuatmu terkejut.

"Jangan dipikirkan, yang jelas Pangeran Dorgon sedang mencarimu untuk dijadikan ahli perbintangan karena menurut ramalan kau bisa meramal"

"Aku memang selalu melakukan prediksi dan itu selalu berhasil, apa mungkin karena aku lahir dari seorang penyihir?"

SeokJin mengangguk. Hoseok menyenderkan tubuhnya, melirik ke arah belakang, ke semak-semak tempat Taehyung berganti pakaian. Dilihat-lihat dia cukup cantik memakai hanbok. SeokJin berdecih, melemparkan batu dan tepat mengenai kening Hoseok.

"Aku masih mengingat dia namja"

"Tapi dia sekarang yoeja. Byuntae!" SeokJin kembali menutup matanya, meninggalkan Hoseok yang berusaha membaca tulisan hanja ini. Ia pernah mempelajari aksara hanja jadi ia sedikit tahu arti aksara ini. Sepertinya ini rangkuman tentang riwayat hidupnya dan juga Taehyung.

…

Wanita itu kembali mengeringkan rambut panjang Taehyung dengan kain, tersenyum kecil karena orang di hadapannya ini masih begitu shock akibat perubahan drastic pada tubuhnya seperti ini. Setelah cukup kering, wanita itu mengepang sebagaian rambut Taehyung dan melingkarinya di kepala Taehyung, setelah itu memberinya sebuah aksesoris tusuk rambut berbentuk bunga.

"Yeppo, kau mungkin bingung aku tadi memanggilmu seakrab itu" ucap wanita itu lagi. Taehyung hanya mengangguk, menatapi dia yang sedang memberi polesan terakhir di bibirnya setelah itu memberikan cermin.

"Eottosmika?"

"Kau pandai merias wajah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau wajah laki-laki bisa didandani hingga mirip sekali dengan wanita"

Wanita itu sekali lagi menghela nafas. Membereskan alat-alat riasnya lalu memberinya sebuah buku sama seperti SeokJin tadi. Taehyung menerimanya, menatapi buku itu lalu wanita di hadapannya. Ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia tidak bisa baca, huruf hanja.

"Aigoo, aku lupa. Kau datang dari zaman yang tidak menggunakan hanja, ceosonghamnida" wanita itu membuka salah satu halaman, sebuah gambar-lukisan seorang wanita. Taehyung tahu wanita dan salah satu dari dua pria itu.

"Dia Ming Jungkook, uri dongsaeng. Namja disebelah kanan adalah NamJoon, disebelah kiri…"

"Oh Sehun?"

"Anniyo, Qing Sehoon" Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Menutup buku itu dengan kesal, matanya kembali memerah mengingat segala kebohongan Jungkook selama ini. Wanita itu-Ming Jimin tersenyum kecil, merapihkan hanbok lalu rambut Taehyung.

"Kami adalah pemburu bayangan. Kami mempelajari ini semua dari para tentara perang salib yang menceritakan bahwa mereka bertemu malaikat Raziel. Mereka membawa sebuah cawan…"

Taehyung mulai tertarik mendengar kata cawan, ia tatapi buku itu yang kembali di buka oleh Jimin, menunjukan sebuah lukisan cawan. Cawan itu seperti gelas teh tapi memiliki ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar dan berhiaskan berlian serta batu giok.

"Cawan ini yang memberi kami kemampuan melihat berbagai macam iblis dan ikut membasminya. Tapi, saat perang antara Manchu dan Joseon, banyak dari kami yang ikut berperang hanya demi sebuah uang. Na, Jungkook, Sehoon dan NamJoon adalah pemburu bayangan terbaik. Aku dan Jungkook adalah keturunan pertama dari pemburu bayang. Untuk NamJoon dia orang yang meminum darah dari cawan itu"

Jimin kembali menunjukan sebuah lukisan ilustrasi yang terjadi saat perang Manchu dan Joseon.

"Para Manchu yang serakah memaksa kami ikut berperang dan pada saat itu NamJoon menyadari sesuatu. Dunia tidak hanya dipenuhi iblis yang berbentuk seperti awan tapi manusia-manusia yang duduk di sana adalah iblis. Mereka berpura-pura seolah dewa ternyata mereka iblis. Sejak perang itu NamJoon berusaha menjadi kuat lagi bahkan untuk itu ia membantai para tentara perang salib…"

… … …

… … …

Flashback, 28 tahun lalu.

Jungkook meringis melihat NamJoon kembali mencoba meminum darah para setan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatapi perutnya yang sudah membuncit. Apa dia tidak mau berubah juga? Apa dia masih tetap memegang prinsip akan merubah dunia jika ia bisa meregenarasi dirinya sendiri. Ia perlahan melangkah, menggeser pintu ruang kerja suaminya. Menatap nanar NamJoon yang sedang terkapar menahan sakit.

"Suamiku… geumanhae" pinta Jungkook pelan. NamJoon melirik Jungkook yang sedang memberesi kekacauan di ruang sempit ini, menatapi awan gelap dan berhujan di luar sana. Ia tersenyum miring, berusaha bangun meskipun sedikit tergopoh-gopoh.

Menarik Jungkook untuk bangun, mengelus sisi wajah Jungkook dan tersenyum kecil menyadari kecantikan istrinya semakin terpancar.

"Bagaimana anak kita?" tanya NamJoon memeluk pinggang Jungkook dan semakin erat bahkan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Bibirnya gemetar ingin menjawab pertanyaan NamJoon, antara takut dan bingung melihat mata NamJoon begitu berbeda.

"Tabib bilang kondisinya baik dan sudah memasuki bulan ke enam" jawab Jungkook mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya. NamJoon tersenyum kecil, menatapi perut Jungkook dan mengelusnya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Kau melihat perubahan pada abeojie?" tanya NamJoon. Tangan Jungkook ingin bergerak menjauhkan tangan NamJoon tapi ia masih berpikir positif mungkin NamJoon masih berpikir soal anak mereka.

"Abeojie, akan memberimu sedikit perubahan ini"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, berusaha melepaskan diri mendengar kata memberi, ia tidak ingin anaknya menjadi NamJoon. Tangan NamJoon yang masih berada di perut Jungkook bergerak memerasnya cukup kuat. Jungkook memekik sakit, tangannya mencengkram erat pundak NamJoon, air matanya hampir keluar karena remasan itu begitu kuat.

"Akh… andwaeyo"

"Jangan bergerak, aku bisa merasakan bayi kita sedang tertidur. Ini bukan usia rawan untuk melakukan hubungan, biarkan bayi kita tahu perubahan abeojienya"

NamJoon melumat bibir itu cukup kasar, Jungkook ingin berontak tapi melihat tangan NamJoon masih ada di perutnya membuatnya hanya mampu memberontak. Ia tahu sedikit jika seseorang ingin menjadi iblis dan berhubungan pasti anak yang dihasilkan akan memiliki sifat iblis, ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Berhenti atau aku tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan dia dari perutmu detik ini juga!" ancam NamJoon, menekan suaranya agar tidak ada orang yang mendengar pertengkarannya terutama Jimin atau Sehun. Jungkook diam seperti patung, menatapi NamJoon yang benar-benar marah dan kesal karena ini pertama kalinya ia menolak perintah NamJoon.

"Bagus, aku bisa memulainya dengan pelan"

… … …

… … …

Flashback End.

"Semenjak kejadian malam itu eonni memutuskan untuk pergi dan masuk ke dimensi lain bersama Sehoon-ssi. Sekarang, aku seperti melihatnya lagi, kau begitu mirip dengannya"

Orang bila sesayang sayangnya anak pada orang tua, masih sayang seorang ibu pada anaknya. Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka kalau Jungkook melakukan hal sebesar itu dengan meninggalkan suami dan keluarganya hanya demi menyelamatkannya.

"Eomma jinjja…"

"Nde?"

"Mianhae…"

Jimin tersenyum kecil, memeluk Taehyung dan berusaha meredam tangis Taehyung yang semakin jadi, mungkin mengingat Jungkook dan pengorbanan Jungkook selama ini serta pikiran buruk Taehyung yang sudah salah mengira ibunya sendiri.

"Calmutusoyo, eomma… hiksss"

…

"Dia berisik sekali!" keluh SeokJin masih dengan mata tertutup. Begitu membuka mata wajah Hoseok langsung menyapanya. SeokJin hampir saja melempar pedang saking terkejutnya. Ia segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya, duduk bersila tepat di hadapan Hoseok yang entah darimana bisa mendapat kertas begitu banyak dan sekarang sedang berisi tulisan.

"Aku sudah tahu garis besar dari buku ini. Aku adalah putra dari wanita simpanan Pangeran Dogron, Taehyung adalah cucu bangsawan dari Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk. Putranya yang bernama Kim NamJoon pergi lebih memilih wanita bernama Ming Jungkook, mereka menjadi pemburu bayangan dan memiliki seorang anak bernama Kim Taehyung. Apa itu benar?"

SeokJin mengangguk. Menatap sekelilingnya lalu Taehyung dan Jimin yang sudah bersiap untuk kembali. Ia menarik Hoseok untuk bangun, memberinya sebuah pedang dan panah lengkap dengan anaknya. Sementara Taehyung sebuah belati dengan ukiran tanda malaikat.

"Ige mwoya?"

"Bicaralah lebih sopan di sini dan lagi kau seorang bangsawan meskipun kau tidak ingin sekalipun" ucap SeokJin memberi saran sekaligus nasihat. Taehyung mengangguk, menatapi belati ini yang tidak begitu asing ia lihat. Jimin tersenyum, melihat Taehyung begitu antusias karena belati yang ia pegang sama dengan yang Jungkook pilih dulu.

"Jungkook juga memilih belati ini saat pertama kali ia menjadi pemburu bayangan" Taehyung hanya tersenyum, menyembuyikannya dibalik hanbok tebal ini. Ah, menjadi wanita ternyata tidak semudah yang ia kira, apalagi di zaman dinasti Joseon.

"SeokJin-ssi, tolong jaga Taehyung-ah. Aku harus kembali ke tempat asalku" ucap Jimin, kembali memakai tudung yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Berjalan begitu anggun dan cara berjalan itu harus ia tiru karena menurut drama yang ia tonton cara berjalan wanita Joseon seperti itu. Sangat anggun dan selalu menjaga kehormatan wanita.

"Apa kau bisa mengendarai kuda?" tanya SeokJin pada Hoseok.

"Nde, waeyo?" SeokJin mengangguk, mengejar Jimin yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh menghentikannya. "Naiklah kuda, aku bisa membawa Taehyung dan kau bisa dibawa Hoseok" tawar SeokJin. Jimin tersenyum mendengar tawaran itu, ia tidak pernah mendengar tawaran seperti itu jadi ia cukup lama menjawab pertanyaan SeokJin. Ia membuka sedikit pergelangan tangannya, bukan tattoo pemburu bayangan melainkan sebuah tattoo gisaeng.

"Meskipun dia berasal dari wanita simpanan, dia tetap seorang pangeran"

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas gisaeng? Abaikan itu semua dan turuti permintaanku" ia menarik tangan Jimin secara paksa, membantunya menaiki sebuah kuda yang ia sembunyikan di sini. Jimin hanya bisa diam tidak bisa berkutik.

"Jaga dia baik-baik" pesan SeokJin. Hoseok hanya mengangguk, mengendarai kuda itu setelah memberi senyum pada Taehyung. Ia cukup mengkhawatirkan Taehyung karena ia meninggalkan uri TaeTae dengan seorang yang baru mereka kenal tapi mengetahui semua riwayat hidup mereka, heol jika ini mimpi maka ia dengan sangat memohon segera bangunkan ia dari mimpi mengerikan ini.

"Kajja" SeokJin melepas tali yang mejerat kudanya, menjulurkan tangannya untuk di genggam Taehyung. "Kita harus cepat pergi dan melatihmu segera" ia genggam tangan Taehyung membantunya untuk naik ke kuda, setelah melihat posisi Taehyung cukup aman ia segera naik dan pergi dari tempat itu menyusul Hoseok dan Jimin yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Taehyung dan SeokJin sama-sama masih diam, SeokJin berkonsentrasi mengendarai kuda sementara dirinya sibuk menutupi dirinya dengan tudung yang diberikan Jimin. Sesekali ia melirik wajah SeokJin yang begitu datar sejak bicara bahkan saat berkaitan dengan pemburu bayangan.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara pelan, takut mengganggu konsentrasi SeokJin. Beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya SeokJin menjawab hm. Ia menarik nafas mungkin ini pertanyaan yang sensitive tapi ia sungguh penasaran akan sesuatu dari pria bernama SeokJin ini.

"Kenapa kau memakai topeng?"

SeokJin menghentikan kuda secara tiba-tiba, hampir saja membuat Taehyung terjungkal ke depan jika saja ia tidak berpegangan erat pada tali yang menggantung di leher kuda berwarna cokelat ini. SeokJin membalik tubuh Taehyung dengan cepat, mencengkram begitu kuat lengan Taehyung seolah-olah ini adalah hukuman karena ia berani menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Ceo-"

"Jangan pernah bertanya hal itu lagi atau aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu sekalipun kau seorang bangsawan"

Ancaman itu tidak terlihat main-main dan Taehyung paham jika topik yang ia tanyakan barusan tadi benar-benar topik sensitive. SeokJin mengambil nafas cukup panjang, kembali membenahi posisinya kali ini ia mamacu kudanya begitu cepat dan kencang. Ia baru mengenal pria ini dan ia sudah membuat masalah besar dengan memancing topik tadi.

…

…

…

"Aku pernah melihat tempat ini, biasanya dijadikan tempat syuting" celoteh Taehyung menatapi orang-orang sekitar yang malah menunduk takut, terutama saat SeokJin tanpa sengaja menatap mereka. Ia kembali melirik SeokJin yang kembali dengan wajah itu, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Ia menghela nafas, sulit bicara dengan orang yang tidak terbiasa bicara.

"Itu istana tempat Raja Hyonjong berkuasa"

Taehyung mengangguk. Seketika ia membelak, apa ia akan diserahkan ke istana dan tinggal di sana sendiri. Ia tidak pernah mengerti soal tata karma atau etika kerajaan jadi bagaimana ia bisa tinggal di sini. SeokJin melirik ekspresi lucu Taehyung, ia hampir saja tersenyum membuang segala topeng kejamnya, ia berusaha menatapi orang-orang tajam untuk membuang rasa ingin tersenyumnya. Tidak mungkin ia membuang topeng itu begitu saja.

"Berhenti menatap orang dengan tatapan seperti itu, mereka tidak bersalah"

"Mereka salah karena menatapiku"

"Mereka punya mata untuk melihat, kenapa tidak digunakan jika sudah diberikan secara percuma oleh Tuhan?"

SeokJin tidak bisa membalas bukan karena ia kehilangan kata-kata tapi melihat pintu gerbang langsung terbuka membuatnya terkejut. Bukankah ia harus meminta izin, apa Jimin sudah menceritakan semuanya. Mulut wanita memang seperti itu.

"Yang Mulia ingin segera menemui anda"

SeokJin mengangguk. Turun lebih dulu lalu membantu Taehyung untuk turun. Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung adalah 'heol'. Ternyata yang ada di drama itu benar, dayang dan pengawal selalu berkeliaran menjaga dan bersiaga untuk tuannya. Dan sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu Raja Hyonjong secara langsung, bukan dalama film atau drama lagi. Apa wajahnya akan sama? Melihat semua ini menyadarkan satu hal bahwa tempat ini benar-benar kolot.

"Heol…"

"Bicara yang sopan" peringat SeokJin. Menarik Taehyung untuk mengikuti mereka masuk dengan para pengawal dan prajurit di belakang mereka. Tidak lama setelahnya Hoseok dan Jimin datang dengan beberapa dayang dan juga pengawal. Hoseok tersenyum melihat wajah Taehyung dari dekat dan dengan sinar yang cukup, ternyata Taehyung jauh lebih cantik dari Jimin dan seorang wanita yang berdiri paling depan tapi datang paling belakang.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Panglima SeokJin-ssi"

Taehyung menatap tidak mengerti wanita ini dan kenapa SeokJin memberi hormat pada wanita menyebalkan ini. ia menatap Hoseok, memberi kode pertanyaan siapa ini. Hoseok menggeleng, memberi kode sebuah jari untuk nanti saja. Jimin yang melihat itu menghentikan aksinya, itu bisa dianggap kode terlarang.

"Saya bukan panglima"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi panglima, karena berjasa menemukan Putri dari Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk. Itu bukan prestasi yang mudah dicapai"

"Bisakah anda mundur, Yang Mulia Raja pasti sudah menunggu saya" ucap SeokJin pelan. Wanita itu mengangguk, memberikan sebuah jalan agar SeokJin dan Taehyung bisa berjalan menemui raja. Taehyung kembali melirik wanita itu, sedang tersenyum miring lalu sadis tepat ke wajah Jimin. Apa bibinya itu melakukan kesalah pada wanita itu?

"Jangan lihat ke belakang, kau terlalu menarik perhatian"

Taehyung kembali menatap ke depan. Ucapan pria ini kadang-kadang benar, ketika SeokJin mengatakan itu wanita sialan itu segera menoleh ke arahnya lagi. Ia tidak boleh terlibat masalah dengan anggota kerajaan karena semua ini bisa memperburuk keadaan.

…

Wanita itu menatap Jimin dari atas sampai bawah, terutama gelang giok yang melingkari pergelangan tangan putih itu. ia kemudian tertawa lalu menatap tajam Jimin yang hanya bisa menunduk memandang hormat pada wanita ini.

"Ternyata kau masih baik daripada gisaeng di luar sana. Kau diberi keistimewaan hanya karena kau kekasih Chanyeol orabeonim, tapi itu tidak akan lama"

Wanita itu melenggang pergi begitu saja. Perkataan itu benar-benar melukainya bahkan Hoseok yang mendengarnya tapi Jimin hanya diam, ia malah melirik para dayang yang mengikutinya. "Bisakah kalian tidak mengikutiku lagi, aku sendiri yang akan bicara pada Pangeran"

Para dayang itu mengangguk, meninggalkan Jimin dan Hoseok berdua. "Bisa kau rahasiakan ini dari SeokJin? Aku takut dia akan memulai debat lagi jika mendengar semua ini" pinta Jimin, memandangi Hoseok yang nampak terkejut dengan kehidupan istana lebih kejam daripada yang ada di drama.

"Nde, tapi wanita itu siapa?"

"Dia putri dari Selir Oh, beliau adalah cinta sejati Raja Hyonjong. Maka dari itu ia bisa bertindak seenaknya, itu pasti yang ada di pikiranmu. Biarkan saja dia, dia pasti akan lelah sendiri" Jimin mengambil nafas, berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih terbata-bata. Dunia di sini lebih kejam, ia bergidik ngeri dan kembali mengikuti Jimin.

…

…

…

Heol!

Para pria yang sudah terlihat tua itu masih bisa berbaris rapi bahkan membungkuk memberi hormat pada dirinya dan mungkin SeokJin. Raja yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat di internet atau buku benar-benar ada di hadapannya, tanpa ekspresi tapi masih bisa ia baca kalau pria itu nampak bangga dengan apa yang SeokJin kerjakan.

"Salam Yang Mulia"

Taehyung ikut membungkuk mengikuti SeokJin, menatapi pria itu yang tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia sekali lagi menghela nafas tapi nafasnya seakan berhenti mendengar namanya di panggil dengan nada suara bass itu.

"Kim Taehyung"

"Nde?"

"Kau cantik, aku ingin bertemu dengan ibumu jika bisa. Tapi, sebelum itu mungkin kau bisa menyenangkan Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk"

Taehyung menatap tidak mengerti. Jika pernikahan NamJoon tidak setujui karena latar belakang Jungkook kenapa ia di sambut sehormat ini. Tidak lama setelah ucapan pria tua itu, seorang pria yang lebih tua masuk dan langsung memeluk dirinya. Ia risih dengan pelukan ini, ini bukan seperti pelukan hangat melainkan pelukan formalitas.

"Apa kau sehat? Kau sangat cantik, pasti kau menuruninya dari ibumu"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Melirik SeokJin yang tetap memasang wajah datar tidak berminat sama sekali padahal ia ingin meminta bantuan untuk menjauhkan orang tua ini. Tapi, SeokJin tidak bisa melakukan itu banyak orang melihat dan ia masih ingat pesan SeokJin sebelum ia masuk. _Tetap diam dan turuti saja apa yang mereka katakan, selebihnya aku beritahu setelah pertemuan selesai_ , ia ingin segera pertemuan 'mengharukan' ini cepat selesai.

…

…

…

"Aku akhirnya bisa lepas dari pembicaraan tingkat formal itu" ucap Taehyung senang. Meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak, menatapi SeokJin yang selalu mengikuti dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, ikut duduk di batu tempat SeokJin duduk.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Taehyung. SeokJin melirik Taehyung lalu kanan, kiri, belakang dan depan tidak lupa juga atas. Merasa aman SeokJin menarik tangan Taehyung untuk digenggam begitu erat. Mata mereka saling pandang, tapi ini berbeda SeokJin menatapnya seolah-olah sedang berbicara ini rahasia dan janjiku.

"Kau akan dilatih menjadi seorang pemburu bayangan. Kita harus mencari Nyonya Jungkook dan mencari cawan itu serta membunuh ayahmu. Terakhir aku harus memenuhi janjiku kalau aku akan menjagamu"

Angin kencang yang sejak tadi berhembus menjadi saksi atas ucapan dan janji SeokJin. Geurae, ia ikut kemari untuk menemukan Jungkook dan-bukan membunuh melainkan menyadarkan NamJoon. Ia menatapi tangannya yang digenggam erat SeokJin, tersenyum lebar lalu melepasnya secara perlahan.

"Tanpa kau suruh aku akan melakukannya. Ini semua demi eomma" ucap Taehyung beralih menatapi langit malam Joseon. Lalu bunga-bunga yang berguguran, ia kembali menatap SeokJin dan semakin antusias menyadari satu hal.

"Sebagai gantinya dan termasuk pembelajaran, aku akan mengajukan 100 pertanyaan tentang pemburu bayangan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. Pertanyaan pertama, apa pemburu bayangan memiliki kemampuan khusus?"

SeokJin akhirnya tersenyum kecil, sangat kecil bahkan Taehyung harus memutar kejadian itu untuk memastikan apa benar SeokJin tersenyum.

"Tentu. Aku ahli dalam pedang, Jimin agasshi sama seperti Nyonya yaitu belati tapi Nyonya pandai membuat lagu untuk para iblis. Qing Sehoon adalah seekor manusia serigala, sebentar lagi kau akan tahu bakatmu"

Taehyung mengangguk. Tersenyum sangat lebar dan kembali menatapi langit, ia harus memikirkan pertanyaan lain mengenai pemburu bayangan. "Apa zombie itu ada? Werewolf saja ada kenapa zombie tidak ada?"

SeokJin mengernyit mendengar Bahasa aneh seperti itu, pasti itu bahasa yang digunakan di zaman Taehyung. "Nde?"

"Maksudku, mayat hidup" Taehyung mengulang pertanyaannya bahkan menirukan gaya zombie seperti di film yang pernah ia tonton. SeokJin menatapnya aneh dan mulai mengerti maksud perkataan Taehyung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi mayat akan tetap menjadi mayat tidak akan pernah hidup"

Taehyung mengangguk paham, kembali menatapi langit kali ini ia menangkupkan tangannya menunggu tangannya terjatuhi kelopak bunga hingga penuh setelah itu ia terbangkan lagi bahkan mengenai SeokJin dan dirinya. Sekali lagi SeokJin harus menahan senyumnya, ia tidak boleh tersenyum di hadapan gadis ini. Menurut pengamatannya gadis ini besar kepala dan tidak mengerti apapun jadi lebih baik memasang wajah datar. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan itu untuk beberapa detik, ia tersenyum simpul dan ikut menatapi bunga-bunga yang berguguran karena angin kelewat kencang malam ini. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba angin terlampau kencang malam ini?

"Aku ingin ber-"

SeokJin merengkuh pinggang Taehyung dan menggulingkan tubuhnya ke tanah, menghindari sebuah panah yang tiba-tiba muncul. Anak panah itu perlahan tercabut sendiri dari pohon, membesar dan berubah menjadi sebuah bentuk awan gelap dengan perpaduan warna abu-abu dan jingga. SeokJin bergerak cepat, menancapkan pedangnya pada iblis itu tanpa melepas pelukan pinggangnya sama sekali.

Taehyung sebisa mungkin menahan teriakannya, menatapi SeokJin dari samping tapi ada yang aneh. Kemana tali yang mengikat topeng SeokJin? Ia menatapi sekelilingnya, terkejut melihat topeng itu pecah dan ia bisa melihat wajah SeokJin tanpa topeng.

"Gweanchanaseyo?"

Taehyung bangun dari posisi jatuhnya, menatapi makhluk ibslis itu yang sudah menjadi asap. Menyisahkan Taehyung dan SeokJin yang saling menatap. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah SeokJin, sisi kanan wajah SeokJin terdapat luka dan sebuah tattoo berbentuk seperti akar yang menjalar, kenapa di situ ada luka dan sebuah tattoo mengerikan? Ia memang tahu pemburu bayangan memiliki tattoo tapi kenapa SeokJin memilikinya di wajah?

"Mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu"

SeokJin mengernyit melihat ekspresi terkejut dan takut Taehyung, bahkan sampai-sampai tidak membalas ucapannya. Ia menatapi bola mata itu dan begitu terkejut melihat pantulan wajahnya di mata Taehyung, tanpa topeng. Ia segera menutupi wajahnya, menjauhi Taehyung bahkan memalingkan wajahnya.

"SeokJin-ssi…"

"Kau lihat?" tanya SeokJin. Wajah itu sekarang penuh amarah dan Taehyung masih diam tidak mengerti. SeokJin menjauhkan tangannya, mencengkram leher Taehyung dan memojokannya pada pohon yang tadi tertancap anak panah tadi. Matanya berkilat marah karena Taehyung melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilihat sembarang orang.

"Aku bertanya apa kau lihat?!"

"Ceoseonghamnida"

"Lupakan atau aku kehilangan kendali tubuhku"

Taehyung diam. Menatapi luka itu lebih tepatnya tattoo yang terukir di sisi pelipis kanan SeokJin, begitu lebar dan hitam. Luka itu pun sama lebar dan nampak sekali berbekas. Kenapa SeokJin memiliki luka sebesar itu dan tattoo seperti itu? SeokJin memungut pecahan topengnya, membawanya pergi. Taehyung kembali bernafas, menatapi punggung SeokJin kali ini menunduk cukup dalam, menghindari orang-orang melihat tattoo dan lukanya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya, kenapa bisa ada tattoo itu dan luka sepanjang itu? Ia kembali menatapi punggung SeokJin yang semakin menjauh, apa yang disembunyikan di balik wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

…

…

…

"Geuraeseo?"

Taehyung menghela nafas mendengar Jimin malah balik bertanya. Ia menggenggam tangan Jimin dan membukanya sedikit memperhatikan macam-macam tattoo hitam legam itu, di tangan Jimin tidak ada tattoo seperti SeokJin. Jimin tahu kenapa Taehyung melakukan itu, memastikan apa tattoo di wajah SeokJin lazim atau tidak.

"Kenapa dia memiliki luka dan tattoo mengerikan seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi padanya dulu?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin menggeleng, kembali fokus membersihkan wajah Taehyung dan melepas jepit yang menghiasi rambut Taehyung.

"Meskipun aku tahu aku tidak bisa memberitahumu"

"Wae? Apa Shungmo takut dibunuh olehnya"

"Taehyung-ah, kau harus tahu satu hal tentang SeokJin. Dia tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya, jadi lebih baik kau tidak memikirkan atau membahasnya lagi"

Taehyung mengangguk paham dengan wajah cemberut tidak puas. Ia menatap Jimin yang sudah pergi menyiapkan tempat tidur untuknya. Ia belum bertemu Hoseok lagi sejak kejadian di danau itu dan menceritakan segala yang terjadi hari ini, ia juga ingin bertanya tentang wanita kerajaan menyebalkan itu. Mungkin Jimin mengenalnya.

"Shungmo, siapa wanita yang tadi berpapasan dengan SeokJin? Berbicara seenaknya padamu seperti itu"

"Dia seorang tuan putri dari Selir Oh. Tuan Putri Joohyun, jangan memanggilnya seperti itu kau bisa dihukum untuk itu"

"Do do do!"

Jimin terkejut mendengar rengekan Taehyung. Ia berbalik, menatap Taehyung yang begitu santai berteriak bosan dengan segala formalitas dan pembatasan kasta seperti itu. Ayolah ia tidak pernah mengalami bahkan mengkhayal akan seperti ini. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, mendekati Jimin dan kembali menggenggam tangan bibinya.

"Shungmo, kau tunggu saja pembatasan kasta sebentar lagi dihapus dan seribu tahun lagi pada zamanku tidak ada system kasta, semua sama. Lagipula, kau tidak tahu kapan kau mati? Kapan kau lahir? Atau tiba-tiba mengalami hal misterius seperti ini. Jadi, jalani hidupmu ikuti kata hatimu, oke?"

Jimin tersenyum tidak mengerti dengan Bahasa aneh itu dan kenapa jari Taehyung? Kenapa melengkung seperti itu? Taehyung tertawa kecil, menarik jari Jimin dan membentuk jari sepertinya. "Oke?"

"O… oke"

Taehyung mengangguk, tersenyum sekali lagi begitu lebar setelahnya ia berniat menggeser pintu untuk keluar tapi Jimin menghalanginya.

"Eodismika?"

"Menemui Hoseok, na jinjja jinjja bogoshipeosseo" jawab Taehyung dengan polosnya. Mengambil sebuah tudung yang digunakan Jimin untuk pergi, memakainya dan pergi. Ia pasti akan mendengar penolakan Jimin lagi meskipun ia memberikan ribuan penjelasan lain. Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas, anak itu keras kepala sama seperti Jungkook.

…

"Aku sudah memutari istana ini, tapi dimana perpustakaan?"

Ia menatapi sekeliling, sangat sepi apa ia tersasat? Itu kemungkinan yang benar karena istana ini begitu luas dan bodohnya ia lupa kemana arah menuju kamar Jimin. Ia berteriak kesal, kenapa ia harus menjalani hidup seperti ini? ia lebih baik tidak mengunjungi bar itu mungkin ia masih hidup nyaman di rumah. Jika dipikir-pikir ini semua berasal dari kesalahannya, ia bersikeras memasuki bar itu padahal suda diperingatkan Hoseok.

"Eomma, mianhae" ucap Taehyung pelan dan dibalas berupa sapuan angin. "Eomma, mianhae. Aku selalu memangilmu dengan nama, mianhae. Calmutusoyo, eomma" lanjut Taehyung hampir menangis lagi.

"Tangisanmu itu sangat mengganggu"

"Hm!"

Tangan besar itu bukan milik SeokJin atau Hoseok, orang lain sengaja membekapnya dari belakang dan memaksa dirinya untuk ikut dengan terseok-seok. Ia terus berontak sebisanya bahkan sampai menjatuhkan sebuah batu besar untuk menarik perhatian orang yang mungkin tidur di ruangan sana.

" _Salajuseyo"_

…

Ia mengernyit. Membuka matanya yang terasa berat, menatap ke arah diluar kamarnya sebuah bayangan seorang wanita sedang diseret dan sepertinya dibekap. Ia menurunkan kakinya, mengambil pedang dan juga topengnya. Mungkin itu Jimin karena memakai sebuah tudung. Ketika ia keluar tidak ada siapapun yang ada hanya sebuah batu yang terjatuh dan jejak geretan. Itu pasti bukan manusia karena tidak mungkin manusia membawa beban cukup berat dan pergi begitu cepat, apa mungkin pengikut NamJoon.

"Aish"

"SeokJin-ssi!"

SeokJin menatap bingung pda Jimin yang berdiri di hadapannya, jika ini Jimin siapa yang dibawa iblis itu. Mereka saling berpandangan dan menyadari satu hal, satu-satunya yang mereka incar adalah Taehyung dan pasti itu jejak seretan kaki Taehyung.

"Palliyo! Kita harus menyelamatkannya sebelum para pengawal atau dayang tahu hal ini"

…

…

…

"Hm!"

"Kami sudah membawanya"

Dua pria berbadan besar itu mendorong Taehyung untuk duduk di tanah, menjambaknya hingga harus mendongak setinggi mungkin. Memaksanya untuk menatapi pria di hadapannya. Pria dengan pakaian baja seperti panglima yang ia lihat di istana. Ia tersenyum menatapi wajah Taehyung yang berkeringat ketakutan.

"Jangan khawatir mereka pasti akan datang menolongmu"

Pria berbaju baja itu menyeringai mendengar sebuah suara derap pelana kuda. Itu pasti mereka, batin pria itu. Memberi kode pada anak buahnya untuk bersembunyi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih menangis ketakutan dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia dijadikan umpan dari sebuah jebakan licik seperti ini, kenapa ia harus hidup menjadi beban seperti ini?

Suara kuda yang dipaksa berhenti terdengar cukup nyaring bagi Taehyung terutama jika dua kuda. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menggeleng keras berusaha bicara agar tidak mendekat karena semua ini perangkap. SeokJin, Hoseok dan Jimin yang tidak mengerti terus mendekat menghampiri Taehyung.

"HM!"

"Jangan khawatir, siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Jimin khawatir, melepas kain yang menyumpal mulut Taehyung dan juga tali yang melilit tubuh Taehyung.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Jangan mendekat ini semua perangkap! Mereka sengaja melakukan ini!" teriak Taehyung. Tepat setelah itu orang-orang yang menculik Taehyung muncul dan menyerang SeokJin juga Jimin. Hoseok menarik Taehyung menjauh dari pertempuran antar pemburu bayangan dan seperti para vampire.

SeokJin mengeluarkan pedang dan sebuah cambuk, begitu juga Jimin yang sudah mengeluarkan belati dan benda berbentuk pistol. Tidak lupa mengikat rambutnya agar tidak mengganggu pertempuran mendadak ini. SeokJin maju bersamaan dengan mereka yang sudah tidak sabar bertarung, SeokJin mengibaskan pedangnya ke atas, menghunus tepat di dada mereka. Jimin melemparkan belati-belati dan semua tepat mengenai kepala juga dada mereka.

Taehyung berlindung di balik pohon yang cukup jauh dengan Hoseok ada di hadapannya, menyiapkan panah yang siap ia lepas jika seorang iblis atau vampire datang. Mereka yang sudah mencium keberadaan Taehyung mendekat.

"Hoseok, kau tahu cara menggunakannya?" tanya Taehyung khawatir. Hoseok mengangguk, menarik panah tersebut dan melepaskannya berkali-kali tapi baru satu yang berhasil tertancap. Taehyung melangkah mundur, terlalu takut dengan jumlah mereka yang semakin bertambah bukan berkurang. Ia mengambil sebatang kayu, memukul iblis yang mengincarnya sejak tadi dari belakang. Memukulnya seperti ia dulu memukuli para preman jalanan, makhluk ini sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit terduduk juga tidak. Ia malah semakin besar dan menjatuhkan kayu yang Taehyung pegang.

Ia semakin gemetar ketakutan, terduduk dengan perasaan takut dan bingung. Berteriak atau bergerakpun ia tidak bisa melakukannya, ia meraba-raba tanah disekitarnya mencari kayunya lagi tapi yang ia temukan adalah sebuah belati dan tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung melempar belati itu dan tepat mengenai dada makhluk itu.

SeokJin menghampiri Taehyung dan kembali mengibasikan pedangnya pada iblis yang belum sepenuhnya musnah. Ia membantu Taehyung berdiri, memeluk pinggangnya sambil terus mengibaskan pedangnya pada makhluk-makhluk biadab itu. Taehyung? Ia memilih menatapi tangannya yang untuk pertama kalinya membunuh selain nyamuk. Ia melirik SeokJin yang masih mau menyelamatkan, meskipun tadi ia membuat pemuda ini marah.

"SeokJin-ssi…"

SeokJin menoleh, menatapi Taehyung yang masih berkeringat dan pucat pasi. Ia menghentikan kibasan pedangnya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali fokus menghadapi para iblis yang semakin banyak jumlahnya. Hoseok dan Jimin yang mulai kewalahan mendekat ke arah SeokJin, meminta pendapat pada SeokJin apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang

"Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak dan seperti tidak akan pernah habis"

"Waeyo? Jungkook mengajari banyak hal pada kita, apa kita akan membuatnya malu? Percaya dirilah"

"Catatan saja, aku tidak pernah dilatih Jungkook Shungmo" ucap Hoseok masih sempat-sempatnya menyeletukkan isi pikirannya. Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat sikap manusia dari zaman baru itu, mereka terlihat bebas dan selalu melakukan apa yang mereka mau.

"Chogi, apa aku bisa memberi usul?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati dan dengan suara pelan. Hoseok melirik sekilas, tau jalan pikiran Taehyung. SeokJin mengangguk begitu juga Jimin, perlahan dan pelan ia melepas pelukan SeokJin melangkah mundur dan menatapi orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Lari?"

"Micheosseo?"

"Aku rasa itu yang cukup bagus, sebentar lagi pagi mereka akan kehilangan setengah kekuatan" ucap SeokJin menyetujui ide Taehyung. Hoseok berdecih, sementara Jimin ikut berjalan mundur secara perlahan tanpa membuat gerakan tiba-tiba. SeokJin kembali memeluk pinggang Taehyung.

"Hana dul se-"

Hitungan SeokJin terhenti, mengernyit melihat salah satu iblis berteriak sakit dan segerombolan manusia serigala datang. Jimin tersenyum melihat salah satu serigala paling besar diantara puluhan lainnya, ia menarik Hoseok untuk diam di tempat karena bisa saja mereka hilang kendali dan melukainya karena mengira iblis. Taehyung berusaha bernafas normal, melirik SeokJin yang masih dalam posisi siaga seperti yang lain.

Perlahan langit yang semula menggelepa berangsur-angsur terang, embun dan kabut yang menghiasi malam mulai sirna diganti sinar matahari yang perlahan masuk dari celah-celah pohon dan mulai menyebar. Para iblis dan para vampire (Taehyung menyebutnya begitu) mulai berhamburan pergi, manusia serigala itu kembali ke bentuk manusia dan salah satunya terlihat tidak asing.

Taehyung dan SeokJin? Mereka masih saling menatap dengan pelukan SeokJin yang masih begitu erat. Ia meremas begitu erat pakaian SeokJin dibagian pundak, memandangi topeng baru yang dikenakan SeokJin. Kali ini lebih besar dan lebih tertutup hampir setengah wajah tertutupi topeng. SeokJin semakin mendekatkan tubuh Taehyung, mengibaskan pedangnya pada makhluk yang berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dari belakang dan membunuhnya.

" _Dia tidak segan-segan membunuh sekalipun itu orang, wajahnya terlihat biasa saja hampir tidak memiliki ekspresi. Senang atau sedih, tidak ada. Tapi, aku melihat sesuatu yang lain"_

"Jangan pernah membaca mataku" itu ancaman lagi tapi kali ini Taehyung tidak menurutinya, ia malah semakin intens menatapi SeokJin seiring dengan sinar matahari yang menyinari mereka secara penuh. Saat itu juga Hoseok melihat sebuah masa depan, dari posisi mereka sekarang.

 **Darah dan tangisan.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Blood Sweat and Tears-BTS)**

 **Ryeo note: mereka tidak saudara dan entah bagaimana nanti endingnya. untuk yang udah revie, favorite dan baca makasih banget *muach* kalian adalah penyemangatku**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blood Swears and Tears

Author: RyeoEunRim

Cast: Member BTS, etc.

Rated: T

Pairing: JinV, HopeMin etc.

Genre: Romance, fantasy, drama, friendship, etc.

Disclaimer: Intinya aku pinjem char mereka dan cerita ini sepenuhnya hasil imajinasi dan inspirasi dari **The Mortal Instrument: City of Bones.**

Summary: Semua kisah itu nyata! **JinV! HopeMin!** / "Kau berada di dinasti Joseon" / "Anbogoshipeoyo? Na jinjja jinjja bogoshipeosseo… hikss"

 **NO FLAME! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Na jigeum eodisseo?"_

" _Dinasti Joseon pada masa pemerintahan Raja Hyeonjong"_

" _Cawan ini yang memberi kami kemampuan melihat berbagai macam iblis dan ikut membasminya" "Na, Jungkook, NamJoon dan Sehoon adalah pemburu bayangan terbaik karena kami adalah orang pertama yang meminum darah salah satu tentara dari cawan itu"_

" _NamJoon berusaha menjadi kuat lagi bahkan untuk itu ia membantai para tentara perang salib…"_

" _Calmutusoyo, eomma… hiksss"_

" _Aku akan mengajukan 100 pertanyaan tentang pemburu bayangan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur"_

" _Kenapa kau memakai topeng?"_

SeokJin melepas pelukannya, beralih menatap Sehoon dan para kawanannya. Mereka datang di saat yang tepat, jika tidak mereka harus berlari, menarik perhatian orang dan tertangkap. Cara yang bodoh dan ia baru menyadari itu. Sehoon mendekati Taehyung, merapihkan rambut panjang Taehyung dan tersenyum menyadari itu.

"Kau mirip Jungkook"

"Ahjussi…"

Sehoon mengangguk paham, merentangkan tangannya memberi izin bahwa Taehyung boleh memeluknya sesuka hati, bahkan menangis tidak apa-apa. Taehyung langsung berhambur dan kembali menangis, Sehoon mengangguk mengelus-ngelus punggung Taehyung.

"Jangan khawatir, Jungkook akan segera ditemukan. Apa kau tidak percaya werewolf paling tangguh ini? Apa kau tidak lihat bentuk ahjussi?"

"Aku lihat" jawab Taehyung, mengendurkan pelukannya dan tersenyum memberi tahu bahwa ia sekarang baik-baik saja karena Sehoon sudah di sini. Orang kepercayaan Jungkook bahkan ia pernah melihat mereka berciuman. Jika dipikir-pikir pantas saja Sehoon mau berciuman bahkan melakukan sex-menurut Taehyung, kenyataan Jungkook itu wanita masih terpampang jelas.

"Bisa hentikan aksi kalian, aku harus menghadap Yang Mulia dan Kepala Mentri untuk bisa mengajak Taehyung pergi" SeokJin berucap dengan santainya bahkan ia sudah menaiki kuda di ikuti Jimin dan Hoseok. Taehyung menghela nafas, orang macam itu tidak akan membiarkan orang lain bernafas normal.

Sehoon yang melihat wajah cemberut Taehyung tersenyum, mengelus kepala itu sejenak dan membantunya untuk menaiki kuda. Ia kembali menatapi Sehoon, memberikan jari kelingkingnya untuk di genggam Sehoon.

"Ahjussi, jangan tinggalkan aku dan tunggu. Arrachi?"

"Eoh, kittariyo"

Taehyung tersenyum, kali ini mengangguk sebagai kode untuk SeokJin mengendarai kudanya dengan kecepatan sedang, membelah jalanan hutan yang begitu sepi yang hanya di penuhi pepohonan. Taehyung dan SeokJin kembali diam selama perjalanan. Taehyung yang duduk di depan menatapi Hoseok yang begitu ahli mengendarai kuda. Sejak kapan pria hyper aktif itu berlatih mengendarai kuda? Apa dia belum menceritakan sesuatu di masa lalunya? Ia melirik SeokJin yang masih saja diam, mengamati tangan itu lalu tangannya sendiri.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan makhluk yang kau bunuh itu?" tanya SeokJin seolah mengetahu isi pikiran Taehyung yang masih terbebani bayang-bayang menusuk iblis itu. Taehyung menoleh dan otomatis mengangguk, memang benar dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

"Apa kau bisa mengurangi sifat jujurmu itu? Kau akan mudah ditipu orang nanti"

"Entahlah, aku bisa atau tidak. Ini pertanyaan ketigaku dari 100 pertanyaan itu, apa pemburu bayangan harus membuang rasa kasihan dan sifat jujurnya?" tanya Taehyung memainkan ujung tali hanbok nya. Gugup dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, memprediksi kira-kira SeokJin akan menjawab apa? Apa dia akan marah lagi?

"Kau tahu, prinsip dalam pemburu bayangan adalah bunuh sebelum dibunuh. Jika kau tidak membuang rasa kasihanmu, akan sulit bertahan. Bahkan nanti kau akan membunuh banyak makhluk lain sekalipun itu manusia. Kejujuran itu harus dibuang saat di istana, kau akan mudah ditipu nanti"

Taehyung mengangguk paham, kenapa sulit sekali hidup di tempat ini. Ia mengamati para pengawal yang berdiri dan langsung menghampiri kudanya saat mereka samai di pasar. Mereka memberi hormat pada Taehyung dan SeokJin. Ia menatap SeokJin yang terlihat menghela nafas.

"Berita hilangnya dirimu ternyata sudah disadari. Ya! Menyingkir, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Raja" ucap SeokJin santai. Ia kembali memacu kudanya memasuki istana, tidak menghiraukan teriakan para penjaga. Taehyung menunduk, baru satu hari di sini ia sudah membuat masalah dan orang-orang di sekitarnya terancam.

…

…

Raja Hyonjong menatap nyalang pada SeokJin, Taehyung, Jimin dan Hoseok juga Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk. Kecuali pada Taehyung, sepertinya Raja hanya marah pada SeokJin karena tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya. Ia menatap orang kepercayaannya yang sama takut dan menunduk.

"Apa alasan kalian?" tanya Raja Hyojong. Taehyung ingin bicara tapi tangannya di genggam erat oleh SeokJin agar tidak hilang kendali dan kembali mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan karena Taehyung dan Hoseok ingin lebih mengenal kota barunya lebih dalam. Terutama Hoseok karena ia sangat tertarik dengan arsitektur dan taktik militer yang kita gunakan. Aku menjelaskan semuanya bersama Jimin sampai lupa waktu, ceosonghamnida"

Taehyung tercengang melihat SeokJin bahkan sampai berlutut dan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Ia terkejut karena ia tahu SeokJin bukan orang yang mudah menunduk di hadapan orang lain sekalipun itu raja. Dan untuk pertama kalinya SeokJin menunduk meminta maaf demi dirinya. Sampai kapan ia akan hidup menyusahkan orang lain? Ia menatapi Kim Yuk dan Raja Hyonjong, apa mereka tidak akan menerima permintaan maaf seperti ini? Zaman apa ini tidak menerima permintaan maaf orang lain meskipun sudah berlutut seperti ini.

"Pergilah, aku menerima permintaan maafmu dan permohonanmu untuk membawa cucu Kepala Mentri pergi bersamamu"

SeokJin bangun, kembali memberi hormat dan perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur diikuti Jimin, Hoseok dan Taehyung. Selepas dari ruang Raja, ia menatap SeokJin lalu Jimin dan Hoseok yang bernafas lega. Mereka terhindar dari hukuman dan itu semua karena SeokJin. Raja Hyonjong masih menyimpan dendam terhadap para Manchu sehingga ia senang melihat salah satu Manchu bersujud di hadapannya. Itu semua berkat Taehyung, ia tahu harga diri seorang SeokJin itu sangat tinggi.

"Kemasi barang kalian, aku akan menunggu"

"Chogiyo…" Taehyung berjalan perlahan menghadap SeokJin, berusaha tersenyum pada pria kurang saraf ekspresi ini. "Gomawoyo" ucap Taehyung dan kembali mengikuti Jimin yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Ia tersenyum kecil, anak kecil itu punya etikat baik juga.

…

"Shungmo, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Taehyung, memperhatikan Jimin yang masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dan juga barang-barang Taehyung. Memang ia dan Hoseok harus benar-benar dilatih untuk bisa membunuh-menyadarkan NamJoon. Ia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya jadi mana mungkin ia nanti bertemu setelah sekian tahun lalu ia langsung menghunuskan pedang begitu saja.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Misi utama kita bukan membunuh NamJoon tapi menyelamatkan Jungkook eonni lebih dulu. Setelahnya, baru dipikirkan apa kita akan membunuh atau menghukumnya saja" ucap Jimin tersenyum lagi, menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan mengajaknya keluar dari kamar.

…

…

…

"Tempat apa ini? Ini seperti pintu sebuah gubuk"

Taehyung menggeleng. Tidak setuju kalau ini disebut gubuk tua karena ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau pintu-gerbang di hadapannya mirip seperti gerbang istana. Ia menatap Hoseok, mencubitnya karena mengatakan bangunan semegah ini dikatakan gubuk tua.

"Aish, wae? Aku benar"

"Kau hanya tidak bisa melihatnya tapi setelah masuk kau baru paham" ucap SeokJin membuka gerbang yang menghubungkan mereka pada sebuah perkampungan tersembunyi. Taehyung kembali terkagum melihat perkampungan ini begitu tertata, orang-orang di sini hidup seperti di kota bahkan ia bisa katakan tempat ini lebih maju.

"Aku baru bisa lihat, ini seperti replikanya Joseon" puji Hoseok menjauhi SeokJin dan Jimin, menatapi beberapa rumah di sekitar mereka dan beberapa gadis. Taehyung tertawa kecil, merangkul Hoseok dari belakang dan tersenyum lebar.

"Bogoshipeosseo, hyu- anni orabeonim"

Hoseok tertawa tapi seketika itu ia menyadari hal aneh melihat seorang gadis melewati mereka. Kenapa gadis itu tidak berpakaian seperti di istana atau di zaman ini. Mereka mengenakan hanbok tapi serba hitam dan putih. Taehyung juga menyadari itu, ia menoleh pada Jimin dan menghampirinya.

"Shungmo, kenapa mereka memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Taehyung. SeokJin memutar bola matanya malas, berjalan lebih dulu. Suara cerewet itu benar-benar mengganggu. Taehyung berdecih melihat sikap sok itu, ia hampir saja mengejar pria bertopeng itu dan memukul kepalanya tapi dihalangi Jimin.

"Biarkan saja, kami lebih sering menggunakan hanbok berwarna hitam"

…

…

…

"Shungmo, apa ini tidak terlalu ketat?" tanya Taehyung keluar dari tirai ganti bajunya. Mengobrak-abrik tumpukan kain di kasur Jimin. Jimin tersenyum berdiri dari duduknya, memperlihatkan dirinya lebih extream daripada Taehyung. Menggunakan hanbok pada umumnya tapi sedikit lebih ketat dan dominan berwarna hitam, abu-abu dan putih.

"Heol, umur Shungmo berapa?"

"Waeyo? Apa kerutanku kelihatan?"

Taehyung menggeleng, memeluk Jimin dari belakang seperti ia memeluk Jungkook. Tubuh kedua wanita itu sama-sama hangat dan bersahabat. Memainkan kalung yang ia ambil begitu saja dari tangan Jimin, tersenyum kecil karena kalung ini sama dengan kalung yang digunakan Jungkook.

"Joah?"

"Eoh, aku ingat eomma" ucap Taehyung melepas pelukannya, mengambil sepasang sepatu dan mengenakannya. Ia kembali berkaca, tersenyum senang akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari segala jepit berbentuk bunga dan sangat ribet. Jimin tersenyum, berdiri di belakang Taehyung, menguncir rambutnya cukup tinggi sehingga leher jenjangnya terekspos jelas.

"Eotteyo?" tanya Jimin memperlihatkan keahlian meriasnya lagi. Taehyung mengangguk, menghadap Jimin lalu memeluknya begitu erat. Bergumam terimakasih terus menerus karena sudah menjadi eommanya selama ia di sini. Jimin melepas pelukan Taehyung, mendudukannya di kasur untuk kembali di rias wajahnya.

"Shungmo, tapi aku mau dibawa kemana? Kenapa meriasku seperti ini?"

"Ke sebuah tempat dimana kau harus berdandan seperti di bar waktu itu" jawab Jimin, menempelkan lipstick di bibir mungil Taehyung, setelahnya tersenyum melihat wajah itu semakin manis ia rias seperti ini.

"Kajja, SeokJin dan Hoseok pasti menunggu"

…

"Heol!"

Taehyung tertawa melihat raut wajah Hoseok begitu terkejut melihat penampilannya berubah lagi. Gadis sexy yang selalu ada di bar-bar, itu pendapat Hoseok pertama kali melihat Taehyung keluar dari kamar begitu juga dengan Jimin. Wanita anggun itu berubah menjadi wanita binal sekarang. SeokJin? Ia masih saja datar, tapi di dalam hati ia tersenyum senang seperti Hoseok melihat Taehyung tidak lagi berwajah kaku seperti tadi.

"Kita lebih baik jalan kaki" perintah SeokJin, berjalan lebih dulu memimpin anak-anak bawang di belakangnya terutama Taehyung karena orang itu benar-benar menjadi beban. Selama di perjalanan Taehyung menatapi punggung SeokJin dan tangan pemuda itu masih setia memegangi sarung pedangnya. Posisi siap saat seorang petarung sedang berjalan di wilayah musuh. Penampilan pemuda itu dan Hoseok juga berubah.

Dia tidak lagi menggunakan baju baja besar hitam, tapi sebuah celana panjang, baju hitam dan sebuah jubah yang memiliki hoodie. Dia benar-benar mirip seperti pembunuh bayaran yang ada di film-film Hollywood. Cukup lama berjalan mereka berhenti di sebuah gedung besar di tengah-tengah hutan, pintu itu memiliki sebuah lubang dan sebuah pohon. Ia seperti mengenal tempat ini, terutama pohon itu, pohon besar dengan buah dan bunga berwarna ungu serta hewan mirip peri. Ia pernah ke sini bersama Jungkook.

"Aku pernah kemari" ucap Taehyung pelan, menatapi pohon itu lagi lalu Jimin dan SeokJin. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas karena tebakannya benar.

"Kita akan bertemu saudara ibumu" ucap SeokJin menatap Hoseok lalu membuka pintu begitu saja setelah menggambar sebuah tanda magis. Para penjaga tersebut langsung berubah seperti patung dan memberi jalan pada mereka. Taehyung menatap aneh pada orang-orang di sekitar yang sangat tidak menyukai kehadiran mereka terutama SeokJin bahkan mereka sampai berbisik-bisik.

"Sepertinya kau harus melepas ini" ucap SeokJin melepas ikatan rambut Taehyung, membuangnya begitu saja. Ia kembali berjalan ke tengah pesta kumpulan penyihir, mencari sesosok orang yang bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya dan Jimin, terutama Taehyung.

"Sepertinya aku kedatangan seorang tamu tidak diundang" ucap sebuah suara yang datang bersama penyihir-penyihir lainnya. Taehyung bergidik ngeri, orang ini lebih ekstream karena dia mengenakan celana dan sebuah jubah, jadi jelas sekali ia dan termasuk Jimin melihat tubuh kekar itu. Hoseok menggeleng tidak percaya, apa ini pamannya?

"Jongin, dimana Seunghyun?" tanya SeokJin. Hoseok tahu nama itu dan pernah membaca riwayat orang itu. Dia adalah penyihir terkenal dan saudara ibunya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan pemburu bayangan tapi kalian diperbolehkan masuk karena si cantik itu" ucap pria bernama Jongin.

"Gomawo"

"Gomawoyo"

"Gamshamnida"

Jongin mengernyit mendengar kata terimakasih dari SeokJin, Jimin dan Taehyung. Ia menggeleng lalu tertawa karena tiga orang ini begitu percaya diri kalau mereka adalah yang dimaksud. Ia menunjuk Hoseok lalu mengedipkan matanya.

"Maksudku, Hoseok"

Hoseok terbatuk mendengar wajahnya dipuji karena cantik. Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu kembali menatap SeokJin, Jimin dan Taehyung yang masih memalingkan wajahnya sedikit malu. Ia menatap Taehyung, menariknya untuk maju sambil memegang pinggang ramping Taehyung. Ia sebenarnya risih dipegang-pegang seperti itu tapi SeokJin memberikan sebuah tatapan yang menyiaratkan ikuti saja dia.

"Seunghyun sudah menunggu"

Ia hanya diam selama dibawa oleh Jongin ke sebuah ruangan dengan banyak tirai tertutup. Di sana ia menemukan seorang pria berwajah sangar dan berdandan seperti pangeran duduk angkuh di kursinya. Menatapi para gisaeng sedang menari di hadapannya, Jongin meninggalkannya sejenak untuk bicara pada Seunghyun. Tidak lama setelah Jongin di sana Seunghyun menatapnya lalu mengusir para gisaeng itu. Menyisahkan Seunghyun, Taehyung dan Jongin.

"Dimana Jungkook?"

"Dia menghilang" jawab Taehyung berani mendekati Seunghyun dan Jongin. Seunghyun bangun dari singgah sananya, menatap keluar jendelanya lalu Taehyung.

"Sudah aku prediksi hal seperti ini akan terjadi" ucap Seunghyun, menatap Jongin seakan-akan menyuruhnya mengambil sebauh benda.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jungkook pasti sudah meminum air abadi itu dan sekarang sedang tertidur. Kau harus segera melenyapkan NamJoon, meskipun dia ayahmu tapi dia sudah berencana membunuhmu terutama Jungkook"

Taehyung berdecak sebal, kenapa orang ini berbicara berbelit-belit. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang eomma?" tanya Taehyung mendekati tempat Seunghyun berdiri, di dekat jendela dengan tangan meremas kusen jendela. Ia menatap Taehyung kembali dan Jongin yang membawakannya sesuatu. Sebuah buku yang berisi tulisan hanja dan angka, sepertinya itu tanggal.

"Jungkook tidak pernah melupakan satu haripun untuk membawamu kemari. Kau pasti pernah mengingat kalau Jungkook pernah berkata pengobatan" Seunghyun balik bertanya, menatapi wajah itu yang benar-benar menunjukan ekspresi berpikir keras. Ia kembali menatapi langit, menajamkan indra pendengarannya, sepertinya ada yang aneh di sekitar sini.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya, memang kenapa?"

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar kisah tentang NamJoon. Dia mencari-cari Jungkook dan dirimu entah alasannya apa, yang jelas dia melupakan cintanya demi obsesi menjadi kuat. Beberapa minggu setelah kau lahir Jungkook membawamu ke mari untuk di pasangkan sebuah mantra yang membuatmu kehilangan ingatan tentang siapa dirimu, tempat asalmu dan masih banyak lagi. Semakin kau dewasa portal pembatas itu semakin lemah dan kau harus lebih sering ke sini tapi itu tidak mungkin kau akan setiap hari ke mari, cepat atau lambat Jungkook harus menceritakan semuanya"

Taehyung hanya diam, menatapi tanggal di buku itu dan beberapa memorinya yang sedikit kembali soal tempat ini. Ia pernah bertemu Jongin dan Seunghyun, meskipun tidak jelas ia yakin pernah melihat kedua wajah pria ini. Ia kembali memandangi sekelilingnya lalu Seunghyun dan Jongin. "Apa kau tahu dimana eomma?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas kau harus menemukan cawan itu sebelum NamJoon menemukannya lebih dulu"

"Aku tidak ingat apa-apa, pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengembalikan ingatanku. Aku mengerti yang coba kau katakan, semua kunci permasalahan ini adalah aku. Kau pasti punya cara untuk membantuku mengingat semuanya" ucap Taehyung furstasi dan merasa tertekan dengan semua ini. Ia kembali menatapi ruangan Seunghyun, tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah lukisan, bukan sebuah melainkan belasan lukisan. Ia menghampiri lukisan itu.

"Itu lukisan Jungkook"

"Arro" ucap Taehyung menatapi sebuah lukisan laki-laki yang ia pegang. Ia ingat betul perkataan Jungkook soal ayahnya adalah pria ini tapi nyatanya ayahnya adalah Kim NamJoon, orang yang sedang di buru untuk di bunuh. Ia melempar lukisan itu, tersenyum kecut.

"Apa ada satu hal yang dia katakan benar?" tanya Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. Seunghyun menatapi punggung gadis muda ini, ia tahu Taehyung kecewa karena selama ini dia hidup dalam waktu yang tidak seharusnya- intinya hidup dalam kebohongan.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu"

"Kalau dia menyayangiku kenapa dia tidak menceritakan semuanya?"

"Kau tahu kenapa kau tidak diperbolehkan mengingat apapun?" tanya Seunghyun. Taehyung berbalik, menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak. "Di kepalamu ada sebuah peta harta karun. Selain Jungkook, orang yang mengetahui cawan itu adalah kau. Jika kau mengingatnya kau akan menemukan cawan itu dan menemukan Jungkook"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung balik, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Seunghyun yang benar-benar berbelit-belit.

"Mereka mengincarmu sekarang karena kau satu-satunya harapan mereka untuk mendapat cawan itu. Yang dilakukan Jungkook selama ini untuk kebaikanmu, melindungimu karena dia begitu mencintaimu"

BRUG

Suara itu datang bersamaan dengan teriakan para tamu undangan Seunghyun. Taehyung juga sama terkejutnya, ia berjalan mundur menjauhi pintu ruangan Seunghyun yang mulai retak dan sedikit terbuka. Ia kembali menatap Seunghyun yang nampak santai dengan kejadian ini bahkan ia masih sempat-sempatnya melihat bintang.

"Bintang SeokJin mulai meredup, begitu juga dengan bintangmu"

"Mworago?"

BRUG

Pintu itu benar-benar terbuka, menampilkan kondisi di luar begitu panik dan tidak terkendali. Ia bisa melihat SeokJin yang sedang sibuk mengibaskan pedangnya membunuh para iblis itu lagi. Seunghyun dan Jongin berdecih, ikut mengambil pedang dan sebuah tongkat, berdiri di hadapan Taehyung sebagai sebuah tameng.

"Pestaku jadi kacau"

"Taehyung eodiga?" tanya sebuah suara yang Taehyung kenal. Pemuda dengn wajah bertopeng mendekati Seunghyun dan Jongin. Menarik Taehyung keluar dari tameng lemah-itu menurut SeokJin, membawanya keluar dengan tangan masih sibuk mengibaskan pedang. Taehyung bisa melihat Jimin dan Hoseok sibuk bertarung dengan para iblis yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

SeokJin membawanya keluar dari bangunan itu, menaikannya pada sebuah kuda dan memacunya pergi. "Bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkan mereka?" tanya Taehyung sedikit panik dan tidak percaya. Menoleh ke belakang menatapi bangunan itu, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jimin dan Hoseok. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak selamat? Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai menghampirinya membayangkan semua itu.

Tiba-tiba saja kuda yang mengantar mereka berhenti, menghantam sebauh pohon tumbang, tidak sampai di situ saja sebauh belati yang datangnya entah darimana menancap di kaki kuda hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Menjatuhkan dirinya dan juga SeokJin ke tanah. SeokJin masih tetap melindungi Taehyung, ia terjatuh lebih dulu menghantam sebuah batu baru ke tanah. Kejadian itu sangat cepat sampai-sampai Taehyung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk beberapa menit. Ia melirik ke belakang, melihat kondisi SeokJin yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Ia melepas rengkuhan SeokJin, menatapi tubuh itu yang lemas tidak sadarkan diri. "SeokJin! SeokJin-ssi!" teriak Taehyung mengguncang-guncang tubuh SeokJin, jari-jarinya meraba denyut nadi SeokJin yang terasa lemah, menaruh telapak tangannya pada hidung SeokJin, nafasnya sangat lemah.

"SeokJin!"

Taehyung menatap sekelilingnya, tidak ada siapaun Hoseok dan Jimin belum juga datang menyusul. Ia menatapi SeokJin lagi, merobek jubah kebesaran SeokJin, memperhatikan sebuah luka gores di lengan dan perut SeokJin. Ini luka saat dia terjatuh tadi menghantam batu. Seharusnya ia yang terluka seperti itu bukan SeokJin, ia hampir menangis melihat darah terus merembes keluar. Di sini tidak ada kasa atau alat jahit, ia harus apa?

Ia hanya bisa menekan kedua luka itu dengan sebuah kain dari hanboknya, menatapi wajah itu semakin memucat karena darah terus mengalir dari kedua luka yang tidak segera ia jahit. Ia kembali menatap sekeliling, tidak ada siapapun. Ia harus lakukan apa.

"Apa ada orang di sini?! Seseorang terluka! APA ADA ORANG DI SINI?!"

Ia kembali menatapi SeokJin kali ini sudah memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Tepat setelah itu Hoseok datang dengan Jimin menggunakan seekor kuda yang entah milik siapa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hoseok menatapi SeokJin lalu mengcek denyut nadinya serta pernafasan SeokJin yang benar-benar tidak stabil. "Kau tunggu di sini, aku membawa peralatan medisku. Ini tidak akan lama"

Taehyung hanya bisa mengangguk, lalu Jimin yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Shungmo, bisa tekan kedua luka ini?" pinta Taehyung. Ia merobek keseluruhan baju SeokJin, hingga dia telanjang dada. Taehyung menatapi satu bagian di bawah dada kirinya berwarna lebam merah. Ia kembali menangis meraung-raung, tulang rusuknya pasti patah dan menekan paru-paru.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jimin terlihat panik melihat Taehyung menangis meraung-raung. Taehyung menghapus air matanya, menatap Jimin lalu SeokJin.

"Diafrgma nya terendam cairan. Aku harus mengeluarkan cairan itu" jawab Taehyung, beberapa detik setelah perkataannya dari mulut SeokJin keluar darah cukup banyak dan itu semakin memperparah tangis Taehyung.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku membawa kuda secepat itu" ucap Hoseok yang langsung lompat dari kudanya. Membuka tas dokternya, mengeluarkan laringoskop untuk melakukan intubasi. "Apa yang kau lihat sekarang?" tanya Hoseok mengeluarkan stetoskop, meraba dada SeokJin, beralih menatap Taehyung.

"Tulang rusuknya patah dan dia tidak bernafas"

Hoseok melepas stetoskop, mengeluarkan alat bantu pernafasan, "Laringoskop" perintah Hoseok. Taehyung memberikannya, menatapi Hoseok yang sedang memasukan benda itu ke tenggorokan SeokJin lalu tabung dan kembali memberinya oksigen.

"Kita harus melakukan chest tube tapi di sini tidak ada rumah sakit"

"Kau bisa lakukan itu?" tanya Hoseok kembali meraba denyut nadi SeokJin yang masih terasa meskipun lemah. Taehyung diam cukup lama, memperhatikan lebam merah itu lalu sebuah pisau bedah yang masih terbungkus rapi di sebuah plastik. Ia harus berani melakukan ini, ia mengambil pisau bedah, memberi antiseptic pada lebam SeokJin. Ia menarik nafas panjang cukup lama, lalu mengarahkan pisau tersebut dengan tangan gemetar. Ia tidak pernah melakukan ini, ia masih dokter residen pertama dan ia bisa dihukum jika melakukan keselahan seperti ini.

"Kim Taehyung"

Taehyung menggeleng, menjauhkan pisau itu. Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini, rasa gugup dan takut benar-benar mendominasinya sekarang. Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini, ia tidak bisa melakukan keselahan pada orang yang sudah membantunya berada di sini. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang ini mati begitu saja.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan 100 pertanyaan, jadi jangan mati, nde?" pinta Taehyung dengan nada berbisik lemah. Menatap Jimin dan Hoseok yang berharap pada kemampuan Taehyung. Ia kembali mengambil nafas, sedikit berteriak untuk menghilangan kegugupannya saat ia berhasil merobek lebam itu. Mengalirkan darah yang cukup banyak, ia segera memasukkan tube dan mengalirkannya pada sebuah tabung dadakan.

Ia bernafas lega, memandangi mata SeokJin yang sedikit membuka karena sebuah benda menerobos masuk ke rongga diafrgma nya. Ia melirik ke arah Taehyung yang sedang mengambil nafas dan menghapus air matanya. Taehyung tahu SeokJin masih setengah sadar saat ia merobek lebam itu tapi ini yang bisa ia lakukan, meskipun sedikit mengejutkan dan menyakitkan.

"Kau beri dia oksigen, biar aku yang menjahit lukanya"

"Anniyo, kau saja yang memberinya oksigen. Aku akan menjahit lukanya" tolak Taehyung. Kembali membersihkan tangannya, menyuntikan antibiotic di pembuluh darah SeokJin, memberinya anestesi dan mulai menjahit kedua luka itu dibantu Jimin yang memberikan alat-alat medis yang entah bagaimana bisa Hoseok bawa sampai ke sini.

"Jangan mati… jebalyo"

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Save Me-BTS)**

 **Ryeo note:**

 **Making nggak masuk akal dan absurd *teriak histeris*, tapi semoga masih ada yang mau menanti dan terus ngikutin. Pokoknya aku makasih banget untuk kalian semua yang udah review, fav, follow, dan baca kalian penyemangatku *muach* *kecup satu-satu* aku seneng banget *teriak histeris lagi***

 **Satu lagi aku akan meluruskan beberapa masalah. Masalah pertama, di chapter satu aku salah nulis soal laki-laki manis yang ternyata Jungkook itu. itu sebenernya cewek manis, soal gender Jungkook dia itu cewek, jelas? Soal JinV bersatu atau nggak aku nggak bisa ngasih tahu atau kode, seiring chapter kalian akan tahu.**

 **Masalah kedua adalah Jimin, Jimin itu sebenernya adalah kakak sepupu Jungkook tapi dia udah anggep Jungkook adiknya sendiri jadi mereka udah kayak saudara kandung.**

 **Masalah ketiga, mungkin ini nggak ada di kolom review kalian tapi karakter raja, Kim Yuk dan situsi zaman Joseon ini memang real pernah ada. Yang nggak real itu soal Manchu adalah pemburu bayangan, tapi kalau Manchu bermusuhan dengan Joseon itu memang real pernah terjadi.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Kau tahu, prinsip dalam pemburu bayangan adalah bunuh sebelum dibunuh"_

" _Misi utama kita bukan membunuh NamJoon tapi menyelamatkan Jungkook eonni lebih dulu"_

" _Di kepalamu ada harta karun"_

" _Aku pernah kemari"_

" _Dimana Jungkook?"_

" _Dia menghilang"_

" _Apa ada satu hal yang dia katakan benar?"_

" _Dia sangat mencintaimu"_

" _Aku sudah menyiapkan 100 pertanyaan, jadi jangan mati, nde?"_

* * *

"Kau beri dia oksigen, biar aku yang menjahit lukanya"

"Anniyo, kau saja yang memberinya oksigen. Aku akan menjahit lukanya" tolak Taehyung. Kembali membersihkan tangannya, menyuntikan antibiotic di pembuluh darah SeokJin, memberinya anestesi dan mulai menjahit kedua luka itu dibantu Jimin yang memberikan alat-alat medis yang entah bagaimana bisa Hoseok bawa sampai ke sini.

"Jangan mati, jebalyo" pinta Taehyung sedikit menangis mengingat kejadian tadi begitu cepat dan tidak ia sangka. Darimana asalnya belati itu dan siapa dalang di balik semua ini? Apa NamJoon? Apa dia sudah mengetahui tentang isi kepalanya yang sesungguhnya? Ia kembali menatapi SeokJin setelah selesai menjahit kedua luka itu dan menghentikan tindakan chest tube nya.

"Itu mereka yang membawa tandu, kita harus membawanya ke rumah segera"

Taehyung mengangguk, menatapi SeokJin yang masih tidak sadarkan diri akibat shock yang dia alami tadi. Ia juga shock karena melakukan tindakan seperti ini bukan di rumah sakit tapi di dalam hutan dan peralatan yang terbatas. Para pengawal menggendong tubuh SeokJin yang masih menggunakan intubasi dan infus yang Hoseok pegangi sejak tadi.

"Kita bisa melepas intubasi nya dan menggunakan alat bantu pernafasan biasa" ucap Hoseok saat di tandu. Mulai melepas alat-alat intubasi, dan menggantinya dengan alat bantu pernafasan biasa. Ia menatapi Taehyung yang masih setia menggenggam tangan SeokJin.

"Jangan khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja"

Taehyung mengangguk. Kembali menatapi SeokJin yang masih menutup matanya dan terlihat pucat, dia kehilangan banyak darah tadi dan pasti… memikirkan semua itu semakin membuat ia merasa bersalah. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya dan tanpa ia sadari tangan yang ia genggam bergerak membalas remasan tangannya. Ia tidak sadar akan perbuatannya itu tapi ia merasa ia harus melakukan ini untuk menenangkan Taehyung dari rasa bersalahnya.

…

…

…

Hoseok menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pilar di kamar SeokJin, meregangkan tubuhnya karena tadi ia benar-benar menghentikan aktivitas detak jantungnya. Ia dan Taehyung tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu tanpa persetujuan dokter, itu melanggar hukum karena jika terjadi kesalahan sedikit saja bisa mengakibatkan pasien meninggal. Ia kembali menatapi Taehyung yang belum mengganti hanbok nya yang masih berlumuran darah SeokJin.

"Ya! Kau tidak mau mengganti hanbok mu?" tanya Hoseok. Taehyung menoleh, kembali ke alam sadar dan menggeleng. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kejadian yang sungguh cepat dan tidak bisa diprediksi itu, siapa yang melakukan itu? Apa mungkin anak buah NamJoon?

"Hoseok, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Taehyung menatapi tangannya dan lumuran darah di hanbok hitamnya. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah melakukan dan mengalami hal semengguncang ini. Hoseok paham, ia mendekati Taehyung dan mengelus kepala sahabat sekaligus adiknya ini.

"Mollaseo"

"Ini semua karena aku. Jika saja aku tidak pergi ke bar itu mendengarkan ucapanmu, mereka tidak akan mengetahui keberadaanku dan eomma. Ini semua karena aku, membawamu hingga terseret dalam masalah besar ini dan karena aku eomma menghilang. Ini semua karena aku"

Taehyung kembali menangis, merasa bersalah dan terus seperti itu setiap saat. "Anniyo, ini semua memang sudah takdir. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu" ucap Hoseok lembut, menaruh kepala Taehyung di pundaknya dan kembali mengelusnya sangat lembut. Taehyung menggeleng, menolak ucapan Hoseok kalau ini semua takdir Tuhan. Jika, hanya itu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan sekarang, sebuah kata yang menggambarkan penyesalan.

"Eomma, calmutusoyo… eomma, mianhae… eomma"

"Tenanglah, kendalikan dirimu"

"Eomma…"

Tangisnya semakin keras bahkan pakaian Hoseok dibuatnya basah karena air matanya tidak kunjung reda. SeokJin mendengar itu, ia mendengar semuanya sejak Taehyung menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia ikut merasakan rasa sedih yang dirasakan Taehyung. Rasanya ia juga ingin menangis, ia memang baru mengenal wanita itu beberapa hari tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau Taehyung benar-benar menyesal dan tidak berniat melakukan semua itu.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, menatap Hoseok dan Taehyung yang masih saling memeluk dan menangis. Apa ia harus mengembalikan mereka dan melupakan ingatan mereka, ia tidak tahan melihat Taehyung menangis meraung-raung seperti itu. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Taehyung menangis hingga seperti itu.

…

…

…

…

…

Pagi hari mulai menyingsing, cahayanya menerbos lewat celah-celah ventilasi di kamar yang cukup luas ini. Terlihat seorang wanita sedang tertidur dengan posisi sedikit tengkurap, menggunakan tangannya sendiri sebagai bantal. Posisi yang pasti akan benar-benar menyakitkan bagi tulang punggungnya tapi ia terlihat nyenyak tidur seperti itu. Sementara pria yang tidur di hadapannya mulai bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, menatapi wanita tersebut dan tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil di balik topengnya.

Ia turun dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati, ia takut membangunkan wanita itu, sepertinya dia semalam suntuk menjaganya. Pria itu-SeokJin menggeser pintu kamarnya, melangkah keluar dengan sedikit hati-hati dan tanpa sengaja bertemu Hoseok.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kenapa kau berkeliaran seperti itu? Kau masih harus berbaring"

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, dimana Jimin aku harus bicara dengannya?"

…

Wanita yang ia cari ternyata masih asik dengan dunia obat-obatannya. Perlahan SeokJin masuk dan ikut membantu Jimin yang sedang memilah-milah tanaman yang masih layak dan tidak. Jimin tentu saja terkejut melihat SeokJin yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan sudah berkeliaran bebas.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, padamu"

…

…

Taehyung terbangun saat tangannya meraba ke depan tidak ada siapaun di sana. Hanya sebuah selimut yang tidak rapi tergeletak, tidak ada orang di sana. Ia membuka matanya sempurna, menatap sekeliling dan begitu terkejut tidak ada siapapun di kamar kecuali dirinya dan Hoseok yang baru saja masuk.

"Hoseok, kau lihat SeokJin?"

"Dia bertemu dengan Jimin Shungmo, waeyo?" tanya Hoseok balik. Taehyung berdecih, berlari keluar dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi kasa dan alat-alat membersihkan perban SeokJin. Hoseok tersenyum menatapi Taehyung yang benar-benar protektif dengan pria kurang saraf itu. Pikirannya kembali melebar memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa adiknya, Taehyung jatuh cinta.

"Dia terjebak di tempat mengerikan seperti ini tapi masih bisa jatuh cinta, aigoo"

…

Taehyung mendobrak pintu kamar Jimin, menatap tajam pada SeokJin yang malah santai melihatnya dan ia hampir berteriak histeris melihat perban yang membalut luka SeokJin terlepas. "YA!" teriakan itu tidak bisa Taehyung tahan. Ia menghampiri SeokJin dan tanpa ampun menjambak rambut panjangnya.

"Mworangoya?!"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan kenapa kau melepas perbannya? Luka jahitanmu belum kering" balas Taehyung sebal dengan mata mendelik. Mendudukan SeokJin dengan paksa di samping Jimin, membuka lengan baju SeokJin. Matanya membulat terkejut, bahkan ia harus meraba-raba kulit itu memastikan pandangannya masih normal atau tidak.

"Daebak"

"Berhenti menyentuhku!" SeokJin dengan kasar menepis tangan Taehyung, merapihkan kembali baju bagian lengannya. Menatap tajam Taehyung yang hanya nyengir kuda karena lupa kalau dia bukan manusia. Dia pemburu bayangan, pasti memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan sebuah luka. Ia sedikit menjauhi SeokJin yang murka, bersembunyi dibalik punggung Jimin.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, atau kau akan mati"

Selesai dengan percakapan dan ancamannya, SeokJin keluar dari kamar dan tidak lupa dengan geseran pintu yang begitu kuat. Taehyung merengut, menyembulkan kepalanya dari punggung Jimin. Ia mendapat ancaman membunuh lagi. Jimin tersenyum kecil, menarik Taehyung keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu mendudukan Taehyung di hadapannya.

"Shungmo ap-"

"Aku merasa tua kalau kau panggil seperti itu, panggil eonni saja"

"Ah, eonni, apa dia memang seperti itu? Selalu mengancam seseorang?" tanya Taehyung setelah merubah panggilannya. Jimin kembali tersenyum, merapihkan beberapa helai rambut Taehyung sambil menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung tadi.

"Dia memang seperti itu, aku tahu niatmu baik tapi kami memiliki ke istimewaan menyembuhkan diri. Aku tahu kau seorang tabib yang hebat dan aku sangat berterimakasih atas pertolonganmu kemarin, mungkin kalau kau tidak melakukan tindakan senekat semalam SeokJin bisa saja mati meskipun memiliki kelebihan menyembuhkan diri"

"Seharusnya dia berterimakasih, bukan membentak dan mengancamku" rengek Taehyung kali ini meletakkan kepalanya di paha Jimin. Menikmati sentuhan lembut dan hangat dari Jimin di atas kepalanya, persis seperti yang di lakukan Jungkook dulu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat perkataan Seunghyun kemarin soal Jungkook dan rasa sayangnya pada Taehyung. Kalau dia memang sayang kenapa harus berbohong sampai sejauh ini? Apa semenakutkan itu pria bernama Kim NamJoon? Ia melirik Jimin yang masih setia mengelus kepalanya.

"Eonni, aku boleh bertanya satu hal?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati. Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ya boleh. Taehyung menarik nafas dalam, mengangkat kepalanya dari sentuhan lembut Jimin, menatap Jimin hati-hati sebelum bertanya hal yang cukup sensitive ini.

"Orang seperti apa abeojie? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya, bisa ceritakan tentang dia?"

Sudah ia duga ekspresi terkejut dan bingung Jimin benar-benar terlihat jelas. Dia terlihat gusar dan bingung ingin menjelaskan dari mana serta menyusun kebahasaannya. Ia tidak boleh salah menggunakan kata, menghindari Taehyung nanti jika salah penafsiran.

"Dia seorang anggota kerajaan. Ia anak dari Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk, pertemuan dia dan Jungkook benar romantis tapi berakhir tragis seperti ini"

… … …

… … …

 _Flashback_

 _Pohon sakura itu berguguran seiring dengan pergerakan angin yang semakin kencang. Memberitahukan siapa saja untuk masuk karena udara dingin benar-benar menusuk, tapi ada satu orang yang tidak menyadari itu. Seorang pria yang masih asik dengan buku tebalnya, mempelajari hal-hal baru yang akan ia tularkan besok untuk budak-budak yang bekerja di tempatnya. Itu benar, ia seorang anggota kerajaan dan tidak seharusnya ia bekeliaran sendiri seperti ini. Itu benar-benar berbahaya, bagaimana jika ada orang suruhan dari musuh ayahnya, bisa dipastikan ia tewas begitu saja sekarang._

 _SREK_

 _Pemikiran itu benar. Ia merasakan seseorang datang, sikapnya masih santai tapi ia mulai meraba di sekitar sampingnya mencari pedangnya. Suara itu semakin jelas dari semak-semak, ia menaruh bukunya, mengangkat pedangnya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati semak-semak itu yang bergoyang-goyang. Saat ia sudah di hadapan semak tersebut, ia begitu terkejut sosok itu muncul dan benar-benar mengejutkan._

" _Aku bebas!"_

 _Pria itu yang kita ketahui anak dari kepala mentri Kim Yuk, Kim NamJoon menjauhkan sedikit jarak pedangnya begitu terkejut dengan sosok wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dari semak-semak. Bukanlah seorang pria bertopeng berbadan besar, melainkan seorang wanita dengan hanbok berwarna putih unggu. Rambutnya di kuncir setengah dengan sebuah kepangan, sebuah jepit rambut menghiasi rambut hitam legam dan wangi. Ia bisa mencium wanginya._

" _Nuguseyo?!" tanya wanita tersebut seraya mengacungkan belatinya tepat di depan pedang NamJoon yang masih terangkat. NamJoon menjauhkan pedangnya, menatapi wajah putih meskipun tidak terlihat jelas ia yakin wajah wanita ini putih._

" _Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, siapa kau?"_

 _Wanita itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya, tidak begitu asing dengan wajah itu tapi dimana ia bertemu pemuda ini. Ia menggeleng, tidak peduli dengan pemuda di hadapannya, ia kembali berlari dan memilih bersembunyi di balik pohon._

 _NamJoon tersenyum menatapi wanita itu yang sepertinya berusaha lari, tidak lama setelah ia bersembunyi beberapa gadis melewati semak-semak tadi dan kembali berlari ke arah lain merasa tidak ada orang. NamJoon tersenyum mendekati pohon itu, berjongkok menatapi wajah wanita itu yang tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya._

" _Ya!"_

" _Waeyo? Jangan katakan kalau aku di sini. Aku ingin bebas walau hanya beberapa jam" pinta wanita itu dengan suara kecilnya. NamJoon tersenyum, menarik gadis tadi untuk berdiri._

" _Mereka sudah pergi, guraeseo, ireumi mwoya?"_

 _Gadis tadi terkesip bisa melihat dengan jalas wajah pemuda ini. Dia begitu tampan, tubuhnya begitu tegap di balut baju kebesaran anggota kerajaan. Tunggu, berarti ia berhadapan dengan anggota kerajaan. Buru-buru ia melepas tarikan pemuda ini dan membungkuk._

" _Ceosonghamnida, saya tid-"_

" _Berhentilah, aku sedang tidak di istana bersikap normal saja" perintah NamJoon. Dengan ragu gadis itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, menatapi pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Ireumi mwomnika?" tanya NamJoon sekali lagi, sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah gadis ini lebih seksama._

" _Jungkook, Ming Jungkook imnida"_

 _NamJoon tersenyum, mengangkat dagu gadis bernama Jungkook ini untuk tegak. Tepat setelah mata mereka bertemu, bulan semakin terang bersinar. Menyinari wajah dan tubuh mereka, hingga masing-masing dari mereka bisa melihat wajah lawan pandang dengan jelas._

… … …

… … …

Flashback End.

"… saat pulang Jungkook begitu ceria menceritakan dia bertemu pria yang membuat jantungnya berbedebar. Pertemuan singkat itu berakhir dengan sebuah ikatan bernama sepasang kekasih lalu menikah. Saat menjadi sepasang kekasih itu, NamJoon memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jungkook, menikah dan pada saat perang NamJoon menyadari satu hal. Kau pasti sudah tahu cerita selanjutnya"

Taehyung hanya diam. Pertemua Jungkook dan NamJoon begitu romantis, tanpa unsur kesengajaan mereka benar-benar ditakdirkan tapi rasa ego benar-benar merubah NamJoon. Jimin kembali mengelus kepala Taehyung.

"Uri abeoneun, benar-benar ingin mengincarku dan eomma hanya karena obesesi berlebihnya?" tanya Taehyung memastikan akhir cerita cinta Jungkook dan NamJoon. Jimin mengangguk, menjauhkan tangannya dan mengambil sebuah pita rambut untuk menguncir rambut panjang Taehyung dan juga dirinya.

"Sebentar lagi SeokJin akan memanggil kita untuk latihan"

"Ck," Taehyung berdecih, bukannya bangun ia malah menaruh kepalanya di paha Jimin bahkan memeluknya. "Nanti saja, aku suka seperti ini" lanjut Taehyung menutup matanya dan menikmati pangkuan hangat ini. Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas, menuruti permintaan Taehyung dan kembali mengelus kepalanya.

"Eonni benar-benar mirip eomma"

"Arrayo, kau juga mirip dengan Jungkook"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, menyesuaikan kepalanya di paha Jimin dan saat ia mendapat posisi yang pas sebuah suara melengking milik Hoseok terdengar sangat jelas. Taehyung mengumpat pelan dengan Bahasa inggris, bangun dari acara bersantainya. Menarik nafas dan memegangi lehernya agar tidak bersuara seram.

"Nde, Hoseokie~"

Jimin kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Taehyung yang benar-benar tidak mencerminkan wanita usia 28 tahun. Dia terlihat seperti usia 18 tahun, dia benar-benar mirip Jungkook.

…

"Aw! Apa salahku?"

Taehyung menjauhkan tangannya, menatap nyalang pada wajah polos Hoseok. Dia benar-benar tidak peka kalau ia tadi habis bersenang-senang dan bersantai.

"Kenapa merusak waktu santaiku? Heol, semenjak aku di sini aku tidak pernah bersantai lagi. Kenapa meneriakkan namaku?" tanya Taehyung masih dengan nada kesal. Hoseok meringis merasakan cubitan Taehyung tidak pernah satupun tidak membuat biru, bisa dipastikan yang ini juga. Ia perlahan mendekati Taehyung, merangkul pundaknya dan tersenyum kuda.

"Jangan marah, aku hanya mematuhi SeokJin hyung. Kau harus segera berlatih dengannya, dan aku berlatih dengan Jimin nuna" ucap Hoseok kembali tersenyum dan berlari menghindari pukulan atau cubitan Taehyung yang lain. Itu jelas sekali ejekan Hoseok untuk Taehyung, Hoseok mendapat mentor yang baik sementara dirinya mendapat mentor super galak dan killer.

"Apa aku kabur saja? Aku bisa ke danau itu lagi dan kabur dari sana" ucap Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri selama di perjalanan tempat SeokJin menunggu. Ide-ide gilanya seketika terkubur melihat raut tanpa ekspresi itu menyapanya. Dia masih asik mengibaskan pedangnya ke sebuah orang-orangan jerami, menyayat-nyayat layaknya benda itu adalah iblis.

Taehyung berdehem, menghampiri SeokJin dan mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Jika dilihat-lihat dia sexy saat berkeringat apalagi dengan pedang berkilau seperti itu. SeokJin tahu Taehyung sudah datang dan sekarang sedang mengamatinya, ia tidak begitu peduli yang penting dia ada di sini untuk berlatih.

"Chogiyo"

SeokJin menghentikan gerakan pedangnya, menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang mendekat ke tempatnya berdiri. Berdehem lalu merebut pedang di tangan SeokJin, ia sedikit terkejut merasakan pedang ini begitu berat. Ia kembali berdehem, menghilangan keterkejutannya atas berat pedang ini, ia menunjukkannya pada SeokJin.

"Apa kau mau mengajariku bela diri pedang?"

"Anniyo"

Singkat padat dan jelas. SeokJin menjauhi Taehyung begitu saja, mengambil sesuatu dari tas persenjataannya. Taehyung berdecih, menjatuhkan pedang itu yang sungguh berat. SeokJin kembali dengan beberapa belati dan memberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Coba lempar tepat di kepala orang-orangan jerami itu"

Taehyung mengangguk, menatapi arah bidikannya yang lumayan jauh tapi ia tidak menyerah. Mana mungkin ia terlihat bodoh di hadapan pria kurang saraf ini, bisa-bisa dia nanti besar kepala dan semakin menatap mengejek ke arahnya. Taehyung menggengam erat belati ini dan melemparnya setelah merasa bidikannya pas tapi nyatanya belati itu menancap di kaki bukan kepala.

"Pasti ada yang salah dengan belatinya mungkin saja bengkok" ucap Taehyung yang pasti dusta, belati itu tidak bengkok sama sekali itu hanya akal-akalannya saja agar tidak dimarahi SeokJin. Karena saat ia lihat tadi wajah SeokJin sedikit mengeras.

"Aku akan ambil belatinya" ucap Taehyung mengambil beberapa langkah untuk maju, belum genap lima langkah ia berjalan SeokJin menarik lengannya untuk kembali ke tempat.

"Tidak perlu, aku masih memiliki banyak"

SeokJin kembali mengambil belati baru dari tasnya, menyerahkannya pada Taehyung tapi tetap tidak menjauhkan tangannya. Ia menggengam begitu erat tangan Taehyung, menuntunnya ke arah belakang sambil memberi instruksi. Taehyung sedikit gugup merasakan tubuh dan kepala SeokJin begitu dekat dengannya.

"Mula-mula arahkan belati ini di belakang kepalamu, jaraknya sekitar tiga jengkal, lengkungkan sekitar tiga puluh derajat. Setelah posisi seperti ini…"

Tangan SeokJin yang satunya mengalihkan kepala Taehyung yang semula menoleh padanya ke depan, menatap lurus pada kepala orang-orangan jerami itu. "Fokuskan pikiranmu pada kepala orang-orangan itu" perintah SeokJin lagi. Taehyung mengangguk, menatap lurus ke kepala itu.

"Lalu?"

"Ayunkan belati di tanganmu ini ke depan dengan kuat"

SeokJin menggenggam tangan Taehyung lebih erat, mengayunkan belati itu ke depan dan melemparnya. Taehyung terkejut dengan bidikannya kali ini mampu menembus dada orang-orangan itu ia cukup senang. Ini lebih baik daripada manancap di kaki. Ia kembali menatap SeokJin, wajah itu masih tidak puas, pasti ya. Dia inginnya menancap di kepala bukan dada.

"Ulangi sampai kau bisa"

Rahangnya serasa ingin jatuh mendengar perintah itu. Dia benar-benar tukang perintah. Kalau saja di sini ada Hoseok ia akan menyuruh sahabatnya itu membacok SeokJin sekarang juga. Ia mengelus dadanya, menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya mentralkan emosinya yang benar-benar ada di puncak. Dasar SeokJin!

…

…

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini lagi, aku lapar" keluh Taehyung menjatuhkan belati yang entah ke berapa ini ke tanah. Ia pun ikut menjatuhkan diri ke tanah, menatapi sebal pada orang-orangan jerami itu. Ia susah payah melempar belati ini dia malah pergi entah kemana, rasanya ia ingin berteriak mengumpat pada orang bernama SeokJin itu. Ia kembali menatapi belati yang ia jatuhkan tadi, mengambilnya lalu berlari ke orang-orangan jerami tadi.

"Dengan begini mungkin aku bisa sedikit bebas" ucap Taehyung sambil menancapkan belati itu tepat di tengah-tengah kepalanya. Ia tersenyum puas, kembali berlari ke tempatnya tadi menunggui SeokJin. Tidak lama setelah ia kembali ke posisi semula, SeokJin datang dan melihat orang-orangan itu.

"Aku sudah bisa"

"Jinjjayo? Ulangi di hadapanku"

Ia terkejut, orang ini tidak kehilangan akal untuk mengcek apa ia benar-benar bisa atau menipunya. Ia mengambil belati lain di tas SeokJin, melemparnya seperti yang diajarkan SeokJin tadi kali ini ia benar-benar mengharapkan keajaiban Tuhan. Ia pasti akan kena marah karena berani berbohong dan menipu SeokJin.

"Geotjimal"

Belati itu kembali menancap di dada seperti sebelumnya. Taehyung menutup matanya gugup mendengar derap langkah kaki SeokJin mendekat dengan suara belati bergesekan. Apa dia akan menghukum dirinya dengan mencabik-cabik hanbok atau wajahnya?

"Aku tidak menyukai kebohongan dan permintaan"

"Kya!" ia berteriak melihat SeokJin melempar belati itu ke arah belakangnya, hampir mengenai telinganya jika saja itu meleset. SeokJin mengambil langkah mendekatinya dan Taehyung melangkah mundur, takut dan gugup melihat mata penuh amarah SeokJin.

"Setelah orang itu berhasil berbuat bohong satu, dia akan melakukan kebohongan kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya" SeokJin masih terus melempari belati-belati itu ke pohon yang ada di belakang Taehyung. Sambil terus menjelaskan maksud kalimatnya, "Permintaan, setelah orang itu mendapat permintaan pertama dan dituruti maka ada permintaan kedua, ketiga dan…"

Taehyung terpojok di pohon yang sudah penuh dengan belati-belati yang SeokJin lempar. Belati itu mengelilingi kepalanya saat ini, ia semakin takut menatapi belati terakhir yang di genggam SeokJin. Apa dia semarah itu hanya karena dirinya berbohong tadi?

"… seterusnya"

"Kya! Ceosongaeyo!" teriak Taehyung mendengar suara tusukan belati itu di atas kepalanya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, melirik ke atas lebih tepatnya pada belati itu yang menancap di atas kepalanya jika saja itu sedikit turun sekitar tiga centi, bisa dipastikan kepalanya pecah.

"Lepaskan belati-belati ini lalu ulangi latihanmu. Kau tidak diperbolehkan meninggalkan latihan ini sebelum berhasil menancapkan belati itu di kepala"

Setelah mengucapkan perintah singkat itu SeokJin menjauhkan tubuhnya, duduk di salah satu bangku menatapi Taehyung yang masih diam di tempat. Shock mendapat perlakuan kelewat mengintimidasi seperti tadi. Ia belum pernah melihat SeokJin benar-benar mengeluarkan aura dingin dan mengintimidasinya. Lebih menakutkan daripada Jungkook saat marah dulu.

…

…

"Ireokhae?"

"Santaikan pundakmu"

Suasana di sudut lapangan lain begitu tenang dan harmonis. Dua anak manusia yang sedang berlatih panah itu berusaha fokus, terutama pria yang sedang di latihnya. Wanita berhanbok biru laut dan putih itu tersenyum menatapi si pria yang benar-benar fokus berlatih. Wanita itu memegang pundak si pria yang menarik sebuah anak panah.

"Lepas"

Si pria melepaskan anak panahnya dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Ia bersorak senang begitu juga dengan si wanita.

"Nuna, eottaeyo?"

"Kerja bagus" puji Jimin sambil berjalan ke bidik sasaran untuk mencabut anak panah Hoseok, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sesi latihan Taehyung bersama SeokJin di seberang sana. Ia tersenyum melihat gerakan bibir kesal Taehyung saat SeokJin mulai mengomelinya. Pemandangan yang manis, baru pertama kali ia melihat SeokJin marah tapi tidak meluapkan emosinya. Dia terlihat menahan amarah saat Taehyung salah menggunakan belati. Ia kembali tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa melihat mereka?"

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat SeokJin seperti itu" jawab Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok SeokJin dan Taehyung. Mereka cukup serasi.

"Sepertinya dia sama saja, tanpa ekspresi dan pemarah"

"Dia tidak marah, kemarahannya sekarang belum apa-apa jika seseorang mengungkit satu hal tentang dirinya" ucap Jimin menatapi SeokJin sendu. Ia tahu pemuda bertopeng itu tidak ada niatan sama sekali memakai topeng tapi dia harus memakainya. Hoseok kembali menatapi wajah Jimin yang sekarang terlihat sendu.

"Apa yang membuatnya marah?"

"Ketika seseorang menyentuh atau melihat wajah SeokJin, dia benar-benar tidak suka. Bahkan dulu ia hampir membunuh seorang dayang yang tidak sengaja melihatnya tanpa topeng. Bahkan aku pun takut membicarakan topeng di wajahnya" jawab Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hoseok yang masih memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Gobna?"

"Nde," jawab Jimin menatapi wajah Hoseok lebih dalam lagi. Pemuda baik, pintar dan tidak plin plan. Ia bisa melihat itu dari kedua mata Hoseok, pasti ya. Perlahan Hoseok mendekat dan merangkul pundak Jimin.

"Kenapa takut? Aku di sini, meskipun kemampuan memanahku belum sebagus Nuna"

Jimin terkejut merasakan sesuatu lain. Ia merasa yakin dan percaya dengan ucapan Hoseok, ini aneh baru beberapa hari ia mengenal Hoseok tapi pemuda ini benar-benar membuatnya yakin dan percaya padanya dalam sehari. Ia baru merasakan hal seperti ini, merasakan mendapat perlindungan dari seorang pemuda dengan tulus. Perlahan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman sebagai jawaban ya, _aku percaya._

…

…

…

Ini belati terakhir yang tersisa dari tas itu. Ia harus bisa menancapkan belati ini ke kepala orang-orangan itu atau ia harus mencabuti belati-belati di sana. Itu lebih menyiksa dan ia harus mengulangi latihan ini. Ia lapar dan haus, ia sudah hampir sehari melakukan ini dan ia benar-benar lelah. Tangannya menggenggam erat belati ini, melemparnya kembali dan berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia harap ini berhasil.

"Kerja bagus"

Ia membuka matanya, bersorak senang akhirnya satu bidikan dari puluhan bidikan itu berhasil menancap ke kepala. Teriakan kesenang langsung terlepas dari mulutnya, melompat-lompat kegirangan akhirnya ia bisa istirahat walau hanya sebentar. Diam-diam tanpa Taehyung sadari SeokJin tersenyum melihat tingkah Taehyung persis orang yang memenangkan lotre.

"Besok bangun lebih awal dan kembali lakukan hal ini, setelah kau lancar kau bisa berlatih pedang" ucap SeokJin singkat lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat latihan mereka. Taehyung mengangguk semangat, berjalan berlawanan dengan langkah SeokJin. Ia benar-benar lapar dan ia harus segera makan.

…

"Mashita~"

Pujian tidak henti-hentinya Taehyung katakan saat mencicipi dan memakan makan malam. Hoseok pun sama seperti Taehyung memuji berlebihan menurut Jimin.

"Kalian membuatku malu"

"Anni, eonni memasak seperti eomma. Eomma juga suka memasak masakan ini, rasanya juga hampir mirip" ucap Taehyung menyumpit sepotong daging dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Senang sekali bisa makan seperti ini, biasanya sunyi sekali tidak pernah seramai ini" celetuk Jimin yang langsung di tanggapi heran dari Taehyung.

"Memang SeokJin tidak pernah makan bersama eonni?" tanya Taehyung menaruh mangkuknya yang sudah kosong. Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban ya, seraya merapihkan alat-alat makan Taehyung dan Hoseok.

"Dia tidak suka makan bersama, jadi selama ini aku selalu makan sendiri meskipun kami tinggal di satu lingkungan. Biasanya aku mengantarkannya makanana di bukit dekat sini, di bawah pohon sakura dia selalu makan di sana" jelas Jimin seraya pergi membawa peralatan makan yang sudah ia bereskan tadi. Meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri karena Hoseok sudah pergi lebih dulu untuk istirahat, menyisakan Taehyung yang benar-benar bingung dengan sikap SeokJin. Kenapa dia seperti itu?

"Eonnie!" panggil Taehyung seraya bangun dari duduknya, keluar mengejar Jimin yang sudah ada di dapur membereskan alat-alat makan tadi dan sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk SeokJin.

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang kau inginkan?" tanya Jimin meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaannya, menghampiri Taehyung yang sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Aku saja yang mengantarkan makanan SeokJin"

…

Awalnya ia memang ingin berniat baik tapi keputusannya ini salah. Wah! Kenapa orang kurang saraf itu memilih makan di tempat setinggi ini dan jauh dari rumah? Sudah kurang ekspresi, kurang teman dan sekarang kurang waras. Taehyung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, merasa semakin sesak saat ia sudah sampai di atas dan menemukan sebuah pohon sakura. Di sana sudah ada SeokJin yang sedang menatap lurus ke atas.

"Dia tadi marah-marah bahkan hampir membunuhku, sekarang dia bertingkah layaknya orang kesepian" Taehyung kembali mengumpat dan mengatai SeokJin yang nampak benar-benar sedang santai. Perlahan ia kembali mendekat sambil membawa keranjang berisi makanan SeokJin.

"Aku tidak mau makan" tolak SeokJin tanpa menoleh ke belakang, masih lurus menatap ke atas langit. Mungkin menghitungi bintang atau menatapi bulan yang bersinar sangat terang malam ini. Dia lebih senang menatapi benda-benda langit itu ketimbang menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya! Aku sudah lelah menaiki bukit dan seenak jidat kau menolak makan"

SeokJin menoleh, terkejut melihat yang mengantarkan makanan bukan Jimin atau dayang melainkan Taehyung. Tanpa permisi gadis itu mengambil tempat di samping SeokJin, membuka keranjang makanan dan menyajikannya untuk SeokJin.

"Makan, aku harus menunggu mangkuk nya kosong aku tidak mau jalan dua kali untuk mengambilnya dan Jimin eonni harus memastikan kalau kau kali ini makan" ucap Taehyung setelah selesai menyajikan makanannya. SeokJin berdecih, mengambil mangkuk nasinya dan mulai makan. Tapi ada yang aneh, dia makan menggunakan tangan kiri dan sendok, jika nasi memang ya tapi kenapa mengambil lauk pakai sendok bukan sumpit. Ia pikir pria pendiam seperti ini kolot akan tata karma.

"Kenapa makan menggunakan sendok?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Taehyung sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya. Orang ini benar-benar tidak tahu caranya bicara dengan wanita atau dia memang seperti ini pada wanita.

"Ya! Kau selalu menasihatiku untuk sopan tapi kau sendiri seperti itu. Aku akan mengajarimu menggunakan sumpit dengan tangan kiri, perhatikan" perintah Taehyung mengambil sepasang sumpit dan menyerahkannya pada SeokJin. Menuntun jari-jari panjang itu untuk membantu si sumpit menyapit daging ayam.

"Kau harus makan dengan sumpit kecuali kalau kau makan sup dan nasi, santaikan jari telunjuk dan tengahmu" tuntun Taehyung menggengam lebih erat tangan SeokJin saat sumpit itu berhasil menyapit daging ayam tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut SeokJin. Taehyung tersenyum lebar, menjauhkan tangannya dan bersorak senang.

"Coba lakukan sendiri"

Dirinya bukan orang yang mudah di perintah dan mudah menerima perintah tapi saat berhadapan dengan Taehyung ia bisa menuruti perintah gadis ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka ada orang yang mengkritiknya atau mengajarinya, sekalipun itu Jimin tapi kali ini ia benar-benar menurut. Ia bahkan menurut saat di ajari menggunakan sumpit saat makan.

"Begini lebih baik" puji Taehyung kali ini berani mengelus kepala SeokJin dan memberinya lauk lain. Entah sadar atau tidak tapi ia mulai sedikit tertarik dan peduli dengan pemuda ini. Ajaibnya SeokJin menurut sekali dan bahkan menghabiskan semua makanannya. Taehyung kembali tersenyum, merapihkan alat-alat makan tersebut.

"Kau tidak kembali?" tanya SeokJin lebih tepatnya mengusir. Taehyung menggeleng, mengambil posisi yang pas untuk menyender di pohon tepat di samping SeokJin. Ikut mengamati langit Joseon benar-benar indah, ia bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas di sini.

"Bintang di sini sangat indah, aku belum pernah melihat bintang sebanyak ini" puji Taehyung mengangkat tangannya tinggi seolah-olah ia bisa merampas bintang itu. Tapi, kemudian ia tertawa teringat kembali pada ibunya. Dulu Jungkook selalu menatapi langit bersamanya sambil menunjuk jenis-jenis bintang.

"Apa di sana kau tidak bisa melihat bintang?"

"Bukan begitu, di Seoul aku masih bisa melihat bintang tapi tidak sejelas ini" jawab Taehyung tidak kalah sewot dari SeokJin. Ketimbang berdebat dengan SeokJin jauh lebih baik jika ia mengamati bintang-bintang itu dengan seksama. SeokJin tersenyum kecil melihat wajah antusias itu benar-benar lucu dan menghibur.

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam beberapa hari ini ia tersenyum karena tingkah aneh Taehyung, ia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan ia sering tersenyum karena Taehyung, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa tersenyum karena Taehyung, yang jelas seorang Kim Taehyung benar-benar bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Sinar bulan yang semakin terang menambah kesempatan ia bisa melihat wajah Taehyung dengan jelas. Di tambah ia bisa melihat senyum Taehyung saat angin semakin kencang menerbangkan beberapa helai daun dan jatuh mengenai kepala Taehyung. Awalnya tangannya ingin ikut bergerak menangkap daun-daun itu tapi tangannya lebih memilih membersihkan daun-daun di atas kepala Taehyung.

Tentu yang menerima perlakuan terkesip, pemuda kurang saraf ini bisa melakukan hal sehangat ini padanya. Mereka saling menatap cukup lama seperti saat SeokJin menyelamatkan Taehyung dari serangan dan sekapan para iblis di hutan waktu itu. Tatapan itu benar-benar sama menurut Taehyung.

Tatapan mereka tidak terputus sama sekali saat angin semakin kencang menerbangkan helai daun dan rambut mereka. Tangan itu tidak berhenti hanya membersihkan kepala Taehyung tapi juga merapihkan rambut Taehyung. Perlakuan hangat ini semakin membuat Taehyung tersenyum dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah berhari-hari bersama ia bisa melihat senyum SeokJin.

Mereka saling tersenyum tanpa mengetahui jika takdir mereka di putuskan oleh dua kemungkinan yang benar-benar pahit. **Sebuah takdir yang berasal dari matahari dan bulan. Apakah takdir bulan seperti NamJoon dan Jungkook atau takdir matahari yang belum mereka ketahui sama sekali?**

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Blood, Sweat & Tears-BTS, Spring day-BTS, All with You-Taeyeon, For You-Chen, Baekhyun & Xiumin, I Love You, Remember You-IOI, & Stay With Me-Chanyeol EXO ft Punch)**

 **Ryeo note:**

 **terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya selama ini. gamshamnida~~~ bagaimana chapter ini? makin absurd? aku harap nggak ya. review kalian selalu aku tunggu. muach~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Dengan masih malu-malu matahari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya yang cerah berkilau ke bumi. Menyinari setiap sudut bumi tak terkecuali sebuah bangunan megah di tengah-tengah hutan, tepatnya istana pemburu bayanga. Tapi kedamaian dan kecerian pagi harus sedikit rusak karena kegaduhan yang dibuat seorang wanita berhanbok ungu. Wanita itu terus berkeliling bangunan bersama seorang pemuda mencari seorang gadis dan pemuda lain.

"Apa Taehyung benar-benar belum kembali begitu juga dengan SeokJin? Dimana mereka?" tanya wanita itu-Jimin pada dirinya sendiri. Ia baru saja sadar saat membuat sarapan dan berniat memanggil Taehyung tapi gadis itu tidak ada di kamar, saat itu juga ia ingat Taehyung belum kembali sejak semalam.

"Jangan khawatir, Taehyung pasti aman bersama SeokJin"

Jimin mengangguk, mengiyakan dan berharap hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan pemuda di sampingnya-Hoseok. Dia juga khawatir memikirkan adik tersayangnya itu. Dimana mereka?

…

Dua anak manusia yang membuat gempar bangunan mewah itu masih lelap tertidur. Si gadis tertidur dengan bantalan paha seorang pemuda yang kondisinya sama, tertidur. Bedanya jika si gadis tertidur terlentang menggunakan paha si pemuda sebagai bantal. Sedangkan si pemuda tertidur dalam posisi duduk bersandar pada pohon. Sama sekali tidak terusik pada burung-burung yang mulai berkicau di atas pohon, sepert alarm.

"Tuan SeokJin!"

"Taehyung agasshi!"

"Eodismikka?"

Gadis yang tertidur itu mulai terusik dan memutuskan bangun. Menatap ke sekelilingnya dan tersadar bahwa ini tempat terbuka dan ada di atas bukit. Kenapa ia bisa tertidur di sini dan ia menggunakan paha siapa untuk tertidur. Ia mendongak ke atas hampir berteriak jika saja si pemuda tidak membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak, aku tidak mau mereka tiba-tiba datang dan menodongkan senjata. Aku saja yang berteriak" ucap pemuda itu santai. Lalu melepas bekapannya, berteriak jika mereka ada di balik pohon sakura menghadap tepat ke arah matahari terbit.

Para pengawal dan dayang itu bernafas lega karena tuan mereka baik-baik saja. Taehyung segera bangun di ikuti dengan SeokJin yang bangun dari posisi duduknya. "Apa Jimin dan Hoseok begitu khawatir?" tanya SeokJin menatap ke sekitarnya begitu banyak pengawal dan dayang hanya untuk mencari dirinya dan Taehyung.

"Nde, Jimin agasshi benar-benar khawatir"

"Kalau begitu kau pulang lebih dulu dan bersiap-siap untuk berlatih" perintah SeokJin tapi seorang dayang mendekat dan berbisik sesuatu yang penting. Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan tapi melihat wajah SeokJin terkejut dan berpikir keras pasti itu berita mengejutkan.

"Hari ini latihan kita tunda Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk ingin bertemu denganku dan kau"

"Joyo?" tanya Taehyung sekali lagi dengan jari telunjuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri. SeokJin mengangguk memastikan, melangkah lebih dulu diikuti dari belakang oleh Taehyung, dayang dan para pengawal. Kenapa kakeknya itu ingin bertemu dengan dirinya? Apa akan membicarakan hal yang sangat penting atau berbau politik?

…

…

…

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, tidak juga terlalu luas ini menghadap tepat ke sebuah pohon berdaun hijau lebat. Ruangan ini berada di luar ruangan jadi ruangan ini jauh dari kata sesak dan formal tapi tetap saja ia merasa ini pertemuan formal. Bahkan ia berkali-kali melirik Jimin cara meminum teh dengan benar, sial!

"Saya akan langsung bicara ke intinya." ucap Kim Yuk membuka percakapan "Yang Mulia Raja ingin mengangkat anda sebagai panglima mendampingi Panglima besar Choi. Ini sebagai hadiah dari Yang Mulia Raja dan saya karena sudah menemukan cucu saya yang hilang selama ini"

Taehyung hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Yang dikatakan wanita anggun itu benar, SeokJin benar-benar menjadi seorang panglima. Ia melirik SeokJin yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas. Itu tanda orang yang tidak berminat sama sekali.

"Sebelumnya saya berterimakasih atas tawaran anda dan Yang Mulia tapi saya akan menolaknya" tolak SeokJin halus dan masih berusaha menjaga sopan santunnya. Kim Yuk tersenyum miring, seakan menantang ucapan SeokJin yang menolak dan tidak menyukai tawaran meggiurkan.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kesempatan mendapat tawaran seperti ini sangat jarang anda dapat"

"Kesempatan yang sangat jarang diberikan bagi orang-orang Manchu untuk memasuki istana, mungkin itu maksud anda"

Seketika wajah Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk berubah mengeres, menahan emosi mendengar sindiran itu. Sindiran yang mengarah ke satu hal berkaitan dengan NamJoon dan Jungkook, saat itu ia tahu dengan jelas bagaimana sikap orang tua ini mengusir NamJoon dan Jungkook. Meskipun Jungkook membawa kabar menggemberikan saat itu.

"Baiklah, saya tidak ingin bertindak seperti ayam yang berharap bisa terbang. Selain membicarakan peluang itu, saya ingin Taehyung cucuku tinggal di istana"

"Nde?" Taehyung terkejut dengan keputusan sepihak kakeknya. Ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah istana, ia tidak suka hidup penuh aturan dan tata karma seperti di istana. Lagipula ia belum menyelesaikan pelatihannya dan lagi tujuan ia ke mari bukan tinggal di istana tapi menyelamatkan Jungkook dari NamJoon.

"Waeguraesmikka?"

"Annimida, tapi aku mau bersama Jimin eonni, aku tidak biasa dengan suasana baru seperti ini" jawab Taehyung dengan suara pelan dan sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum, pipinya benar-benar pegal tersenyum sejak tadi. Kenapa Jimin bisa tahan tersenyum seperti itu terus?

"Lalu? Kau cucu dari Kepala Mentri Raja Hyonjong, apa kau tidak ingin tinggal bersama harabeojie?"

Jimin menggenggam tangan Taehyung, memberinya kode untuk turuti saja. Tapi, Taehyung menggeleng ia mengendus firasat buruk dari kakeknya ini. Bukannya ia berpikiran negative sepertinya memang benar kakeknya ini sedikit tidak beres. Jimin tersenyum memberi kode sekali lagi untuk turuti saja perintah kakekmu.

"Guerae, aku akan tinggal di sini tapi izinkan juga Hoseok, Jimin eonni dan SeokJin tinggal juga. Aku tidak mau tinggal di sini sendirian"

"Taehyungie"

"Bukannya aku berpikir buruk atau apa, aku sudah tahu gerak-gerik orang yang memiliki niat buruk. Aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan harabeojie, meskipun kau kakekku tapi aku baru bertemu dan mengenalmu. Aku tidak bisa langsung percaya begitu saja"

Beberapa dayang dan pengawal di ruangan seketika terdiam, tidak percaya mendengar cucunya sendiri tidak percaya padanya. SeokJin menghela nafas begitu juga dengan Jimin dan Hoseok. Sifat blak-blakkan Taehyung kembali keluar. Kim Yuk sebisa mungkin tersenyum dan tertawa garing.

"Aigoo, ternyata kau sangat pintar mirip sekali dengan ibumu"

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan uri eomma?" tanya Taehyung kali ini malah seperti memulai debat dengan orang yang cukup berpengaruh bahkan bisa membuatnya di hukum mati berbicara selancang itu.

"Tentu saja. Dia begitu pintar dan cantik, terlebih bibirnya. Dia pintar bicara"

"Entah perasaanku atau apa, aku merasa itu bukan pujian"

"Kim Taehyung."

Suara dingin SeokJin menghentikan perdebatan kecil itu. Taehyung menghela nafas, memalingkan wajahnya dari orang tua tidak tahu malu itu. SeokJin membungkuk pada Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk, menarik diri dari pertemuan kecil itu dengan Taehyung ia tarik keluar. Semua pandangan tertuju pada SeokJin yang benar-benar terlihat marah dengan sikap Taehyung barusan tadi.

…

"Lepas!"

Taehyung menyentak tangan SeokJin ketika mereka sudah menjauh dari ruang pertemuan itu. Ia menatap lengannya yang tadi dicengkram SeokJin, apakah ada luka di pergelangan tangannya, hanya sedikit merah. "Aku bicara yang sesungguhnya, apa kau tidak bisa melihat dia begitu menantang dan kurang sopan?"

"Arrayo, tapi jangan pernah berbuat seperti itu lagi. Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri"

Taehyung berdecih, berkacak pinggang SeokJin masih saja bisa tunduk pada orang seperti itu. Wajahnya saja seperti om-om mesum di kereta bawah tanah bagaimana bisa ia menahan emosi tadi. Dan lagi dia benar-benar seperti menghina Jungkook.

"Kau tahu itu bukan kekesalanku bahkan tidak sampai 98% aku menunjukkan kekesalanku. Aku benar-benar kesal tadi apalagi dia membawa eomma, dan lagi wajahnya itu"

"Apa kau tidak takut pada kakekmu itu?"

"Nde, waeyo? Dia sudah menghina eomma, aku tidak takut pada siapapun termasuk dirimu. Awalnya aku memang terkejut tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir untuk apa takut" jawaban Taehyung benar-benar percaya diri, kelewat percaya diri malah menurut SeokJin. "Geundaeyo, kenapa membawaku ke sini? Kenapa kau menjauhkan aku dari masalah tadi?" tanya Taehyung kembali melihat ruangan tadi. SeokJin hanya diam, mendekati Taehyung yang masih diam di posisi.

Taehyung juga tidak berpikir buruk atau negative, ia diam di tempat tapi sedikit memundurkan wajahnya saat wajah SeokJin semakin dekat dengannya. Seketika wajahnya sedikit gugup dan merona, tatapan SeokJin benar-benar seperti menelanjanginya saat itu juga.

"Alasanku karena kau semalam tidur dan makan bersamaku. Jika orang yang sudah makan, tidur, dan yang terpenting melihat wajahku, selamanya dia akan menjadi milikku. Sekarang **kau milikku** karena itu aku menjauhkan dirimu dari masalah"

Taehyung terdiam, balik menatap SeokJin yang malah menyeringai melihat wajah bingungnya. Ia segera menjauhkan wajahnya, mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sambil mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangan di sekitar wajahnya.

"Kenapa di sini sangat panas? Aku akan kembali lagi ke sana" baru saja ia mengambil tiga langkah, tangannya kembali di tarik oleh SeokJin bahkan pemuda ini merengkuh pinggangnya. Jarak di tubuh mereka semakin dekat. Dari jarak seperti ini SeokJin bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah merona Taehyung.

"Tetap diam di sini"

"Waeyo?"

"Karena kau adalah muridku, jadi, kau harus menuruti setiap perkataanku"

Kalimat itu benar-benar mengintimidasi bahkan ia sampai mengangguk. Rengkuhan ini bukan rengkuhan saat ia diselamatkan SeokJin dulu, rengkuhan ini sangat hangat bukan penuh dengan perlindungan. Semakin lama rengkuhan ini semakin erat dan Taehyung mulai risih dan khawatir bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang lihat.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Perkiraan Taehyung benar. Joohyun datang bersama beberapa dayang dan itu cukup untuk membuat Taehyung melepas rengkuhan SeokJin. Joohyun tersenyum, melirik Taehyung yang benar-benar tertangkap basah melakukan hal seromantis itu pada SeokJin.

"Wangjo?"

"Aku hanya sedang berkeliling dan mendengar sebuah kabar kalau cucu Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk datang berkunjung. Dan aku mendengar berita juga kau akan menjadi panglima, lihat perkiraanku benar"

Suara perempuan ini benar-benar menyebalkan dan mengganggu indra pendengarannya. Ia perlahan maju selangkah, menatap Joohyun dari atas sampai bawah. Ia sedikit mempelajari ciri-ciri orang yang sedang merayu dan menyindir. Tangan terkepal erat, bibir yang berusaha membentuk senyum, dan pandangan mata-mata sering memutar ke kanan. Ada yang sedang di sembunyikan selain berusaha merayu dan menyindir.

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan untukku dan SeokJin, katakan. Di lihat dari sikapmu sekarang aku bisa mengetahui dengan mudah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa? Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Para dayang Joohyun terkejut, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani melawan Tuan Putri yang terkenal angkuh itu. Joohyun membuang nafas kesal, mendekat ke tempat Taehyung berdiri. Berusaha tersenyum dengan pandangan tajam. Dugaannya benar, perempuan ini seperti di bar-bar. "Apa kau sadar bicara dengan siapa? Kau harus sadar kau berada dimana"

"Aku sadar, aku hanya tamu dan cucu dari Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk. Sementara, kau Putri dari Raja Hyonjong. Tapi, jika kau tidak menyukaiku atau SeokJin katakan jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku sudah melewati semua ini"

Joohyun semakin menajamkan pandangannya, meremas erat hanbok nya. Menyalurkan seluruh emosi pada hanbok kesayangannya, tidak mungkin ia menampar wajah Taehyung di depan para dayangnya bisa-bisa ia mendapat reputasi buruk.

"Marhaebwa" Taehyung kembali menantang dan kali ini ia benar-benar kesal dan hampir saja menggeret Taehyung ke sebuah tempat sepi tapi terhalang oleh SeokJin.

"Dia tanggung jawabku, lepaskan dia"

"Mwo?"

SeokJin menyentak lengan Joohyun, menarik Taehyung untuk pergi dari tempat itu sebelum terjadi kekacauan lebih dari tadi. Joohyun hanya bisa diam di tempat, meremas hanboknya begitu erat sampai-sampai menimbulkan kerutan di hanboknya. Jika seseorang menantangnya seperti itu, maka ia akan senang hati meladeninya.

Dia benar-benar mirip Jimin dan itu benar-benar mengganggu, suduh cukup ia dikalahkan Jimin karena wanita sialan itu bisa merebut hati Chanyeol bahkan Chanyeol sampai tergila-gila padanya meskipun Jimin mengatakan mereka hanya berteman. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menerima itu, ia yang selalu ada di dekat Chanyeol tidak pernah diperlakukan atau ditatap seperti Jimin. Ia tidak ingin dikalahkan lagi oleh seorang Manchu. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi.

…

Dia terpaksa melakukan ini. Ia terpaksa memelas seperti tadi hanya demi sebuah kekuasaan. Ia sudah pernah melakukan itu pada NamJoon, kenapa ia harus takut melakukan hal ini lagi. Ia harus mendapatkan Taehyung, dia adalah satu-satunya sumber yang masih hidup untuk menuntunnya ke sebuah tempat harta karun. Meskipun ia tidak mengetahui dengan detail tapi ia tahu satu hal, harta karun itu benar-benar berharga.

"Tapi, dia benar-benar mirip Jungkook. Aku harus melakukan apa agar dia mau tinggal di sini dan mengatakan semuanya" ucap Kim Yuk memainkan dadu di tangan kanannya. Menatap sebuah buku yang ia temukan bertahun-tahun lalu. Sebuah buku yang menceritakan khayalan, tapi ada satu kenyataan di balik khayalan itu.

Sebuah cawan giok yang begitu berkilau. Selain NamJoon yang mengetahui semua ini, Jungkook dan anaknya itu pasti tahu dimana tempat cawan ini berada. Ia harus menjauhkan SeokJin, Jimin dan Hoseok dari Taehyung, baru ia bisa menjalankan misi ini.

…

…

…

Ia tidak tahu maksud Jimin dan SeokJin membawanya ke sebuah pohon yang penuh dengan gantungan kertas berwarna putih. Ia hanya mengikuti saja apa yang di lakukan SeokJin dan Jimin. Mereka seperti berdoa tapi kenapa mereka berdoa lewat pohon ini? Setelah selesai berdoa, SeokJin meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung berdua.

Ia kembali memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang menggantung kertas lalu memberikan sebuah kertas untuk Taehyung. "Buat permohonanmu, Hoseok-ssi sudah melakukannya kemarin"

Taehyung diam, melakukan seperti yang Jimin lakukan, menutup matanya seraya mengucapkan permohonannya pada kertas ini. Setelahnya ia menatap Jimin, seakan bertanya setelah ini apa.

"Apa kau tahu maksudnya?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Jimin tersenyum mengelus kepala Taehyung lalu beralih menatap pohon di hadapannya ini. "Aku mendengar dari SeokJin kalau kau berdebat dengan Wangjo Joohyun" Taehyung diam, tidak menjawab atau membantah. Apa Jimin akan memarahinya sebab ia membuat masalah lagi?

"Eonni marah?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu? Apa kau tahu seberapa sayangnya Raja terhadap Wangjo Joohyun? Kau bisa mendapat hukuman, begitu juga aku, Hoseok dan mungkin SeokJin. Perilakumu hari ini benar-benar membuat masalah"

Taehyung menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah bersalahnya dari Jimin, melirik kertas-kertas yang tergantung di pohon itu. Ia merasa apa yang Jimin katakan ini akan berhubungan dengan kertas-kertas di pohon ini.

"Apa kau tahu, ini sebuah tiruan dari pohon harapan yang ada di istana. Pohon harapan biasanya digunakan para ibu untuk membuat permohonan bagi anaknya dan aku melakukannya untukmu menggantikan posisi Jungkook"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya mendengar Jimin mengatakan nama ibunya. Apa kertas-kertas yang tergantung ini adalah harapan Jimin bagi dirinya? Apa Jimin selama ini tertidur cukup larut hanya untuk berdoa dan meminta pengharapan yang baik untuknya.

"Tapi, aku rasa aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Jungkook. Aku malu karena aku gagal menjagamu, aku malu pada Jungkook"

Matanya kembali memerah, melihat Jimin menangis di hadapannya untuk pertama kali. Jungkook pasti akan sama seperti Jimin, merasa tidak berguna dan salah mendidik anak selama ini. Air matanya perlahan berubah menjadi sungai yang deras.

"Eomma…"

Taehyung kembali teringat Jungkook. Apa ia benar-benar membuat Jimin malu di hadapan Jungkook? Ia memang beban di setiap hidupnya, awalnya ia menjadi beban Jungkook, lalu menjadi beban SeokJin dan Jimin. Begitu banyak orang menyayanginya tapi ia selalu menjadi gangguan dan beban. Tangisnya semakin keras dan itu semakin membuat Jimin luluh. Memeluk keponakan tersayangnya seperti memeluk anak sendiri, mengelus kepala Taehyung dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung.

"Uri eomma… hiksss"

"Pikirkanlah perasaan Jungkook dan aku sebelum kau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Arrasseo?"

Taehyung mengangguk memeluk Jimin begitu erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundak Jimin. Bergumam maaf dalam setiap tarikan nafasnya begitu juga Jimin yang ikut menangis, tak tega mendengar dan melihat air mata kembali turun dari mata indah Taehyung. Ia kembali menatap pohon harapan itu, berharap agar Jungkook segera ditemukan dan Taehyung bisa berkumpul bersama ibunya sendiri, serta bebas dari dunia hitam ini.

…

…

…

Sejauh mata memandang pasti heran dengan gua ini. Tempat ini lebih mirip gua, memang di atasnya sebuah bangunan megah tapi saat kau memasukinya ada sebauh tangga yang melingkar dan menuntun ke dalam sebuah lubang. Lubang itu menuntunmu ke sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang pengap, gelap dan juga dingin. Memang tidak terlalu gelap tapi sungguh suasana di sini sangat menyeramkan.

Selama menyusuri lorong ini tidak henti-hentinya seorang pria tua itu berdecih dan mendumel. Kenapa orang ini benar-benar membangun ruangan serumit dan tersembunyi seperti ini dan lagi bagaimana caranya orang itu bisa mengumpulkan dayang dan para pengawal dalam jumlah banyak. Pria tua itu berhenti pada sebuah pintu, pintu dengan ukiran tanda… ia tidak tahu itu tapi mirip seperti tattoo yang pernah ia lihat ada di lengan SeokJin.

"Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk datang menemui anda Tuan"

Pria tua itu-Kim Yuk memasuki ruangan dengan pintu tadi. Menatap seseorang yang duduk di sana menghadap sebuah tembok. Lebih tepatnya pada seseorang lainnya yang melayang di udara dengan menggunakan hanbok putih bersih. Kim Yuk berdehem, memberi kode bagi orang itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku punya berita baik dan buruk"

Seseorang yang duduk di sana membalik tubuhnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari maha karya dewa tadi. Berganti menatap Kim Yuk sambil berdecih.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Putrimu, sudah aku temukan tapi dia tidak mau tinggal di istana aku akan sulit mendekatinya. Apalagi Jimin dan SeokJin benar-benar menjaganya"

Seseorang itu masih diam di tempat, memaikan gelas teh nya lalu melemparkannya ke dinding tepat di belakang kepala mentri Kim Yuk. "Pikirkan cara lain! Apa otakmu itu tidak bisa digunakan lagi? Apa otakmu juga ikut memutih seperti rambutmu?!"

"Jaga bicaramu Kim NamJoon, aku tetap ayahmu dan Kepala Mentri Joseon!" suara Kim Yuk tidak kalah tingginya dari sosok bernama NamJoon itu. Pria dengan jubah hitam dan tudung menutup kepala, baju bajanya yang bersinar dan kelihatan besar terlihat dengan jelas. Ia paling tidak suka di tantang dengan suara seperti itu, secepat kilat ia mencengkram leher Kim Yuk dan memojokannya pada dinding.

"Di sini kau hanya budakku, budak yang bekerja untuk sebuah uang dan kekuasaanmu. Kau yang harus menjaga sikapmu, aku sudah tidak memiliki hati bahkan naluri manusiaku. Saranku, jaga sikapmu di sini dan kerjakan perintahku!"

Ia tidak pernah menunduk seperti ini sebelumnya. Kepalanya mengangguk ke atas dan ke bawah secara gugup, berusaha melepas cengkraman NamJoon.

"Jangan pernah kemari jika kau belum berhasil membawa Taehyung ke istana. Mengerti?!"

"Aku pastikan hal itu"

Kim Yuk bergegas pergi dengan segala dongkol dan umpatan. Ia tidak pernah merendahkan harga dirinya yang tinggi pada anaknya sendiri, ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini. Pasti dewa mengutuknya karena hal yang pernah ia lakukan dulu pada seseorang yang membuat ia dihukum seperti ini.

Sementara di ruangan itu pintunya kembali tertutup. Meninggalkan NamJoon bersama seseorang yang melayang itu. Perlahan ia mendekati kembali tempat itu, menatap wajah pucat dan putih itu dari dekat. Ia merindukan wajah ini, sungguh ia benar-benar merindukannya dan ingin bersama Jungkook jauh di lubuk hatinya yang pergi entah kemana. Tapi, semua itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba mengingat pengkhianatan Jungkook. Ia tidak menyukai hal itu dan kali ini benar-benar marah, ego dan obsesi sekarang menjadi satu. Merubah sosok NamJoon yang awalnya baik menjadi bengis seperti ini. Yang merubahnya bukan Jungkook tapi dirinya sendiri.

…

…

…

Taehyung masih tetap berada di pohon itu. Sendirian dengan mata sembab dan air mata sesekali mengalir. Ia benar-benar merenungi semuanya. Kesalahan terbesarnya yang membawa ia dan Hoseok kemari karena ia bertindak tanpa memikirkan akibat ke depan. Ia begitu ceroboh dan blak-blakan, ia selalu mengutarakan apapun tanpa memikirkannya. Ia tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi ke depan, orang-orang terdekat bahkan ibunya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan itu.

Ia memang benar, ia adalah beban selama ini. Air matanya kembali turun membasahi pipi mulusnya lalu jatuh ke hanboknya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain seperti ini, menangis dan merenungkan semuanya. Ia harus menebus semua ini, ia harus bisa. Perlahan ia bangun dari posisi duduknya, menatap ke setiap sudut mencari sosok SeokJin tapi tidak ada siapapun, dimana dia?

Taehyung mengangkat hanboknya, berjalan sangat pelan menyusuri lorong mencari keberadaan SeokJin di setiap ruangan. Ia sudah berkeliling tapi tidak ada dan hanya tinggal ruangan ini. Ruangan tempat SeokJin, Jimin dan Hoseok bicara tanpa mengajaknya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan di sini.

Saat ia membuka pintu, ruangan ini begitu gelap hanya ada sebuah lilin di tengah-tengah. Suasana di sini sangat sepi seperti tidak ada orang tapi saat ia menatap lebih jauh ada sesosok bayangan. Ia menatap sosok bayangan itu yang nampak focus melihat sebuah lingkaran merah di tengah-tengah pintu.

Sosok itu adalah SeokJin. Ia perlahan semakin mendekat, memperhatikan SeokJin akan melakukan apa. Dia memutar di tombol merah itu, cukup lama dan tidak ada hasilnya. Taehyung perlahan mendekat dan saat ia tepat ada di belakang SeokJin, tubuh itu merosot ke bawah. Entah reflek atau perasaan, ia segera menutup kedua mata SeokJin dan memeluknya.

"Nuguseyo?"

Nafas SeokJin nampak tidak stabil, seperti orang yang habis berlari marathon.

"Taehyung imnida" jawab Taehyung lembut. Suara Taehyung benar-benar lembut dan sangat menenangkan. Cukup lama Taehyung memilih diam dalam posisi seperti ini, merasa lebih baik SeokJin melepas tangan Taehyung lalu menatap tangan tersebut. Tangan sehalus sutra itu seperti obat mujarap baginya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, kenapa kau di sini dan melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu?"

"Aku tinggal di sini lebih lama dan aku sedang bermain. Kau sendiri sedang apa?" Taehyung berdehem. Suara dingin khas seorang SeokJin keluar lagi. Ia duduk menjauhi SeokJin, mengalihkan pandangannya dari SeokJin ke sebuah kecapi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab Taehyung pelan. SeokJin menghela nafas, menghampiri Taehyung dan duduk di sampingnya. Memetik beberapa senar kecapi, menghasilkan sebuah suara lembut yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ini lagu yang biasa dimainkan eomma"

"Setiap pemburu bayangan pasti mengenal lagu ini. Lagu yang diciptakan oleh Jungkook" balas SeokJin. Tangan yang begitu lembut itu mulai menari, menarik-narik kecapi tersebut, menghasilkan sebuah suara yang sangat ia sukai. Taehyung tersenyum melihat SeokJin menghentikan aksi panggungnya, iapun mencoba menarik beberapa senar mengikuti SeokJin tapi yang terjadi tidak sama seperti SeokJin. Ia semakin cemberut melihat wajah senang SeokJin.

"Kau harus menambahkan emosinya" tangan SeokJin kembali menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Mencoba membantunya menarik beberapa senar yang sama seperti SeokJin tadi, ia merasakan seperti ada aliran emosi kemarahan dan kesedihan juga. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Berbeda?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dan ini sama sekali tidak membantuku untuk mengantuk" keluh Taehyung. SeokJin tersenyum kecil, ia kembali menggenggam tangan Taehyung, menariknya keluar dari ruangan, menyusuri lorong yang sudah sepi. Mereka kembali masuk ke sebuah pintu gerbang tapi setelah masuk ternyata itu sebuah taman. Banyak sekali tanaman disana dan bentuknya cukup aneh, contohnya seperti mawar hitam dan mawar darah. SeokJin tersenyum kecil memetik kedua mawar dan memberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Menyukainya?"

"Eoh, aku pikir dua mawar ini hanya dongeng saja tapi benar-benar ada, bahkan di zaman ini"

SeokJin tersenyum, kembali menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan menuntunnya untuk naik ke sebuah rumah pohon. Di sana mereka melihat semuanya lebih jelas, dan Taehyung tentu saja menyukainya. Terus menerus, tidak hentinya ia memberikan pujian tentang taman dan tentu saja mawar ini. SeokJin duduk di belakang tubuh Taehyung-seperti memeluk dari belakang tapi tidak. Tangannya bergerak merebut mawar itu dan memutar-mutarnya seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah tongkat.

"Waeyo?"

"Apa kau tahu sejarah mawar ini?" tanya SeokJin menaruh mawar hitam diselipan telinga taehyung lalu berlanjut pada mawar darah. "Dua mawar ini memiliki sejarah yang hampir sama, yaitu kemarahan" SeokJin memulai ceritanya dan Taehyung mendengarkan dengan seksama, ini seperti dongeng.

"Mawar darah ini tercipta dari kemarahan para tentara atas keberhasilan Manchu. Mereka ingin berkuasa di atas dunia dengan meminum darah dari cawan itu. Tapi mereka semua mati dengan mengenaskan dan saat darah mereka keluar membasahi sebuah tanah yang sedang ditanami mawar. Saat mawar itu tumbuh yang terjadi adalah mawar itu berwarna darah" SeokJin mengambil alih mawar darah itu, melepas salah satu kelopak mawar tersebut dan keluarlah darah dan tanpa rasa sakit sama sekali SeokJin menancapkan batang mawar tersebut ke telapak tangannya.

"SeokJin!"

"Gweanchana, ini tidak sakit malah di tanganku akan tercipta tanda baru. Mawar hitam, konon adalah darah setan yang tidak sengaja terjatuh ke sebuah tanaman mawar dan saat kau melakukan ini memakai mawar hitam, maka kau akan menjadi iblis" Taehyung meringis, membuang mawar hitam tadi dan beralih menatapi telapak tangan SeokJin.

"Darah yang terkumpul dalam mawar ini adalah darah para pemburu setan termasuk ayahku" ucap SeokJin melepas tangkai itu dan benar. Sebuah gambar jaring laba-laba tercipta tapi tetap di tengah jaring-jaring itu ada tanda malaikat.

"No abeojie?"

"Nae abeojie, mati saat melawan NamJoon. Jangan bahas itu, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba juga?" tawar SeokJin. Ia menarik telapak tangan Taehyung dan dengan hati-hati menancapkan tangkai mawar tersebut. Taehyung meringis, merasakan benda aneh menerobos daging dan sedikit tulangnya. Ia melirik SeokJin yang ternyata menatap wajahnya. Jarak mereka cukup dekat, ia tahu detik ke berapa ia mendengar helaan nafas SeokJin, kedipan mata itu, bahkan detak jantung SeokJin.

"Aku mendengarmu, aku mendapatkan satu jawaban dari seratus pertanyaanku"

"Apa pemburu bayangan juga bisa bernafas dan berdetak, jawaban ya"

"SeokJin" panggil Taehyung sangat pelan, menatap mata itu seolah-olah ia ingin meminta satu hal yang sulit.

"Wae?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau harus menepati janjimu menjawab 100 pertanyaanku" permintaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari mulut Taehyung. Dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa meminta hal seperti itu, tapi itu memang benar. Ia seperti merasakan hal besar sebentar lagi akan datang. Ia takut, ketakutannya akan benar-benar terjadi. Entah darimana ia bisa berpikir seperti itu, tapi saat merenung di bawah pohon itu ia benar-benar berharap agar ia tidak sendiri lagi.

"Kau juga sudah berjanji akan melatihku menjadi seorang pemburu bayangan"

"Kenapa sikapmu seperti ini? Aku akan menepati janjiku, kau muridku dan wanitaku, aku akan menepati janjiku dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Tanpa sadar juga SeokJin membuat janji seperti itu. Tanpa ia beri perintah ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung, tidak memedulikan jika topengnya akan mengenai wajah Taehyung, ia benar-benar ingin memberikan ini. Taehyung tertawa kecil, melirik beberapa bunga berwarna biru dan ungu disekitar rumah pohon ini terbuka. Saat ia kembali ke posisi awal, ia terkejut, mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya, berusaha bernafas normal saat wajah SeokJin semakin dekat dan hampir mengecup bibirnya.

"Apa tangkai mawar ini bisa dilepas?"

SeokJin melirik tangan Taehyung, mengangguk dan seraya melepasnya. Sebuah jaring-jaring laba-laba dengan tulisan dan tanda malaikat. SeokJin tersenyum, mengecup tanda baru Taehyung. "Setiap pemburu bayangan harus memiliki tanda mereka sendiri"

Taehyung mengangguk, melirik seekor burung yang sedari tadi menatapi mereka. SeokJin yang sadar, menjauhkan tubuhnya, turun lebih dulu sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Entah karena licin atau terpleset karena hanboknya ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan tubuhnya sepenuhnya bertumpu pada SeokJin. Wajah mereka kali ini lebih dekat bahkan tangan SeokJin memeluk pinggangnya begitu erat.

"Aku yakin dari seratus pertanyaanmu itu ada pertanyaan ini"

"Mwoga?"

"Apa pemburu bayangan seorang yang pandai berciuman, jawabannya kau akan tahu"

SeokJin mencium bibir Taehyung, melumatnya cukup lembut. Beberapa detik Taehyung hanya diam sampai ia membalas ciuman itu. Melingkarkan tangannya pada leher SeokJin, memperdalam ciuman itu. Pemburu bayangan juga seorang _good kisser_ dan ia membuktikannya. Taehyung tersenyum disela-sela ciuman ini, begitu juga SeokJin. Ia melepas ciumannya, tersenyum kecil melihat kepala Taehyung yang basah karena air hujan.

"Arraseo, kita harus pergi" bisik SeokJin, menarik Taehyung untuk turun dan berlari ke gerbang dan kembali masuk ke dalam. Taehyung melirik tangannya yang digenggam erat SeokJin dan mengingat tangan itu tadi merengkuh pinggangnya, kupu-kupu yang ada di perutnya berterbangan dan wajahnya merasakan reaksi itu. SeokJin menghentikan langkahnya, kembali menatap taehyung dan kembali mendekatinya.

"Ini kamarmu dan maaf soal hujan itu. Tapi, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu" SeokJin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya berniat mencium Taehyung jika saja seorang dayang tidak melewati mereka. Taehyung tertawa kecil, sepertinya mereka diperkejakan 24 jam dan akan selalu mondar-mandir. SeokJin mengangguk paham, melepas genggaman tangannya tapi sebelum itu ia kecup cukup lama telapak tangan itu.

"Jaljayo"

"Eoh, nodoyo" Taehyung mengecup bibir itu sekilas dan berbisik soal ciuman tadi. "Kau menjawab dengan sempurna pertanyaan soal pandai berciuman itu." Setelah mengatakan itu Taehyung segera masuk dan mengunci pintunya. SeokJin tersenyum kecil, menatap tanda yang ia buat tadi dan tentu ciuman itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia terjaga dengan perasaan gembira seperti ini dan bertindak sedekat itu pada seseorang yang awalnya membuat ia kesal dan marah.

…

…

Senar-senar kecapi kembali di petik, menghasilkan sebuah suara menghanyutkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sang pemain sesekali berdecih mendengar iramanya berbeda dari yang dimainkan seorang wanita di sampingnya. Mereka sama-sama melakukannya tapi si pria menyelesaikan lagunya lebih dulu, mendorong kecapi itu menjauh.

"Fuck! Aku tidak mau main ini lagi"

Si wanita-Jimin tersenyum kecil, merapihkan kembali kedua kecapi itu ke tempatnya semula. Menatap wajah cemberut itu, sepertinya dia memang tidak berbakat tapi menurut ramalan Hoseok akan sama seperti dirinya, lebih tepatnya keahliannya.

"Waeyo? Permainanmu sudah cukup bagus"

"Aku tidak mungkin menyamai Nuna, aku tidak mau main lagi. Lebih baik aku dimaki-maki Kangin hyung daripada memainkan kecapi lagi" Hoseok kembali mengoceh tentang orang-orang dari zamannya. Ia rindu hyung kurang ajar dan semena-mena itu terhadapnya terutama Taehyung, menurut dia, ia dan Taehyung terlalu malas dan lebih asik mengembangkan hobi. Kata-kata menyakitkan itu sekarang ia rindukan.

"Nugumikka?"

"Ketua dari tim, kelompok tabibku. 1000 tahun lagi akan ada sebuah rumah yang khusus untuk orang-orang sakit dan di sana akan penuh dengan alat-alat medis seperti wakut itu dan lebih lengkap. Selain itu akan ada tabib dan perawat yang jumlahnya cukup banyak, sebelum bekerja tetap mereka akan di latih, seperti ini"

Jimin mengangguk paham. Sebegitu enaknya tinggal di zaman Hoseok dan Taehyung, dari sekian keajaiban yang Hoseok tunjukan yang paling Jimin sukai adalah tidak adanya diskriminasi dan perbedaan golongan melalui kasta. Tidak ada aturan kolot dan sebagainya, itu benar-benar hidup dambaan Jimin sejak lama.

"Waeguraesmikka?"

"Anni, aku hanya sedang membayangkan hidup di zaman kalian" jawab Jimin sambil menatap langit Joseon yang gelap dan penuh bintang malam ini. Hoseok tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, pasti orang-orang seperti Jimin akan berharap seperti itu juga.

"Apa Nuna ingin ikut bersamaku dan Taehyung saat Jungkook ahjumma sudah ditemukan?" Jimin menoleh ke arah Hoseok, terkejut. Itu bukan pertanyaan hiburan atau basa basi, tapi itu terdengar seperti ajakan serius, tidak main-main.

"Nde?"

"Jinjjayo, kalau Nuna tidak mau meninggalkan SeokJin kita bisa mengajaknya. Taehyung pasti tidak mau jauh darinya nanti, anak itu benar-benar terlihat kalau dia tertarik dengan SeokJin" Hoseok kembali mengoceh dan itu semakin membuat Jimin tersenyum. Perlahan menyentuh tangan Hoseok sambil berucap sangat pelan.

"Aku sangat menunggu seseorang mengatakan hal seperti itu"

"Jeongmalyo?" Jimin mengangguk memastikan dan itu semakin membuat Hoseok tersenyum, reflek atau memang niatnya ia menggenggam tangan Jimin. "Aku akan mengabulkannya"

Ia bisa mendengar nada kesungguhan dan tulus. Tangannya yang di genggam Hoseok semakin erat dan ia semakin merasakan rasa itu. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya, ia juga tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini terhadap Chanyeol atau pria-pria yang pernah ia hibur. Apa mungkin ini perasaan lain? Perasaan apa ini?

…

…

…

…

…

Ia baru sadar saat membuka mata kamarnya begitu luas dan lebih tertata rapi, serta mirip seperti kamar yang ada di darama Korea. Ini bukan sepert kamarnya, ini tempat yang aneh dan asing. Matanya ia paksa membuka lebar, menatap setiap sudut kamar benar-benar berbeda dengan rumah milik Jimin. Dimana ini? Apa ia terlempar lagi ke dimensi lain? Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, piyama tidurnya sama.

"Istana?!"

Taehyung menutup mulutnya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ia ada di sini, sangat jelas teringat bahwa ia masih tidur di kamar istana pemburu bayangan setelah mendapat jawaban dari SeokJin. Ya, ini mungkin mimpi. Tidak mungkin SeokJin, terutama Jimin dan Hoseok mengirimnya ke mari. Tapi, sebuah geseran pintu membuatnya sadar bahwa ini mungkin…

"Harabeojie…"

"Benar, kau mulai sekarang tinggal di sini. SeokJin sedang melaksanakan perintah Yang Mulia, Jimin dan Hoseok terpaksa menaruhmu di sini karena mereka tidak bisa membawamu pergi. SeokJin, Jimin dan Hoseok baru saja berangkat"

Taehyung hanya diam. Matanya kosong mendengar penjelasan Kim Yuk kenapa ia bisa di sini. Perlahan air mata kembali turun, ia menyibak selimutnya, berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju gerbang istana. Kenapa mereka lakukan ini? Kenapa Jimin dan Hoseok tidak membawanya ikut? Apa ia benar-benar beban bagi mereka? Tangisnya semakin menjadi melihat pintu gerbang istana dengan pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat, kuda SeokJin.

"Andwaeyo!"

Taehyung berlari sekencang-kencangnya, berlari mengejar waktu dan pintu gerbang itu sebelum di tutup. Ia tidak bisa lagi di tinggal seperti ini, sudah cukup masa kelamnya kehilangan Jungkook. Ia tidak mau kehilangan bibi tersayangnya, kakak tersayangnya dan terlebih SeokJin. Tapi, semua terlambat… pintu gerbang tertutup bertepatan saat Taehyung sampai.

Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi, kenapa mereka pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun pada dirinya? Terlebih SeokJin, pemuda brengsek itu sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya dan akan menjawab 100 pertanyaannya soal pemburu bayangan. Bagaimana misi mereka menyelamatkan Jungkook? Apa ia harus menunggu lagi?

Jari-jari lentiknya terangkat, mengelus pipi dan pelupuk matanya. Ia yakin pasti ada alasan untuk semua ini dan karena itu ia akan menunggu.

"Aku akan menunggumu"

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Wind-Jung SeungHwan, Stay with Me-Chanyeol EXO ft Punch, Because of you-Kelly Clarkson, Can You Hear My Heart-LeeHi ft Epik High, Forgetting You-Davichi & I Love You I Remember You-IOI)**

 **Ryeo note:**

 **Sebenernya review yang kemarin itu nyampe ke kalian nggak, sih? Kayaknya nggak ya? Jadi aku mutusin untuk bales semua review kalian di sini (jadi satu). Terus aku emang nulis ff ini dari tahun 2016 pas Moon Lover itu lagi buming-bumingnya tapi baru kesampean post di ff ini. Dan kabar baiknya ff ini udah selesai di laptopku *hore* *jogetpoco-poco*. Tinggal beberapa edit lagi, pemilihan BGM dan siap di post, hahaha…. BGM awal itu dimulai dari lagu paling bawah terus lagu terakhir itu yang paling atas.**

 **Jadi aku akan ngelanjut ff ini tergantung review kalian kalau reviewnya kurang dari ekspetasi aku akan mutusin post ke wattpad aja tapi aku akan tetap post di sini kok, oke? Di bawah ini balesan review kalian semua dari chapter 1 sampe chapter terakhir kemarin itu.**

 **dhantieee: udah lanjut.**

 **SHINeexo: terimakasih atas pujiannya dari chapter 1 sampe sekarang, soal Jungkook dimana dan lagi apa ,akan terjawab seiring jalan cerita. Sebentar lagi juga kebongkar dimana Jungkook, lagi apa, dia sama siapa. Terimakasih dan review lagi, ya~~**

 **6Stupefy-Jin: terimakasih atas kritik, saran dan pujiannya aku sampe guling-guling baca review kamu sama yang lain juga, nggak nyangka aja. Memang kecepetan, ya? Hehehe… deskripsi sederhananya sih gini, ya… Jimin itu kakak Jungkook, NamJoon bapaknya Taehyung terus yang siapa yang memburu dan diburu itu 50-50. NamJoon buru Taehyung karena sesuatu, Taehyung memburu NamJoon karena pengen bunuh NamJoon. Terimaksih dan review lagi ya~~**

 **PSB: udah next ini, review lagi ya dan terimakasih**

 **Guest: terimakasih semangatnya ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya dan terimakasih**

 **8reiya zuanfu: nggak apa-apa baru ketemu, aku juga suka sama couple ini selain chankai. Doakan ya semoga sinyal di tempatku lancer terus jadi bisa update cepet. Ciumannya di sini, di chapter ini *hahahaha* #otaknista# takdir matahari itu apa ya? Takdir itu sebenernya ke jawabs pas chapter terakhir.**


	6. Chapter 6

_8 jam lalu, sebelum Taehyung di kirim ke istana._

 _Suara gaduh itu menghentikan aksi saling genggam menggenggam tangannya dengan Hoseok. Mereka saling berpandangan, keluar dari kamar dan terkejut melihat para pengawal rumahnya kelabakan. Jimin maju selangkah, menarik salah satu pengawal._

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

" _Para pengawal Raja dan Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk sedang menuju kemari. Kami harus melepas mantra pelindung rumah ini"_

 _Jimin diam, melepas genggaman tangannya pada salah satu pengawalnya. Menatapi Hoseok lalu SeokJin yang entah kenapa ada di belakang mereka dan sepertinya mendengar semuanya. Entah apa lagi yang direncakan pria tua dan serakah itu. Meskipun dia terbilang kepala mentri yang bijaksana tapi sebenarnya dia serakah dan keras terhadap anaknya sendiri._

" _Biarkan saja, kita lihat mereka akan melakukan apa lagi?"_

" _Apa Taehyung sudah tidur?" tanya Hoseok sedikit hati-hati. Ia takut Taehyung akan membuat masalah atau mencari gara-gara karena melihat kakeknya datang ke mari._

…

 _Jimin dan SeokJin hanya bisa diam, duduk dengan sopan menanti apa yang akan dibicaraka Raja Hyonjong dan Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk. Raja Hyonjong menyesap tehnya lalu menatap SeokJin cukup lama, sambil meminta pada tangan kanannya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Memberikannya pada SeokJin sebuah amplop berisi surat._

" _Ige mwomnikka?"_

" _Sebuah ancaman dari kaummu sendiri. Kau dianggap sebagai pengkhianat karena membantu Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk, mereka berencana akan menyerang wilayah utara kita. Aku ingin kau memimpin penyerangan dari pihak kita"_

 _Setiap deret kalimat itu benar-benar SeokJin salami. Berita ia menolong Taehyung ternyata sudah menyebar sampai ke orang-orang yang mereka sebut Jo (orang Manchu yang tidak memiliki keistimewaan pemburu bayangan). Ia menatap curiga ke arah Kim Yuk, pria tua itu yang merencanakan semua ini. Itu pasti._

" _Kenapa saya, Yang Mulia?"_

" _Karena kau adalah Manchu dan kau orang yang berjasa bagi orang-orangku. Aku tidak meragukan kesetiaan mu lagi, panglima-panglima ku juga sedang melakukan pengontrolan di sekitar wilayah perbatasan. Hanya kau harapanku"_

 _SeokJin meremat tangannya sendiri. Menahan segala emosinya yang siap meledak jika tidak mengingat ada seseorang yang berkuasa di hadapannya. Kim Yuk tersenyum meremehkan, perkiraannya benar SeokJin tidak berani melawan lagi jika Raja Hyonjong sudah memberi perintah._

" _Saya mengerti dan akan melaksanakannya. Saya akan bersiap malam ini dan pagi-pagi sekali saya akan berangkat"_

 _Kelemahaan SeokJin adalah perintah Raja Hyonjong. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dia menurut sekali kepada Raja Hyonjong, padahal dipikir-pikir dia seorang Manchu. Ia beralih menatap Jimin yang masih senantiasa menunduk memberi hormat._

" _Dan untuk Jimin. Aku mengutusmu untuk mempelajari perbintangan bersama teman baru mu itu, jika kau mengkhawatirkan Taehyung biarkan dia tinggal di istana untuk sementara ini. Karena kalian berdua akan memakan waktu sangat lama untuk melaksanakan perintahku"_

 _Seketika Jimin terdiam. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat. Ia melirik Kim Yuk, ia tidak tahu apa yang direncakan tua bangka ini dengan menjauhkan Taehyung dari dirinya dan SeokJin. Tapi ia bisa mencium bau keserakahan semakin menguat dan benar-benar mengganggu._

…

 _Pintu berwarna hijau dan putih itu tergeser ke kanan secara perlahan, membuka sedikit celah bagi satu orang untuk masuk. Sosok yang masuk itu perlahan maju, mendekati seonggok manusia yang masih tertidur lelap dengan nyenyaknya dibalik selimut. Perlahan dan sangat pelan ia duduk di samping sesosok yang sedang tertidur itu, mengelus sisi kanan wajahnya._

 _Sosok yang mengelus itu adalah SeokJin, mengelus sisi wajah Taehyung sebagai salam perpisahaannya yang akan lama. Ia sadar ketika mendapat perintah ini tadi, perintah ini akan memakan waktu lama, sangat lama. Ia tidak mau melakukan ini tapi semua ini demi keselamatan rahasia pemburu bayang. Ia tidak bisa memberi tahu dunia siapa sebenarnya Manchu, tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan._

" _Aku akan menepati janjiku, menjawab 100 pertanyaanmu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu"_

…

…

…

Taehyung menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Mengusapnya cukup kasar. Ia tidak boleh menangis, ia harus menangis nanti saat SeokJin, Jimin dan Hoseok kembali. Ia tidak boleh menangis karena takut. Ia menarik nafas kembali menatapi pintu gerbang istana yang masih tertutup dan saat ia berniat berbalik tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan sudah menariknya.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi?"

Ia menatapi pria di hadapanya dengan aneh. Pria ini berpakaian mewah dan benar-benar menunjukkan kalau pria ini memiliki cara berpikir sempit dan semauanya. Ia membungkuk hormat, melepas cengkraman tangan pria bernama Chanyeol, putra dari Raja Hyonjong. Ia sedang tidak mood bicara dengan siapapun.

"Berhenti di sana!"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. Tetap berjalan tidak memedulikan tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya, baru pertama kali ini ada yang melawan perintah dari Pangeran Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat ada orang yang mengabaikannya menarik Taehyung untuk berhenti dan menghadapnya. Mata Chanyeol sekarang penuh emosi yang siap meledak.

"Kau siapa berani melawan perintahku? Apa kau pikir posisi seorang cucu Kepala Mentri tinggi?"

"Apa kau juga pikir posisi Pangeran itu tinggi? Masih ada Yang Mulia Raja Hyonjong, kau tidak lebih dari seorang anak yang berhutang, mengemis pada Yang Mulia Raja. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku lagi" balas Taehyung dengan nada menekan emosinya. Ia tidak ingin terkena masalah di hari pertamanya tinggal di istana, tapi sebenarnya ia sudah terkena masalah karena ini.

"Aku Pangeran dan kau siapa berani bicara seperti itu?!"

"FUCK ASSHOLE FOR YOU!" teriak Taehyung menggunakan Bahasa yang tidak akan orang mengerti di sini. Ia benar-benar tidak berniat bertengkar atau bicara dengan siapapun sekarang, sudah cukup ia berpikiran buruk tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya butuh sendiri, apa itu juga tidak diperbolehkan di istana ini meskipun itu perintah seorang pangeran.

"I don't care you prince or whatever… I don't seem to listen your word, got it?" ia kembali menggunakan Bahasa inggrisnya. Berbalik untuk berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan para dayangnya yang benar-benar terkejut dengan suara dan perkataan membingungkan dari Taehyung. Bahasa atau mantra yang digunakan Taehyung tadi.

Joohyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Taehyung dan Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Menghampiri sang pangeran dengan senyum puas, baru pertama kali ia menang taruhan dengan Chanyeol. Sebuah taruhan bahwa tidak semua wanita di negeri ini tunduk padanya.

"Orabeonim"

Chanyeol menoleh, memasang wajah semakin kesal melihat wanita tidak tahu malu ini masih bisa menampakkan wajah di hadapannya. Joohyun tersenyum, menjulurkan tangannya untuk di jabat Chanyeol. Ini bukan soal memberi selamat, tapi lebih ke arah mengejek, pasti gadis ini tadi melihat semuanya.

"Lihat, perkataanku benar, tidak semua wanita bisa kau luluhkan dengan mudah. Bahkan dia berani berteriak di hadapan wajahmu sambil mengatakan hal yang rumit bahkan terdengar seperti mantra"

"Hentikan"

Satu kata itu sudah cukup untuk Joohyun ketahui bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyerah dengan gadis Kim Taehyung itu. Chanyeol kembali menatapi lorong yang Taehyung lewati tadi, tersenyum sambil menjentikan jarinya. Gadis yang baru pertama kali ia lihat, gadis unik dan aneh karena berani berteriak di hadapan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, berjalan begitu saja melewati Joohyun ke lorong tadi, ia harus cari tahu tentang gadis tadi.

…

…

Matahari sudah meninggalkan bumi saat SeokJin dan rombongan pasukannya sampai dan memutuskan berisirahat. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat makan bersama pasukannya yang sedang membakar ikan dan berhasil mendapat hewan buruan. Mereka memang mengajaknya makan tapi ia merasa itu hanya sekedar formalitas dan dibelakangnya ia malah mendengar bisik-bisik. Ia tidak suka seperti itu, tapi ia juga tidak suka orang yang benar-benar blak-blakan seperti Taehyung contohnya.

Langkahnya terhenti mengingat nama gadis itu. Menatapi langit malam ini penuh dengan bintang, pasti Taehyung senang jika melihat semua ini. Tapi, apa ia bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini? Ditinggal tanpa diberikan ucapan perpisahaan. Ia tahu betapa itu menyakitkan, karena ia pernah merasakannya dulu.

Pikirannya kembali melayang tentang Taehyung saat di bawah pohon di atas bukit waktu itu, benar-benar melayang entah kemana bersamaan dengan daun-daun pohon yang berterbangan jauh. Ia sungguh berharap agar daun-daun ini terbang sampai ke istana, menyampaikan rasa bersalah dan ucapan janji yang akan ia penuhi sebentar lagi.

"Apa kau menungguku?"

…

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia merasa mendengar suara SeokJin, suaranya dari jendela apa mungkin SeokJin sudah pulang. Ia segera membuka jendela kamarnya, senyum manisnya yang semula mengembang hilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin. Itu hanya khayalan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Malam ini langit penuh bintang, apa SeokJin di sana sedang melakukan hal seperti ini? Menatapi bintang sambi memakan makan malamnya? Ngomong-ngomong ia belum menyentuh makanannya sejak tadi bahkan dayangnya yang bernama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menahan emosi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa makan, karena dia. Ia bisa merasakan SeokJin pasti kesulitan makan karena dia belum lancar menggunakan sumpit.

Ia kembali ingin menangis mengingat malam itu. Malam yang benar-benar melelahkan tapi juga membahagiakan di saat bersamaan. Ia perlahan menutup jendela bersamaan dengan ucapan yang selalu ia katakan sejak tadi, "Aku akan menunggumu selama apapun dirimu pergi."

Dan selama ia menunggu ia harus menunjukkan sesuatu pada SeokJin. Ia membuka salah satu buntelan yang sedari tadi belum ia sentuh. Senjata-senjata pemburu bayangannya, cambuk, belati dan sebuah pedang. Ia akan berlatih semua senjata-senjata ini, bahkan ia akan mulai berlatih malam ini. Ia mengangkat buntelan tadi, membawanya keluar dari kamar tapi sebelum itu ia menatapi dua dayang yang selalu berdiri di kamarnya ini.

"Bisa kalian ikut denganku?"

…

Taehyung menajamkan pengelihatannya, menatapi objek bidikannya orang-orangan jerami yang ia ambil dari gudang. Ia harus mahir bermain belati dan juga pedang, ia harus membuat SeokJin tersenyum nanti saat melihat dirinya sudah pandai.

…

…

…

…

1 tahun kemudian.

"Agasshi!"

"Geumanhaeyo!"

Orang yang sedari tadi terus dipanggil dan berusaha dihentikan itu tetap menutup telinganya seolah-olah tuli. Tetap fokus memainkan pedangnya dengan anggun, menyayat-nyayat orang-orangan jerami nya. Ini sudah satu tahun tapi orang-orangan jerami ini belum juga rusak, ia harus merusaknya hari ini.

"Agasshi! Bagaimana jika kau terluka lagi!"

Orang itu-Taehyung tidak peduli lagi. Ia terus mengayunkan pedangnya dan pada sabetan terakhirnya ia berhasil menghancurkan orang-orangan jerami ini setelah satu tahun. Sebenarnya ia memang sengaja tidak merusaknya langsung saat ia sudah mahir, ia menunggu hari ini, hari dimana ia ditinggalkan sendiri. Sudah satu tahun lebih dan ia masih tetap menunggu.

"Agasshi! Kau membuatku kami takut"

"Nde, kami tidak mau kau terluka lagi"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, menghampiri dua teman sekaligus dayangnya selama ia tinggal di istana. Mereka berdua tidak pernah melewatkan satu malampun menemaninya berlatih hingga detik ini. Mereka cukup setia untuk menutup mulut mereka tidak memberi tahu siapapun termasuk Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk. Kecuali pangeran tengil tidak tahu malu itu.

Semenjak ia umpati menggunakan Bahasa inggris bukannya menjauh dia malah semakin jelas menunjukan sikap kalau dia mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Mengingat itu membuat ia geli, lebih baik berlatih hal seperti ini setiap jam daripada dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Agasshi, Wang Chanyeol-ssi datang"

Taehyung memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan Baekhyun soal Chanyeol. Ia tetap diam di tempat membelakangi Chanyeol yang semakin dekat, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah memberi hormat serta sedikit menyingkir.

"Ya!"

Taehyung memutar matanya malas, berbalik sebentar dan memberi hormat lalu kembali lagi ke pekerjaan awalnya mengemasi senjata-senjatanya. Chanyeol berdecih, menarik lengan Taehyung ke belakang, bertepatan dengan ia yang sedang memegang pedang sehingga pedang itu hampir saja menyabit leher sang Pangeran.

"YA!"

"Geumanhaerago, aku sedang tidak berniat berdebat denganmu"

"Mungkin kau lebih tertarik berdebat dengan Kepala Mentri"

Taehyung mengernyit, apa Chanyeol kemari membawa pesan dari Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk? Ia melepas perlahan tarikan Chanyeol, membereskan senjata-senjatanya lalu memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tolong simpan ini aku harus menemui Kepala Mentri dulu"

"Kita harus menemuinya juga, karena dia meminta kita datang bersama" Chanyeol kembali berucap mengoreksi kalimatnya. Taehyung menatap sengit pemuda tengil dan tidak malu ini, kenapa ia bisa tinggal satu lingkungan dengan orang ini dan menahan segala amarahnya. Pasti ada yang salah dengannya setahun belakangan ini. Yang terpenting sekarang kenapa pria tua itu memanggilnya bersama Chanyeol.

…

Ia hanya bisa diam mendengar pembicaraan basa-basi antara Chanyeol dan kakeknya ini. ia memanggilnya seperti itu untuk formalitas di istana, bukan berarti ia menganggap Kim Yuk sebagai kakeknya. Karena ia masih bisa mengendus niat lain dari Kim Yuk membawanya ke sini dan sampai sekarang ia masih tidak bisa menemukan niatan lain Kim Yuk.

"Sebenarnya aku memanggil kalian untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup penting. Pertama, aku ingin cucuku Taehyung mempelajari bidang astronomi bersama Choi Siwon dan kedua, aku ingin kalian meresmikan hubungan kalian"

"Meresmikan apa?" tanya Taehyung tidak mengerti. Kim Yuk tersenyum kecil, menyesap teh herbalnya lalu menaruhnya dan sebelum ia bicara Taehyung melihat Kim Yuk memutari bibir gelas. Ia pernah melihat tingkahnya ini saat dalam perjamuan satu tahun lalu, ada niatan lain.

"Aku ingin kalian bertunangan"

"Aku menolak dan tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya" tolak Taehyung langsung dan tegas.

"Waeguraesmikka?"

"Apa kau tahu prinsipku? Aku tidak akan mengambil kembali apa yang sudah aku berikan, aku sudah memberikan hatiku pada seseorang dan aku tidak mungkin mengambilnya lagi untuk aku berikan pada Chanyeol Wangjangnim" jawaban telak itu membuat Kim Yuk kembali tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kali ini dia mengeteuk-ngetuk jari-jarinya di atas meja, ia juga tahu arti gerak-gerik itu. Dia sedang menahan amarah dan berpikir kalimat apa yang bisa membuat Taehyung kembali bungkam.

"Meskipun sudah setahun kenapa kau masih menganggap buruk diriku? Aku kakekmu, tidak mungkin aku akan memberi hal yang buruk padamu"

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seorang Kakek sejak aku bertemu pertama kali denganmu. Di mataku kau masih sama, kau tetap seseorang yang tidak bisa dipercayai dan orang yang selalu bersembunyi lewat pepatah-pepatahnya"

"Kim Taehyung-ssi, jaga bicaramu"

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya, menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol karena sudah berani-berani ikut campur dalam masalahnya. Ia mengatur nafasnya, ia sudah berjanji pada Jimin tidak akan membuat masalah jadi, ia harus menepatinya. Taehyung bangun dari duduknya, membungkuk hormat pada Kim Yuk dan juga Chanyeol, lalu berjalan mundur dengan sangat pelan.

"SeokJin akan segera kembali. Itu alasan sesungguhnya, aku ingin menjauhkannya darimu"

Langkah Taehyung terhenti, tubuhnya yang semula membungkuk hormat terangkat. Menatap wajah puas Kim Yuk karena berhasil mengeluarkan ekspresi Taehyung. Ia tahu kelemahan Taehyung adalah pria bertopeng itu dan kelemahan itu benar-benar menguntungkan.

"Gamshamnida, anda sudah benar-benar memperlihatkan topeng anda. Saya permisi"

Kali ini wajah Kim Yuk yang berubah, mengeras menahan emosi karena ia kalah dan tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari Taehyung. Pintu itu tergeser tertutup bersamaan dengan Kim Yuk yang melempar gelas tehnya ke dinding, tidak memedulikan jika Chanyeol masih di dalam. Ia benar-benar kehilangan ide untuk menjauhkan Taehyung dan SeokJin, jangan lupakan Jimin dan Hoseok

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah selicik ini tapi aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahanku untuk kedua kalinya" Kim Yuk menatap Chanyeol seolah-olah meminta penjelasan dari kalimatnya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum miring-menyeringai sambil meminum gelas tehnya.

"Ini cara yang benar-benar licik dan aku tidak tahu apa kau setuju atau tidak"

…

Malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, padahal jika dipikir-pikir ia harusnya lelah. Setelah berlatih sepanjang malam lalu bertemu dengan Kim Yuk membuatnya lelah tubuh dan batin tapi tidak. Ia tidak pernah tidur nyenyak sebelum ia bertemu Jimin, Hoseok dan SeokJin. Jika SeokJin sebentar lagi akan kembali pasti Jimin dan Hoseok juga.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini? Apa yang tidak ia ketahui dari mereka bertiga?

…

…

…

Ruangan yang penuh dengan buku itu menjadi saksi dari api yang muncul di tubuhnya. Bukan ada yang ingin membakar dirinya atau yang lain, hatinya yang sedang terbakar sekarang. Semenjak kepergiannya dari Taehyung setahun lalu sekarang ia malah terbakar di sini. Mungkin ini karma karena ia meninggalkan adik tersayangnya sendiri, maka dari itu ia mendapat hukuman seperti ini. Ia benar-benar terbakar panas, sebuah api cemburu.

Hoseok, dia sedang cemburu menatapi sepasang manusia sedang membaca buku di ruangan penuh buku ini. Sebenarnya bertiga, termasuk dirinya tapi ia sangat kesal dan marah melihat sepasang manusia itu. Terutama si pria yang dengan sengaja mencuri kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Hoseok tahu dia itu sebenarnya sudah pintar tapi dia tetap ingin diajari Jimin dengan alasan belum ada yang mengerti.

Trik tipuan seperti itu ternyata sudah ada sejak zaman ini dan itu benar-benar mengganggu dirinya. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengambil beberapa buku tapi saat ia mengintip dibalik celah rak buku, ia melihat dengan jelas pria itu duduk semakin dekat dengan Jimin.

"Hoh! What the fuck" desis Hoseok menghampiri mereka dengan wajah biasa tapi hatinya benar-benar terbakar sekarang. Jimin tersenyum ke arah Hoseok, mengambil salah satu buku dari tumpukan buku yang ia ambil barusan.

"Gomawoyo, Hoseokie. Yoongi-ya, igo"

Panggilan seakrab itu bisa didapatkan dengan mudah oleh Yoongi, sementara dirinya harus menunggu setahun dulu.

"Nuna, aku sudah mengantuk, aku akan tidur besok kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi"

Jimin mengangguk, kembali sibuk mengajari Yoongi yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. Hoseok sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya untuk mengahajar pria itu, dengan sedikit hentakan Hoseok berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Jimin menoleh sebentar, menatap aneh dengan sikap Hoseok belakangan ini. Apa ia harus bicara dengan Hoseok setelah ini?

…

"Gweanchana Hoseokie!"

Ucap Hoseok pada dirinya sendiri saat di kamar. Menatapi lemari pakaiannya, ia harus mempersiapkan semuanya malam ini dengan perasaan marah. Ia terus mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri, tidak apa-apa mereka hanya berteman. Tapi, saat mengingat pandangan mata Yoongi ke arah Jimin dan tangan yang terus memegang pundak Jimin membuat emosi Hoseok kembali bangkit.

"AISH!"

Hoseok tidak bisa lagi menahan teriakannya, ia menendang lemari kayu itu sangat kuat. Tidak memedulikan rasa sakit mungkin terluka. Ia tidak peduli, ia benar-benar marah dan memerlukan pelampiasan emosi. Ia membuka lemarinya, menatapi sebuah kotak berisi tusuk rambut untuk Jimin tapi ia segera menutup dan melemparnya ke dalam kain buntelannya.

Hal yang membuat ia iri dan marah pada Yoongi adalah pria itu bisa mengeluarkan sisi kekanakan Jimin yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan padanya. Itu yang paling membuatnya kesal, iri dan marah.

"Waegurae?!"

"Aish kamjakya!"

SeokJin tertawa kecil melihat sikap gelagapan Hoseok karena ketahuan marah-marah sendiri di kamar sambil menendang-nendang lemari. Apa itu ciri-ciri orang yang sedang cemburu dan meluapkan emosi pada benda mati? Apa itu kebiasaan mereka dari zamannya?

"Wae? Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu"

"Kenapa marah padaku? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku tidak ikut pulang, besok masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku urus"

Hoseok otomatis mendekati jendela kamarnya tempat SeokJin duduk, "Waeyo? Apa kau tidak mau menemui Taehyung sekarang? Apa kau tidak merindukannya?" tanya Hoseok penasaran. SeokJin hanya diam, turun dari kusen jendela kamar Hoseok dan kembali berjalan pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Aish jinjja! Kenapa hari ini semua orang membuatku marah?!"

…

…

…

…

…

Pagi-pagi sekali Taehyung pergi bersama Baekhyun ke tempat ia dan SeokJin dulu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dari sini ia bisa melihat matahari terbit dan daun-daun yang mulai berguguran. Tangannya pun reflek tertangkup menampung daun-daun kekuningan itu. Sudah satu tahun berlalu dan tidak sedetikpun ia tidak memikirkan SeokJin, apa dia akan benar-benar pulang hari ini? Ia benar-benar menanti itu sejak semalam.

Ia hidup karena dia dan jika dia tidak datang, entah apa pendapatnya kali ini tentang Kim Yuk dan SeokJin. Ia benar-benar berharap semua ini terjadi, SeokJin kembali. Ia ingin menunjukan kalau ia sudah pandai seni bela diri, ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri jadi tidak perlu khawatir lagi soal dirinya. Masih banyak lagi yang ingin ia katakan, tapi hanya satu kata yang ingin ia katakan.

"Agasshi! Baekhyun-ah!"

Taehyung menoleh, tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo berlari cukup kencang bahkan hampir saja jatuh menghampiri dirinya. Nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah dan senyum di wajahnya benar-benar… apa yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Waegurae? Jangan lari seperti itu lagi"

"Agasshi, aku berlari seperti ini demi menyampaikan kabar menggembirakan tentang kehadiran seseorang. Orang ini akan membuat agasshi senang"

Taehyung langsung saja berlari mendengarnya. Apa mungkin SeokJin sudah datang? Apa benar itu SeokJin? Ia tidak perlu lagi mengkhayal ia akan menceritakan segalanya, ia bisa menceritakan semuanya hari ini. Saat sampai di depan gerbang dengan kecepatan lari tidak main-main, ia benar-benar tersenyum. Nafasnya yang semual berat sekarang ringan, tersenyum melihat seorang pria membelakanginya.

"Seok…"

Itu bukan SeokJin.

"Taehyungie!"

Itu Hoseok, Jimin dan seorang pria asing. Senyum lebarnya menghilang, impian tetap hanya sebuah impian. Entah SeokJin atau Kim Yuk yang berbohong, tapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum saat menghampiri Hoseok dan Jimin.

"Bogoshipeota! Uri dongsaeng!"

Hoseok memeluk Taehyung sangat erat bahkan memutar-mutarkan tubuh Taehyung. Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Hoseok saat bertemu Taehyung. "Bagaimana kabamu? Apa kau senang di sini?" tanya Hoseok sedikit mencubit hidung mancung Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum melepas pelukan Hoseok lalu beralih memeluk Jimin sangat erat. Matanya memerah, begitu merindukan pelukan hangat dan penuh cinta ini.

"Apa kabarmu? Sudah lama kita tidak jumpa?"

"Eonni…"

Jimin mengangguk mengerti, meskipun ia bukan ibunya tapi ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Taehyung sekarang. Taehyung ingin diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang lain, dan orang itu tidak ikut datang.

…

…

…

Kuda berwarna cokelat kehitaman itu ia hentikan paksa di sebuah kedai di pasar. Suasana pasar yang semula damai mendadak sunyi senap saat ia datang, ia menatapi semua orang yang ada di kedai minum. Ia turun dari kudanya, mengikat kudanya pada salah satu balok kayu dan ia bergegas ke dalam menemui seseorang.

Para pengunjung kedai minum terkejut melihat salah satu orang Manchu berani datang bahkan minum di kedai mewah ini. SeokJin tidak peduli dengan tatapan itu, ia hanya peduli pada satu orang yang duduk sendiri. Pria tua dengan janggut putih menjuntai, mencirikan ia seorang yang bijak dan adil tapi kenyataannya dia sungguh jahat.

Ia mengambil tempat di hadapan orang jahat ini tidak lain adalah Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk.

"Kenapa anda memanggilku di tempat seperti ini? Apa begitu penting sehingga anda memanggilku seperti ini?" SeokJin bertanya sambil melirik Kim Yuk dari balik tudung jubahnya, meminum arak lalu kembali menatap Kim Yuk.

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Taehyung, karena sebentar lagi dia akan bertunangan dengan Chanyeol Wangjangnim"

Tangan SeokJin yang sedang menuang arak ke gelasnya terhenti. Ia kembali menatap Kim Yuk dengan datar, jujur ia terkejut dan tidak percaya. Ia memang belum menjadi kekasih Taehyung tapi ia yakin Taehyung akan setia menunggunya.

"Apa anda menduga saya memiiliki hubungan dengan Taehyung. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan khusus atau sepasang kekasih"

"Aku tidak peduli kau kekasih, kakak, adik, atau yang lainnya. Putuskan segala hubunganmu dengan Taehyung atau…"

"Atau apa?" tanya SeokJin membalas tantangan Kim Yuk. Ia tidak ingin menjadi lemah di hadapan orang ini, ia tidak ingin Taehyung menjadi kelemahannya dan ia juga tidak ingin dirinya menjadi kelemahan bagi Taehyung.

"… dia akan lenyap"

"Omong kosong apa ini?"

"Ini bukan omong kosong, aku tidak pernah bermain-main dalam ancamanku. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai cucuku, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai jembatan yang akan membawaku menuju sebuah kekuasaan. Jadi, apa keputusanmu?"

Remasan tangannya pada pinggiran meja berbentuk persegi ini semakin menguat. Tidak terima seseorang dianggap sebagai barang, Taehyung mungkin tidak mendengarnya tapi pasti gadis itu merasakannya selama ini. Ia memang tidak tahu jembatan apa yang dibicarakan Kim Yuk, satu hal yang pasti Kim Yuk sungguh-sungguh dalam hal ini.

"Sekarang aku mengerti maksud kata-katamu, _aku tidak ingin menjadi ayam yang berharap terbang_. Kalimat itu belum selesai dan sempurna, aku akan menyempurnakannya" SeokJin berucap sambil menuangkan arak ke gelasnya hingga penuh dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang belum selesai.

"Ayam yang mengharapkan terbang adalah sebuah kebodohan karena ayam tidak akan bisa terbang, ia sudah diberi kaki dan sayap untuk kepentingan lain, itu menandakan dia serakah. Ia memang tidak bisa terbang tapi dia memiliki sepasang kaki yang bisa mengorek tanah dengan baik dan suara yang bisa membuat musuhnya pergi. Dengan kata lain jika kau mengatakan, _saya tidak ingin bertindak seperti ayam yang berharap bisa terbang_ …"

SeokJin menjauhkan teko arak setelah mengisi penuh gelas Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk, menaruhnya dengan sedikit kasar hingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang. Kim Yuk balik menatap menantang SeokJin.

"Kau tidak lebih seperti seekor ayam itu. Kau adalah pribadi yang serakah dan tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang kau dapatkan, kau tidak bisa melihat kebaikan kecil di sekitarmu karena itu kau tidak lebih dari seekor ayam yang kau katakan saat itu. Kau ingin tahu jawaban atas ancamanmu itu?" pertanyaan itu bukan lagi membuatnya puas tapi marah dan merasa harga dirinya di injak-injak oleh seorang Manchu yang selalu dianggap suku barbar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah pada sebuah ancaman orang sepertimu. Aku akan melawanmu, aku tidak akan menyerah hanya karena ancaman itu. Kalau perlu aku bisa mengotori tanganku sekarang juga. Aku tidak akan pernah melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini, tidak satu orangpun akan luput jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Taehyung. Itu janjiku"

SeokJin bangun dari duduknya, meninggalkan Kim Yuk yang terdiam di tempat menatapi kepergian SeokJin dan orang-orang yang menatapinya takut. Ia tidak boleh takut pada sampah Joseon itu, ia lebih berkuasa untuk apa takut. Tapi ia tidak bisa memungkuri emosi dan harga dirinya yang benar-benar jatuh. Dia benar-benar salah karena menjawab tantangan Kepala Mentri Joseon Kim Yuk.

…

…

…

Suasana kamarnya kali ini tidak lagi sepi dan sunyi. Selain suara tawa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, sekarang ada penghuni lain yaitu, Jimin, Hoseok dan pria asing bernama Yoongi itu. Ia sesekali ikut tertawa tapi mengernyit heran melihat Hoseok menggenggam kelewat erat gelas tehnya. Ia tersenyum jahil, menarik lengan Hoseok untuk bangun dari duduknya dan menariknya keluar dari kamar.

"Aish, waeyo?" tanya Hoseok sengit sambil menyentak lengan Taehyung. Kembali melirik pintu kama Taehyung. Pasti pria brengsek itu mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Jimin. "Kau pasti sudah tahu sejak tadi aku memasang wajah sangar untuk siapa? Kenapa kau malah menarikku keluar?" marah Hoseok kembali mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasarnya.

"Fuck for him, apa kau tidak lihat senyum meremehkannya untukku? Wah, mati-matian aku mena-"

"Geumanhae, tunggu nanti malam. Kau akan mengatakan segalanya nanti malam, sabarlah. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, jika kau memasang wajah seperti itu dia akan lebih senang dan merasa puas. Aku sudah banyak belajar soal itu, arrachi?"

"Mengatakan apa? Kau menyiapkan hal apa nanti malam?" tanya Hoseok balik, gelagapan karena ia keceplosan soal perasaannya selama ini terhadap Jimin. Ia tahu Taehyung tetap tidak berubah, selalu memikirkan ide-ide gila yang nekat.

"Jangan takut dan ikuti rencanaku ini. Memangnya aku tidak paham saat melihatmu begitu dekat dengan Jimin eonni dulu, karena itu aku akan membantu uri Hoseokie"

Hoseok menjauhkan jari Taehyung yang begitu kuat mencubit pipinya. Kembali menarik Taehyung masuk ke kamar, dan ia lihat Yoongi berani duduk sedekat itu dengan Jimin. Jimin? Dia biasa saja karena itu belum diluar batas tapi menurut Hoseok itu diluar batas. Tapi, melihat senyum dan sebuah kode dari Taehyung untuk bersabar ia menarik nafas panjang, meminum tehnya cepat-cepat. Kapan malam datang?

…

…

Setelah menemui raja dan mendapat sebuah hadiah kehormatan berupa ia, Jimin, Hoseok dan pria bernama Yoongi tinggal di istana. Itu berarti ia bisa lebih mengawasi Taehyung, saat ini saja ia ada di depan kamar Taehyung yang masih terang. Menandakan jika penghuninya belum tidur dan suara gaduh serta bau alcohol. Pasti Taehyung yang merencakan minum-minum untuk menyambut Jimin, perlahan ia menggeser pintu kamar itu memperhatikan secara diam-diam.

"Hoseokie!"

"Hoseokie!"

Kedua mata Hoseok masih memerah dan bau alcohol benar-benar tercium di tubuhnya. Begitu juga Yoongi dan seorang tamu tidak diundang. Chanyeol, pangeran yang tadi disebut Kim Yuk akan bertunangan dengan Taehyung. Nampak berusaha dekat dengan Taehyung.

Genggaman SeokJin pada pintu kamar ini semakin mengerat melihat Chanyeol kembali mendekati Taehyung dan berucap hal yang mustahil di lakukan seorang pangeran.

"Aku akan membuktikan bahwa tidak semua pangeran tidak pandai minum"

Chanyeol menatap cawan cukup besarnya, ada soju dan arak di dalamnya. Taehyung menatap meremehkan pada Chanyeol, pria tengil seperti ini mana mungkin bisa meminum dua macam minuman sekaligus. Ia sudah melakukan itu dan berhasil, entah tidak mau kalah atau ada motif lain Chanyeol juga melakukan hal itu.

Semua beroh ria melihat Chanyeol menghabiskan minumnya dalam sekali teguk. Dia bersorak senang dan tidak lama menjatuhkan diri.

"Wangjangnim?!"

Taehyung menghampiri Chanyeol dengan panic, meraba denyut nadi dan aliran pernafasan Chanyeol. Sangat rendah, apa dia shock karena meminum semua minuman itu sekaligus.

"Dia tidak bernafas normal, intubasi"

"Di sini tidak ada alatnya" ucap Hoseok masih setengah sadar dan ikut panik melihat pangeran jatuh pingsan setelah minum. Taehyung berdecih, menekan dada Chanyeol dan memberinya nafas buatan. SeokJin yang melihat itu menutup pintu dan membanting sesuatu yang awalnya ia ingin berikan pada Taehyung.

Mungkin itu pertolongan tapi kenapa harus berciuman?

…

"Kenapa diam saja? Panggil tabib kerajaan segera dan dayang-dayangnya!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar. Taehyung sebisa mungkin membuat Chanyeol bernafas dan denyut nadinya masih terasa hingga tabib datang dan membawanya pergi. Taehyung bernafas lega, menatap Hoseok yang mulai limbung dan bergumam tidak jelas. Rencananya memang berhasil tapi ia juga membahayakan nyawa seorang pangeran meskipun ia tidak suka dengan pangeran itu.

"Mianhae eonni, dia merusak semuanya"

"Dia masih tidak berubah" ucap Jimin tanpa sadar. Menatapi pintu kamar Taehyung yang sedikit terbuka. Taehyung berdecih, bangun dari duduknya lalu menutup pintu tapi belum sempat terlaksana ia melihat sebuah kotak tergeletak indah di depan pintunya. Kotak apa itu?

Ia memungut kotak itu, membukanya dan terkejut melihat isinya. Sebuah belati dengan tanda malaikat. Hanya Jimin yang tahu maksud dari belati ini, selain itu ada SeokJin. Apa SeokJin datang kemari, tapi kenapa tidak menemuinya? Ia menatap kanan dan kirinya, tidak ada siapapun. SeokJin sudah pergi lagi. Ia tidak bisa kehilangan SeokJin lagi.

"Eonni, aku keluar sebentar" teriak Taehyung berlari menjauhi kamarnya. Hanya ada satu tempat yang dituju SeokJin sekarang, pohon di atas bukit waktu itu. Pasti SeokJin di sana.

…

"Hik!"

Suara cegukan kembali terdengar. Jimin berdecih melihat Hoseok masih tetap ngotot minum meskipun sudah dalam kondisi mabuk berat seperti ini.

"Biar aku saja yang membawa dia"

"Shireoyo!"

Jimin menlotot melihat Hoseok berani berkata kasar seperti itu pada Yoongi padahal usia dan posisi Yoongi lebih tinggi darinya. Hoseok memegang botol araknya kuat-kuat, menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi yang masih memasang wajah tidak tahu malu dan brengseknya itu.

"Aku tidak mau dibawa oleh pria brengsek seperti dia!"

"Hoseokie, geumanhae. Yoongi-ya, mianhae, dia sedang mabuk" ucap Jimin berusaha melepas botol arak Hoseok dan setelah berhasil ia membawa Hoseok keluar dari kamar Taehyung dengan dibantu Yoongi. Selama perjalanan ini, Hoseok tidak henti-hentinya menyapa dayang dan memberikan kerlingan genitnya, Jimin mencubit Hoseok agar berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Kau cemburu? Baguslah, aku juga cemburu"

Yoongi menatap wajah Hoseok dan Jimin yang benar-benar menyiaratkan sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi sepertinya itu benar-benar istimewa. Saat sudah sampai di kamar Hoseok, Yoongi dan Jimin membanting tubuh Hoseok ke tempat tidur.

"Kau bisa keluar, biar aku yang urus dia"

Yoongi mengangguk ragu meninggalkan Jimin dan Hoseok berdua di kamar dengan bantuan sinar bulan dan cahaya lilin. Itu benar-benar situasi yang menguntungkan bagi siapapun, termasuk orang mabuk sekalipun. Saat menutup pintu ia kembali melihat ke dalam, Jimin yang sedang melepas ikatan rambut Hoseok, sepertinya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Jimin-ah~"

"Waeyo?" tanya Jimin seraya mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Hoseok, setelah itu berniat pergi tapi tangannya di tahan Hoseok hingga ia terjatuh di atas tubuh tegap Hoseok. Wajah mereka benar-benar dekat, ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Hoseok yang teratur dan bau alcohol yang benar-benar mencolok.

"Jangan dekati Yoongi lagi"

"Waeyo? Dia orang yang baik"

"Anshireoyo!" igau Hoseok semakin menjadi-jadi bahkan sampai ia memeluk Jimin sangat erat, seolah-olah Jimin bisa terbawa angin kapan saja. Jimin berdehem, kenapa ia seperti ini? Ia ingin melepaskan pelukan ini tapi di sisi lain ia cukup senang.

"Waeyo?"

"Joahaeyo…"

…

…

…

Nafasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal, saat ia mencapai pohon ini. Senyumnya yang tadi mengembang seketika runtuh melihat di sana hanya ada pohon, tidak ada SeokJin. Apa dia tidak datang atau tidak akan pernah datang? Apa ini dari orang lain, misalnya Chanyeol tapi tidak mungkin. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal siapa dirinya lalu Hoseok? Tidak mungkin pasti dia memberikannya langsung tadi. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan SeokJin kembali tapi tidak menemuinya.

Apa sia-sia selama ini ia menunggu SeokJin. Ia duduk bersandar pada pohon yang daunnya mulai berguguran kembali malam ini, menatapi daun-daun tersebut dan bulan yang bersinar terang. Apa dia benar-benar tidak ingin menemui Taehyung lagi? Ia kembali membuka kotak itu, mengeluarkan belati tersebut dan kembali berkhayal.

Ia ingin menceritakan pada SeokJin bahwa ia sudah pandai melempar belati dan pedang. Ia ingin menceritakan semua itu tapi itu hanya akan jadi khayalannya.

SREK

Apa lagi sekarang? Apa ia akan diserang lagi? Ia menghapus air matanya, memegang belati ini begitu kuat dan saat bayangan orang itu semakin dekat dengan mengayunkan pedang. Ia berdiri, memunculkan tubuhnya sambil menghunuskan belatinya.

Gerakan belatinya terhenti, menatapi sosok yang sedang ia todong ini. Sosok yang selalu ia tunggu dan khayalkan. SeokJin.

"SeokJin-ah"

SeokJin tidak bicara sama sekali, hanya bisa menatapi wajah manis itu dari dekat dengan saling mengacungkan senjata. Ia menurunkan pedangnya lebih dulu, memasukannya kembali dan berbalik pergi begitu saja. Ini bukan masalah ia melihat Chanyeol dan Taehyung berciuman tapi ancaman Kim Yuk. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung jika ia mendekati gadis ini secara mencolok meskipun di saat seperti ini.

"Chogiyo!"

Suara Taehyung terdengar seperti cekikan. SeokJin tidak bisa mendengar suara seperti itu, tapi ia harus melakukan ini jika ia tidak ingin Taehyung dalam bahaya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama ini, apa kau akan meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apapun?"

Pertanyaan itu benar-benar menyakitkan ketimbang ia mendapat luka dari iblis. Ini lebih menyakitkan karena Taehyung benar-benar terdengar putus asa. Ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar itu tapi ia harus tetap pergi demi kebaikan Taehyung juga.

"Chogiyo!"

SeokJin menghentikan langkahnya. Mendengar apa yang akan Taehyung katakan kali ini, ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Taehyung mendekat dan suara tangis. Jangan menangis Taehyung, aku di sini. Kalimat penenang itu hanya bisa ia ucapkan dalam hati, tidak ia ucapkan pada Taehyung secara langsung.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku? Apa kau mengulangi kesalahanmu, pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun? Kau melupakanku?"

"Nde, aku melupakanmu"

"Lalu, kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat dan mampir kemari"

Taehyung menggeleng, menolak jawaban bohong lagi dari SeokJin. Sudah cukup ia mendapat kebohongan terus menerus, ditinggalkan tanpa pesan, sudah cukup. Ia tidak mau hidup seperti itu lagi sekarang. Ia semakin mendekati SeokJin, berniat memeluknya tapi SeokJin melangkah maju pergi begitu saja. "Aku sudah pandai seni bela diri, aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" ucap Taehyung dengan senyum kecil. Mewujudkan khayalannya sekarang, entah SeokJin mendengarnya atau tidak ia ingin mengatakan ini.

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kalu lakukan selama aku pergi? Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih berguna. Kalau kau hanya bisa melakukan itu, lakukan terus"

Cukup Taehyung jangan bicara lagi. SeokJin sudah tidak bisa bersikap kasar dan dingin lagi padamu. Ia sudah meremas sarung pedangnya begitu kuat, melampiaskan rasa marahnya karena ia lemah terhadap ancaman seorang Kim Yuk. Marah pada dirinya sendiri karena bertindak pengecut di hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung menangis, memeluk SeokJin dari belakang sangat erat. Meluapkan segala perasaan rindunya selama ini yang tertampung, ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. SeokJin terpaku di tempat, merasakan pelukan Taehyung begitu erat dan tangis Taehyung membasahi baju bagian belakangnya.

"Bogoshipeosoyo"

Ungkapan itu juga yang ingin dikatakan SeokJin tapi ia tidak berdaya. Dengan berat hati, ia melepas pelukan Taehyung dan berjalan begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi sedikitpun, tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti saat Taehyung bertanya hal yang membuatnya berbalik.

"Anbogoshipeo? Na jinjja jinjja bogoshipeoyo… hikss"

SeokJin memeluk Taehyung. Ia kalah dan tunduk pada hatinya yang sudah pergi dan tiba-tiba muncul sedikit demi sedikit. Memeluk gadis yang terlihat kuat di luar namun begitu rapuh di dalam, ia bisa merasakan perasaan tersiksa Taehyung saat ia meninggalkannya sendiri. Tangis Taehyung semakin pecah, perlahan membalas pelukan SeokJin tidak kalah erat.

Taehyung semakin menangis keras, tidak peduli jika ia akan membuat tuli SeokJin akibat suara tangisnya. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan semuanya sekarang. Mereka benar-benar melupakan semuanya, melupakan takdir bulan dan matahari yang melewati mereka selama ini. Takdir itu adalah mereka yang memilih, dan dari sinilah mereka akan mengetahui takdir mana yang akan dipilihkan Tuhan untuk mereka.

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Spring Day-BTS, My Love-Lee Hi, Can You Hear My Heart-Epik High ft Lee Hi & Forgetting You-Davichi)**

 **Note:**

 **7Stupefy-Jin**

 **Aku sayang kamu *muach*. Baca review kamu itu bener-bener buat aku semangat dan ketawa-ketawa sendiri bahkan sampe guling-guling nggak jelas *kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa* karena itu aku kasih updatenya dua kali sekaligus. Hahahahaha… untuk semua review lagi ya dan siders aku ucapin terimakasih ya. Soal akun WP itu belum aku isi bahkan baru daftar *hahhaa* akunnya itu Ryeoeunrim54, itu masih baru dan bener-bener kosong. Pokoknya aku sayang dan berharep semoga kamu tetep setia oke? pokoknya untuk semua yang fav, follow, review, siders dan lain-lain. THANK YOU! AKU CINTA KALIAN**

 **Gamshamnida ^^^^^^**


	7. Chapter 7

"Anbogoshipeo? Na jinjja jinjja bogoshipeoyo… hikss"

SeokJin memeluk Taehyung. Ia kalah dan tunduk pada hatinya yang sudah pergi dan tiba-tiba muncul sedikit demi sedikit. Memeluk gadis yang terlihat kuat di luar namun begitu rapuh di dalam, ia bisa merasakan perasaan tersiksa Taehyung saat ia meninggalkannya sendiri. Tangis Taehyung semakin pecah, perlahan membalas pelukan SeokJin tidak kalah erat.

Taehyung semakin menangis keras, tidak peduli jika ia akan membuat tuli SeokJin akibat suara tangisnya. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan semuanya sekarang. Mereka benar-benar melupakan semuanya, melupakan takdir bulan dan matahari yang melewati mereka selama ini. Takdir itu adalah mereka yang memilih, dan dari sinilah mereka akan mengetahui takdir mana yang akan dipilihkan Tuhan untuk mereka.

Ia masih setia membalas pelukan Taehyung, perlahan-lahan melepasnya dan beralih menggenggam tangan mungil Taehyung. Menatapi tattoo yang pertama kali dibuat dan didapat Taehyung, masih terlihat jelas dan beberapa bekas luka di pergelangan tangan. SeokJin tersenyum kecil, sebegitu niatnya Taehyung hingga rela terluka seperti ini.

"Appayo?"

"Annimida, appayo?" tanya Taehyung balik menyentuh dada SeokJin dan tersenyum kecil. SeokJin mengangguk, menarik Taehyung untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat. Mungkin saja Kim Yuk mengirimkan seseorang untuk mengawasi tempat ini, jika itu terjadi kesempatan nyawa Taehyung lenyap semakin besar.

"Eodismikka?"

"Ke sebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari sini"

…

Tanaman menjalar selalu menyapa indra pengelihatannya, di batu yang ia duduki bersama SeokJin pun ada. Selain itu, air danau yang tenang tertutupi banyak tanaman air salah satunya teratai. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, ternyata tempat seperti ini cukup banyak di Joseon. Ia pikir SeokJin hanya tahu satu tempat romantis yaitu, di tempat tadi ternyata dia tahu banyak.

"Di sini kau bisa melihat dengan jelas bintang-bintang"

"Nde, ada Pegasus, Unicorn, Cassiopeia, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas" SeokJin menghela nafas mendengar Taehyung kembali mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak ia mengerti. Taehyung tersadar dan segera tersenyum melihat raut wajah bingung SeokJin.

"Lihat, ada bentuk bintang seperti persegi itu Pegasus. Lalu, yang seperti kursi terbalik itu Cassiopeia, di sini kalian menyebutnya apa?" tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk bentuk-bentuk bintang tersebut. SeokJin menunjuk bintang Cassiopeia.

"Itu namanya bintang jangkar dan itu bintang tetap. Kau tahu yang mana bintangku?"

Taehyung menggeleng, menatap telunjuk SeokJin yang menunjuk ke sebuah bintang berwarna biru. Bintang itu bersinar terang, cukup besar dan indah. Ia kembali menatap SeokJin lalu bintang itu tadi. Bintang yang benar-benar mencolok jika dibandingkan bintang yang lain.

"Apa kau tahu, jika sebuah bintang berwarna biru itu berarti dia jenis bintang yang panas. Jika bintang berwarna merah maka bintang itu dingin. Kau memiliki watak yang dingin, kenapa bisa memiliki bintang bersuhu panas?"

SeokJin tidak begitu mendengarkan ocehan Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak mengerti. Yang ia lakukan sedari tadi hanya menatapi wajah cantik yang sudah tidak ia lihat sejak setahun lalu. Dia masih tidak berubah, cerewet, suka mengomeli orang lain dan blak-blakkan. Apa ia bisa hidup dengan damai selama tinggal di istana dengan berbagai peraturan dan tata krama super kolot.

Taehyung sadar ia diperhatikan sedari tadi, jadi ia memutuskan menoleh terkejut mendapati jarak wajahnya dengan wajah SeokJin begitu dekat. Ia kembali gugup, menjauhkan wajahnya sepihak sambil mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangan di sekitar wajahnya.

"Kau masih tidak berubah?"

"Nodoyo" balas Taehyung tidak mau kalah.

SeokJin kembali tersenyum kecil, merapihkan rambut Taehyung yang sedikit miring letaknya, lalu beralih menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Taehyung di sekitar telinga. "Kau mau mendengar kisahku? Mungkin ini ada di 100 pertanyaanmu soal pemburu bayangan"

"Kenapa aku memakai topeng?"

Taehyung menggeleng, menolak untuk dijawab SeokJin. Ia masih ingat jelas batapa marahnya SeokJin saat ia bertanya soal kenapa memakai topeng dan saat SeokJin hampir membunuhnya hanya karena ia tidak sengaja menatap bekas luka dan tattoo di wajah SeokJin.

"Gweanchana, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Sekarang aku merasa kau adalah alasan aku hidup selain kisahku ini. Kau bukan hanya muridku, tapi wanitaku"

Taehyung mengangguk, menyamankan posisinya bersandar pada pundak lebar SeokJin sambil menatapi bintang SeokJin dan bintang miliknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak terlahir dengan bekas luka ini. Ibuku adalah seorang pemburu bayangan, ayahku pun sama jadi aku benar-benar keturunan pemburu bayangan dan lagi aku juga ikut meminum darah dari cawan itu. Usiaku mendapat luka ini sekitar tujuh tahun, saat itu…"

… … …

… … …

Flashback

"Apa kau gila?"

Pria itu masih tetap mempersiapkan senjata-senjata dan mengemasi pakaian dirinya, sang istri, serta anak mereka. Mereka sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk berdebat dan menghindar dari kejaraan NamJoon dan pengikut-pengikutnya.

"Kenapa kau masih bersikeras membawa cawan itu, kita bisa berikan cawan itu lalu kita bisa hidup dengan nyaman setelahnya"

"Apa kau pikir dia akan begitu saja melepaskan kita setelah mendapat cawan ini, dia tidak sebodoh dan seceroboh itu. Meskipun dia mendapat cawan ini, dia tetap akan membunuh kita"

Wanita itu hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar, menatapi SeokJin yang sedari tadi hanya diam di tempat menatapi kedua orangtuanya yang terlihat kebingungan dan panik. Wanita itu-YiXing tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri SeokJin lalu memeluknya.

"Eomma, kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya SeokJin.

"Kita harus pergi"

BRAK

Sudah terlambat.

… … …

… … …

Flashback End

"… ayah dan ibuku dibunuh, aku ditangkap dan saat perjalanan menuju penjara mereka aku berhasil lolos tapi salah satu pengikut NamJoon mengibaskan pedang di wajahku, berharap agar aku berhenti berlari tapi aku malah semakin kencang. Dan saat pelarian itu aku ditemukan Jimin, aku diobati tapi luka ini meninggalkan bekas"

Taehyung terbelak melihat SeokJin melepas topengnya di hadapannya. Memperlihatkan bekas luka itu begitu lebar dan menyeramkan ditambah tattoo hitam legam itu. Perlahan jari-jari Taehyung menyentuh bekas luka tersebut mengikuti arahnya. Dimulai dari sisi kanan kening SeokJin, turun melewati pelipis, pelupuk mata, sebagian hidung dan terakhir ke bawah hampir mengenai area bibir SeokJin.

"Aku membuat tattoo ini setelah aku mengetahui bahwa mawar darah bisa membuat tattoo, aku menancapkannya di pelipis kananku cukup lama hampir satu hari penuh dan saat aku lepas hasilnya ini. Tattoo ini melambangkan perasaan duka dan kecewa serta amarah menjadi satu, aku memiliki kemampuan khusus menyembuhkan diri dari tattoo ini"

Jari-jarinya kembali mengikuti pola tattoo SeokJin, akar yang dimulai dari pelipis kanan ia telusuri dari atas sampai ke area pipi SeokJin. Orang yang melihatnya pasti akan bergidik ngeri dan lari tapi ia tidak. Ini bukan perasaan iba atau kasihan tapi perasaan bersalah, NamJoon begitu kejam hanya karena sebuah cawan dan obesesi dia menghancurkan sebuah keluarga bahagia. Itu kejahatan.

SeokJin menghentikan gerakan jari Taehyung, menurunkannya secara perlahan dan balik mengelus sisi wajah Taehyung.

"Aku baru ingat kau tidak takut padaku. Sekarang kau ceritakan kisahmu"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk memulai kisah panjangnya.

"Aku adalah seorang Dokter bedah saraf residen pertama, tapi Hoseok adalah residen keempat dan sebentar lagi akan bebas dari masa magang. Kau tahu selain bekas luka ini aku mempunyai bekas luka lain, di sini" ucap Taehyung menunjuk lengan kanannya yang terdapat bekas luka sebuah pisau bedah.

"Saat itu aku sedang frustasi karena belum bisa membedah dengan benar jadi, aku mempraktekannya sendiri pada tubuhku. Semenjak itu aku bisa membedah dengan pandai dan menjahit" ucap Taehyung sedikit bangga tapi malah mendapat tatapan ngeri dari SeokJin. Mungkin sedikit extreme tapi itu cara terbaik belajar.

"Kau tahu, kisah hidupku yang kelam itu membuatku bisa bertahan hidup dan sekarang karena kau alasanku untuk hidup semakin kuat"

Taehyung tersenyum, memasangkan kembali topeng SeokJin dengan hati-hati. Takut melukai wajah SeokJin, setelah yakin kuat dengan berani Taehyung mengecup topeng itu. SeokJin tentu saja terkejut tapi detik kemudian ia tersenyum. Mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir itu tapi Taehyung mengangkat tangannya menghalangi bibir SeokJin.

"Kau perlu izinku"

"Chanyeol Wangjangnim saja tidak perlu izinmu"

Taehyung seketika diam, apa di zaman ini belum mengenal teknik CPR? Sepertinya memang ya, dan ucapan sinis SeokJin menjawab semua kebingungannya tadi. SeokJin pasti melihat ia memberi bantuan nafas pada Chanyeol dan menyangka itu sebuah ciuman. Taehyung tertawa kecil melihat wajah cemberut dan kesal SeokJin.

"Ya! Itu bukan ciuman tapi pertolangan bantuan nafas. Saat seseorang denyut nadinya mulai melemah begitu juga nafasnya, lakukan hal seperti yang aku lakukan tadi. Tekan dadanya tapi jangan terlalu kuat karena kau bisa membuat tulang rusuknya patah. Itu pertolongan untuk Chanyeol Wangjangnim, jeongmalyo"

SeokJin menoleh, mendekati wajah Taehyung untuk menciumnya tapi Taehyung segera mengangkat tangannya sambil berdecak. SeokJin berdecih, menatap sebal pada Taehyung yang lebih memilih menidurkan tubuhnya di atas batu ini.

"Berbaring disampingku" perintah Taehyung sambil memukul punggung SeokJin. Si korban sedikit meringis tapi kemudian merubah ekspresinya, lukanya belum kering dan sekarang malah di pukul Taehyung sekuat itu. SeokJin perlahan menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung dan ikut tersenyum melihat Taehyung tersenyum.

"Apa tanganmu panjang?" tanya Taehyung sambil menarik tangan SeokJin dan dijadikan bantal untuknya. SeokJin tersenyum kecil, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung yang sudah memejamkan mata. Kejadian malam waktu itu terulang lagi dan untuk pertama kalinya bagi Taehyung dan SeokJin, setelah sekian tahun mereka bisa tertidur pulas di sini. Setelah setahun lamanya ia tidak bisa tertidur nyenyak.

…

…

…

…

…

Dengan sangat hati-hati Taehyung dan juga SeokJin melangkah melewati lorong menuju kamar Taehyung berada. Mereka semalam suntuk tertidur di batu itu dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali, tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung membawa SeokJin ke istana secara diam-diam dan lagi di kamarnya. Taehyung berkali-kali harus menghindar dari para dayang. Dan saat sampai di kamar Taehyung langsung membuka pintunya dan terkejut melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Aish, kmajakkya!"

"Agasshi darimana saja? Aku dan Kyungsoo mencari agasshi kemana-mana"

Taehyung mengelus dadanya, berjalan begitu saja melewati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih dengan menyeret SeokJin. Mendudukan SeokJin lalu beralih menyeret Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar. Menatap kanan dan kirinya, memastikan tidak ada orang yang lewat atau lalu lalang dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Aku perlu bantuan kalian. Bawakan dua porsi sarapan, setelah kalian mendapatkannya langsung masuk ke kamar, arrachi?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk, membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi bersama dayang lainnya. Taehyung bernafas lega, kembali memasuki kamarnya menatapi SeokJin yang sedang mengelilingi kamarnya yang cukup luas ini.

Wajah tampan, meskipun ini terdengar aneh tapi Taehyung meyakini hal ini bahwa SeokJin tampan. Perlahan ia mendekat dengan senyum lebar hingga membuat matanya sipit, tangannya terangkat untuk melepas pakaian SeokJin.

SeokJin terkejut setengah mati, menjauhkan tangan Taehyung sambil berusaha membenarkan pakaiannya. "Kau mau apa?" tanya SeokJin sedikit panik karena Taehyun bersikeras membuka pakaiannya. Bagaimana nanti jika ada dayang yang masuk atau lewat.

"Lepas saja"

"Aku belum siap melakukannya sekarang"

"Melakukan apa? Lepas saja dulu" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada polosnya, berusaha melepas pakaian SeokJin dan berhasil. Sekarang terpampang jelas begitu banyak luka dan bekas luka di tubuh SeokJin, terutama di bagian punggung dan belikatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu. Jadi, tidurlah"

SeokJin berdehem, merebut pakaiannya yang digenggam Taehyung, berbaring tengkurap dengan pandangan waspada ke pintu kamar. Takut ada yang tiba-tiba masuk, memergokinya dan Taehyung seperti ini. Gadis itu terlihat tidak peduli dan tidak takut, dia malah sibuk menyiapkan obat untuk SeokJin sambil menatapi luka yang tergores cukup panjang itu.

"Sepertinya kemampuan menyembuhkan dirimu mulai melemah, bahkan luka ini belum kering" cibir Taehyung menekan-nekan luka ini menggunakan kain, SeokJin sedikit meringis merasakan nyeri itu benar-benar menyiksa. Padahal ia masih ingat saat ia setengah sadar waktu itu ia tidak merasakan apapun saat Taehyung merobek dan entah melakukan apa pada lukanya.

"Kemampuan menyembuhku tidak berkurang"

"Jangan mengelak! Luka ini baru di dapat sekitar tujuh atau Sembilan jam lalu, lebih tepatnya sebelum kau menemuiku. Seharusnya kau sudah bisa menyembuhkannya sendiri" balas Taehyung menekan-nekan luka itu semakin keras, hingga SeokJin menggeliat menahan sakit. Taehyung menghela nafas, entah darimana SeokJin mendapat luka seperti ini.

Setelah selesai membersihkannya Taehyung menaruh tumbukan tanaman yang ia haluskan tadi, menutupnya dengan kain dan selesai. "Selesai, pakai bajumu"

Perintah itu memang didengarkan SeokJin tapi ia tidak memenuhinya dengan sempurna. Ia memakai asal bajunya, menarik Taehyung untuk kembali dekat padanya sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Taehyung.

Taehyung memekik terkejut, menatap SeokJin penuh tanda tanya dan gugup merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit dada SeokJin. Dada itu begitu bidang dan benar-benar berbentuk, pria dengan tubuh idaman. SeokJin tersenyum menyadari Taehyung begitu antusias dengan tubuh bagian depannya terekspose.

"Mau apa kau? Lepas, sebelum Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo datang"

"Kau harus menyelesaikan apa yang sudah kau buat"

"Kau bicara apa? Lepas!"

SeokJin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Taehyung, tersenyum semakin lebar menatapi pintu kamar Taehyung yang tertutup rapat lalu beralih menatap Taehyung kembali. Wajah itu sudah tidak gugup lagi, malah tersenyum kecil.

"Kita belum meresmikan hubungan kita" Taehyung kembali bersuara seperti cicitan burung. SeokJin tersenyum, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Untuk apa diresmikan? Kau adalah milikku dan kau tidak keberatan atas hal itu. Jadi, selesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan benar"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, menutup matanya tanda ia memberi izin dan SeokJin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini. Ia langsung saja mendekatkan wajahnya bersamaan dengan ia menidurkan tubuh Taehyung di atas kasur.

GREK

"Agasshi, se-"

Taehyung cepat-cepat melepas pelukan SeokJin, bangun dan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang membawa dua nampan berisi makanan. Ia berdehem cukup kuat mencairkan suasana yang cukup aneh ini. SeokJin? Dia sedang merapihkan pakaiannya dan duduk bersila.

"Agasshi, sesuai perintahmu kami masuk setelah mendapat sarapannya" ucap Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya yang sedikit merona mengingat Taehyung dan SeokJin dalam posisi seperti itu. Baekhyun pun sama, wajahnya benar-benar sudah merah sekarang.

"Kami juga mendapat pesan dari Jimin agasshi katanya beliau ingin segera menemuimu" ucap Baekhyun memberi tahukan pesan Jimin. Taehyung hanya mengangguk, berjalan keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Itu terlihat lucu di hadapan SeokJin sampai-sampai ia tertawa kecil. Pemandangan langka dari seorang SeokJin langsung mendapat perhatian dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sadar akan pamornya yang akan turun, ia berdehem menatap tajam dua dayang senior ini.

"Wae?"

"Kami hanya ingin mengambil ini, permisi"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengambil nampan bekas Taehyung yang digunakan untuk mengobati SeokJin tadi. Keluar dengan segera meninggalkan SeokJin yang kembali tertawa kecil, kenapa ia bisa tertawa di depan dayang seperti itu. Jangan sampai berita ini menyebar, pamor dingin dan kejamnya benar-benar sudah melekat dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan itu.

…

…

" _Joahaeyo…"_

Buku yang ada di tangannya ia genggam dengan sangat erat semakin mengerat dan akhirnya ia menyerah, menutup buku itu dan kembali menyimpannya. Perkataan Hoseok semalam benar-benar mengganggu Jimin sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia sudah sering mendapat pernyataan seperti ini bahkan dari seorang pangeran, tapi baru kali ini ia merasakan ini. Perasaan aneh yang bahkan ia tidak tahu apa, tapi mampu membuat gusar semalaman.

"Eonni~"

Jimin menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di hadapannya. Ia berusaha tersenyum meskipun sedikit sulit karena pikirannya benar-benar terganggu sekarang.

"Waeyo?"

"Anni, aku hanya sedang memikirkan tentang maksud kalimat di buku yang aku baca tadi. Aku memanggilmu kemari ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Kim Yuk"

Taehyung memutar matanya malas mendengar nama pria tua bangka itu. Mau apa lagi dia sekarang? Apa tidak cukup memisahkan dirinya dengan paksa dari Jimin, Hoseok dan SeokJin?

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Kepala Mentri memberi kita sebuah hadiah kalau kau, aku, SeokJin dan Hoseok diperbolehkan berpergian seharian ini"

"Jeongmalyo? Tumben sekali dia" Taehyung berucap dengan nada kesal dan tidak percaya. Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Taehyung seperti itu, tapi memang benar ia tidak merasa senang sama sekali ia malah menaruh curiga dan menerka-nerka apa yang akan Kim Yuk lakukan kali ini.

"Tidak usah pikirkan itu, lebih baik kau bersiap-siap. Aku akan membangunkan Hoseok dulu dan memberitahunya tentang semua ini"

Taehyung mengangguk, memandangi punggung Jimin yang mulai menghilang. Ia juga harus memberitahu SeokJin, tapi rasanya ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lagi pasti mereka salah paham. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan sebanyak-banyaknya, ia harus bisa menghadapi ini dan menemui SeokJin.

…

…

Jimin menggeser pintu kamar Hoseok sangat pelan. Masuk ke dalam, terkejut melihat Hoseok sudah terbangun, malah dia sedang merapihkan tempat tidurnya. Hoseok menoleh, tersenyum canggung pada Jimin. Ia tidak ingat apa yang ia katakan semalam tapi rencananya gagal, sebenarnya ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya tapi karena si pangeran sialan itu ia malah mabuk berat. Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin mengatakan dan menanyakan sesuatu"

Hoseok mengangguk, memberi kode bahwa Jimin boleh mendekat dan mengajukan pertanyaan apapun. Jimin menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya seraya mendekati Hoseok dan saat tepat di hadapan Hoseok seketika Jimin terdiam. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat tidak bisa bersuara, matanya hanya bisa menatap lurus ke bola mata cokelat itu.

"Nuna ingin mengatakan apa?"

Pertanyaan Hoseok mampu menampar Jimin dan mengembalikannya ke dunia. Tersenyum sembari mengatakan kabar gembira dari Kim Yuk, "Kepala Mentri memberi izin kita untuk pergi sehari penuh hari ini. SeokJin dan Taehyung di beri izin juga."

Hoseok mengangguk. Kembali menatap Jimin, mata sipitnya yang akan semakin sipit saat tersenyum melintas dalam pikirannya. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis sederhana mantan gisaeng ini. "Nuna ingin menanyakan apa lagi?" tanya Hoseok hati-hati.

Jimin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, meyakinkan dirinya bahawa ia harus menanyakan hal ini agar tidak terjadi salah paham. Menghilangkan rasa gusar yang menggaggunya semalam suntuk.

"Apa yang kau katakan semalam itu benar?"

Hoseok terdiam. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jimin yang tidak langsung ke inti, apa yang di bicarakan? Apa ia berbicara melantur soal mantan pacarnya? Jimin pasti sudah salah paham, atau mungkin ia berbicara melantur soal dirinya yang mengumpati Yoongi? Ia harus menjawab apa? Ia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, jika ia jawab tidak ingat pasti Jimin menganggap dirinya brengsek, ya juga brengsek.

"Tidak, aku hanya mabuk saja. Saat aku mabuk aku memang suka berbicara melantur, mianhaeyo jika itu mengganggumu"

Wajahnya datar, secercah harapan yang awalnya muncul sirna begitu saja mendengar kalimat tidak, karena ia melantur saja. Jimin tersenyum kecil, merutuki kebodohannya karena terlalu banyak berharap dari seorang Hoseok.

"Sudah aku duga, aku senang mendengarnya"

Jimin tersenyum membungkuk hormat dan bergegas pergi menghindar dari tatapan penuh tanda tanya Hoseok. Jawaban itu memang seperti yang diharapkan Hoseok tapi kenapa dengan wajah Jimin? Pasti ada hal yang belum ditanyakan sepenuhnya oleh Jimin, tapi apa itu?

…

…

"Eottosmikka?"

Kim Yuk tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Menyesap teh herbalnya, mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di atas meja sambil menatap sang Pangeran. Pangeran dengan akal pendek dan tidak mau mengalah, meskipun memiliki sifat yang buruk tapi dia cukup menguntungkan untuk dirinya sekarang.

"Mereka pasti sudah bersiap-siap, selebihnya kau yang urus"

Chanyeol mengangguk pada salah satu dayangnya. Memberi sebuah kode agar segera bersiap, sang dayang mengangguk memberi hormat lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum kemenangan. Ia bisa mendapat Taehyung, dan tua bangka ini bisa mendapatkan hal yang diinginkan. Lihat, mereka saling menguntungkan.

…

…

SeokJin mendengar kabar itu, ia memutuskan untuk menyiapkan sebuah kuda. Tapi, langkahnya terhalang oleh Joohyun. Putri angkuh itu menghalangi jalannya saat ia memasuki kandang kuda, menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah lalu tersenyum.

"Saya ingin mengambil kuda untuk kepentingan saya. Permisi"

Joohyun kembali menghalangi jalan SeokJin, mendekat secara perlahan ke depan SeokJin. Dengan berani menarikan jari-jari lentiknya membentuk pola asal di dada bidang SeokJin yang tertutup baju hitamnya. Naik perlahan ke atas dan sampailah pada topeng SeokJin, ia menatap penuh ketertarikan dan tatapan menggoda tapi SeokJin sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Ia menjauhkan jari-jari lentik itu dari wajahnya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya menempatkan hatiku pada seseorang yang bisa mengamankan posisiku"

"Posisimu sudah aman, apa kau masih ingin mengamankannya?"

Joohyun tersenyum miring, memundurkan langkahnya dan menjawab dengan suara mengejek, "Kehidupan di istana itu tidak selalu mengamankan, kau harus belajar hal itu. Kau hanya akan aman jika kau pandai menempatkan posisimu"

"Kau tahu, hari ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang memakai topeng lebih tertutup dan orang itu ada di hadapanku"

Joohyun menghentikan senyum mengejeknya, membiarkan SeokJin melangkah begitu saja setelah mengatakan hal setajam itu pada dirinya yang seorang putri. Ia berbalik, kembali memanggil SeokJin dengan suara memerintahnya, "Kau akan melihat kesetianku, yaksokara" ucap Joohyun sebelum melangkah menjauhi kandang kuda super bau itu.

Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan kalah dari Manchu, ia akan mendapatkan SeokJin dengan cara apapun. Meskipun cara kotor sekalipun.

…

…

…

Matanya menatap kosong ke depan, seharusnya ia senang seperti Taehyung dan SeokJin tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakannya. Genggamannya pada pinggiran meja semakin menguat mengingat perkataan Hoseok bahwa semua itu hanya karena mabuk. Dia berani mempermainkan perasaannya, ia tidak ingin lagi melihat wajah pria itu, ia ingin membencinya tapi kata hatinya mengatakan tidak. Jangan pernah lakukan itu.

"Jimin-ssi"

Jimin tersadar membalas sahutan orang diluar, bangun dan membuka pintu. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Yoongi. Pria bermata sipit ini datang dengan penampilan mengenakan baju baja, apa Yoongi akan memimpin sebuah pertempuran.

"Eodismikka?" tanya Jimin pelan. Yoongi tersenyum kecil, menggenggam tangan Jimin dan menariknya keluar dari kamar. Sedikit menjauhi kamar Jimin dan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Waeyo Yoongi-ya?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, merasa Jimin terkejut dan tidak membalasnya Yoongi melepas pelukan sepihak ini. Menatap wajah manis itu yang benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakannya barusan. Yoongi hanya tersenyum, mengelus sisi wajah kanan dan kiri Jimin.

"Aku akan pergi ke wilayah perbatasan tempat pembangunan pos penjagaan baru. Aku akan di sana dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh"

Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat kekhawatiran tidak beralasan Yoongi, perlahan ia menjauhkan tangan Yoongi, mengelus telapak tangan itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Tangan besar dan sedikit kasar ini benar-benar memberi kehangatan tersendiri bagi Jimin, kehangatan sebuah persahabatan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan selama ini.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau lakukan saja tugasmu"

"Berhati-hatilah pada Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dengannya. Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain"

Jimin tersenyum sambil mengangguk, mempersilahkan Yoongi mengatakan apa saja. Yoongi mengambil nafas panjang, menatap sekelilingnya dan dengan berani memeluk pinggang Jimin. Jimin hampir memekik mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau sudah menyerahkan perasaanmu pada orang lain dan tak akan bisa memberikannya padaku, tapi aku ingin memberi perasaanku padamu"

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Meskipun dia tidak pernah tahu tapi tanpa dia sadari aku sudah memberi perasaanku padanya. Kau akan sulit sekalipun hanya memberikan perasaanmu padaku" sanggah Jimin menatap lurus ke iris cokelat gelap Yoongi.

"Meskipun itu sulit, aku pastikan kau akan datang padaku suatu hari nanti sambil berkata _aku membutuhkanmu_. Aku bisa pastikan itu"

Pandangan mata itu yang semula teduh, menggelap, mempererat pelukannya pada Jimin dan tanpa permisi mempertemukan bibir mereka. Jimin berontak dari pelukan ini, memukul-mukul pundak dan dada Yoongi guna melepas ciuman sepihak ini. Ia salah menilai orang, dia bukan pria baik, dia pria egois yang mementingkan perasaannya sendiri demi mendapatkan sesuatu yang di inginkan. Ia salah karena tidak mendengarkan Hoseok dulu.

…

…

…

Beberapa orang yang melihatnya melangkah bersama orang Manchu paling menakutkan meminggirkan langkahnya, bahkan sampai menjauhinya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan SeokJin. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk ke danau waktu itu, memisahkan dari pasangan Hoseok dan Jimin yang nampak ada masalah. Itu yang ditangkap Taehyung saat melihat wajah Jimin begitu berantakan dan menghindar dari Hoseok.

"Kau tidak malu?"

Pertanyaan SeokJin menghentikan langkah Taehyung, mereka berhenti tepat di sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan ke tempat mereka waktu itu menghabiskan waktu. Menatap SeokJin yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan beberapa orang yang lewat. Taehyung tahu arti pertanyaan SeokJin, ia tidak menjawab malah menggaet lengan SeokJin.

"Anni~"

"Waeyo?"

"Karena kau milikku"

SeokJin terpaku mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani mengatakan itu, tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya, gadis ini benar-benar berbeda. Bahkan seseorang yang berkuasa tidak berani mengatakan itu karena ia akan langsung mengacungkan pedangnya. Tapi ini? Ia terpaku, terdiam, tersenyum mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

"Waeyo?"

"Kenapa kau sering bertanya daripada menjawab?" Taehyung berdecak sebal. Menghela nafas, menyentuh sisi kanan dan sisi kiri wajah SeokJin, menelusuri setiap lekuk bentuk topeng SeokJin. Topeng itu sedikit retak, mungkin rusak saat SeokJin kemarin bertugas. "Kau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah wanitamu, jadi, kau adalah priaku" lanjut Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Menyentuh topeng itu tepat pada retakan di topeng tersebut.

"Kau harus membeli topeng baru at-"

SeokJin tiba-tiba saja memeluk pinggang dan menariknya mendekat. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan balik menelusuri wajah Taehyung lalu mengelus sisi kanan wajahnya. "Aku bisa membelinya nanti, sekarang aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Mwoga?"

SeokJin mengeratkan pelukannya, menatap sekelilingnya sekarang sudah sepi. Ternyata ada baiknya ia memiliki tampang seram seperti ini, wajahnya ia semakin dekatkan pada Taehyung menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah cantik itu.

"Tidak di sini, sekarang aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku lagi. Wajah seramku untuk pertama kalinya dilihat oleh seorang wanita, semenjak saat itu kau menjadi milikku dan selamanya akan seperti itu"

Mata Taehyung masih sedikit membulat mendengarnya, pelukan ini begitu erat dan begitu terasa posesif. Wajah dibalut topeng itu semakin mendekat, beberapa centi lagi bibir mereka bertemu Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya. Berdehem agar SeokJin segera sadar bahwa menciumnya membutuhkan sebuah izin.

"Babbo"

"Aku tidak bodoh"

SeokJin kembali tertawa kecil, melepas pelukannya. Menatapi wajah bersemu merah itu dan tanpa pikir panjang mengecup kening Taehyung lalu menggenggam tangan yang terasa pas di genggamannya. Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum, memukul punggung SeokJin agar menghentikan aksi-aksi seperti itu di depan umum seperti tadi.

…

…

Suasana di jembatan tadi sangat berbeda dengan suasana yang terasa di pasar. Begitu ramai dan berisik, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat Hoseok maupun Jimin tersenyum. Mereka saling melempar diam, sesekali melirik untuk melihat keadaan lawan masing-masing. Tidak betah dan semakin awkard, Hoseok berinisiatif membeli sebuah lampion karena malam ini ada pelepasan lampion untuk merayakan hari raya mereka.

Ia menarik Jimin mendekat ke sebuah kedai yang menjual lampion. "Nuna, ingin lampion yang mana?" tanya Hoseok menunjuk beberapa lampion yang cantik. Jimin menggeleng bingung, ia tidak tahu mana yang cantik untuk di lepaskan nanti.

"Aku punya ide"

…

Hoseok membawa Jimin ke bukit dekat tempat Taehyung dan SeokJin sekarang. Ia duduk bersila di hadapan Jimin yang bingung, melihat Hoseok membeli tinta dan dua lampion. Sementara Hoseok tersenyum puas sambil memberikan satu lampion untuk Jimin.

"Nuna, boleh menulis atau menggambar apapun lalu kita terbangkan bersama sambil membuat harapan, arrachi?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk, menatapi lampion ini cukup lama sambil berpikir akan membuat atau menulis. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood berpikir, ia melirik Hoseok yang sudah menuliskan sesuatu di lampion itu dan siap di terbangkan. Ia tidak tahu apa itu, sepertinya bukan menggunakan huruf hanja tapi huruf dari zamannya.

"Ini hangul huruf yang kami gunakan. Kenapa Nuna belum menulis apapun?"

"Aku bingung ingin menulis apa"

Hoseok tersenyum maklum mendengarnya, mendekat ke tempat Jimin menatapi lampion tersebut lalu Jimin sendiri. Apa yang paling diharapkan Jimin sekarang? Perlahan ia menyentuh tangan Jimin, mengarahkan jari-jari itu membentuk sebuah huruf satu persatu di lampion. Jimin tentu saja terkejut, ia bahkan tidak fokus menatap lampionnya ia lebih fokus pada tangan Hoseok yang menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

"Selesai"

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya, menatap lampionnya yang bertuliskan sebuah huruf sepertinya tapi kenapa bentuknya seperti itu. Tidak mirip hanja ataupun hangul. Hoseok tertawa kecil, menghadapkan tubuh dan lampion Jimin sejajar dengannya. Tersenyum semakin lebar melihat wajah kebingungan itu benar-benar lucu.

"Igo mwomnikka?"

"Alphabet, selain hangul kami menggunakan alphabet. Ini dibaca freedom, artinya kebebasan" jawab Hoseok dengan senyum cerianya. Jimin terpaku, apa Hoseok masih mengingat impiannya dulu, bebas dari segela masa gelapnya ini dan pergi bersama Hoseok? Apa dia masih mengingatnya? Bibir yang awalnya hanya segaris sekarang mulai membentuk lengkungan.

"Apa kau mau mengajariku menulis alphabet? Aku sudah mengajarimu hanja, apa kau sekarang mau mengajariku?"

"Tidak sekarang karena kita harus melepas lampion ini, kajja!"

Jimin kembali tertawa melihat tingkah berlebihan Hoseok saat melihat sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Perlahan ia bangun sambil membawa lampionnya, berdiri sejajar dengan Hoseok menatapi beberapa lampion yang sudah dilepas oleh beberapa warga di pasar. Mereka terlihat cantik berterbangan di langit.

"Hana… dul… set!"

Jimin dan Hoseok menghitung bersama dan saat hitungan ketiga, kedua lampion itu mereka lepaskan. Terbang di langit malam yang sudah cantik semakin cantik. Sekarang ia tahu alasan kenapa Hoseok mengajaknya menerbangkan lampion di tempat ini, selain lampion itu bisa langsung terbang ke atas ia bisa melihat lampion-lampion lainnya.

"Yeppo…"

"Wanita di sampingku lebih cantik"

Jimin menoleh, tertawa kecil mendengar rayuan maut dari seorang Hoseok untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau tidak bosan melempar rayuan itu terus menerus padaku?"

Hoseok menggeleng, mengarahkan Jimin agar berhadapan dengannya. Menatapi rambut Jimin yang kali ini terurai sederhana dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga berwarna merah dan putih. Tangannya perlahan mengelus jepit rambut itu lalu beralih menyentuh lengan Jimin.

"Itu bukan rayuan, tapi kenyataan"

Jimin terpaku. Berarti itu pujian, perasaan itu kembali muncul Jimin tidak bisa lagi menahannya ia perlahan melepas genggaman Hoseok. Menatapi lampion-lampion itu lagi lalu Hoseok yang masih tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau tahu harapanku yang lain?" Jimin kembali bertanya dengan suara pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik.

Hoseok menggeleng, sebagai jawaban tidak tahu. Jimin kembali tersenyum, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, menelusuri wajah tegap itu sekali lagi dan ia berani bersumpah ia tidak bosan sama sekali. Ia mengambil nafas panjang mengucapkan jawabannya dengan suara rendah dan nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Igo…" Jimin berhambur ke pelukan Hoseok. Memeluk tubuh tegap itu begitu erat, merasakan punggung dan dada Hoseok begitu lebar dan hangat hingga sanggup membuatnya merasa hangat. Hoseok cukup lama diam, terkejut dengan tindakan yang selalu ia harapkan sejak lama sekarang terkabul. Tangannya yang menggantung di sisi tubuhnya mulai terangkat membalas pelukan Jimin.

Ia bisa merasakan kalau Jimin benar-benar membutuhkan pelukan ini.

…

…

Taehyung masih asik bersandar pada pundak lebar SeokJin masih dengan satu tangan menggaet, tangan lainnya menggapai lampion-lampion yang berterbangan jauh itu. Tersenyum saat melihat bentuk lucu dari salah satu lampion, kadang SeokJin menanggapi kadang tidak dan itu membuat Taehyung sedikit sebal.

"Wae? Kau sejak tadi diam saja"

SeokJin tidak menjawab, menajamkan indra pendengarnya kalau yang ia dengar ini bukan halusinasi melainkan kenyataan. Ia menarik Taehyung berdiri, menyeretnya pergi dari pinggir danau itu. Ini bukan perasaan khawatir atau ilusinya lagi, tapi kenyataan karena belum genpa ia mencapai lima langkah seekor iblis datang.

Taehyung nyaris berteriak, memundurkan langkahnya ke punggung SeokJin. Ia tidak membawa senjata dan lagi iblis itu benar-benar besar dan semakin besar. SeokJin mengeluarkan pedangnya mengambil langkah maju, mengibaskan pedangnya pada sang iblis yang terus membesar membentuk tubuh raksasa.

Pedang itu terus bergerak menyayat-nyayat tanpa ampun. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar, melangkah mundur dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya, menggoreskan sebuah luka di lengan kanan dan perutnya dan terakhir menghantamkan kepalanya ke batu besar tadi. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, bau darah dan rasa sakit bercampur aduk, ia bingung merasakan sakit karena luka atau hantaman batu itu.

SeokJin melirik ke belakang, terkejut melihat seseorang menyakiti Taehyung dan pergi begitu saja. SeokJin berteriak tanpa ampun menusuk-nusuk tubuh iblis itu, berlari mengejar si pelaku penyerangan Taehyung tapi sayangnya ia kehilangan jejak malah ia bertemu para tentara istana.

"Kim Taehyung terluka parah, cepat cari bantuan!"

Para prajurit itu menurut antara bingung dan takut, sebagian pergi sementara sebagian lainnya berlari mengikuti SeokJin ke tempat tadi. Ia mendekati tubuh lemah Taehyung, menekan kedua luka yang melebar itu dengan potongan kain bajunya. Darah masih terus mengalir dan yang paling deras mengalir dari bagian perut Taehyung.

"Jebalyo… Juseyo"

…

…

…

…

…

Suasana istana pagi-pagi sekali begitu kacau. Kabar burung yang mengatakan jika cucu Kepala Mentri sekarat sudah tersebar luas sampai ke luar istana dan sang pelaku. Raja Hyeonjong menghela nafas, menatapi Kepala Mentri Kim bersujud di hadapannya sambil menunjukan sebuah pedang berlumuran darah Taehyung, bukan hanya satu melainkan dua.

"Kami mohon Yang Mulia"

Ia tidak percaya dengan bukti-bukti di hadapannya bahwa yang bersalah dalam masalah ini adalah orang kepercayaannya. Tangannya meremas kuat bangku kebesarannya, kembali menatapi mentri-mentri nya yang ikut bersujud meminta keadilan.

…

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap khawatir pada kondisi agasshi mereka. Tabib kerajaan sedari tadi menyentuh denyut nadi dan pernafasan Taehyung apakah stabil atau tidak. Chanyeol yang sejak semalam suntuk mengawasi juga khawatir, ia menggenggam tangan Taehyung merapalkan doa keselamatan untuk Taehyung.

BRAK

Chanyeol berdecih, menatap sumber suara yang membuat kegaduhan di tempat orang sekarat. Sang pelaku-SeokJin menghembuskan nafas, menahan emosinya sejak tadi karena tidak di ijinkan masuk. Ia mendekati tempat tidur Taehyung tapi langkahnya di hadang oleh Chanyeol.

"Berhenti di sana"

"Aku harus melihatnya"

"Kau tidak mendengar?!"

"Aku harus melihatnya karena dia hanya menginginkan aku!" teriak SeokJin tepat di depan muka Chanyeol. Menerobos tubuh Chanyeol dan melihat keadaan Taehyung yang masih tidak sadarkan diri akibat luka sabetan pedang itu. Kepalanya dibalut kain cukup tebal dan sedikit merah. Ia jatuh terduduk, menggenggam tangan rapuh dan sedikit pucat itu begitu erat.

"Mianhae…"

Matanya memerah menahan tangis, ini semua karena dirinya tidak bisa menjaga Taehyung nya saat itu. Ini semua karena dirinya. Chanyeol berdecih melihat sikap pemuda ini, ia menarik SeokJin menjauh dan tanpa ampun memberinya satu pukulan telak di wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura pedulinya, cepat pergi dari sini!"

SeokJin menggeleng, menolak perintah itu matanya masih betah menatap tubuh lemah Taehyung. Tabib hanya bisa menghela nafas, kembali menatap Taehyung dan ia begitu terkejut melihat kedua mata indah itu terbuka. Menatap sekeliling, kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada Tabib istana, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan terakhir SeokJin.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. SeokJin tersenyum mendekati Taehyung tapi kembali dihalangi oleh Chanyeol. Taehyung mengernyit melihat pemandangan aneh ini, perlahan bangun dengan dibantu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Menatap SeokJin lalu Chanyeol dengan aneh.

"Kalian siapa? Kenapa saling mengahalangi seperti itu? Yang terpenting aku dimana?"

Suasana kamar yang semula tegang berubah menjadi datar dan semakin suram. SeokJin sendiri melemas mendengarnya, apa Taehyung melupakan semuanya karena marah? Atau dia benar-benar kehilangan ingatan yang dimilikinya? Ia perlahan mendekat setelah susah payah karena Chanyeol. Menggenggam tangan Taehyung lalu menangkup wajah manis Taehyung.

"Kau tidak ingat? Aku SeokJin, kau adalah Kim Taehyung"

"Eoh, aku adalah Kim Taehyung dan kau SeokJin? Senang bertemu denganmu"

SeokJin semakin melemas, melihat senyum ramah itu bukan senyum milik Taehyung yang ditujukan untuknya. Senyum untuk berkenalan dengan orang asing dan lagi wajahnya nampak takut melihat SeokJin mengenakan topeng. Tangannya melemas, menjauhi tubuh Taehyung yang masih lemah dan cukup sulit untuk duduk.

"Geundaeyo, SeokJin-ssi. Kau siapa kenapa bisa masuk ke mari?"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa Taehyung, putriku. Dia adalah pelaku utama penyeranganmu semalam, kau terluka separah itu karena dia"

SeokJin seketika menoleh ke belakang. Terkejut melihat pria berpakaian kerajaan masuk dengan beberapa dayang di belakangnya, tersenyum miring ke arah SeokJin seperti mengejek. Pria dengan riasan menyeramkan dan terkesan gelap itu perlahan masuk, berdiri sejajar dengan SeokJin lalu mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di leher SeokJin.

"Wae yogisseo?"

"Aku ayahnya, apa salah menjenguk putrinya yang terluka parah sepert itu?"

Dia NamJoon. Pemburu bayangan yang telah membunuh orang tuanya, orang yang menyekap Jungkook entah dimana dan orang yang membuatnya memiliki bekas luka mengerikan ini. NamJoon tersenyum, menatap SeokJin yang diam tidak berkutik. Rencana liciknya berhasil dan sekarang kendali SeokJin pada Taehyung sudah menghilang dan sekarang kendalinya yang akan Taehyung patuhi.

Kendali yang membawa dirinya pada cawan itu yang entah dimana keberadaannya. Membawa dirinya untuk menguasai dunia. Merubah tatanan dunia menjadi tatanan yang sudah ia rencanakan. Dunia yang lama ini akan berakhir dan akan digantikan dunia buatan NamJoon.

"Tangkap dia dan penjarakan dia"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, pria selembut itu ternyata pelaku penyerangannya? Dia benar-benar tidak percaya itu, ia hanya bisa menatap SeokJin yang ternyata menatapinya sejak tadi. Pandangan SeokJin seakan berkata jangan percaya ucapan NamJoon, ayahnya tapi ia tidak bisa. Meskipun ia tidak ingat kalau pria itu ayahnya tapi pasti ucapan ayahnya ini benar.

SeokJin kembali menggeleng, menatap tajam penuh amarah pada NamJoon.

"Tangkap dia"

 **To Be Continue**

 **(I Confess-SG Wannabe, Wind-Jung SeungHwan, Only Hope-Mandy Moore, Fall for You-Secondhand Serenade Kiss me-Avril Lavigne & My Love-LeeHi)**


	8. Chapter 8

" _Sekarang aku merasa kau adalah alasan aku hidup selain kisahku ini. Kau bukan hanya muridku, tapi wanitaku"_

" _Kepala Mentri memberi kita sebuah hadiah kalau kau, aku, SeokJin dan Hoseok diperbolehkan berpergian seharian ini"_

" _Apa yang kau katakan semalam itu benar?"_

" _Mereka pasti sudah bersiap-siap, selebihnya kau yang urus"_

" _Kau akan melihat kesetianku, yaksokara"_

" _Aku pastikan kau akan datang padaku suatu hari nanti sambil berkata aku membutuhkanmu._

" _Kim Taehyung terluka parah, cepat cari bantuan!"_

" _Tangkap dia"_

SeokJin melirik sekitarnya, mengeluarkan belatinya dan tanpa pikir panjang menarik Baekhyun mendekat, menaruh belati tersebut di leher putih mulus itu. Taehyung terkejut, semakin mempercayai bahwa SeokJin bukan orang baik. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menolak melihat pria itu atau pun ada di sini.

"Minggir!"

Tangannya yang satu lagi mengeluarkan pedangnya, mengarahkannya pada semua orang sambil perlahan melangkah mundur menuju pintu kamar. Di rasa aman, SeokJin melempar Baekhyun menjauh dan segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Prajurit yang sudah mendapat perintah untuk menangkap SeokJin menghadang langkah dan mengejarnya. SeokJin berdecih, ia harus membunuh daripada masuk penjara dan dihukum mati.

…

Taehyung kembali menoleh, menatap kasihan pada Baekhyun yang sedang menangis merasakan perih di lehernya karena terkena goresan belati SeokJin. Ia kembali menatap NamJoon yang mendekat dan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya sangat erat.

"Jangan takut dan khawatir, abeojie di sini"

Taehyung mengangguk, membalas pelukan NamJoon dan setitih air mata menuruni pelupuk matanya menjatuhi pakaian NamJoon. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang, orang itu benar-benar kejam dan tidak mengenal rasa belas kasihan demi bisa kabur.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, menatapi Baekhyun yang sedang diobati Tabib kerajaan dan Kyungsoo. Seulas senyum tersemat di bibirnya, lalu menatap Taehyung yang masih betah dipeluk NamJoon. Ayah dan putri yang memiliki hubungan yang baik. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa melihat tingkah sok hangat NamJoon pada Taehyung.

…

…

Ia benar-benar membuat onar, membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi kudanya berlari, mengibaskan pedangnya pada kuda-kuda yang dinaiki prajurit yang sedang mengejarnya. Matahari sebentar lagi terbit tapi mereka tetap ngotot mengejar SeokJin, sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menarik leher kudanya ke sebuah semak. Menyembunyikan dirinya di semak tinggi.

"Diam, ikat kudamu di sini dan kita harus segera lari"

SeokJin mengangguk, mengikat kudanya ke pohon, berlari mengikuti arah Sehoon berlari. Sehoon menyelamatkannya dan sepertinya sudah mendengar berita tentang dirinya.

"Aku mendengar dari Hoseok dan Jimin, mereka sedang aku sembunyikan di tempatku"

SeokJin mengangguk, mengimbangi kecepatan lari Sehoon yang ada di atas rata-rata. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang mengikuti mereka.

…

Sesampainya di sana SeokJin langsung disambut oleh Jimin yang berhambur ke pelukannya. Khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada adik sekaligus anaknya ini, ia mengamati tubuh SeokJin dari atas sampai bawah dan kembali memeluknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Taehyungie?"

SeokJin terdiam mendengarnya. Ia teringat tatapan terakhir Taehyung begitu menyiksa dan benar-benar berbekas di ingatannya sampai kapanpun. Ia menggenggam tangan Jimin lalu menatap Hoseok yang sedang terduduk memegangi lengan kirinya.

"Apa Hoseok terluka?" tanya SeokJin mendekati Hoseok yang sedang duduk di bangku batu bersandar pada dinding goa tempat Sehoon dan gerombolannya tinggal. Jauh di tengah hutan yang gelap dan sunyi, tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan persembunyian.

"Dia terkena cakaran iblis tapi kondisinya jauh lebih baik. Kau belum menjawabku bagaimana keadaan Taehyungie?"

"Dia mengalami luka yang cukup parah" ucap SeokJin duduk dengan lemas di samping Hoseok, menatapi Jimin, Sehoon dan Hoseok secara bergantian. "Dia mengalami luka sabetan pedang di perut dan lengan. Yang lebih parah dia kehilangan ingatannya, seluruhnya" lanjut SeokJin, menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah sambil meremas bekas robekan pakaiannya.

Menahan tangis, ia masih mengingat betul dengan jelas tatapan takut dan ngeri Taehyung untuknya, tatapan tidak kenalnya benar-benar lebih menyakitkan daripada mendapat sebuah luka dari iblis. Jimin yang shock dan tidak percaya, mendekati SeokJin memeluk kepala SeokJin sangat erat. Ia tahu kesedihan SeokJin, ia tahu perasaan SeokJin sekarang.

"Dia tidak mengingatku, dia menganggapku monster, dia takut padaku, dia tidak mau melihatku lagi. Taehyung melupakanku… hiks"

SeokJin menangis, memeluk tubuh Jimin yang juga ikut bergetar merasakan perasaan SeokJin begitu sakit. Ia tahu SeokJin begitu mencintai Taehyung, perasaannya sekarang begitu sakit melihat orang yang dicintai melupakanmu bahkan menganggapmu sebagai monster. Setelah sekian tahun lamanya SeokJin tidak menangis sekarang ia menangis sejadi-jadinya karena kehilangan orang yang ia cintai untuk kedua kalinya.

"Uljimayo…"

SeokJin tidak menjawab ia terus menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menyebut nama Taehyung dan rasa penyesalannya.

…

Taehyung membuka matanya, menatap setiap sudut kamarnya mengusap matanya yang entah mengapa berair seperti menangis. Ia perlahan bangun dari tidur panjangnya, terkejut melihat sebuah kepala tertidur di kasurnya. Rasa terkejutnya hilang mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Ia pikir orang lain, mungkin pria bertopeng itu, kenapa ia memikirkan pria menyeramkan dan tidak memiliki belas kasih itu. Seharusnya ia melupakan orang seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan SeokJin.

"Kau lebih baik berbaring saja, lukamu belum sembuh"

Taehyung tersadar mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol yang sudah bangun, sekarang sedang berusaha membaringkannya kembali. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, memandangi Chanyeol yang begitu telaten menidurkannya ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Seok… tunggu kenapa ia memikirkan pria itu lagi?

"Apa ada yang sakit? Aku akan panggilkan tabib"

"Tidak perlu, gweanchasmida" tolak Taehyung halus, tersenyum tulus pada Chanyeol. Yang mendapat senyuman itu balas tersenyum, mengelus kain yang membalut luka di kepala Taehyung. Rencananya hanya membuat SeokJin dan orang-orang Manchu itu didepak tapi ia dan Kim Yuk benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Taehyung akan sampai seperti ini. Tapi, ini sebuah keberuntungan ia bisa merebut Taehyung dan si Manchu itu tidak akan pernah kemari lagi.

…

…

"Kenapa kau malah membuatnya seperti itu?!"

Kim Yuk sebisa mungkin menahan teriakannya saat NamJoon semakin mengeratkan cekikan di lehernya. Mereka sedang ada di ruangan NamJoon, saat ia masuk langsung saja NamJoon mencekik dan tidak memberinya ampun sama sekali.

"Kau memperparah keadaan! Apa kau tahu itu?!"

NamJoon melempar Kim Yuk, menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia harus memulai dari awal mengembalikan ingatan Taehyung dengan sangat hati-hati agar dia tidak mengingat SeokJin ataupun ibunya. Ia tidak ingin peta harta karunnya rusak karena sebuah kesalahan kecil seorang Kim Yuk.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa sebuah benturan keras seperti itu bisa mengakibatkan cidera separah itu"

NamJoon tidak peduli, mengeluarkan pedangnya menancapkannya pada almari dan meja di kamarnya. Melampiaskan kekesalan dan rasa ingin membunuhnya pada dua benda mati itu, kenapa jadi kacau begini? Ia menatap Kim Yuk yang sedang mengcek apakah ada luka di lehernya. Ia tersenyum menyadari satu kelemahan Kim Yuk selain kekuasaannya.

"Kau takut mati?"

Kim Yuk membulatkan matanya, menatap NamJoon yang kembali mendekat sambil menyeret pedangnya ke tempat Kim Yuk berdiri.

"Kalau kau takut, kerjakan tugasmu yang lain dengan benar. Aku tidak ingin terjadi kesalahan lagi" ucap NamJoon menarik Kim Yuk dan mengeluarkannya dari kamar, beruntung tidak ada orang yang melihat kecuali orang kepercayaan Kim Yuk yang sudah biasa melihat Tuannya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Di sisi lain, NamJoon membuka dinding rahasianya. Menghampiri wanita yang selama ini terus tertidur melayang, dengan hanbok yang sama namun dengan tubuh kurus dan kulit yang semakin pucat. NamJoon mendekat, mengelus punggung tangan si wanita lalu mengecupnya.

"Putrimu ada di tanganku, jadi, jangan bertingkah dan buka matamu!"

Seketika tubuh si wanita terangkat dengan leher tercekik, terhimpit ke dinding cukup kuat dan keras. Si wanita-Jungkook membuka matanya, berusaha melepas cekikan NamJoon, ingin berteriak tapi fungsi tubuhnya belum kembali total.

"Efek air itu hanya setahun, sayang dan ini sudah lewat dari setahun jadi, jangan pernah mempermainkanku"

Cekikan NamJoon mengendur, menurunkan Jungkook yang hanya bisa jatuh tertidur dengan mata memerah menahan tangis dan rasa sakit. Melirik dengan perlahan wajah NamJoon yang tersenyum miring, terlihat senang Jungkook ada di hadapannya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangis menahan semua apa yang dirasakan.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu melayang, jadi cepat pulihkan kondisimu sebelum aku memaksa putrimu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan suka itu, jadi, kau akan mengorbankan nyawa putrimu atau nyawa para pemburu bayangan itu?"

NamJoon berdecih membiarkan Jungkook terkapar begitu saja di lantai. Impiannya sekarang adalah merubah dunia dan berdiri di atasnya. Bukan Jungkook atau anaknya itu, seketika ia menghentikan langkahnya menatapi pintu tadi lalu tersenyum. **Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Taehyung mati atau ia juga akan mati.**

…

…

…

…

1 tahun kemudian…

Suara lolongan kesakitan bersahut-sahutan dengan sabetan pedang tiga orang di sana. Mengibas, menusuk dan mengayun ke setiap tubuh iblis yang menghampiri mereka, tidak ada satupun yang terlewat. Diantara tiga orang itu salah satunya terlihat beringas dan bengis, meskipun sudah tewas ia tetap menusuk iblis itu hingga menjadi abu, seterusnya hingga tidak ada iblis lagi di sini.

Si wanita menatap si bengis, menghampirinya untuk menghentikan tusukan pedang itu pada si iblis tapi si bengis tetap bersikeras menusuk hingga menjadi sebuah kepulan asap bukan abu.

"Kita bisa pergi dan kembali ke istana"

Si wanita-Jimin berucap sambil memasukan pedang dan cambuknya. Si bengis hanya diam, menengadahkan kepalanya sehingga terlihat dengan jelas bahwa selain sebagian wajahnya menggunakan topeng ada sebuah tattoo baru di pelipis kiri sampai ke area matanya. Tattoo berbentuk akar kecil yang memberinya kekuatan untuk menghapus ingatan siapapun dan mengembalikannya.

"Kalian duluan, aku masih harus mengasah pedangku"

Jimin mengangguk berjalan bersama dua pria yang ia kenal dan beberapa pria lain. Meninggalkan si bengis, ya dia lebih akrab dikenal sebagai bengis. Kenapa? Saat ia membunuh hewan, iblis atau pun manusia dia tidak mengenal lagi rasa belas kasihan. Padahal ia ingin dikenal sebagai SeokJin, bukan si bengis, namun karena julukan itu ia ditakuti bahkan oleh Raja sendiri karena kebengisannya membunuh apapun di matanya.

Ia melangkah maju ke sebuah bukit di dekat istana pemburu bayangan. Bukit yang selalu ia datangi setiap ia merindukan nama SeokJin dan wanita cerewet itu. Semalaman berdiri menatapi bintang yang disebut si cerewet sebagai Pegasus dan lain-lain. SeokJin menaruh tangannya di belakang, menatapi bintang lalu istana Raja.

Enam bulan berlalu pasti dia sudah sembuh dan berlari-lari atau mungkin sekarang dia lebih anggun. Entahlah, SeokJin tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di sana semenjak ia menjadi buronan dulu, sekarang sudah tidak karena ia sekitar tiga minggu lalu membunuh seorang perompak kelas kakap. Jadi, Raja berhutang budi dan melepas status buronannya. Bahkan ia di undang kembali ke istana, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah si cerewet, membayangkannya saja pasti membuat SeokJin menangis. Dia yang akan membuang wajahnya, menatap ngeri ke arah dirinya, menganggap dirinya monster-makhluk mengerikan tanpa hati.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

…

…

…

"Baik"

Orang yang ada di hadapannya menatap bingung, terutama dua pria dewasa lainnya. Mereka bahkan harus menaruh kembali gelas mereka di atas meja, menatap si pelaku pembicara tadi penuh tanda tanya. Si pelaku tersadar dan segera menggeleng keras, memberikan sebuah senyuman dan terakhir menunduk penuh maaf.

"Ceosongaeyo"

"Gweanchasmikka? Apa kau merasakan sakit?"

Si pelaku atau SeokJin sebut si cerewet tapi lebih dikenal dengan nama Kim Taehyung tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Pria yang begitu perhatian tadi tersenyum maklum, menjauhkan pegangan tangannya di tangan Taehyung.

"Wang Chanyeol-ssi lebih baik anda mengantar Taehyung ke kamarnya sepertinya dia kurang sehat" ucap pria yang paling tua di sana-Kim Yuk. Si pemberi perhatian tadi-Chanyeol mengangguk, memberikan tangannya untuk digenggam Taehyung menuntunnya berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kim Yuk.

Awalnya memang berjalan lancar pertemuan keluarga, sebentar lagi akan menjadi keluarga karena Raja sudah memperbolehkan Chanyeol menikah dengan Taehyung. Kekuasaan Kim Yuk sebentar lagi akan semakin tinggi karena selain Kepala Mentri ia adalah besan dari Raja, pria yang berusia di bawah Kim Yuk, NamJoon ikut tersenyum. Seharusnya malam ini ia membawa Taehyung ke tempatnya untuk memulihkan ingatan tentang cawan tersebut.

"Besok pagi, aku akan membawa Taehyung dan memulai uji cobaku"

Kim Yuk mengangguk saja. Entah ia yang akan menusuk NamJoon lebih dulu atau NamJoon yang menusuknya lebih dulu ia tidak tahu, sekarang yang terpenting mengamankan posisi Kepala Mentrinya lebih dulu. Ia tidak ingin seorang pun merebut posisi ini, ia ingin dikenang sebagai Kepala Mentri paling berpengaruh, ia ingin itu.

…

…

"Wang Chanyeol-ssi, boleh aku meminta satu hal?"

Chanyeol yang berniat pergi setelah mengantar Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Taehyung yang sepertinya benar-benar memiliki banyak pikiran.

"Bisa beritahu aku jalan keluar istana?"

…

Langkahnya terasa berat menuju tempat ini. Tempat yang tidak bisa ia ingat tapi ia bisa rasakan kalau ia ada di sini. Entah sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya tertinggal di sini. Perlahan ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sebuah batu cukup besar, melirik ke belakang karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengikutinya.

Ia melepas tudung yang menutupi wajahnya, duduk di batu itu dan kembali menatap langit. Ia merasa ada yang hilang dan ia harus duduk di sini jika ia ingin mengetahui apa yang hilang itu.

"Kenapa harus di sini jika ingin melihat bintang?"

Taehyung menoleh tersenyum kecil melihat Chanyeol berlari kecil menghampiri dan mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya. Ikut menatapi langit malam ini tidak terlalu banyak bintang karena tertutup awan bahkan sinar bulan tidak terlalu terang.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Aku tidak ingin ditemani"

"Aku bukan ingin menemanimu. Aku hanya sedang menjagamu dan merasakan hobi mu yang aneh ini"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, menunjuk sebuah bintang yang bersinar berwarna biru. Tersenyum menatapi bintang itu entah mengapa benar-benar lebih menarik daripada penjelasan Chanyeol soal jenis-jenis bintang sampai Chanyeol menyebutkan sebuah nama bintang yang tidak asing.

"Itu bintang jangkar dan itu bintang tetap"

" _Lihat, ada bentuk bintang seperti persegi itu Pegasus. Lalu, yang seperti kursi terbalik itu Cassiopeia, di sini kalian menyebutnya apa?"_

" _Itu namanya bintang jangkar dan itu bintang tetap. Kau tahu yang mana bintangku?"_

Taehyung menjatuhkan tangannya lemas, melemas mendapat bisikan suara seperti itu lagi. Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum karena berhasil menjelaskan dengan rinci kedua bintang itu. Ia sama sekali bukan lemas karena penjelasan Chanyeol melainkan suara itu benar-benar terasa dan terjadi di hidupnya.

"Aku boleh bertanya, yang mana bintangmu?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara pelan dan lembut. Chanyeol mengangguk, menunjuk sebuah bintang berwarna merah. Taehyung mengangguk paham, sepertinya itu bukan suara Chanyeol suara siapa?

Semenjak ia menangis tanpa sebab waktu itu ia semakin sering mendengar suara-suara aneh dan itu terdengar sangat, sangat, sangat nyata. Ia tidak gila atau bodoh, tapi ia mendengar semuanya dan ia akan menceritakan semuanya setelah ini jelas.

Chanyeol yang menangkap wajah itu semakin pucat menggenggam tangan Taehyung lalu mengecupnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tersipu atau merona, ia terlihat biasa mendapat perlakuan selembut itu dari seorang pangeran. Padahal jika Joohyun yang diperlakukan begini bisa dipastikan wanita itu akan langsung mengajak ke kamar. Ini aneh memang tapi ini kenyataannya.

"Taehyung-ah"

"Wae?"

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Ia melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya. Serta menjauhi Chanyeol dengan alasan yang sama pula, "Bisa kita kembali ke istana, aku takut harabeojie atau abeojie menyadari hilangnya aku"

Chanyeol menggeleng, menarik tangan Taehyung untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya, menatap memaksa agar Taehyung segera menjawab dengan alasan yang jelas. Taehyung menghela nafas, balik menggengam tangan Chanyeol dengan tangan satunya.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku merasakan perasaanku sudah hilang entah kemana dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Aku harap kau mengerti"

Meskipun lupa ingatan Taehyung tetap saja mengingat pemuda berwajah rusak itu. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menyembunyikan perasaan marahnya, melepas genggaman tangan Taehyung dan turun lebih dulu. Menunggu Taehyung menyambut juluran tangannya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, menyambut tangan itu dan berjalan kembali ke istana dengan genggaman yang tidak akan pernah Chanyeol lepas. Ia hanya bisa seperti ini, memberi alasan yang tidak sepenuhnya palsu. Selain ia memang tidak memiliki perasaan dengan Chanyeol, ia merasa sudah memberikan perasaan itu pada orang lain dan sampai sekarang ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa dia.

…

…

…

…

…

"Abeojie?"

Taehyung membuka kamar NamJoon yang tidak terkunci maupun dijaga. Kenapa bisa lenggang sekali padahal dia anak Kepala Mentri? Taehyung tidak peduli, ia masuk menatap setiap ornament yang terpajang di kamar ayahnya. Terlihat biasa saja tapi ada yang aneh dan sedikit mengganggu pandangannya, sebuah baju besi dengan disampingnya terdapat sebuah jubah hitam dan di sampingnya lagi ada sebuah pedang dengan tanda aneh.

Selain itu ada sebuah lukisan tanda yang sama seperti di pedang itu. Perlahan Taehyung mendekat, berniat menyentuh lukisan itu tapi tiba-tiba saja suara geseran pintu terdengar bebarengan dengan suara bass ayahnya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Abeojie, ceosongaeyo. Aku ke sini ingin menemui abeojie dan bertanya soal tempat yang akan kita kunjungi" jawab Taehyung sedikit takut dan menunduk. Kadang-kadang ia merasakan takut berlebih saat melihat mata NamJoon menajam dan menggelap itu benar-benar mimpi buruk.

"Kita bisa berangkat sekarang, kau keluarlah dulu"

Taehyung mengangguk, keluar dari kamar NamJoon tapi sekilas ia mendengar sebuah ketukan, memang ia hiraukan karena ayahnya di sini meskipun ia sangat penasaran.

NamJoon mengepalkan telapak tangannya, mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu masuk ke ruangan tempat Jungkook ia sekap. Di sana Jungkook terlihat berusaha duduk sambil mengetuk dinding seperti memberi kode pada orang di luar. NamJoon seketika tersulut emosinya, menjambak rambut panjang Jungkook, mengarahkan wajah canitk namun pucat pasi itu di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah berani?"

Jungkook menggeram marah, tangannya dengan perlahan mengangkat menjauhkan jambakan NamJoon tapi ia kalah dengan cepat yang mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi.

"Akh!"

"Kau sudah tidak sayang pada putrimu itu?"

"Aku sudah ingat, meskipun sedikit buram"

Jungkook berbicara dengan susah payah, perlahan tangan yang menyakitinya itu menjauh, mencengkram lengan Jungkook agar duduk dengan tegak. Menatap lurus kedua bola mata hitam legam itu, benar-benar mengintimidasi dan penuh ambisi.

"Meskipun sedikit buram aku mengingat bahwa ada di sekitar sini, aku tidak tahu tepatnya aku akan berusaha mengingatnya lagi. Jadi, jangan paksa Taehyung membuka seluruh ingatannya"

NamJoon tersenyum melepas cengkramannya hingga kepala Jungkook terayun dengan sangat kuat ke depan. Beralih mencengkram dagu Jungkook, menatapi wajah itu semakin mengurus, tirus dan putih pucat. Sepertinya ia sedikit kelewatan hanya memberinya beberapa buah dan air, ia memaksa Jungkook bangun lalu memeluknya.

"Cepat ingatlah segalanya sebelum aku menghancurkan putrimu"

Kalimat yang awalnya bersuara lembut itu berakhir dengan sebuah ancaman yang benar-benar menyakiti perasaannya. Apa NamJoon benar-benar berubah? Apa dia tidak mencintai dirinya lagi seperti dulu? Apa hanya obsesinya itu yang membantunya hidup? Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin disampaikan Jungkook tapi tidak ada satupun yang ia keluarkan, dirinya begitu terselimuti takut. Takut jika NamJoon berani bertindak nekat dan menghabisi Taehyung, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Lebih baik ia membusuk di sini daripada melihat putrinya di siksa.

…

…

"Agasshi, apa tidak apa-apa kita hanya pergi bertiga seperti ini tanpa pengawal?"

Baekhyun kembali bertanya dengan nada khawatir dan cemas. Ia dan Kyungsoo masih menyayangi nyawa, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung maka mereka akan terkena hukuman. Ia belum menikah, mana mungkin ia meninggal saat masih gadis? Itu sungguh memalukan.

"Gweanchana, lagipula harabeojie dan abejie tadi sudah mengijinkan" ucap Taehyung berhenti di sebuah kedai yang menjual berbagai hiasan rambut. Ia tersenyum melihat sebuah jepit berbentuk akar berwarna hijau dan putih. Ia memasangkannya di rambut tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Eotosmikka?"

"Agasshi sudah terlalu banyak jepit rambut berbentuk akar dan warnanya hampir sama, apa agasshi tidak bosan?" tanya Kyungsoo mulai gerah karena Taehyung selalu memilih bentuk akar dengan warna seperti itu juga. Taehyung cemberut, melepas jepit itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula. Mencari jepit bentuk lain dibantu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Igo?"

Taehyung menggeleng menolak jepit rambut berbentuk api dan berwarna jingga juga. Itu kesukaan Chanyeol dan ia tahu maksud Baekhyun menyuruhnya membeli itu agar Chanyeol senang melihat penampilannya. Seharusnya dia saja yang memakai itu di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Igoyo eotte?"

Taehyung menoleh, mengambil jepit berbentuk bulan dan matahari yang ditunjukan Kyungsoo. Ia menyentuhnya dengan lembut, tersenyum begitu lebar menatap jepit rambut berbentuk seperti ini. Matahari terbit di belakang sebuah tanaman jalar, bulan yang muncul di belakang pohon, bentuk yang cantik dan ia belum pernah memiliki seperti ini.

"Ahjussi, aku ingin mengambil tiga jepit ini dan beberapa jepit bentuk lain"

"Tidak bisa" tolak paman penjual jepit ini. Taehyung mengernyit bertanya dengan sopan kenapa ia tidak boleh membeli jepit rambut matahari dan bulan.

"Waeyo?"

"Jika kau memiliki dua jepit ini maka kisahmu tidak akan pernah berakhir, jepit ini melambangkan dua takdir dan manusia tidak bisa memiliki dua takdir selama dia hidup" jawab paman penjual jepit. Taehyung mengernyit bingung, menatap kedua jepit ini lekat-lekat. Ia baru tahu jika memilih jepit saja bisa membawamu ke takdirmu, bahkan jika membeli dua jepit berbeda bisa membuat kisah hidupmu tidak berakhir.

"Aku ambil yang berbentuk matahari saja"

"Apa anda yakin?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan seorang pedang pada pelanggan melainkan pertanyaan yang jauh lebih mendalam, seperti canayang yang memberi pertanyaan pada pengikutnya. Ia mengangguk yakin, membiarkan paman penjual jepit ini membungkus apa yang ia beli. Ia meenatap sekitar pasar yang tiba-tiba saja sunyi senap, tidak lama berselang suara kuda yang begitu nyaring terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pelana kuda.

Beberapa warga mulai menyingkir saat kuda berpenumpang seorang perampok lewat, menabrak apapun yang ada di hadapannya termasuk orang-orang. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berusaha menarik Taehyung untuk lari, mereka benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi hantu perawan. Kuda itu semakin brutal dan berlari kencang, dibelakangnya beberapa kuda mengejar dan yang berada di barisan depan memakai topeng.

Taehyung ingat wajah itu, ia melepas tarikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap pengendara kuda itu, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah terhempas ke tanah karena kuda si perampok. Mereka tidak sempat memperhatikan Taehyung yang juga kehilangan keseimbangan hampir terjatuh ke sungai.

Si pria bertopeng menghentak kudanya, mengarahkannya pada Taehyung yang tinggal selangkah lagi terjatuh kebawah. Ia merundukkanya tubuhnya ke bawah, memeluk pinggang Taehyung, menariknya ke atas kuda. Beberapa orang yang melihat itu terperangah, untuk pertama kalinya si bengis menolong seseorang terlebih wanita.

Taehyung terdiam, memperhatikan wajah bertopeng itu. Menatap setiap ukiran topeng dan tattoo di pelipis kiri si bengis, tanpa diperintah jarinya bergerak ingin menyentuh luka tersebut. Entah mengapa ia seperti terikat oleh topeng dan tattoo itu. SeokJin menatap ke depan, menghentak kudanya semakin cepat berlari mengejar rombongannya yang sudah ada di depan. Jari itu sudah hampir menyentuh topeng SeokJin, tapi SeokJin bergerak cepat dengan mendorong Taehyung kembali turun ke sebuah tumpukan jerami, kembali mengendari kudanya mengejar perampok itu.

"Agasshi!"

Taehyung meringis, bangun dari posisi jatuhnya yang tidak terlalu berbahaya, menatap kuda si bertopeng bernama SeokJin. Pria itu benar-benar tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan Taehyung untuk meminta maaf. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghampirinya, membantu Taehyung keluar dan berdiri.

"Gweanchanaseyo?" tanya Baekhyun menatapi Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah memeriksa apakah ada luka sekecil apapun. Sementara Kyungsoo merapihkan tatanan rambut Taehyung dan hanboknya. Taehyung tidak menjawab sama sekali, menatapi jalan tempat SeokJin melintas tadi.

Ia tidak tahu ini khayalan atau perasaan alam bawah sadar, ia merindukan dan senang melihat wajah itu setelah sekian bulan tidak bertemu. Kabar yang ia terima terakhir adalah SeokJin tidak menjadi buronan lagi karena telah berjasa menangkap sekelompok perampok, ia begitu senang bisa melihat wajah bertopeng itu.

"Agasshi?"

"Kalian sangat jujur padaku kan?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba menatap kedua dayangnya yang langsung mengangguk. Taehyung memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, matanya memohon agar mengabulkan seluruh permintaannya. Bisikan itu seperti berasal dari SeokJin, bisikan suara saat malam hari dan menanyakan kabarnya. Ia yakin sekali bahwa itu SeokJin meskipun ia tidak pernah mendengar suara SeokJin.

…

…

…

Ia tidak pernah bohong jika masakan buatan Jimin itu enak tapi sekarang ia benar-benar tidak berselera. Singgah sana pemimpin pemburu bayangan yang ia duduki selalu nyaman tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Kesimpulannya suasana hati si bengis benar-benar sedang kacau, mata berkilat marah dan tangan terus menuangkan arak ke gelas.

Jimin dan Sehoon yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping tempat SeokJin duduk hanya bisa menatap iba secara diam-diam. Ia tahu SeokJin sudah tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan istana tapi sebuah surat yang berasal dari mata-mata istana membuatnya kembali marah. Karena kali ini pria tua bangka itu benar-benar kelewatan.

"SeokJin-ssi…"

BRAK

Nampan itu ia banting, menatap nyalang pada Sehoon karena berani bicara di saat ia sedang seperti ini. "Tenangkan dirimu" perintah Sehoon tanpa menatap SeokJin sama sekali. Ia hanya bisa seperti ini, memberikan kata-kata tenang pada SeokJin.

"Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku bahkan dengan Taehyung tapi dia tetap ingin menyerang para Manchu. Bahkan NamJoon sudah muncul dan menjadi pedang terkuat yang dia miliki, semua ulah pria tua bangka itu" desis SeokJin menggeratkan gigi, mengeraskan rahang begitu kuat menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak melukai siapapun sebagai pelampiasan.

"Ini semua karena dia, bahkan dia berani mempermainkanku. Yang aku miliki hanya kalian dan Taehyung tapi dia sudah merenggutnya" SeokJin kembali berucap dengan nada berdesis menahan emosi. Menatap Sehoon dan Jimin kali ini sudah menatap dirinya, yang ikut merasakan perasaan seperti SeokJin.

Mereka semua marah mendengar kabar Taehyung akan menikah dengan Chanyeol, itu bukan sebuah pernikahan seperti yang dituliskan mata-mata Sehoon. Ikatan tali ini digunakan Kim Yuk untuk membawanya ke sebuah tempat harta karun. Dan sekarang mereka sudah tahu kenapa NamJoon bisa kembali ke istana. Kim Yuk dan NamJoon sama-sama menginginkan cawan itu.

"Bahkan Taehyung menganggap aku monster, makhluk paling hina karena dia. Dia menganggap Taehyung sebagai jembatan, menganggapnya sebagai barang. Aku tidak bisa menerima itu lagi. Sesuai sumpahku saat itu, Kim Yuk akan menanggung semua akibatnya"

"Untuk itu kau butuh bantuanku"

Seorang wanita dengan tudung wajahnya masuk begitu saja ke ruangan SeokJin, menghiraukan para dayang dan pengawal sudah mengelilinginya sambil mengacungkan senjatanya. Wanita itu menatap SeokJin yang semakin marah melihat orang asing masuk ke area kuasanya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan dia masuk ke mari?!" teriak SeokJin marah, suaranya menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Wanita kerajaan berstatus putri itu-Joohyun tersenyum miring melihat kemarahan SeokJin berapi-api. Ia memang terkejut menemukan bangunan rumah ini seperti istana saat ia pertama kali masuk, tempat ini begitu tersembunyi (mereka tidak memakai pelindung lagi).

"Seperti yang aku katakan waktu itu kau akan melihat kesetianku"

SeokJin diam, menatap wajah si gadis benar-benar bermuka dua dan memakai topeng. Mereka saling menatap curiga satu sama lain.

"Apa yang mau katakan sebenarnya?"

"Aku akan membantumu memasuki istana tanpa membuatmu dikenal sebagai Manchu dan yang terpenting tanpa mengeluarkan darah"

Jimin yang mendengar itu jelas terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menyangkan bahwa gadis ini benar-benar jahat dan licik. Bahkan demi sebuah kekuasaan lebih ia rela berkhianat pada ayah dan kakaknya. Joohyun tersenyum miring, memberi hormat pada SeokJin selayaknya memberi hormat pada seorang Panglima besar.

SeokJin tersenyum, bengun dari duduknya, menghampiri Joohyun yang masih membungkuk memberi hormat pada dirinya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis ini tidak main-main dengan ucapan dan janjinya. "Tegakan tubuhmu" perintah SeokJin dengan suara bass nya. Joohyun tersenyum, menegakkan tubuhnya maju selangkah mendekati SeokJin setelah para pengawal itu menyingkir.

"Bagaimana kau membantuku?"

"Menikahlah denganku"

…

…

…

Pandangannya kosong menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selesai bercerita bagaimana hidupnya pertama kali di istana, berbeda dengan yang diucapkan Chanyeol, Kim Yuk bahkan NamJoon. Tangannya melemas memegang belati favorite nya menurut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai ini, ia bingung harus percaya siapa.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya menahan kebingungan dan ketakutan. Keadaan Taehyung benar-benar semakin memburuk, wajah itu semakin pucat dan kosong. Seakan raganya ikut terangkat bersamaan dengan cerita Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Terutama soal hubungannya dengan SeokJin dan bagaimana sifat asli pria itu. Sifat asli pemuda itu benar-benar mirip dengan mimik wajahnya saat dia menolong Taehyung tadi.

"Aku mau bertemu abeojie, kalian tetaplah di kamar"

Taehyung berucap dengan pandangan kosong, keluar dari kamar. Ia harus bertanya pada ayahnya soal dirinya yang sesungguhnya sekali lagi.

" _SeokJin-ssi, menurut pengamatanku dia sangat mencintai agasshi bahkan saat dia mengantar agasshi kemari ia tidak memedulikan sebuah luka di lengannya. Dia benar-benar khawatir dan takut tapi dia tidak diperbolehkan masuk karena dituduh sebagai pelaku utama"_

" _Agasshi juga sangat terlihat mencintainya, bahkan agasshi pernah menentang Kepala Mentri agar tetap tinggal bersama SeokJin-ssi, Jimin agasshi, dan Hoseok-ssi"_

Tubuhnya hampir saja terjatuh mengingat penjelasan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ia sangat tidak percaya tapi sisi lain dari hatinya berkata, itu memang benar. Tangannya merambat pada dinding di sekitarnya, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh, ia melirik ke sampingnya. Ke sebuah kamar milik seorang pria berstatus ayahnya.

"Abeojie?" panggil Taehyung dengan suara pelan, tidak ada jawaban ia memberanikan diri memasuki kamar NamJoon. Tidak ada siapapun, kamar yang jauh lebih luas ini benar-benar sepi tapi ada perubahan. Lukisan tanda aneh itu sudah tidak ada. Kenapa lukisan itu tiba-tiba menghilang? Ia melangkah memberanikan diri lebih dekat, tepatnya ke sebuah rak buku. NamJoon memang hobi membaca buku.

TOK

Suara itu lagi. Taehyung meletakan buku yang ia pegang ke tempat semula, mendekat pada salah satu dinding kamar yang memiliki lingkaran merah di tengah-tengah. Perlahan ia menyentuh lingkaran itu, ia terkejut jika satu sentuhan saja bisa membuka dinding ini. Ruangan rahasia ini untuk apa? Apa abeojie nya memiliki ruangan khusus untuk meditasi?

Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahui semua ini. Ia semakin mendorong dinding itu ke dalam, menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap dan pengap. Hanya ada satu lilin di sebuah meja, hanya ada satu lubang cukup panjang untuk pergantian udara. Ia semakin masuk ke dalam tanpa lupa menutup kembali dinding itu.

Melangkah lebih dalam, ia tertarik pada sebuah patung, menurut Taehyung ada sebuah patung yang terduduk di pojok ruangan. Tapi sejak kapan patung itu semakin dekat? Rasa takutnya semakin menjadi tapi ada rasa penasaran melingkupinya sekarang. Dengan memberanikan diri, Taehyung mendekati patung itu menggunakan lilin di meja tadi.

Semakin dekat, perlahan-lahan ia bisa melihat sesosok wanita dengan hanbok putih terduduk, tangannya bersimpuh di lantai bersamaan dengan kepalanya. Wanita ini bernafas dan nampak seperti merangkak ke arahnya. Pertanyaan terpenting sekarang kenapa wanita ini ada di sini dan siapa dia?

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara tercekat menahan rasa takut, berdiri semakin dekat pada wanita itu yang mulai mendongak. Wajah kurus dan tirusnya benar-benar menggugah rasa kasihan Taehyung, warna wajah yang tidak cerah melainkan pucat. Wajahnya benar-benar mengerikan, lebih mengerikan daripada narapidana yang dipenjara di bawah tanah.

"Taehyung-ah"

Taehyung semakin terkejut dan bingung, memundurkan langkahnya. Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui nama Taehyung padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Taehyung sekali lagi. Wanita itu-Jungkook tersenyum lemah, semakin mendekati Taehyung yang bergidik takut dan ngeri. Jungkook tersenyum lemah, menatapi anaknya yang tidak mengenalinya sama sekali akibat cedera enam bulan lalu. Ia kembali mendekat dengan susah payah, menatapi lebih jelas wajah anaknya yang sudah tidak ia lihat selama setahun lebih. Putrinya baik-baik saja, dan dia ternyata manis.

"Chogiyo… apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Taehyung sedikit lebih sopan tapi tidak mengurangi kesiagaannya. Mungkin saja dia penyusup dan berpura-pura mengenalnya, tapi melihat senyum wanita ini rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Na dangsin eommaga"

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Halucination-Jang JaeIn ft Nalshow, For You-Chen, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Can You Hear My Heart-Epik High ft Lee Hi, I Confess-SG Wannbe & Only Hope-Mandy Moore)**

 **Tawaran menikah dari Joohyun dan Taehyung melihat ibunya-Jungkook.**

 **Apa pendapat kalian? Hahaha, makin ruwet ya dan sulit masuk ke otak? Ya aku ngerti kok, hehehe.**

 **Ayo kita temenan 7Stupefy-Jin. Hahaha… panggil dwi aja sebagai salam pertemanan, arrachi? Dan terimakasih pujian, semangat dan segalanya, kalian semua fav, follow atau pun siders. Aku tetep seneng kok**

 **Kalau kalian benci sama Chanyeol berarti aku berhasil buat kalian greget dan, pokoknya aku tetep seneng sama kalian yang review atau baca doing karena ini hobiku dan aku ya Cuma mau nulis dan ya menghibur kalian. Review dan yang lain itu Cuma bonus buatku, yang penting aku seneng.**

 **Pokoknya, aku akan terus update.**

 **Ghamsahamnida^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

 **Tuhan memberkati**


	9. Chapter 9

" _Dia tidak mengingatku, dia menganggapku monster, dia takut padaku, dia tidak mau melihatku lagi. Taehyung melupakanku… hiks"_

" _Jadi, kau akan mengorbankan nyawa putrimu atau nyawa para pemburu bayangan itu?"_

" _Kau mau menikah denganku?"_

" _Aku sudah ingat, meskipun sedikit buram"_

" _Kim Yuk akan menanggung semua akibatnya"_

" _Untuk itu kau butuh bantuanku"_

" _Menikahlah denganku"_

" _Nuguseyo?"_

" _Naega dangsin eommaga"_

"Mwo?"

Taehyung kembali bertanya memastikan ucapan wanita ini tidak main-main atau bohong belaka. Jungkook tersenyum lemah, berusaha bangun mendekati Taehyung yang bergetar ketakuan. Ia berhasil menyentuh lengan Taehyung, menatap wajahnya seperti seorang ibu yang sudah lama berpisah dari anaknya.

Taehyung bisa merasakannya, perasaan rindu wanita ini padanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan semua ini, NamJoon mengatakan jika ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkannya tapi nyatanya dia ada di hadapannya dan sedang memeluk dirinya.

…

"Mworangoya jigeum?"

Pertanyaan itu bukan dari SeokJin, melainkan Sehoon. Ia bisa mengendus jika ada niatan lain dari putri kesayangan raja namun terkenal begitu angkuh dan ambisius. Di lihat dari senyum-lebih tepat di sebut seringai karena benar-benar mengerikan dan sarat akan makna. SeokJin sendiri hanya diam, menelusuri wajah dan ia cukup terpaku terlalu lama memperhatika mata Joohyun yang sejak tadi menatap lurus ke kedua bola matanya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Pertanyaan SeokJin tentu saja membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut, ditambah ia memeluk pinggang Joohyun. Joohyun tersenyum puas lalu menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan penuh keyakinan, ia membuka tudung penutupnya lalu, membuangnya ke sembarang tempat dan terakhir menatap kedua bola mata SeokJin.

"Tentu saja, Panglima. Kita akan menikah dan menjadi rekan menguasai Joseon"

"Apa kau yakin aku menjadi Panglima? Yang terpenting, apa kau yakin akan mengkhianati keluarga dan saudara-saudaramu?"

Joohyun membelakan matanya. Benar-benar tidak disangka SeokJin bisa berbicara sekejam dan selicik itu. Apa SeokJin sudah membuat rencana besar dengan melibatkannya dalam waktu sekejap? SeokJin menyeringai meremehkan, ia bisa melihat gadis ini hanya bermain-main dan ada keraguan di kedua bola matanya. Ia berniat melepas pelukannya jika saja Joohyun tidak menghalangi dengan sebuah kalimat.

"Tentu saja, kau bahkan bisa membawa pengikut-pengikutmu"

SeokJin menyeringai mematikan, melepas pelukannya perlahan lalu menatap Jimin dan Sehoon seakan tidak percaya dengan yang mereka lihat. Apa SeokJin benar-benar akan melaksanakan sumpahnya itu? SeokJin kembali melirik ke belakang, tepatnya Joohyun yang tersenyum menang.

…

"Eommonim?"

"Nde, aku tahu semua kabarmu"

"Dari abeonim?"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, apa NamJoon memberi pengaruh buruk bagi Taehyung. Ia kembali memeluk Taehyung sangat erat, ia tidak ingin anaknya terpengaruh hal-hal seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh memihak NamJoon, ia tidak boleh memihak manusia iblis itu.

"Jauhi dia, dia orang jahat. Jebalyo, aku berkata benar, percaya lah pada eommonim meskipun kau baru bertemu denganku. Jauhi dia"

Taehyung mengernyit bingung mendengar peringatan dari Jungkook. Kenapa wanita ini terlihat ketakutan saat Taehyung mengatakan nama NamJoon. Kenapa? Apa? Apa yang tidak ia ketahui sementara orang lain ketahui. Jungkook tersenyum kecil, mengelus kepala Taehyung guna menenangkan perasaan takut serta bingung putrinya. Ia kembali memeluk Taehyung untuk kesekian kali dalam hitungan menit, menyalurkan perasaan rindu terpendamnya selama ini.

"Kau harus segera keluar sebelum dia datang"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk, menaruh kembali lilin itu ke meja tadi dan bergegas keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Pandangannya semakin kosong, bingung akan situasi dan kejutan-kejutan lain yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

…

…

…

…

…

Kabar mengenai rencana pernikahan SeokJin dan Joohyun tersebar hingga ke telinga penduduk. Mereka sangat tidak suka dan tidak setuju rencana pernikahan ini, putri kesayangan mereka menikah dengan seorang Manchu, suku barbar yang tidak akan pernah bersatu dengan Joseon. Penolakan-penolakan itu semakin disuarakan dengan jelas.

Raja Hyeonjong hanya bisa memandang putrinya dengan jengah dan malas. Dia tidak pernah membuat kekacauan seperti ini tapi semenjak mengenal SeokJin dia mulai berulah aneh. Joohyun masih setia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus ke depan pintu kamar ayahnya yang begitu luas. Menunggu kehadiran seseorang, yaitu Kim Taehyung. Ia ingin melihat wajah itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin menikah dengannya?"

"Yang Mulia tidak memberiku ijin menikah dengan Chanyeol Wangjangnim, kenapa kali ini aku dilarang menikah dengan SeokJin?" tanya Joohyun menentang ucapan ayahnya. Menggenggam begitu erat tangan SeokJin, seolah-olah berkata _aku akan menepati janjiku._

"Yang Mulia, Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk dan cucunya Kim Taehyung datang"

Raja Hyeonjong menyahut memberi ijin masuk. SeokJin masih tetap memandang lurus ke depan saat pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kim Yuk yang begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran SeokJin dan tautan tangannya dengan Joohyun. Taehyung pun sama terkejutnya, menatap SeokJin yang menatap kosong ke depan.

Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bohong kalau SeokJin dulu adalah orang terdekatnya. Langkahnya terasa berat, udara disekitarnya semakin menipis melihat genggaman tangan mereka begitu erat. Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu, tertinggal dari Kim Yuk yang sudah mengambil posisi duduk dekat Raja Hyeonjong.

"Taehyung-ssi, waeguraesmikka?"

"Aku tidak bisa menghadiri pertemuan ini" pamit Taehyung begitu terburu-buru, keluar begitu saja setelah membungkuk hormat. Berdiri di depan pintu kamar meskipun pintu itu sudah tertutup. Ia masih memandangan kosong ke depan, meremas begitu erat hanbok biru, putih dan hijaunya, menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Entah kenapa ia selalu seperti ini saat melihat bahkan memikirkan pria bernama SeokJin tersebut.

Ia merasa bersalah, takut, bingung dan rindu. Mungkin yang terakhir hanya khayalan, tapi ia seperti benar-benar merasakan itu, ditambah saat melihat topeng yang dikenakan SeokJin.

"Kami akan menikah tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi!"

Taehyung semakin mengeratkan cengkraman pada hanboknya, kakinya terasa seperti ranting pohon lapuk. Ranting itu hampir patah mendengar suara aneh lagi-lagi terdengar olehnya.

" _Aku bisa membelinya nanti, sekarang aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"_

" _Mwoga?"_

Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Suara itu terdengar lebih jelas bahkan ia bisa melihat sebuah memori yang pernah terjadi tapi entah kapan, dirinya sedang dipeluk mesra oleh SeokJin. Kaki rantingnya semakin lapuk dan akhirnya patah, tubuhnya terbanting ke lantai, dengan keringat membanjiri tubuh dan keningnya. Para dayang nya dan dayang Raja Hyeonjong memekik kaget, bahkan orang-orang yang ada di dalam ikut keluar.

"Panggil tabib sekarang!"

…

…

"Kondisinya baik tapi akhir-akhir ini dia mengalami depresi yang berat hingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini"

Kim Yuk mengangguk paham, menyuruh para tabib dan perawat itu pergi. Meninggalkan dirinya dan NamJoon berdua mengamati Taehyung. Terutama NamJoon, ia begitu memperhatikan seksama Taehyung, mulai dari mimik wajah sampai deru nafasnya.

"Kenapa dia bisa sampai seperti ini? Apa tabib kerajaan itu tidak becus?"

"Tabib itu sangat terkenal akan kepintarannya, tidak mungkin dia terlambat memeriksa keadaan memori Taehyung barang sehari saja" sanggahan Kim Yuk tidak mengurangi kecurigaan NamJoon sedikit pun. Ia malah semakin curiga, apa Taehyung sudah sedikit mengingat semuanya?

"Lebih baik kita membuat rencana menggagalkan pernikahan mereka, aku tidak ingin sampah Joseon itu ada di sini"

"Kita bisa gunakan kipas" ucap NamJoon memandangi dengan seksama Taehyung. Pikiran ini memang licik tapi ini yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menjauhkan Taehyung. Jika Taehyung mengingat semuanya maka rencananya untuk merebut cawan itu kandas sudah. Ia tidak bisa mengharapkan Jungkook yang masih memulihkan ingatannya, ia harus bisa mengembalikan ingatan Taehyung secara perlahan, terutama ingatan tentang cawan itu.

…

…

…

Penolakan warga Joseon membawa dampak yang besar bagi Hoseok dan Jimin. Mereka benar-benar merasakan dampak itu sekarang. Mereka tidak bisa keluar dari istana sama sekali karena akan sangat berbahaya, bisa saja warga yang marah membunuh salah satu di antara mereka. Jimin pun hanya bisa diam membaca buku di perpustakaan menunggu tanggal pernikahan SeokJin di tetapkan. Dan selama menunggu ia hanya bisa melakukan ini.

"Nuna~"

Jimin menoleh, menatapi jendela kamarnya terbuka, memunculkan kepala laki-laki dengan wajah yang sangat ia kenal. Dia Hoseok, pemuda itu tersenyum sangat lebar, melambaikan tangannya memberi salam dan memberi kode agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Waeguraesmikka?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Nuna ke suatu tempat"

Jimin menatap bingung, tapi tetap menurut keluar dari kamar, menghampiri Hoseok yang langsung saja menggenggam tangannya ke suatu tempat. Ia tidak tahu kemana Hoseok akan membawanya tapi sepertinya ia mengenali ke arah mana tempat ini.

"Chan!"

Pohon harapan. Jimin tersenyum menatap pohon ini secara langsung, perlahan ia menyentuh kertas yang ia gantung dulu bersama Chanyeol. Kertas itu mulai berwarna kuning dan sedikit lapuk, ia tersenyum mengeliling pohon ini dengan Hoseok ada di belakangnya.

"Nuna, bagaimana jika kita buat harapan?" tanya Hoseok memegang salah satu kertas yang benar-benar sudah terlihat rapuh bahkan setengah bagian sudah robek. Jimin tersenyum, sambil mengangguk menatapi kertas-kertas menggantung ini.

"Aku bawa kertas dan talinya"

Jimin tersenyum, mengambil satu kertas, mengikatnya dengan tali lalu menggantungnya setinggi yang ia bisa. Lalu, Hoseok yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, setelahnya mereka berdoa memohon pengharapan mereka tercapai. Jika dilihat-lihat mereka seperti sepasang suami istri yang mendoakan anak mereka tapi nyatanya, mereka hanya sepasang manusia pengecut yang bahkan tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

"Nuna"

"Eoh, waeyo?" tanya Jimin. Mereka memilih duduk di atas batu, menatap pohon harapan ini dengan perasaan berbeda. Hoseok dengan perasaan bimbangnya akan situasi sekarang, soal ia tidak bisa menemui Taehyung dan pernikahan SeokJin Joohyun. Jimin dengan perasaan rindu terhadap adik dan keponakan tersayang yang tidak bisa ia temui.

"Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Aku ingin cepat pulang"

"Mollaseo, aku hanya ingin adik dan keponakan tersayangku. Tapi, kenapa Dia tidak mengabulkannya? Apa dulu aku memiliki dosa yang sangat besar sehingga aku dihukum seberat ini?" tanya Jimin pada dirinya sendiri. Meratapi hidupnya yang begitu tragis dan tidak pernah merasa bahagia sama sekali sejak ia dilahirkan.

"Bermula dari keluarga yang dituduh sebagai pengkhianat, lalu kedua orangtuaku meninggal tanpa sebab. Adikku pergi ke dimensi lain hingga sekarang aku tidak bisa menemuinya, kemudian keponakanku, dan bahkan sekarang kau"

Jimin kembali mengucapkan kisah sedih hidupnya, hampir menangis atas hidup yang ia jalani selama ini, kenapa tidak pernah bisa merasakan kebahagian seutuhnya walau hanya sebentar?

"Nuna, kita pasti pasti bisa menyelamatkan mereka"

"Setelah itu, kau, Taehyung dan Jungkook bahkan Sehoon harus kembali. Kita akan segera berpisah" Jimin kembali berucap dengan nada lemah. Ya, ini keputusannya. Ia tidak bisa mengikuti Hoseok lagi, ia ingin tetap di sini sekalipun ia ingin pergi dan melihat dimensi lain milik mereka. Ia sadar dirinya selama ini hanyalah beban bagi semua orang, ia tidak ingin lagi menjadi beban bagi orang-orang yang ia sayangi… ia tidak ingin itu.

Hoseok terkejut, mengangguk paham lalu menggenggam tangan Jimin. "Jadi, kau akan tetap di sini? Benar, kita akan segera berpisah"

Jimin hanya diam. Ia tahu Hoseok kecewa dan tidak setuju dengan keputusannya tapi entah kenapa pemuda ini begitu saja menerimanya. Ia kembali menatapi pohon harapan itu, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tapi ia hanya bisa berharap. Kalimat itu yang pernah ia dengar tentang pohon harapan.

"Jiminie…"

Hoseok tiba-tiba saja menarik dan memeluk pinggangnya. Menatap wajah terkejut Jimin atas perlakuan seintim ini dari Hoseok. Menatapi kedua bola mata Jimin dengan tidak percaya, menatapnya lebih dalam lalu tersenyum.

"Kau berbohong soal ucapanmu, kau ingin bersamaku. Kau tidak ingin sendiri lagi, kau berbohong pada perasaanmu, aku tahu perasaanmu selama ini"

Pandangan Jimin berkaca-kaca, menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya tapi Hoseok memaksanya mengangkat dagu, saling menatap lawan bicara dengan benar. Ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan Hoseok lagi, ia hanya bisa diam di tempat menatapi wajah itu semakin mendekat dan berbisik pelan tepat di bibirnya.

"Jika memang kita akan segera berpisah izinkan aku mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan dan aku lakukan"

Jimin terpaku, menutup matanya merasakan kecupan lembut di keningnya. Cukup lama bibir itu mengecup kening halusnya, bibir itu kembali turun di bibirnya dan berbisik lebih pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Ia tidak membuka matanya sama sekali bahkan saat Hoseok dengan berani mengecup bibirnya, ia tidak memukul atau mendorong Hoseok seperti saat Yoongi melakukannya. Ia malah memposisikan kedua tangannya di pundak lebar dan tegap Hoseok. Semakin memejamkan matanya, merasakan perasaan Hoseok dibalik ciuman ini.

Meskipun Jimin tidak mengucapkan balasannya, Hoseok sudah mengetahui dengan jelas perasaan Jimin padanya. Ia bisa merasakan lewat rengkuhan Jimin bahwa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dan harapan yang sama.

…

…

…

" _Aku yakin dari seratus pertanyaanmu itu ada pertanyaan ini"_

" _Mwo?"_

" _Apa pemburu bayangan seorang yang pandai berciuman, jawabannya kau akan tahu"_

" _Anni~"_

" _Waeyo?"_

" _Karena kau milikku"_

Taehyung membuka matanya lebar-lebar, bangun dari posisi tidurnya, menatap setiap sudut kamarnya. Gelap, sepi dan sunyi. Hanya ada satu lilin yang menyala di samping tempat tidurnya, sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan bekas ramuan ada di meja kecil itu. Ia menarik nafas, kembali mengingat suara tadi, sama seperti suaranya dan SeokJin.

"Igo khum aniya?"

Taehyung kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, menekuk kedua kakinya, menundukkan wajahnya yang berair karena air mata. Entah kenapa ia sering menangis semenjak SeokJin ada di sini, ia tidak tahu penyebabnya yang pasti saat ia melamun entah bagaimana caranya SeokJin bisa masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

"Agasshi?"

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, menghapus jejak air mata lalu mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. "Waeyo?"

"Ada seseorang yang datang ingin menemuimu, Jimin agasshi"

"Mworago?"

Taehyung kembali bertanya, tapi bukan Baekhyun yang menjawab melainkan seorang wanita bertudung masuk dengan anggunnya dan sedikit menunduk. Baekhyun mengangguk pasti, keluar dengan perlahan tidak ingin mengganggu pembicaraannya dengan Jimin.

Taehyung? Dia masih diam di tempat, sulit mencerna kejadian detik ini, suara di mimpinya, dan SeokJin. Sekarang, seorang wanita bernama Jimin datang dan mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia membawa sebuah nampan berisi teh.

"Kau dulu sangat menyukai teh merah"

Jimin mulai bersuara, sambil mempersiapkan teh untuk Taehyung. Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu perlahan menatap wajah Jimin yang sudah tidak tertutupi tudung. Wajah wanita ini terlihat masih muda. Dia seperti seusia dengannya karena begitu cantik dan muda.

"Apa kau mengenalku dengan baik?"

"Nde, aku bahkan mengetahui semua riwayat keluargamu. Apa yang kau sukai dan tidak kau sukai, yang terpenting aku benar-benar merindukanmu"

Taehyung diam saat Jimin menyajikan teh itu ke hadapannya, ia hanya diam menatapi kepulan asap dari gelas tehnya. Melirik Jimin yang sudah lebih dulu meminum tehnya, bukannya ia takut ada racun di dalamnya hanya saja ia tidak yakin dengan yang diucapkan wanita ini.

"Kau bukan berasal dari zaman ini"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung tidak mengerti, ia mendekati Jimin yang sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik hanbok nya. Sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna putih dan sebuah alat berbentuk tabung. Taehyung memegang salah satu benda tersebut, benda berwarna putih dan berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Hoseok mengatakan bahwa itu ponsel dan ini alat bantu pernafasan. Kalian berdua yang membawanya ke sini tanpa sengaja"

"Hoseok, nuguya? Aku tidak ingat dan tidak mengerti dengan semua benda ini. Jika aku bukan dari zaman ini, aku berasal dari zaman apa?" tanya Taehyung kali ini bersuara dengan nada tinggi. Logikanya menolak semua fakta yang terpampang di hadapannya dan lagi siapa Hoseok?

"Hoseok adalah sahabat, kakak, rekan kerja dan segalanya bagimu. Kau berasal dari zaman yang kelak akan mengetahui masa depan, kau orang yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, karena kau kelak akan mengamati semua yang terjadi di sini. Kau dan Hoseok, sengaja di tarik ke mari untuk menyelamatkan ibumu"

Taehyung semakin membisu, puluhan kata yang selalu terucap di bibirnya seketika hilang mendengar penjelasan tidak masuk akal dari Jimin. Di tambah wanita ini mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan menunjukkan sebuah lukisan dua wanita dan dua laki-laki. Salah satunya adalah NamJoon dan wanita di kamar ayahnya.

"Wanita di sebelah kiri adalah aku dan Jungkook, adikku sekaligus ibumu. Pria di sebelah kanan adalah ayahmu dan sahabat kami, Sehoon. Kau ditarik ke zaman ini untuk menyelamatkan Jungkook"

"Aku melihat wanita ini, aku melihatnya di kamar abeonim. Dia benar-benar ibuku?"

Jimin menahan tubuh Taehyung yang hampir saja rubuh ke belakang, membantunya duduk dengan tegak kembali. Tangan yang satunya membereskan barang-barang yang berasal dari Hoseok ke dalam hanboknya kembali. Menatap wajah pucat dan keringat Taehyung, keringat itu sebesar biji jagung yang menunjukkan jika Taehyung sangat ketakutan.

"Gweanchanaseyo?"

"Keluar" usir Taehyung masih tetap menjaga bahasa dan intonasi bicaranya. Melepas pelukan Jimin yang tidak bisa ia bohongi jika hangat. Jimin mengangguk paham, berjalan menjauhi Taehyunng membawa nampan tadi keluar. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang kembali menekuk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajah berairnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa yang berbohong di antara mereka semua? Orang yang sangat ia percayai atau orang yang baru ia kenal?

…

…

Ia hanya bisa seperti ini. Menatap kamar dengan cahaya minim itu dari teras kamarnya yang lumayan cukup jauh, menggenggam erat telapak tangannya sendiri, melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya di kepalan tangannya. Ia tidak bisa lagi hidup seperti ini, sampai kapan sandiwara demi kekuasaan dan keselamatan kelompoknya berkahir? Apa setelah ia mendapat semua yang ia harap, apa ia juga bisa mendapat Taehyung kembali. Ia harus tetap mengembalikan anak itu, ia tidak bisa membiarkan anak itu tersiksa lebih lama lagi di sini. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Taehyung mati secara perlahan karena depresi.

Tubuhnya yang sedikit limbung hampir saja terjatuh jika saja sebuah tangan tidak menahan tubuh dan menutup matanya. Mungkin karena efek mabuk ia menggenggam tangan tersebut, menariknya ke depan lalu memeluk pinggangnya. Matanya masih saja ditutupi, SeokJin tersenyum menyentuh telapak tangan itu lalu menjauhkannya. Sekarang dengan jelas ia bisa melihat siapa si pelaku, Tuan Putri Joohyun. Ia segera melepas pelukannya, melangkah mundur menjauhi Joohyun.

"Pergi"

Joohyun tersenyum meremehkan, menatap sengit ke arah pandangan SeokJin yang selalu tertuju pada kamar Taehyung. Ia memaksa SeokJin menghadapnya dan memeluknya secara paksa.

"Joahaeyo"

"Anjoahaeyo" balas SeokJin menjauhkan Joohyun dari tubuhnya, kembali menghadap kamar Taehyung yang sekarang benar-benar gelap. "Sudah aku bilang jangan melewati batas"

"Wae? Kita sebentar lagi akan menikah tapi kau belum bisa melupakannya, kau sudah setuju dengan rencana ini. Kau mendapat apa yang kau mau, dan aku mendapat apa yang aku mau"

"Aku belum mendapat apa yang aku mau, jadi jangan lupakan perjanjian kita waktu itu" SeokJin kembali mengingatkan Joohyun yang tetap ngotot ingin memiliki hatinya. Gadis angkuh dan ambisius ini pasti tidak mau melepaskan dirinya begitu saja setelah tujuan mereka tercapai. Joohyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh begitu saja, berjalan dengan angkuh melewati beberapa dayang pribadi SeokJin dari istananya waktu itu.

Joohyun menghentikan langkahnya, istana pribadi itu?

…

…

Di sisi lain, lebih tepatnya di belakang istana yang berdekatan dengan kamar tamu dan para kepala dayang. Seorang gadis nampak berjalan mengendap-endap menuju bagian belakang salah satu kamar bagian tamu, sesekali menoleh ke belakang memastikan tidak ada dayang atau penjaga yang melihat kehadirannya di sini. Setelah sampai, ia langsung membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahnya, bernafas lega karena kali ini ia berhasil tidak ketahuan lagi.

"Ya~"

Gadis itu menahan jeritannya saat tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan kekar merengkuh pinggang rampingnya dan membawanya ke pelukan si pemilik tangan. Pelukan yang begitu hangat dan posesif menurut si gadis.

"Kenapa memanggilku? Kau merindukanku?"

"Annimida, aku ingin menyampaikan satu hal yang benar-benar penting selain aku merindukanmu"

Si pemiliki tangan besar melepas pelukannya, menatap si wanita dengan bingung tapi juga penasaran. Si gadis kembali memeriksa keadaan sekitar, membisikan hal yang langsung di sambut wajah keterkejutan si pria-Sehoon.

"Taehyung bertemu dengan Jungkook di ruangan NamJoon, aku mendengarnya sendiri"

"Jeongmalyo? Berarti kita hanya perlu menyerang NamJoon, aku akan segera memberi tahu SeokJin" ucap Sehoon tersenyum senang dan kembali memeluk si gadis. Membisikan kata terimakasih terus menerus dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala si gadis. "Teruslah waspada, aku akan terus menjaga dan mengawasimu" Sehoon kembali mengingatkan si gadis yang sedang ia peluk begitu erat. Si gadis mengangguk paham, menikmati moment sesaat mereka.

"Nodoyo" balas si gadis sembari melepas pelukan Sehoon, menatap sekeliling lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehoon yang tersenyum bahagia. Ia tidak salah mengirim dia untuk menjadi mata-mata, tapi ada perasaan khawatir juga saat melihat si gadis selalu di ikuti bahaya terus menerus.

…

…

…

…

…

Pagi hari menggantikan malam yang sudah menemani bumi cukup lama saatnya giliran matahari. Tidak seperti gadis berhanbok putih dan berrambut hitam ini, ia masih tetap menekuk lutut semalam penuh tanpa tertidur. Memikirkan semua kejadian yang datang begitu tiba-tiba dan tidak masuk dalam pikiran dan logikanya.

"Agasshi, igo" ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Tidak ada balasan, Taehyung masih sibuk melamun. Baekhyun menghela nafas, menghampiri Taehyung dan sedikit mengguncang tubuh kurus itu. "Agasshi waegureae?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Taehyung tersadar, menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak apa-apa. Ia meluruskan kakinya, duduk menhadap meja makan kecilnya. Tersenyum kecil melihat Kyungsoo menyajikan teh merah, seperti Jimin semalam.

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"Nde?"

"Aku tidak mau minum teh"

"Nde?"

"Nde" Kyungsoo menyingkirkan teh itu, menggantinya dengan air biasa. Setelah siap, ia memberikannya pada Taehyung untuk segera dimakan. Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat kedua dayang sekaligus sahabatnya sungguh perhatian terhadapnya.

"Apa ada yang menyuruhku makan selain kalian?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara kecil dan terdengar serak, seperti suara orang yang habis menangis semalam suntuk. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan lalu menggeleng.

"Jimin agasshi, Hoseok-ssi dan SeokJin-ssi"

Taehyung menghentikan gerakan sendoknya menyuapkan sup. Menatap kosong ke arah depan lalu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Orang-orang yang sangat tidak ia percayai ternyata begitu memedulikannya sedangkan orang-orang yang ia percaya tidak peduli padanya.

"Juga, yang memasak itu adalah Jimin agasshi"

Taehyung kembali terkejut, menelan nasi di dalam mulutnya susah payah. Kemarin ia menolak mentah-mentah teh buatan Jimin sekarang ia malah memakan lahap masakan Jimin. Ia tersenyum miris, menatap semua masakan yang ada di mejanya, kesukaannya semua.

"Apa yang kalian katakan waktu itu benar?" tanya Taehyung kembali. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam karena harus menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dengan jawaban yang jelas pasti sama. Mereka tidak mungkin membohongi Taehyung.

"Tentu saja, kita sudah membuat janji seperti ini" Kyungsoo menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke dada, membuat tanda silang lalu mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Itu dulu yang kau ajarkan pada kami setelah beberapa hari kau tinggal di istana" lanjut Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mengingat betapa cerianya Taehyung saat itu, anggunnya dia saat mengayunkan pedang dan betapa pedas mulutnya saat berhadapan dengan tuan putri Joohyun.

Taehyung terpaku di tempat, ia seperti melihat gerakan tangan seperti itu tapi ia lupa dimana ia melihat gerakan janji seperti itu? Sepertinya membuat janji seperti itu tidak pernah di ajarkan di istana ataupun di zaman ini. Apa benar yang dikatakan Jimin kalau ia bukan berasal dari zaman ini?

…

…

SeokJin tersenyum puas mendengarnya begitu juga dengan Jimin dan Hoseok. Sehoon benar-benar membawa kabar gembira yang membuka harapan baru bagi Sehoon karena ia bisa mendapat jalan lain selain menikah dengan Joohyun.

"Sekarang kita hanya tinggal menjebak NamJoon dalam permainan licik ayahnya sendiri" ucap SeokJin membuka salah satu gulungan yang diberikan Hoseok beberapa hari lalu soal keuangan keluarga Kim Yuk yang begitu melimpah. Dia menjual barang secara illegal dan mendapat uang suap dari para tuan tanah agar bisa membangun tempat-tempat hiburan dengan menjual stempel Raja Hyeonjong.

"Kejahatan yang besar, dia bisa saja dihukum mati" ucap SeokJin pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi senyum bahagia mereka harus kandas mendengar dobrakan pintu dari salah satu gerombolan Sehoon yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Menatap khawatir ke arah mereka semua terutama SeokJin.

"Para pengikut NamJoon serta prajurit istana menuju ke Istana pemburu bayangan"

…

…

…

"Agasshi!"

Taehyun tersenyum mendengar rengekan dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Bukan tanpa alasan dua dayangnya ini begitu khawatir dan takut karena mereka keluar istana atas izin Raja bukan dari Kepala Mentri apalagi NamJoon. Hukuman dari dua orang itu pasti lebih menyiksa ketimbang sang Raja sendiri.

Taehyung tahu rasa takut itu tapi seolah tidak peduli, ia tetap melangkah menyusuri hutan untuk sampai ke sebuah bukit yang selalu menghampiri mimpinya. Mungkin saja ia mendapat jawaban dari bukit itu.

"Gweanchana, aku akan bicara pada Harabeojie dan abeojie" ucap Taehyung mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Sudah hampir sore tapi mereka belum sampai juga ke tempat tujuan mereka. Ia keras kepala dan tidak pernah menarik ucapannya jadi ia harus sampai di sana apapun yang terjadi. Ia kembali berjalan di ikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mulai lelah.

TING

Taehyung mengernyit mendengar suara sebuah aduan pedang. Ia perlahan mendekat ke sumber suara dengan takut-takut. Menajamkan pengelihatannya ke depan, melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang bertarung di sana.

Seketika matanya membulat menyadari siapa saja di sana. Jimin, Hoseok, Sehoon dan yang paling bengis di antara mereka SeokJin.

Bunyi aduan pedang itu terdengar saling bersahutan dengan suara cambukan dan lolongan kesakitan mereka. Si bengis yang paling bernafsu untuk menghabisi mereka terutama para manusia yang terlalu dalam ikut campur. Si wanita yang merasa terancam akan tempat tinggalnya ikut mencambukan dengan kuat serta tangannya yang satu lagi melempar belati. Pria yang satu lagi pun ikut merasakan perasaan marah, melepas anak panahnya tanpa ampun.

 _SeokJin mengibaskan pedangnya ke atas, menghunus tepat di dada mereka_

 _Kembali mengibasikan pedangnya_

 _Mengibaskan pedangnya pada makhluk yang berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dari belakang dan membunuhnya._

" _Dia tidak segan-segan membunuh sekalipun itu orang, wajahnya terlihat biasa saja hampir tidak memiliki ekspresi. Senang atau sedih, tidak ada"_

Taehyung memundurkan langkahnya, menginjak sebuah ranting yang menghasilkan sebuah suara yang begitu nyaring. SeokJin dan yang lainnya menoleh, terkejut melihat Taehyung ada di sana menatap mereka ngeri. SeokJin masih dalam keadaan wajah terlumuri darah begitu juga dengan Hoseok dan Jimin. Mereka benar-benar mengerikan, ingatan menyeramkan itu benar-benar terputar jelas dan ia begitu takut.

"Kita tinggalkan tempat ini"

Taehyung berucap pelan, berlari lebih dulu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sempat tertinggal di belakang. Meninggalkan SeokJin yang benar-benar menggeram marah, ia kembali menusukkan pedangnya pada tubuh prajurit yang masih setengah sadar, menghasilkan lolongan kesakitan yang terdengar di penjuru hutan.

Jimin menoleh, mencabut pedang SeokJin dan membuangnya. "Micheosseo?! Kau akan semakin membuatnya takut, dia tidak tahu kenapa kita melakukan ini. Jangan membuatnya tambah takut pada kita"

SeokJin menggeram, menatap prajurit istana ini lalu bangunan megah istana tersebut. Ia tidak akan memaafkan NamJoon yang sengaja melakukan ini agar Taehyung semakin membenci dan takut padanya. Dan juga gadis licik itu.

"Kalian tidak perlu datang ke istana lagi, aku akan menghadapi si bajingan itu bersama Sehoon. Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya"

…

…

…

Tawa renyah seorang gadis dan beberapa pria dewasa di sana terdengar menggema. Tawa bahagia karena berhasil menarik keluar diri seorang SeokJin yang sebenarnya pada Taehyung. Tawa itu kembali terdengar menggema, mengacungkan gelas araknya.

"Dia benar-benar bodoh"

"Itu benar sekali, bahkan dia tidak pandai dalam membuat perjanjian. Malangnya nasib SeokJin" Joohyun kembali berkomentar, tersenyum puas karena berhasil membalas perbuatan SeokJin padanya malam itu.

BRAK

SeokJin masuk secara paksa menghiraukan para dayang yang berusaha menghentikan langkahnya memasuki kamar Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk. Di sana ada Joohyun, NamJoon dan Kim Yuk. Menatap dirinya seolah-olah ia adalah makhluk paling hina dan tidak pantas di pandang.

"Ah, orang yang sedang kita bicarakan datang dengan bukti yang benar-benar jelas. Apa kau membunuh untuk kesenanganmu yang kau pendam semenjak tinggal di sini?"

SeokJin menggeram marah, ditambah melihat Joohyun yang tersenyum miring sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain lalu kembali ke SeokJin dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menikah dengan orang sepertimu. Tidak berperilaku seperti manusia melainkan seperti bintang" ucap Joohyun pedas. Tidak memedulikan lagi perasaan ataupun kekuasaan yang bisa ia dapat jika bisa menikah dengan SeokJin, ia benar-benar tidak peduli. Emosi benar-benar menyulut amarahnya.

"Ini pertemuan antar manusia bukan dengan binatang jadi pergilah" usir Kim Yuk tapi tidak ada satu pun yang bergerak di antara mereka termasuk dayang yang mengahalanginya tadi. Dayang itu perlahan-lahan jatuh ke belakang dengan darah mengalir deras dari dadanya.

Joohyun dan Kim Yuk terkejut melihat sebuah jasad ada di hadapan mereka. Kecuali NamJoon karena dia memang sengaja melakukan ini, memancing jiwa pembunuh yang selama ini ditekan Jimin tapi sekarang tidak bisa dikontrol lagi. Dia benar-benar bisa membunuh bahkan tanpa menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun.

"Ap…"

"Apa kau tahu hukum alam yang berlaku?" tanya SeokJin dengan geraman amarah meluap. Ia masih memiliki harga diri sebagai manusia dan rasa sakit hati. Sudah cukup ia selama ini dikhianati meskipun dengan orang sesama licik. Ia tidak bisa menerima ini lagi.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang akan aku ingat bahkan sampai ke keturunanku. Aku akan mengembalikan ucapan kalian kepada kalian sendiri suatu hari nanti, itu sumpahku terutama untukmu" ucap SeokJin menunjuk wajah Kim Yuk dengan pedangnya lalu Joohyun dan terakhir NamJoon. Pedang berlumuran darah itu perlahan menetes ke bawah dan jatuh tepat ke kue yang menjadi hidangan pendamping mereka.

"Aku akan membunuhmu tanpa menggunakan senjata"

Joohyun menggeretak mulutnya menahan rasa takut dan amarahnya terutama Kim Yuk. SeokJin menyeringai, mengarahkan pedangnya ke Kim Yuk lebih dulu.

"Aku akan menyiksamu sampai mati bahkan jika aku tidak bisa benar-benar membunuhmu nanti aku akan tetap menyiksamu dengan cara selalu muncul di hadapanmu"

Ia beralih pada Joohyun.

"Membuatmu merasakan kesakitan yang pernah kau berikan pada orang tidak bersalah dan kau akan sadar dengan kalimat ini, tidak semua yang kau inginkan akan terwujud"

Ia beralih pada NamJoon, lebih mendekatkan ujung pedangnya ke depan wajah NamJoon.

"Setiap kali aku melihat lubang kesempatan menyiksamu aku akan lakukan itu. Melihat kau mati dengan cara tersiksa seperti ini"

SeokJin menjauhkan pedangnya, keluar dari kamar Kim Yuk yang mulai gaduh bagaimana cara menyembunyikan dayang tidak bersalah ini. SeokJin tidak peduli itu, ia tidak menyukai cara licik mereka dengan membuat mental Taehyung semakin depresi berat. Lebih baik tersiksa fisik daripada tersiksa mental karena siksaan mental akan membekas dan bertahan lama.

…

…

 _SeokJin mengibaskan pedangnya ke atas, menghunus tepat di dada mereka_

 _Kembali mengibasikan pedangnya_

 _Mengibaskan pedangnya pada makhluk yang berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dari belakang dan membunuhnya._

" _Dia tidak segan-segan membunuh sekalipun itu orang, wajahnya terlihat biasa saja hampir tidak memiliki ekspresi. Senang atau sedih, tidak ada"_

Taehyung menutup matanya, semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik lututnya, ia tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar suara itu lagi. Ia kembali menatap langit malam dan kembali teringat suara-suara itu lagi. Taehyung menggeleng, menutup kedua telinganya menghindarkan suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Jebalyo…"

Suara Taehyung kembali terdengar tercekat. Ia memegang dadanya sendiri merasakan rasa nyeri dan sesak begitu menyiksa. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, bangun dari posisi duduknya yang memojok, keluar dari kamar dengan tergesa-gesa membawa sebuah lampu. Melarang siapapun untuk mengikutinya, termasuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin di ikuti siapapun. Rasa sesaknya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia paksa tubuhnya berlari ke belakang istana tempat berdirinya pohon harapan, sekaligus tempat ia menenangkan diri.

Sesampainya di sana, Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan sebanyak-banyaknya. Memukul-mukul beberapa kali dadanya menghilangkan rasa nyeri dan sesak yang begitu menyiksa. Kenapa ia seperti ini? Ia jatuh terduduk di rumput, masih dengan nafas terengah-engah dan memukuli dadanya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menutup mata dan memeluknya secara bersamaan. Ia berteriak takut, menggeliatkan tubuhnya lalu menjauh menyadari jika orang itu adalah SeokJin. Wajah pria itu berlumuran darah, begitu juga dengan bajunya.

"Taehyung-ah"

Taehyung berjalan mundur tapi terlambat, SeokJin menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Ia hanya bisa membulatkan matanya terkejut dan takut. Bau darah benar-benar tercium dari tubuh SeokJin, entah darah siapa saja yang ada di tubuhnya yang jelas bau ini benar-benar menyengat.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Sebentar saja, aku benar-benar menginginkan sebuah pelukan sekarang. Aku benar-benar merindukan pelukan ini" pinta SeokJin lemah, mempererat pelukannya tapi pemberontakan Taehyung semakin menjadi dan akhirnya pelukan sepihak ini terlepas. Taehyung menatap takut pada SeokJin.

"Jangan mendekat padaku lagi. Aku takut padamu"

"Wae? Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Dulu kau pernah mengatakan kau tidak takut padaku" SeokJin kembali berusaha mengingatkan Taehyung soal dirinya yang dulu dan perasaan Taehyung dulu pada dirinya. Taehyung menggeleng, menolak dengan tegas bahwa SeokJin pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Meskipun begitu aku takut padamu, aku tidak mau bersamamu. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi bagian dalam hidupku bahkan dalam mimpiku sekalipun, aku takut kau akan menghancurkan semua, aku takut padamu. Pergi dari sini! Jauhi tempat ini!"

"JANGAN KAU JUGA!"

Balas SeokJin ikut berteriak tidak mau kalah. Ia melangkah maju tidak peduli jika wajah itu semakin pucat ketakutan, keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar dari dahinya, tubuh dan tangannya ikut gemetar karena perintah dari otaknya. Ia bahkan tidak mampu untuk berjalan mundur menghindari SeokJin.

"Jangan menghindariku, jangan katakan aku membunuh untuk kesenangan, jangan katakan bauku seperti binatang, jangan katakan aku sampah Joseon dan jangan katakan aku bukan manusia!" pinta SeokJin semakin mendekat ke arah Taehyung yang hampir menangis, merasa nyawanya semakin terancam berada di dekat SeokJin.

Ditambah SeokJin memegang kedua lengannya, memaksa dirinya untuk menatap SeokJin. "Jangan katakan kau takut padaku, jangan menghindariku, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, sudah cukup semua ini. Kau adalah wanitaku, kau mengatakan sendiri kau tidak takut padaku" SeokJin kembali berucap dengan intonasi semakin melemah, tatapannya yang semual tajam dan mengintimidasi berangsur-angsur berkurang.

"Aku bukan wanitamu, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi wanitamu. Aku tidak mengingatmu dan aku tidak ingin kau ada di ingatanku"

"Anniyo! Kau adalah wanitaku, sejak kau tidur denganku, makan denganku dan yang terpenting kau yang pertama kali melihat bekas luka dan tattoo yang aku miliki. Sejak saat itu kau adalah wanitaku dan untuk selamanya kau tetap wanitaku!"

Tubuh Taehyung terguncang dengan sangat cepat karena SeokJin, matanya berkilat tajam, seakan-akan bicara jangan ulangi ucapanmu atau kau akan mati. Padahal jika ia bisa lebih seksama menyampingkan rasa takutnya, ia bisa melihat pancaran sedih dan kehilangan SeokJin yang begitu mendalam terhadap dirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu!"

"Kau pernah!" SeokJin kembali membentak dirinya, semakin mengeratkan cengkraman di kedua lengannya yang pasti memerah.

"Sudah cukup Taehyung-ah. Kau adalah wanitaku. Kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa izinku, kau tidak boleh tidak mengingatku, dan kau juga tidak boleh mati. Sudah cukup kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali, sekarang aku akan membantumu mengingatku"

SeokJin kembali berbicara dengan nada lemah, menarik Taehyung mendekat dan dengan paksa mengecup bibir Taehyung. Si korban terkejut dan semakin takut, ia memukul-mukul dada dan pundak SeokJin sebagai penolakan. Ia tidak menyukai ini semua, ia menolak ciuman ini. Ia menolak SeokJin masuk dalam hidupnya.

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Wind-Jung SeungHwan, Blood, Sweat & Tears-BTS, Because of You-Kelly Clarkson, Only Hope-Mandy Moore, & Halucination-Jang JaeIn ft Nashow)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Jangan menghindariku, jangan katakan aku membunuh untuk kesenangan, jangan katakan bauku seperti binatang, jangan katakan aku sampah Joseon dan jangan katakan aku bukan manusia!" pinta SeokJin semakin mendekat ke arah Taehyung yang hampir menangis, merasa nyawanya semakin terancam berada di dekat SeokJin.

Ditambah SeokJin memegang kedua lengannya, memaksa dirinya untuk menatap SeokJin. "Jangan katakan kau takut padaku, jangan menghindariku, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, sudah cukup semua ini. Kau adalah wanitaku, kau mengatakan sendiri kau tidak takut padaku" SeokJin kembali berucap dengan intonasi semakin melemah, tatapannya yang semual tajam dan mengintimidasi berangsur-angsur berkurang.

"Aku bukan wanitamu, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi wanitamu. Aku tidak mengingatmu dan aku tidak ingin kau ada di ingatanku"

"Anniyo! Kau adalah wanitaku, sejak kau tidur denganku, makan denganku dan yang terpenting kau yang pertama kali melihat bekas luka dan tattoo yang aku miliki. Sejak saat itu kau adalah wanitaku dan untuk selamanya kau tetap wanitaku!"

Tubuh Taehyung terguncang dengan sangat cepat karena SeokJin, matanya berkilat tajam, seakan-akan bicara jangan ulangi ucapanmu atau kau akan mati. Padahal jika ia bisa lebih seksama menyampingkan rasa takutnya, ia bisa melihat pancaran sedih dan kehilangan SeokJin yang begitu mendalam terhadap dirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu!"

"Kau pernah!" SeokJin kembali membentak dirinya, semakin mengeratkan cengkraman di kedua lengannya yang pasti memerah.

"Sudah cukup Taehyung-ah. Kau adalah wanitaku. Kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa izinku, kau tidak boleh tidak mengingatku, dan kau juga tidak boleh mati. Sudah cukup kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali, sekarang aku akan membantumu mengingatku"

SeokJin kembali berbicara dengan nada lemah, menarik Taehyung mendekat dan dengan paksa mengecup bibir Taehyung. Si korban terkejut dan semakin takut, ia memukul-mukul dada dan pundak SeokJin sebagai penolakan. Ia tidak menyukai semua ini, ia menolak ciuman ini. Ia menolak SeokJin masuk dalam hidupnya.

Tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati otaknya. Ia malah memejamkan mata, tapi tetap memukul-mukul dada SeokJin. Tanpa sadar air mata turun dari kedua pelupuk matanya, turun membasahi tangan SeokJin yang berada di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan, SeokJin melepas ciuman sepihak itu. Tersadar dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan adalah salah, ia semakin membuat Taehyung takut. Tangan mungil itu begitu bergetar ketakutan, wajahnya basah karena air mata yang sejak tadi mengalir saat ia mencium Taehyung dan nafasnya tidak stabil. Dari semua penjelasan ini, yang terpenting Taehyung takut pada dirinya. Takut pada sosok SeokJin yang sekarang.

Tangannya terangkat, berniat mengelus pipi Taehyung yang terkena lumuran darah tapi Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya menolak perlakuan dari SeokJin. Ia terlalu takut dengan semua yang ada pada diri SeokJin. Tapi, SeokJin tetap memaksa, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung, membawanya ke suatu tempat secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

…

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap kotak berisi jepit rambut untuk Taehyung. Ia baru kembali setelah pelatihan panjangnya dan ia pulang membawa sesuatu yang pasti akan disukai Taehyung. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti melihat sebuah kuda berlari cukup kencang keluar istana. Ia kenal dua orang di atas kuda itu, Taehyung dan SeokJin.

Rahangnya mengeras marah, menyerahkan kotak itu pada salah satu dayang, membalik arah langkahnya ke sebuah kamar yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

…

Joohyun masih duduk diam di kursinya. Menatap kosong pada gelas teh yang tadi sengaja ia bawa ke kamarnya. Ia meremas gelas teh itu lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah, menahan teriakan emosinya mengingat ancaman SeokJin. Kenapa ia kelepasan emosi dan mengatakan semua rahasia istana itu pada Kim Yuk dan NamJoon hanya karena cintanya di tolak?

BRAK

Ia kembali mendesah frustasi. Menatap pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dengan paksa dan tidak sopan. Ia menatap sang pelaku ternyata sang pangeran pangeran, cinta pertamanya menatap marah padanya.

"Waeguraesmikka?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa menjaga calon suamimu? Apa tidak ada wanita lain selain Taehyung? Kenapa calon suamimu itu membawa Taehyung?"

Joohyun mengernyit, mencerna pertanyaan Chanyeol menjadi sebuah kalimat jelas. Seketika ia membulatkan matanya, menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Apa SeokJin benar-benar mencintai gadis itu? Ia menggebrak mejanya, menatap nyalang pada dayang nya lalu Chanyeol.

"Panggilkan dayang Baekhyun dan dayang Kyungsoo, sekarang!"

…

…

…

…

…

SeokJin mengendari kudanya semalaman menuju sebuah tempat yang selalu menghantuinya selama ini. Entah darimana SeokJin tahu soal tempat ini atau dia memang benar-benar pernah menjadi bagian dari ingatan Taehyung? Ia tidak mau pria bengis seperti ini menjadi bagian dari ingatannya, ia tidak mau.

SeokJin membawanya ke bukit yang ada di dalam ingatannya, ada sebuah pohon tunggal dengan daun mulai tumbuh kembali. SeokJin membawanya kemari, menunggu matahari terbit menyinari wajah mereka. Taehyung masih terlihat takut dengan SeokJin, bahkan dengan pelukan hangat dan bau darah yang sudah tidak ada di tubuh SeokJin, ia masih tetap takut.

SeokJin tahu itu, ia menghentak kudanya untuk maju ke depan, memperlihatkan kecantikan matahari saat terbit dan prosesnya. Mereka masih ada di atas kuda dengan SeokJin ada di belakangnya, memeluk tubuh Taehyung begitu erat dan hangat, meletakan kepalanya di samping Taehyung. Ikut menatap proses matahari terbit pagi ini.

"Apa kau tidak takut dihukum? Kau membawa lari diriku"

"Anniyo, aku adalah orang yang membawamu pertama kali ke istana. Mana mungkin aku dihukum" sanggah SeokJin, mengingatkan pertemuan mereka yang pertama saat Taehyung masih seorang laki-laki lalu kepanikan Taehyung saat menjadi seorang wanita. Itu benar-benar lucu dan tidak akan pernah SeokJin lupakan.

"Saat itu kau tertidur di pahaku semalam suntuk, saat itu aku tidak tidur sama sekali. Tanganku terjaga untuk membersihkan kepalamu dari daun-daun yang berjatuhan dan saat matahari mulai terbit aku baru memejamkan mata. Di malam yang sama juga kau mengajariku menggunakan sumpit dan sejak saat itu kau adalah wanitaku"

Taehyung kembali membeku, melirik ke belakang lebih tepatnya SeokJin yang sejak tadi berbicara sambil menatap wajahnya dari samping, sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Dia benar-benar bersikeras membuat Taehyung ingat dengan sesuatu hal yang tidak mungkin Taehyung ingat.

"Kau selalu mengatakan kalau aku adalah wanitamu, tapi apa aku pernah mengatakan kalau kau adalah milikku?"

Pertanyaan lucu Taehyung dijawab dengan kekehan kecil, SeokJin mendekatkan kudanya pada bibir jurang dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Taehyung. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa diam saja, saat kepala si pemeluk tepat berada di samping telinganya. Menghembuskan nafasnya di sekitar leher bagian kanan sampai ke area pipi.

"Kau pernah mengatakannya saat pelepasan lampion, saat itu aku bertanya apa kau tidak malu berjalan dengan seseorang seperti diriku. Taehyung menjawab tidak karena aku adalah miliknya, setelahnya aku ingin membalas ucapannya saat di danau tapi insiden mengerikan itu terjadi"

Taehyung terpaku. Kepalanya tegak menatap matahari terbit yang mulai muncul, menyinari mereka secara perlahan. Mulai dari bawah sampai ke atas kepala, SeokJin tersenyum kecil melihat Taehyung sedikit menoleh ke samping kanan.

"Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan?"

"Kau mengatakan kalau kau bukan wanitaku atau aku adalah milikmu, jadi untuk apa aku memberitahumu?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Taehyung balik. SeokJin diam, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung, diam-diam tangannya terlepas dari pegangan kuda, menarik Taehyung turun dari kuda. Taehyung yang tidak siap, bergerak reflek mengalunkan tangannya di leher SeokJin. Wajah mereka kembali dekat dengan latar matahari terbit.

"Karena aku akan membantumu mengingat semuanya, termasuk kau adalah wanitaku"

Taehyung terdiam, menjauhkan wajah dan juga tangannya. Mengambil sedikit jarak dari SeokJin tapi ia kalah cepat, pemuda bertopeng ini kembali merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Aku ingin sekali kita seperti dulu. Kau mengajariku menggunakan sumpit, melatihmu seni bela diri, dan kau tidur di pahaku lagi. Aku ingin sekali kejadian-kejadian itu terjadi lagi"

Taehyung hanya diam. Mengamati wajah SeokJin secara dekat, ia berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya pada mata SeokJin. Ia menemukan hal yang mengejutkan, mata pemuda ini begitu teduh dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. SeokJin tidak semenakutkan saat dia sedang membunuh, dan kenapa ia baru menyadari diri SeokJin yang lain? Kenapa sekarang ia begitu merasa bersalah?

"Apa kau akan menjauhiku? Menyuruhku pergi lagi?"

Taehyung hanya diam, menundukkan wajahnya. Dengan sangat perlahan melepas rengkuhan SeokJin, berdiri tepat di hadapan SeokJin.

"Aku bukan takut padamu, aku takut kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu dan menghancurkan semua. Aku tidak ingin kau hidup seperti itu, aku ingin kau hidup dengan damai. Apa kau bisa menuruti permintaanku?"

"Saat kau menjadi wanitaku dan begitu pun aku menjadi milikmu, aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu"

Taehyung kembali tertegun mendengar kesungguhan SeokJin, seutas senyum perlahan tercipta di bibir SeokJin. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi melihat senyum di wajah SeokJin, mungkin itu semua hanya halusinasi atau bagian dari ingatan yang membohonginya. Atau SeokJin dulu bertingkah bengis seperti itu demi menyelamatkannya.

Mereka hanya saling diam untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan sinar matahari menyinari mereka. Memberi tahukan bahwa takdir yang Taehyung pilih sebentar lagi akan terjadi. SeokJin kembali tersenyum kecil, menunjukkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin giok hijau. Ia memasangkannya di leher Taehyung, giok berbentuk persegi.

"Kenapa bentuknya persegi?"

"Kau sering menyebut bintang berbentuk persegi aku lupa karena namanya begitu sulit. Aku harap kau suka karena ini sebagai lambang aku menyerahkan hatiku, perasaanku padamu" SeokJin berucap dengan sangat pelan, menatap wajah Taehyung yang bingung dengan pemberian SeokJin yang cukup mahal ini.

"Aku sudah memberikan perasaanku pada orang lain"

"Nuguya?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa, aku tidak bisa mengingat atau mengatakannya. Tapi, aku sudah memberikan perasaanku pada orang itu"

SeokJin hanya diam, menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya. Ia bisa tahu kalau itu dirinya, bukan ia terlalu percaya diri atau sombong. Ia yakin jika hati Taehyung mengingatnya, jaraknya dengan Taehyung semakin ia dekatkan.

"Otakmu memang tidak mengingatku, tapi hatimu mengingatku. Tanyakan pada hatimu, cobalah mengerti hatimu kau akan menemukan jawabannya"

Taehyung hanya diam, menyentuh kalungnya, menggenggamnya begitu erat lalu menatap SeokJin kembali. Ia tidak mengerti maksud SeokJin, menanyakan pada hatinya? SeokJin hanya bisa tersenyum, semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini lagi. Kesempatan menelusuri wajah Taehyung yang begitu ia rindukan.

…

…

…

SLAP

Cambukan dari rotan di punggung mereka semakin menguat. Sudah hampir tiga jam lebih, mereka di cambuk sebagai hukuman dari Tuan Putri Joohyun. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo diikat di tiang tepat di depan kamar Taehyung, alasannya agar saat Taehyung kembali dia langsung bisa melihat akibat dari bermain-main dengan tuan putri sepertinya.

"Katakan kemana Taehyung biasanya pergi" perintah Joohyun menghentikan cambukannya. Menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menahan tangis karena rasa perih di punggungnya. Bukannya mereka tidak ingin menjawab tapi pasti bukan danau tempat tujuan Taehyung jika hampir semalaman pergi pasti SeokJin membawanya ke tempat lain.

Joohyun menggeram kesal, kembali menatap punggung dua dayang ini yang sudah merah karena darah. Ia kembali mengangkat cambuknya untuk memukul kembali dua punggung itu dengan senyum mengerikan bagaikan iblis.

"Lebih baik kalian mengkhianatinya daripada mati dicambuk seperti ini"

Beberapa dayang Joohyun menahan tawa mereka mendengar penuturan Joohyun yang benar-benar menyakiti harga diri seorang dayang.

Taehyung yang baru saja kembali dan berpisah dengan SeokJin di ujung lorong, terkejut dengan pemandangan Joohyun mencambuki Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ia berlari cukup kencang menghampiri krumunan tersebut, berdiri menjadi tameng bagi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Hentikan, mereka dayangku. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Joohyun tersenyum senang, menurunkan cambuk rotannya. Menatap Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah, matanya cukup terpaku lama pada sebuah kalung giok yang dikenakan Taehyung. Pandangannya berubah tajam.

"Apa kau tidak memiliki tata krama? Kenapa kau pergi bersama calon suami wanita lain? Itu perbuatan tercela dan sebagai calon istrinya aku harus mencari tahu keberadaan calon suamiku. Mereka tidak mau menjawab jadi, aku cambuk mereka" penjelasan dengan nada sinis Joohyun kembali terdengar dengan wajah dingin setajam pisau. Taehyung menghela nafas, melirik kedua dayangnya yang terikat dengan luka cambuk yang sudah berdarah seperti itu.

"Cambuk dia"

"Aku yang salah"

Joohyun mengangkat alisnya. Terkejut karena Taehyung sebegitu mudahnya mengakui kesalahannya, ia tersenyum menatapi kalung Taehyung dan melepasnya secara paksa. "Seorang wanita tidak diperbolehkan mendapat sebuah hadiah dari calon suami wanita lain"

"Arrayo. Hukum aku bukan mereka"

"Lepaskan ikatan dayang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Lalu, ikat Taehyung sebagai gantinya" perintah Joohyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Taehyung. Menatap wajah sok berani dan pahlawan seorang Kim Taehyung, ia ingin bertaruh sampai mana Taehyung akan bertahan dari semua hukuman dan keangkuhannya.

"Agasshi!"

Taehyung kembali tuli. Ia menatapi ikatan pada pergelangan tangannya begitu kuat, bahkan belum apa-apa ia sudah sedikit meringis merasakan ikatan ini begitu kuat.

SLAP

Cambukan pertama, Taehyung cukup terkejut karena benar-benar begitu kuat, kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya cambukan itu seperti memiliki irama. Cambukan pertama sangat kuat, kedua lembut, ketiga sangat kuat dan seterusnya. Taehyung bingung dengan permainan licik Joohyun kali ini.

"Asss…"

Chanyeol yang baru saja datang terkejut melihat Taehyung dicambuki dengan sangat kejam oleh Joohyun. Perempuan itu masalahnya berkata akan mencambuki Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo agar buka mulut tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Joohyun akan bertindak melewati batas mencambuki Taehyung.

"Geumanhae"

Itu bukan suara Chanyeol. Bukan tangan Chanyeol yang menghentikan cambukan Joohyun, melainkan calon suaminya sendiri, SeokJin.

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang, matanya membulat melihat SeokJin kembali menolongnya. Joohyun sendiri menggeram marah, terkejut, dan iri. SeokJin kembali terbayangi oleh bayangan seorang Kim Taehyung. Chanyeol sendiri terdiam di tempat, tiga langkah lagi ia mendekati Taehyung tapi SeokJin lebih cepat darinya.

"Lepas!"

"Jangan perlakukan dia seperti kau memperlakukan binatang, mereka bukan binatang sepertiku"

"Dia sudah membawa kabur calon suamiku, yaitu kau. Aku tidak bisa menerima itu lagi" balas Joohyun menahan geraman marahnya. SeokJin menyeringai, melepas cengkramannya lalu menatap Taehyung yang masih gemetar karena rasa perih di punggungnya.

"Dia wanitaku"

Semua orang di sana terkejut. Terutama Joohyun, rahangnya mengeras menahan amarahnya, menggenggam begitu erat rotan yang ia gunakan untuk memukul Taehyung. SeokJin tersenyum kecil, melirik tangan Joohyun yang lain sedang menggenggam begitu erat sebuah benda. Sepertinya itu milik Taehyung.

"Tanpa seizinku dia tidak boleh di sentuh siapapun. Dia pergi bersamaku, aku yang memintanya jadi aku yang patut di hukum"

"Kau calon suamiku, aku adalah wanitamu"

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya seperti itu. Aku baru sadar ternyata kau mau menjadi wanita dari seekor binatang"

Joohyun terdiam, kembali meremas erat rotan yang berada di tangan kirinya. Menatap tajam pada, SeokJin lalu Taehyung. Sekali lagi dia menang dan dirinya kalah. Chanyeol yang tidak ingin lagi Taehyung mendengar perdebatan Joohyun SeokJin, melepas ikatan Taehyung membawanya masuk ke kamar bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Taehyung sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk mengucapkan terimakasih atau apapun, dia suduh cukup takut dan tidak ingin lagi terlibat dalam masalah SeokJin.

Taehyung dan Chanyeol meninggalkan SeokJin dan Joohyun yang masih saling menatap. Melampiaskan amarah masing-masing terutama Joohyun pada SeokJin. "Kau mengkhianatiku" ucap Joohyun dengan suara mendesis cukup pelan. Ia masih sadar diri jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu tentang pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan.

"Lebih tepatnya kau yang mengkhianatiku lebih dulu. Kau, NamJoon, dan Kim Yuk. Aku tidak akan pernah mengingkari sumpah yang telah aku ucapkan, lagi pula memang dasar sifat binatang mengkhianati?"

Kali ini Joohyun benar-benar merasa SeokJin membalikan kalimat yang ia ucapkan semalam pada dirinya. Ia merasa marah dan kesal pada diri sendiri karena kehilangan kontrol dan berakhir dengan mengkhianati SeokJin, bahkan sampai menyakiti perasaan SeokJin.

"Kembalikan" perintah SeokJin dengan nada datar, menengadahkan tangannya meminta barangnya di kembalikan lagi padanya. Joohyun memandang SeokJin dengan tajam, tangannya begitu bergetar menahan amarah saat mengembalikan kalung ini pada SeokJin.

"Baik, aku tidak akan membahas kau pergi bersama Taehyung. Yang ingin aku tanyakan sekarang adalah apa kau memiliki rasa dengan Taehyung meskipun dia tidak mengingatmu"

"Nde, dia akan tetap menjadi wanitaku selamanya. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padanya, dia tetap milikku dan tanpa seizinku tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya" balas SeokJin lebih tepat diucapkan sebagai ancaman untuk siapapun yang berani menyentuh Taehyung tanpa seizinnya, termasuk Joohyun.

"Kita akan menikah"

"Kau mau menikah dengan binatang sepertiku? Setelah aku pikir-pikir kau tidak membantuku sama sekali, kau malah membuatku rugi, jadi perjanjian kita berakhir"

Mata Joohyun membulat, terkejut dengan keputusan SeokJin soal pemutusan perjanjian mereka. "Wae? Raja akan segera meng-"

"Selir Oh JiYoung, pasti tidak akan memberi izin menikah untuk putrinya. Aku seorang Manchu dan binatang, serta soal tujuanku itu aku sudah bisa menggapainya sendiri"

Mata Joohyun kembali membulat, ibunya sudah pulang dan sudah mendengar keputusannya menikah dengan Manchu. Ia menggenggam begitu erat cambuk rotannya, menatapi punggung SeokJin yang semakin menjauh dengan senyum meremehkan seperti dirinya semalam. Ia beralih menatap kamar Taehyung yang dimasuki beberap tabib dan perawat.

Ia tidak menerima kekalahan ini. Ia memang pernah kalah sekali oleh Jimin, oleh orang Manchu. Tapi ia tidak akan kalah dua kali, kali ini ia harus menang apapun caranya sekalipun ia harus mengotori tangannya sendiri.

"Wangjoo Joohyun"

"Waegurae?"

"Selir Oh mencari anda di kamar dan di sana sudah ada Yang Mulia Raja"

Joohyun kembali dibuat marah, melirik dayangnya tajam, membuang rotan itu sembarangan. Bergegas pergi dari tempat yang tidak akan pernah ia pijak lagi, kepalanya masih tetap terangkat ke depan dan jalannya begitu angkuh. Ia tidak akan kalah lagi, itu janjinya sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar Taehyung dengan segala amarah dan kesalnya.

…

…

"Yang Mulia"

JiYoung memasuki tempat pertemuan para mentri dan raja dengan terburu-buru bahkan tanpa memberi salam meskipun dia suaminya. Menatap tajam pada para mentri yang masih berkumpul entah membicarakan apa. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli jika ada rumor berkembang soal dirinya, ia benar-benar tidak peduli karena rasa amarah benar-benar membludak di dalam dirinya.

"Kita bisa bicarakan masalah ini nanti"

Para mentri bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan raja mereka dan selir kesayangannya berdua. Raja Hyeonjong menatap malas dan lebih memilih membaca setumpuk gulungan di samping kirinya.

"Kenapa Yang Mulia tidak memberitahuku kalau Joohyun akan menikah dan lagi dengan seorang Manchu? Kenapa aku harus mendapat kabar mengejutkan ini dari penduduk yang sedang melakukan aksi protes? Aku tidak menyetujui pernikahan"

Raja Hyeonjong membanting gulungannya menatapi selir kesayangannya lalu pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka dengan kasar. Si pelaku Joohyun membungkuk hormat pada dua orang, menghadap sang ibu yang benar-benar marah dengan semua ini.

"Apa kau sudah gila atau kepalamu terbentur batu? Darimana kau mendapat ide untuk menikahi seorang Manchu?" marah JiYoung. Joohyun menunduk, diam seribu bahasa jika ibunya sudah membawa nama Manchu.

"Aku mencintainya"

"Apa kau akan melabuhkan hatimu pada seseorang yang tidak bisa membantumu menguasai dunia?"

"Aku sudah lelah" ucap Joohyun pada akhirnya. Berani menatap sang ibu yang mendelik marah karena anaknya berani menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal dan marah. "Aku sudah lelah menjadi putrimu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin eommonim menganggapku putri, mungkin seekor babi. Aku digiring menuju tempat yang kau inginkan demi obsesimu dulu yang tidak tercapai, kau melampiaskannya padaku" lanjut Joohyun melirik sang ayah yang hanya diam saja memandangi pertengkaran putri dan selir kesayangannya.

"Joohyun!"

"Sekarang, aku tidak akan menjadi seorang babi lagi. Aku akan menjadi dewa di atas raja bahkan di atas dewa sendiri. Aku pastikan itu"

Joohyun memberikan hormat untuk JiYoung lalu Raja Hyeonjong, bergegas pergi dengan telinga tuli. Menghiraukan segala teriakan sang ibu memanggilnya untuk kembali. Ia akan benar-benar menjadi seperti itu, ia harus menjadi dewa di atas raja, bahkan di atas dewa itu sendiri. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membantunya melakukan ini.

…

"Penggelapan uangmu benar-benar licik bahkan seorang gelandangan tahu kalau kau sedang menggelapkan uang"

Kim Yuk berdecih mendengar hinaan NamJoon lagi. Kapan anaknya ini akan memuji hasil kerja kerasnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan ia rela menjadi budak anaknya sendiri demi cawann sialan itu yang sialnya entah ada dimana.

"SeokJin pasti akan menyerangmu dengan penggelapan ini"

"Kepala Mentri, Wangjo Joohyun datang"

Kim Yuk mengernyit bingung, menatapi pintu kamarnya yang terbuka secara paksa oleh Joohyun. Dia dengan anggunnya membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya, tersenyum senang seraya menutup pintu kamar Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk.

"Aku akan membantumu dalam masalah ini. Aku siap memberikan cerita-ceritaku dan menerima tawaranmu"

Kim Yuk dan NamJoon terkejut untuk beberapa detik tapi sedetik kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum. NamJoon bahkan bangun dari duduknya, mempersilahkan Joohyun duduk di kursinya.

"Aku sangat penasaran dengan ceritamu, duduk"

Joohyun mengangguk, tersenyum menang selepas duduk di antara tempat Kim Yuk dan NamJoon. Dua orang ini mempunyai kekuatan lebih untuk membuatnya menjadi dewa ketimbang SeokJin. Ia akan benar-benar menjadi dewa.

…

…

…

Taehyung kembali mengusap air matanya. Bukan karena rasa perih akibat luka cambuknya, melainkan rasa kesal pada diri sendiri tidak bisa melindungi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kesal karena kesalahannya dua sahabatnya itu harus menderita dicambuk dan dipermalukan seperti itu. Selain itu, ia merasa harga dirinya hancur dicambuk di hadapan para dayang dan tidak ada yang berusaha membelanya kecuali SeokJin.

Tangisnya semakin deras tanpa suara saat seseorang tanpa sengaja menyentuh lukanya.

"Nugumikka?"

"Joyo"

Taehyung kenal suara itu. Perlahan ia bangun, mendudukan diri senyaman mungkin seraya menghapus jejak air matanya. Menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum teduh untuknya, tapi matanya seakan meminta maaf.

"Aku bawakan obat yang lebih bagus"

Taehyung mengangguk, menerima obat itu dan tersenyum kecil. Apa semengerikan ini hidup di istana? Perlahan matanya kembali memerah, menggenggam kotak obat itu begitu erat lalu tersenyum miris mengingat kondisi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Apa karena mereka dayang jadi mereka bisa diperlakukan seperti binatang? Aku yang salah kenapa harus mereka yang dicambuk? Apa begini cara mereka memperlakukan orang dari kalangan bawah? Apa semengerikan ini?"

Taehyung bertanya dengan nada lemah, mengungkapkan uneg-uneg nya sejak tadi. Memikirkan seperti apa malunya mereka berdua di cambuki di depan para dayang senior? Tangisnya kembali terdengar bahkan lebih keras. Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Taehyung perlahan memegang pundak gadis rapuh di hadapannya.

"Mianata, aku terlambat melihat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan kau di perlakukan seperti itu. Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, ini janjiku"

Taehyung mendongak. Menatapi wajah bersungguh-sungguh Chanyeol yang tidak dibuat-buat, wajah itu benar-benar mirip seperti saat SeokJin mengucapkan kalau ia adalah wanitanya. Tapi, kenapa ia memikirkan SeokJin lagi? Kenapa nama SeokJin dan wajahnya itu terniang-niang lagi di pikirannya. Perlahan ia menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol, menggenggamnya.

"Jangan buat janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati. Karena itu akan sangat menyakitkan"

Chanyeol terdiam. Tidak menjawab atau membalas pernyataan Taehyung, ia hanya menatapi tangannya yang digenggam Taehyung dalam beberapa menit saja, perlahan tangan itu menjauh tersenyum kecil sambil menunjukkan kotak obat dari Chanyeol.

"Gomawoyo"

Taehyung kembali merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol, menarik selimut sampai batas lehernya. Tidak memedulikan tatapan kecewa dari Chanyeol, karena sekali lagi ia ditolak. Dan itu semua karena Manchu sialan bernama SeokJin itu.

…

…

…

…

…

Istana pemburu bayangan tidak jauh berbeda dari istana Raja. Suasana di sini cukup mencekam dan tegang karena SeokJin benar-benar mengambil keputusan nekat tetap menetap di sana demi membunuh NamJoon sebelum dia mendapat cawan itu. Yang paling resah dan tegang saat ini adalah Jimin. Ia sudah menganggap SeokJin seperti anak sendiri tidak mungkin ia tidak khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya sendiri.

Sampai-sampai karena situasi ini ia harus segera di kirim ke tempat asalnya. Rumah keluarga Ming untuk menghindarkannya dari segela kemungkinan terburuk jika mereka diserang secara tiba-tiba oleh NamJoon.

Ia terlalu larut dalam pikiran sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian duduk di hadapan pohon harapan tiruan miliknya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Ia sudah cukup lelah menghabiskan sisa waktu hidup dengan segala konflik berkepanjangan ini.

"Jimin-ah?"

Jimin menoleh, tersenyum kecil melihat Hoseok kembali duduk di sampingnya. Menemaninya duduk memandangi pohon bergelantungan kertas miliknya dan beberapa dayang yang memiliki anak. "Apa kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan SeokJin hyung?"

"Benar sekali, bahkan sangat benar. Aku yang menolongnya saat dia berlari dengan wajah bersimbah darah, aku yang dulu menenangkannya setiap malam saat dia bermimpi buruk, dan masih banyak lagi. Sekarang, dia yang melakukan banyak hal untukku" Jimin kembali memulai ceritanya soal SeokJin dan kisah penyelamatan nekat Jimin karena saat itu usianya masih sangat muda mengurus SeokJin.

"Dia sudah besar. Sudah cukup kau mengkhawatirkan orang lain, sekarang waktunya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri" ucap Hoseok sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya. Sepasang topeng, salah satu berwajah seram dan satunya berwajah lucu. "Bagaimana jika kita ke pasar? Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat murung, kau mau?" tanya Hoseok sedikit memelas. Ia cukup bosan berada di istana ini terus menerus.

"Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mengenaliku sebagai Manchu?"

"Aku sudah bilang jangan khawatirkan apapun, aku sudah mengurus hal itu" sanggah Hoseok cepat. Menarik Jimin untuk mengikutinya kembali masuk ke dalam, ia sudah menyiapkan semua ini dengan matang dan Jimin harus menerimanya.

…

Suasana pasar malam ini sangat ramai. Beberapa pedagang dan lampion-lampion indah menghiasi pasar dan danau. Hoseok dan Jimin ikut terlarut dalam meriahnya pasar. Mereka benar-benar tidak dikenali karena berpakaian seperti rakyat jelata, bukan berpakaian mewah. Jimin melepas semua jepit dan tusuk rambutnya, menggantinya dengan pita berwarna merah untuk mengikat rambutnya. Begitu juga dengan pakaian mereka yang berwarna cukup pudar.

Benar-benar pakaian rakyat jelata. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka pakaian biasa seperti ini benar-benar nyaman" ucap Jimin memandangi setiap orang yang berlalu lalang. Hoseok ikut tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Jimin dan menariknya ke sebuah kedai makanan.

"Aku suka ini"

Hoseok tersenyum melihat Jimin begitu lahap memakan beberapa tusuk daging dan kue di hadapannya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Jimin tersenyum selebar itu hingga matanya menyipit membentuk bulan.

"Coba kau rasakan ini"

Jimin menyuapinya dengan paksa salah satu kue beres ke mulut Hoseok yang sedikit terbuka. Hoseok yang tidak siap sedikit tersedak bahkan beberapa remukannya menempel di sekitar bibirnya. Jimin semakin tersenyum, menjulurkan jari-jari lentiknya mengusap bibir Hoseok dan kembali menyuapi kue itu. "Mashita?"

"Eoh, kau coba ini" ucap Hoseok mengambil salah satu kue beras pedas dan menyuapinya. Jimin menahan teriakannya, mengangguk semangat seakan menyetujui kalau semua yang ada di sini sangat enak. Jimin semakin tertawa menarik Hoseok ke tempat lain setelah membayarnya.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Hoseok menahan tawanya melihat Jimin begitu kegirangan melihat pertunjukan jalanan. Beberapa orang bermain musik, menari dan atraksi api yang biasanya ada di sirkus. Hoseok baru tahu di zaman ini sudah ada, ia kembali melirik Jimin yang sejak awal tersenyum dan sesekali ikut menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik.

"Bagaimana jika kita melihat lampion?"

"Wah, jinjjayo? Eodismikka?" tanya Jimin tidak kalah antusias. Hoseok tersenyum, menarik Jimin menjauh dari krumunan orang-orang yang menonton. Mengajak Jimin ke danau tempat lampion banyak di pasang dan sengaja di terbangkan. Ada banyak bentuk lampion di danau dan tergantung di sekitar pohon di pinggir danau.

"Yeppota~"

"Mau menerbangkan lampion lagi?" tanya Hoseok yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan dua lampion bentuk yang cantik dan lucu. Jimin mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Hoseok yang membawanya ke sebuah dermaga danau yang lumayan sepi, lebih tepatnya sangat sepi. Dari sini mereka bisa melihat keramaian pasar dan beberapa orang yang sedang menyiapkan lampion untuk diterbangkan sama seperti dirinya.

"Apa dari tempat ini kita bisa melihat lampion lebih jelas?" tanya Jimin menatapi lampionnya sendiri lalu lampion para warga. "Aku takut apakah akan indah seperti saat itu?" Jimin kembali bertanya. Ada rasa takut di setiap nada bicaranya, bukan takut akan lampion ini akan indah atau tidak. Melainkan rasa takut pergi dari tempat ini, pergi meninggalkan Hoseok.

"Di sini juga indah, bahkan lebih indah"

Jimin menoleh tersenyum kecil. Matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap orang pertama sudah menerbangkan lampionnya di ikuti warga lain. Ia dan Hoseok menerbangkan lampion itu, menatap lampionnya yang terlepas ke udara. Beberapa saat pemandangan biasa terlihat tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Beberapa lampion mendekat ke arah dermaga tempat mereka berdiri.

"Yeppota…"

Jimin bisa melihat dengan jelas lampion-lampion itu mendekat ke arahnya lalu terbang ke atas, meskipun ada beberapa yang turun ke bawah tapi segera Jimin bantu naik ke atas. Membantu langit memperindah malam yang sudah indah karena bintang. Ia menangkup kedua tangannya, berdoa dan meminta harapan.

"Ini hadiahku"

Hoseok tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang, ia membuka matanya, melirik ke belakang sekilas lalu tersenyum kecil. "Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku" elak Jimin menyamankan dirinya senyaman mungkin di pelukan Hoseok. Entahlah hubungan mereka saat ini apa, apakah sepasang kekasih, murid atau sekedar sahabat. Masing-masing dari mereka belum meresmikan akan menjadi apa kedepannya hubungan mereka.

"Hadiah perpisahan dariku. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya"

Jimin seketika membeku. Diam di tempat seperti batu, perlahan ia melepas pelukan Hoseok. Menatap wajah pria itu yang masih sama saja meskipun ada gurat kecewa dan sedih. Hoseok yang sadar Jimin merubah raut wajahnya, memberi senyum sangat lebar seperti biasa.

"Aku yang mengantarmu sampai ke perbatasan, itu juga termasuk bagian dari hadiah perpisahanku" lanjut Hoseok semakin tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Jimin, lalu tersenyum penuh harap namun juga penuh makna tersirat.

"Menikahlah denganku" Hoseok berucap dengan tegas dan memohon. Ia menyadari ekspresi Jimin kembali sedih dan murung. Hoseok merubah senyumnya menjadi segaris, mencengkram lengan Jimin agar berdiri menghadapnya, menatapnya secara benar.

"Apa kau mau menunggu sebentar lagi? Semua akan kembali normal"

"Semua tidak akan pernah menjadi normal sekalipun kami mendapat cawan itu. Kami akan tetap bertarung, membunuh dan bermusuhan dengan Joseon"

"Kau bisa meninggalkan semua itu dan hidup bersamaku. Menikahlah denganku"

Sekali lagi Jimin goyah. Goyah akan keputusan yang ia ambil waktu itu untuk tidak mengikuti Hoseok dan tetap tinggal di sini, tidak menjadi beban bagi siapapun. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah menahan tangis. Benak dalam dirinya sedang bergelayut akankah mengikuti perasaan atau keputusannya.

"Aku tidak bisa"

Jimin akhirnya tetap pada keputusannya, menjawab ajakan Hoseok dengan penolakan lagi. Hoseok terdiam, tangannya beralih memegang kedua sisi wajah Jimin, menatap wajah murung dan sedih Jimin karena menolak ajakannya. Wajahnya berubah sedikit marah karena Jimin benar-benar berpegang pada keputusannya waktu itu. Jimin yang mengetahui wajah marahnya tersenyum lemah, menjauhkan tangan Hoseok.

"Selama ini aku hanya hidup sebagai beban, aku tidak bisa menjadi beban lagi untuk orang-orang terdekatku"

"Kau bukan beban untukku"

"Tapi, aku selalu merasakan itu dan orang lain tidak bisa merasakannya" sanggah Jimin tetap menolak permintaan Hoseok. Ia beralih menyentuh wajah Hoseok, tersenyum lemah semakin lebar. Berusaha membuat Hoseok yakin kalau keputusannya ini benar dan yang terbaik bagi semua orang.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan hidup dengan nyaman dan bahagia. Kau pun harus seperti itu" Hosoek diam, menatap tangan halus Jimin menyentuh dan sedikit mengelus sisi wajah kanannya. Perlahan ia menjauhkan tangan itu, menatap kedua bola mata itu yang memerah.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa membawamu aku yang akan tinggal di sini"

"Hoseok-ah"

"Aku mencintaimu, apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada suara lemah, ia menyatukan kening mereka, memaksa Jimin kembali menatap kedua bola matanya, memaksa Jimin tenggelam dalam kedua bola matanya lagi, memaksa Jimin mengingat perasaannya sendiri. Jimin diam, mengikuti perintah Hoseok lewat matanya itu. Tenggelam sekali lagi, jatuh cinta sekali lagi pada Hoseok.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab sekarang, apa kau bisa datang ke pelukanku?" tanya Hoseok masih tetap menatap lurus ke mata Jimin meskipun wanita yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya ini berhenti menatapnya. Jimin kembali diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, dengan terpaksa Hoseok menarik Jimin ke dalam pelukannya.

Jimin terkejut, ia berontak dari pelukan hangat Hoseok tapi kekuatan Hoseok jauh lebih kuat darinya. Hoseok benar-benar memeluknya sangat kuat, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Hoseok yang benar-benar hangat. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan tulus Hoseok padanya, perasaannya yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan selama ia hidup di sini. Apa ia benar-benar mencintai Hoseok? Apa ia tidak akan pernah menjadi beban untuk Hoseok? _Aku mencintaimu Hoseok-ah…_

…

…

…

…

…

Suasana riuh dan mencekam sangat terasa di lorong menuju kamar anak dari Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk. Beberapa orang berbaju besi dan bersenjata berjalan dengan tidak sopannya menuju kamar NamJoon yang letaknya sangat terpojok dan ada di belakang, bahkan beberapa penjaga ataupun dayang malas melewati lorong ini.

BRAK

SeokJin yang berdiri paling depan mendobrak kamar NamJoon, di sana ada NamJoon yang sedang duduk dengan tegak membaca sebuah buku. Wajahnya masih santai, kelewat santai dan tenang. SeokJin berdecih, masuk dan tiba-tiba saja mengacungkan senjatanya tepat di leher NamJoon.

"Jungkook eodinyago?!"

NamJoon berdecih, masih sempat tersenyum miring, menutup buku bahkan menaruhnya di bawah meja. Baru setelah itu ia menatap SeokJin dengan pandangan meremehkan dan santai, berbanding terbalik dengan SeokJin yang memandang tajam NamJoon. Ia semakin menekankan pedangnya pada leher NamJoon.

"Jawab atau…"

"Atau kau akan kehilangan kelemahanmu" ucap NamJoon tiba-tiba. Mengangkat alisnya seolah-olah memberi kode jawaban atas ucapannya tadi. SeokJin mengernyit melirik Sehun yang sedang menatap bingung dan ikut berpikir. NamJoon tertawa sumbang, menjauhkan pedang SeokJin beberapa centi, berdiri menghadap SeokJin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kelemahan yang selalu kau pikirkan dan tunggu. Kelemahan yang sangat kau sayangi bahkan kau tidak mau kehilangan kelemahanmu, menurutmu apa itu?"

SeokJin menggeram kesal, mengetahui arah pembicaraan NamJoon yang merujuk pada Taehyung. Ia kembali mengacungkan senjatanya tapi dengan cepat NamJoon mengambil pedang yang ada di sampingnya dan menghadang serangan SeokJin.

"Kau memang seperti binatang, kau mirip serigala"

SeokJin menggeram marah. Melawan hadangan NamJoon tapi pria itu tidak menyerah bahkan dia melawan menodongkan senjatanya. Ia menjauhkan posisinya, mengibaskan pedangnya pada NamJoon bahkan sedikit merobek dinding kamarnya. NamJoon berdecih, mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas begitu juga dengan SeokJin. Mereka sama-sama membuat pertahanan dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Kau serigala jantan yang akan terus mengekori serigala betina nya, bahkan sampai si serigala betina mati. Kau persis seperti itu sekarang"

"Katakan dimana kau membawa Taehyung sekarang, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan mengibaskan pedangku ke lehermu"

"Silahkan saja, tapi kau akan kehilangan dua tujuanmu sekaligus. Melindungi Taehyung karena hanya aku yang tahu dimana dia dan kau kehilangan peta tempat dimana cawan itu, aku masih memiliki segudang cara untuk mendapat cawan itu"

SeokJin menggeram marah, mengibaskan pedangnya sehingga pedang milik NamJoon terlempar jauh. "Lagipula, kau tidak mau kehilangan serigala betinamu, kan?"

"Jangan panggil dia seperti binatang, karena kau lebih buruk dari binatang sekalipun itu iblis"

NamJoon tertawa, mengambil pedang nya tadi dan balik menyerang SeokJin. "Aku tidak ingin mengotori kamarku bagaimana jika kita undur lebih dulu? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan hari terakhirku tinggal dengan nyaman di istana, keluar"

SeokJin menggeram menjauhkan pedang NamJoon lalu keluar di ikuti dengan Sehun yang selalu menatap robekan dinding itu. NamJoon yang mengerti arah pandang Sehun berdecak marah, menatap sobekan itu lalu pintu kamarnya yang rusak dan orang-orang itu pergi entah kemana.

…

…

"Aish jinjja!"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat Chanyeol kembali merengek saat perjalanan mereka kembali dilanjutkan. Ya, Taehyung berencana pergi makan malam di atas bukit waktu itu dengan Chanyeol, melihat matahari terbenam dan lagipula NamJoon mengijinkannya. Taehyung mendekati Chanyeol yang terduduk di tanah, menyeka keringat Chanyeol dengan sapu tangan berwarna putihnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai" ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk arah menuju bukit itu. Chanyeol berdecih, memang tidak jauh tapi itu harus mendaki. Taehyung kembali tersenyum, bangun dari posisi berjongkoknya, menarik Chanyeol untuk bangun dan mengikutinya secara paksa juga.

"Ish!"

"Kau bilang bersedia tadi"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sampai tiba-tiba suasana menyenangkan ini terganggu oleh kehadiran beberapa-bukan sejumlah pria bertubuh kekar menghadangnya. Mereka mengenakan baju serba hitam, penutup wajah dan mengacungkan senjata. Chanyeol mengambil tempat di depan Taehyung sambil mengacungkan senjatanya.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Taehyung semakin menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di punggung lebar Chanyeol saat di rasa orang-orang itu menatap ke arahnya. Chanyeol sendiri tetap memasang posisi siap, menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak tahu. Dan tepat setelah ia menggeleng orang-orang itu secara bersamaan maju dan menyerang Chanyeol.

Taehyung menahan teriakannya, berjalan mundur secara perlahan bersembunyi dari orang-orang itu. Menatapi Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk bertarung, sampai tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan dari kayu menghantam punggungnya. Ia seketika tumbang, meringis kesakitan tulangnya seperti akan patah sekarang juga. Ia membuka matanya, menoleh ke belakang, menghindari pukulan selanjutnya. Ia mengambil salah satu pedang entah milik siapa di sini, mengacungkannya pada orang di hadapannya.

Pria itu berdecih kembali mengangkat kayunya dan dengan sekali pukulan berhasil menjatuhkan pedangnya dan juga dirinya. Ia kembali jatuh terduduk dengan keadaan lengan terluka, ia meringis dan ia hanya bisa pasrah saat orang itu kembali mengangkat kayu ke arahnya.

TING

Taehyung membuka matanya, menatap pemilik pedang itu Chanyeol menghunuskan pedangnya ke tubuh orang itu. Mata Taehyung seketika membulat, ia segera bangun dan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, bayangan itu kembali datang.

 _Ia memilih menatapi tangannya yang untuk pertama kalinya membunuh selain nyamuk. Ia melirik SeokJin_

"Kau masih bisa berlari?" tanya Chanyeol membawa Taehyung berjalan mundur ke arah jalan menuju bukit yang dibicarakan Taehyung. Taehyung? Tubuhnya semakin gemetar karena ingatan itu benar-benar terlihat jelas dan tempatnya pun sama. Ia menekan luka di pergelangan tangannya yang mengalirkan darah, meringis karena pukulan orang itu benar-benar kuat.

"Aku anggap ya"

Chanyeol menarik Taehyung berlari dengan masih mengibaskan pedangnya ke belakang. Kenapa mereka tidak berhenti juga dan kelihatan tidak kelelahan bahkan jumlahpun tidak berkurang. Dan lagi siapa mereka? Kalau mereka merampok pasti mereka sudah bilang sejak tadi.

Mereka sampai di bukit itu. Taehyung meringis, berteriak saat salah satu dari mereka menarik Taehyung menjauh dari Chanyeol. Menyekapnya dengan sebuah pedang tepat di kulit lehernya. Chanyeol menggeram marah, mengarahkan pedangnya pada orang-orang di belakangnya dengan jumlah yang benar-benar tidak seimbang dengan dirinya.

Taehyung semakin bergetar, luka di lengannya masih mengalirkan darah dan terasa sangat perih. Begitu juga dengan lehernya yang sedikit tergores, terutama punggungnya akibat pukulan orang itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

 _SeokJin maju bersamaan dengan mereka yang sudah tidak sabar bertarung, SeokJin mengibaskan pedangnya ke atas, menghunus tepat di dada mereka._

 _Jimin melemparkan belati-belati dan semua tepat mengenai kepala juga dada mereka._

" _Hoseok, kau tahu cara menggunakannya?" tanya Taehyung khawatir. Hoseok mengangguk, menarik panah tersebut dan melepaskannya berkali-kali tapi baru satu yang berhasil tertancap._

 _Ia meremas begitu erat pakaian SeokJin dibagian pundak, memandangi topeng baru yang dikenakan SeokJin. Kali ini lebih besar dan lebih tertutup hampir setengah wajah tertutupi topeng. SeokJin semakin mendekatkan tubuh Taehyung, mengibaskan pedangnya pada makhluk yang berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dari belakang dan membunuhnya._

"Igo khum aniya…" Taehyung berucap lirih, perlahan menutup matanya merasakan pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi bersamaan dengan memori-memori yang hilang telah kembali.

" _Kami adalah pemburu bayangan"_

" _Na, Jungkook, Sehoon dan NamJoon adalah pemburu bayangan terbaik. Aku dan Jungkook adalah keturunan pertama dari pemburu bayang."_

" _Sejak perang itu NamJoon berusaha menjadi kuat lagi bahkan untuk itu ia membantai para tentara perang salib…"_

 _Semuanya sudah kembali Kim Taehyung. Ingatanmu tidak membohongimu, apa yang kau lihat sekarang adalah kenyataan. Hidupmu kembali dimulai dan jangan pernah membuatnya kecewa lagi, jangan pernah membuat SeokJin kecewa lagi._

Tepat setelah Taehyung menutup mata, SeokJin datang dari arah belakang, mengibaskan pedangnya ke punggung orang yang menyekap Taehyung. Orang itu terkapar bersamaan dengan sekapannya pada Taehyung mengendur. Karena posisinya menyekap Taehyung berada di pinggir jurang Taehyung terjatuh ke dasar jurang yang ternyata sebuah danau besar.

"Taehyung!"

SeokJin menggeram marah, menatap Chanyeol yang terkapar dengan sebuah luka di perutnya dan Sehun yang sudah berubah wujud. Ia kembali menatap jurang tadi, tanpa pikir panjang ikut melompat ke dalam. Menyusul Taehyung yang membuka matanya di dalam danau, tersenyum melihat SeokJin menghampiri tubuhnya.

" _Kau harus makan dengan sumpit kecuali kalau kau makan sup, santaikan jari telunjuk dan tengahmu"_

" _Jika orang yang sudah makan, tidur, dan yang terpenting melihat wajahku, selamanya dia akan menjadi milikku. Sekarang kau milikku karena itu aku menjauhkan dirimu dari masalah"_

" _Apa pemburu bayangan seorang yang pandai berciuman, jawabannya kau akan tahu"_

SeokJin menarik tubuh Taehyung yang sudah tenggelam cukup dalam, mendekapnya begitu erat seakan-akan ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri lagi. Ia berenang ke atas dengan mendekap Taehyung yang masih setengah sadar. Mata Taehyung sedikit terbuka melihat SeokJin kembali menolongnya untuk ke sekian kali selama ia tinggal di Joseon. Ia mengingat semuanya termasuk SeokJn. Ingatannya kembali, perasaannya kembali lagi.

Saat sudah sampai di dekat danau, SeokJin menggendong tubuh Taehyung, menaruhnya di tanah. Menatapi kondisi tubuh Taehyung yang basah kuyup dengan sebuah luka di lengan kirinya. Ia merobek pakaiannya, mengikat luka di lengan Taehyung.

"Aku…"

SeokJin menoleh mendengar suara Taehyung, tersenyum melihat Taehyung dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia kembali menyentuh denyut nadi Taehyung masih sedikit terasa meskipun benar-benar lemah. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, perlahan tangannya menyentuh topeng yang dikenakan SeokJin dan kembali berusaha mengucapkan kalimat meskipun sulit, karena ia benar-benar merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau bisa memperburuk kondisimu" SeokJin melarang Taehyung untuk bicara. Menekan semakin kuat luka di lengan Taehyung yang menganga lebar dengan darah sejak tadi mengalir.

"… aku wanitamu"

Wajahnya seketika membeku. Menatap bingung pada Taehyung yang hanya tersenyum, perlahan menutup matanya bersamaan dengan tangannya menjuntai ke bawah. Apa Taehyung sudah mengingat semuanya? Tapi, kenapa Taehyung menutup matanya? SeokJin kembali panik, mengguncang-guncang tubuh lemah Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah! Taehyung-ah!" SeokJin kembali berteriak, menatap sekelilingnya yang benar-benar sepi. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Taehyungnya lagi, sudah cukup selama ini ia berpisah dari Taehyung, sudah cukup ia tidak bisa lagi berpisah dari Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah! Ireona! Kau mendengarku? Taehyung-ah!"

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Halucination-Jang JaeIn ft Nashow, Forgetting You- Davichi, I Love You I Remember You-IOI, Can You Hear My Heart-Epik High ft Lee Hi & Wind-Jung SeungHwan)**

 **Eottkhae? Ingatan taehyung udah balik, loh! *ketawa bahagia*. Terimakasih lo 7Stupefy-Jin ini aku update double lagi loh! Soal Joohyun karakter dia itu emang antagonis dan di sini dimulai keliatan mengarah ke NamJoon karena obsesi keserakahannya ngusain dunia. Obsesi nya itu muncul karena dia punya kekuasaan yang cukup tapi tidak bisa mendapatkan satu orang saja yang mengasihinya. Kasihan sih sebenernya tapi… ya gitulah *gakjelas***


	11. Chapter 11

"… aku wanitamu"

Wajahnya seketika membeku. Menatap bingung pada Taehyung yang hanya tersenyum, perlahan menutup matanya bersamaan dengan tangannya menjuntai ke bawah. Apa Taehyung sudah mengingat semuanya? Tapi, kenapa Taehyung menutup matanya? SeokJin kembali panik, mengguncang tubuh lemah Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah! Taehyung-ah!" SeokJin kembali berteriak, menatap sekelilingnya yang benar-benar sepi. Ia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan Taehyungnya, sudah cukup selama ini ia berpisah dari Taehyung, sudah cukup ia tidak bisa lagi berpisah dari Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah! Ireona! Kau mendengarku? Taehyung-ah!"

SeokJin menatap sekelilingnya dan ke atas bukit itu Sehoon masih sibuk bertarung. Ia berdecak marah, menatapi luka di lengan Taehyung yang sudah ia ikat untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Ia kembali menyentuh denyut nadi Taehyung, ia menekan beberapa kali dada Taehyung seperti yang di ajarkan Taehyung dulu, lalu menempelkan bibirnya memberi nafas buatan.

"Jebalyo! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi!"

Ia terus menekan dada Taehyung, memberinya nafas buatan bahkan ia rela memberi nafasnya sekarang juga agar Taehyungnya kembali bernafas dengan normal. Cukup lama ia melakukan ini, Sehoon datang dan segera merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Bawa dia ke istana sekarang!"

SeokJin berteriak menggendong Taehyung dan dengan paksa memerintah Sehoon untuk kembali ke bentuk asal. Ia dan Taehyung naik ke punggung Sehoon, "Cepat!" perintah SeokJin masih dengan suara berteriak panic. Sehoon mengangguk, berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju istana pemburu bayangan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari danau itu.

…

…

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Hoseok memerhatikan tubuh basah dan wajah pucat Taehyung ditambah kain yang diikat SeokJin benar-benar sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Ia membuka salah satu lemarinya, alat-alat medisnya itu masih ada dan cukup untuk membantu Taehyung sekarang.

"Keluar!" perintah Hoseok dengan nada dingin dan khawatirnya. Membuka kain yang mengikat luka Taehyung, menatapnya ngeri lalu SeokJin yang masih saja berdiri mematung di samping tempat tidur Taehyung.

"Keluar! Kau hanya mempersulit keadaan di sini!"

SeokJin tetap diam di tempat, bahkan ia harus di seret Sehoon keluar dengan cara paksa. Membiarkan Hoseok mengobati Taehyung sebisa mungkin dengan peralatan terbatas seperti itu. Ia tahu perasaan SeokJin pasti sangat berantakan sekarang, ia bisa membaca dari raut wajah senang dan bingung SeokJin tentang situasi sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa jauh lagi dari dia…" SeokJin bergumam, tubuhnya lemas, bersandar pada pilar-pilar di lorong kamar Taehyung. "Tidak lagi…" pinta SeokJin lemah. Sementara Sehoon yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa diam. Menatapi pintu kamar Taehyung, sesekali terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam.

"Tenangkan dirimu, lebih baik kita mencari tahu tentang semua ini. Menurut mata-mataku, Kim Yuk tidak ikut campur dalam rencana licik NamJoon. Ini semua murni rencana NamJoon" ucap Sehoon memberikan sebuah gulungan surat dari mata-matanya yang masih mengintai situasi gaduh di istana karena tidak bisa menemukan Taehyung dan lagi keadaan Chanyeol terluka parah.

"Joohyun, bekerja sama dengan mereka berdua dan kerjasama itu dimulai dari rencana ini"

"Mwo?"

…

…

Joohyun tersenyum. Meletakkan gelas tehnya di atas meja, menatapi NamJoon yang duduk di singgah sana. Sekarang ia mengetahui dengan jelas rahasia seorang Kim Yuk, semua ini karena cawan sakti tersebut. Jiwa serakahnya kembali terkuar mendengar kabar tentang kehebatan cawan tersebut. Ia menatapi penampilan NamJoon yang menggunakan jubah serba hitam dengan tudungnya juga.

"Kau lebih tampan jika seperti ini. Jadi, apa rencana kita selanjutnya?"

"Targetku sebenarnya adalah Taehyung tapi Chanyeol ikut terseret, kau tonton saja pertunjukkan ini" jawab NamJoon ambigu, menatapi sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan lingkaran merah di tengah lalu sebuah dinding biasa, tapi jika lebih dilihat cermat di sana ada sebuah garis seperti pintu. Memang benar dinding itu adalah pintu.

Joohyun mengangguk, tersenyum karena ia tidak akan menjadi babi melainkan dewa diatas para raja. Ini janjinya, dan ia bukan tipe orang yang akan menarik janjinya kembali.

…

…

…

"Lukanya tidak parah tapi aku khawatir dengan cidera di punggungnya, tulang belakangnya hampir saja patah dan rusuk. Cidera fatal ini jika terjadi lagi maka nyawa Taehyung akan melayang. Kau harus menjaganya"

Hoseok kembali menasihati SeokJin yang masih setia duduk di samping tempat tidur Taehyung. Ia masih belum sadarkan diri mungkin dua jam lebih, itu perkiraan Hoseok. Masalahnya di sini tidak ada jam jadi, ia tidak bisa memprediksi sudah berapa jam Taehyung pingsan. Ia melirik Jimin yang juga masih duduk di samping tempat tidur Taehyung, menggenggam tangannya seolah memberi kekuataan untuk Taehyung.

SeokJin yang sadar Jimin tidak bergerak sama sekali, mengingatkan Jimin untuk pergi dengan nada datar dan pandangan lurus menatap Taehyung, "Pergi, aku akan menjaganya."

Jimin menoleh, mengangguk ragu lalu kembali menatap Taehyung. Mengecup kening Taehyung lalu mengelus kepala SeokJin sebagai salam perpisahan. "Jaga dirimu dan Taehyung…" Jimin berucap dengan lembut keluar mengikuti Hoseok yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Melangkah sangat pelan dan hati-hati takut membangunkan Taehyung dari istirahatnya.

Tertinggal SeokJin dan Taehyung berdua. Netranya tidak pernah lepas dari kain yang melingkari leher Taehyung, perlahan ia menyentuh, mengelusnya lalu ia alihkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Taehyung yang terlihat pucat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan NamJoon dan Joohyun mati dengan mudah, apapun yang terjadi ia harus membunuh dua orang itu lebih dulu baru Kim Yuk.

Mata itu dengan sangat perlahan terbuka, menampilkan manik hitam kelamnya yang sendu dan bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Perlahan tangan putih pucat itu bergerak ke atas menyentuh area sekitar matanya yang terasa barat. Setelah itu baru menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan ini, mulai dari langi-langit kamar, sisi dinding samping kiri dan depannya. Lalu, terakhir sisi kanannya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Tidak ada yang bicara. Mereka saling diam tidak mengatakan apapun. Mungkin sampai salah satu di antara mereka memutusnya tapi sepertinya tidak ada niatan seperti itu. Taehyung maupun SeokJin begitu seksama memperhatikan mata dari masing-masing lawan tatap. Bicara lewat kedua mata mereka bahwa mereka selama ini sangat kesepian, memendam rasa rindu dan masih banyak lagi.

Taehyung berusaha untuk duduk tanpa melepas kontak mata mereka sama sekali, ia duduk tegap menelusuri lekuk wajah SeokJin dari mulai tattoo di pelipis kirinya dan topeng yang dikenakan SeokJin masih sama. Perlahan jari-jarinya terangkat mengikuti pola bentuk tattoo di pelipis kiri tersebut dan berlanjut topeng milik SeokJin.

"SeokJin-ssi"

Taehyung maupun SeokJin tidak menggeram kesal, mereka sama-sama masih diam saat suara Sehoon terdengar memanggil mereka. SeokJin yang lebih dulu memutus kontak mata tersebut. Melangkah keluar dari kamar Taehyung dan tidak kembali masuk ke dalam.

Ada rasa kecewa di hati Taehyung, tapi ia bisa maklum mungkin saja ada masalah mendesak. Ia tatap pintu kamarnya lalu, kembali menidurkan tubuhnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mengingat semua yang terjadi dari awal sampai detik ini. Satu hal yang membuatnya kaget dengan memory otaknya sendiri.

Ia bertemu Jungkook.

…

…

…

"Geuraeseo?"

NamJoon tersenyum memberikan buku tentang cawan sakti itu pada Joohyun. Wanita angkuh dan serakah ini masih tetap memasang wajah tidak percaya, tapi ketika ia membaca buku itu baru ada sedikit rasa percaya muncul di otaknya. Ia kembali menatap NamJoon yang malah menatap dinding di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau memberitahu semua rahasia ini padaku? Bisa saja aku membuka mulutku pada SeokJin bahkan Yang Mulia Raja, apa kau tidak takut?"

NamJoon kali ini menatap Joohyun, tersenyum meremehkan melihat sikap Joohyun begitu kekanak-kanakan bahkan ia kembali tidak yakin melibatkan Joohyun dalam rencana besarnya. Tapi mengingat keuntungan yang bisa ia dapat membuatnya mau tidak mau mengikutkan Joohyun dalam rencananya.

"Sebelum kau membuka mulutmu, akan aku pastikan kau kehilangan lidahmu."

Joohyun terdiam, menatap wajah mengancam NamJoon yang bukan main seramnya. Mata menajam dengan bibir membentuk seringai mematikan, tidak lupa tangannya sudah membentuk sebuah pedang dan tepat mengarah pada bibir Joohyun. Seketika Joohyun berpikir bagaimana cara berkhianat pada NamJoon suatu saat nanti ketika ia sudah tidak dipergunakan lagi, jelas sekali ia harus memikirkan hal itu untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Anda bisa memercayai saya. Sebentar lagi anda akan melihat kesetian saya, janji seorang tuan putri tidak perlu diragukan lagi."

NamJoon menyeringai melihat sifat serakah wanita ini kembali menguar dengan angkuh. Ia bisa melihat jika wanita ini benar-benar haus akan kekuasaan dan benar-benar menginginkannya. Bisa dilihat jelas kalau mata itu berkilat tajam memerhatikan halaman selanjutnya yang menampilkan gambar cawan tersebut. Dia benar-benar seperti menginginkannya.

"Untuk itu kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku ini"

NamJoon bangun dari duduknya, mendekati Joohyun sambil membawa dua tikus entah darimana dan menaruhnya di hadapan Joohyun. Si tuan putri hanya bisa diam, menatapi dua tikus itu penuh tanya lalu menatap NamJoon.

"Menurutmu dari dua kesakitan yang akan aku berikan ini mana yang lebih kejam?"

Joohyun semakin bingung melihat NamJoon mengeluarkan pisau, menusukkan pisau tersebut pada salah satu tikus. Ia kembali beralih pada tikus kedua yang masih asik menggerogoti remukan kue bekas Joohyun tadi. Senyum mengerikan tercetak di bibir NamJoon, mengelus kepala si tikus secara perlahan memberinya kelembutan dan kasih sayang, selang beberapa detik tikus itu mulai menggeliat gelisah, bergetar dan akhirnya terbujur kaku.

"Yang mana?"

"Aku senang melihat tikus pertama langsung mati setelah membuat kesalahan menggerogoti kueku, tapi aku lebih senang lagi melihat tikus kedua mati secara perlahan dan terlebih aku melihat proses matinya" jawab Joohyun mengelus mayat tikus kedua dengan pandangan mata tajam, terpuaskan melihat tikus itu terbujur kaku setelah membuat kesalahan padanya. NamJoon diam-diam menyeringai puas.

"Kau lebih suka hukuman batin, lakukan itu pada Taehyung."

"Nde?"

"Wae? Kau hanya perlu menyiksa pikirannya dan tugas selebihnya adalah tugas Kim Yuk. Kau tidak bisa?" tanya NamJoon balik. Joohyun menggeleng, bangun dari duduknya lalu memberi hormat pada NamJoon. Sekarang ia mengerti dengan kalimat NamJoon, ia harus membuat pikiran Taehyung tersiksa, menyiksa batinnya sampai-sampai dia harus memohon untuk memberhentikan hukuman itu.

NamJoon sendiri tersenyum puas, mengelus sisi wajah Joohyun guna menegakkannya. Mengamati wajah manis si tuan putri kebanggaan Joseon dan si Yang Mulia Raja. Dia benar-benar angkuh dan mudah sekali di bangkitkan jiwa pembunuhnya, ia tidak salah memilih rekan seperti Joohyun ketimbang tua bangka Kim itu.

…

…

…

Suasana malam ditengah hutan menuju daerah perbatasan Joseon terasa sunyi dan senyap. Yang terdengar hanya suara pelana kuda yang bersentuhan dengan tanah, sesekali juga terdengar suara hewan malam seperti jangkrik. Dua orang pengendara kuda kompak menghentikan kuda mereka, si wanita turun dan mengingkat kudanya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya si pria-Hoseok. Si wanita-Jimin menatapi kuda milik Hoseok yang terlihat sangat lelah karena sedari tadi berjalan dan belum sempat beristirahat.

"Kudamu terlihat lelah, biarkan dia istirahat semalam" jawab Jimin tanpa menatap Hoseok. Ia lebih memilih mengambil batang kayu dan ranting untuk dijadikan api unggun.

Hoseok sendiri menghela nafas, turun dari kuda, melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jimin tadi. Duduk di batang kayu memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang membuat api, ia tersenyum semakin lebar melihat api unggung buatan Jimin sudah berhasil.

"Kau pandai membuat api unggun" ucap Hoseok spontan dan dibalas senyum simpul Jimin. Ia kembali menghela nafas, menatap langit kali ini penuh bintang Jimin pun ikut menatap langit, tersenyum melihat bintang miliknya dan bintang Hoseok letaknya sangat dekat.

"Kau tahu" Jimin membuka percakapan tanpa menatap wajah Hoseok yang ada di sampingnya, "Entah kenapa bintang milikku dan bintang milikmu sangat dekat" ia menunjuk ke langit tepat di bintang yang bersinar cukup terang di arah utara. Hoseok mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Jimin soal letak bintang mereka berdekatan.

"Saat aku berumur 5 tahun eomma mengatakan kalau aku akan menjadi orang yang membawa kebahagian dan awal kehidupan baru. Tapi, baru-baru ini aku menyadari bahwa semua yang dikatakan eomma salah"

"Mwosunsuriya?"

Jimin menghela nafas, menoleh sebentar pada Hoseok yang bingung dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Selama ini aku adalah beban yang membawa kesedihan, aku bukan awal melainkan akhir. Hidupku akan terus seperti itu sampai kapanpun" ucap Jimin memperjelas kalimat sebelumnya.

Hoseok menggeleng, menarik wajah Jimin untuk menatapnya, menyentuh bibir Jimin agar tidak banyak bicara. "Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi" pinta Hoseok dengan raut memelas.

"Tidak ada manusia yang dilahirkan seperti itu, setiap manusia dilahirkan memiliki tujuan yang indah, kau bukan akhir, kau pasti akan berguna suatu hari nanti"

Jimin tersenyum senang, ia akan merindukan Hoseok. Segalanya yang ada di diri Hoseok, ketenangan, kepintaran dan wajahnya. Ia balik menyentuh wajah Hoseok, mengelusnya lalu tersenyum lebar begitu juga dengan Hoseok.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, kita hanya perlu melewati beberapa hutan lagi. Setelah itu, kita akan berpisah" Hoseok menjauhkan tangannya, tersenyum sedih, merasakan sentuhan tangan halus Jimin di wajahnya. Ia juga akan merindukan Jimin, perhatian, masakan dan terutama senyum manis milik Jimin.

"Karena malam ini malam terakhir kita aku ingin mengatakan satu hal sebagai hadiah perpisahan" ucap Jimin pelan, sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dan memberi jarak pada tubuh Hoseok. Hoseok membuka matanya, tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Jimin menarik nafas, menjauhkan tangannya dan kembali tenggelam dalam mata Hoseok. Jatuh dalam pesona Qing Hoseok, jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya. Malam ini sebagai hadiah ia harus memberithau Hoseok.

"Aku… mencintaimu"

Suasana kembali sunyi senyap, tidak ada yang menjawab kecuali hembusan angin yang menerbangkan daun dan rambut mereka, bersamaan dengan jiwa mereka entah kemana. Mata mereka sama-sama saling tenggelam dalam pesona lawan masing-masing. Meskipun tenggelam jauh mereka sama sekali tidak merasakan sesak, sebaliknya mereka malah merasakan udara bebas tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

Jimin adalah orang yang pertama kali sadar, ia kembali ke alam sadar dan berucap dengan nada lemah, "Ini bukan karena perasaan kasihan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku memang terlambat mengatakannya, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun tidak mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu"

Jimin memberi penjelasan sambil tersenyum, menahan tangis haru karena ia membalas perasaan Hoseok dalam situasi seperti ini. Wajar jika Hoseok diam saja, mungkin dia marah dan berpikir _kenapa baru katakan sekarang? Aku sudah melupakan perasaanku._ Memikirkan kemungkinan buruk seperti itu membuat Jimin mengambil keputusan menjauhkan wajah dan tubuhnya. Tapi, baru sepuluh detik ia menjauh Hoseok menarik pinggangnya.

"Sudah selesai? Sekarang giliranku" Hoseok berucap dengan suara rendah, menyentuh leher Jimin dan menariknya semakin dekat. "Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau lakukan malam ini sebagai hadiah perpisahan, dwae?" tanya Hoseok semakin merendahkan suaranya, Jimin kembali tenggelam memejamkan matanya sambil mengangguk dan mengiyakan.

"Dwae…"

Suara Jimin sangat pelan nyaris seperti bisikkan. Hoseok tersenyum kecil, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Jimin mulai dari mata, bibir dan hidung. Begitu indahnya pahatan yang Tuhan buat untuk dirinya. Tangannya yang ada di leher Jimin perlahan merambat ke atas, melepas pita yang mengikat rambut Jimin. Puas melihat rambut itu terurai indah, Hoseok beralih mengelus pipi, kelopak mata, hidung, bibir dan terakhir dagu. Menariknya secara perlahan mendekat ke bibirnya, menempel dengan sangat pelan dan lembut, takut menyakiti Jimin seakan-akan Jimin adalah maha karya paling langka.

Jimin sendiri semakin memejamkan matanya, manaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Hoseok yang semula menggantung lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Malam ini ia tidak menyesal sama sekali, ia bahagia meskipun untuk sesaat. Ia bahagia meskipun hanya bulan, bintang, dan kesunyian menjadi saksi penyatuan mereka. Jimin maupun Hoseok sama sekali tidak menyesal.

…

…

…

…

…

Perseturuan antara Joseon dan Manchu sama sekali belum berakhir meskipun perjanjian keterpaksaan itu masih berlaku. Raja Hyonjong sendiri mulai panik, sebab dibeberapa daerah mulai terjadi gejolak baru lagi soal kesamaan hak dengan warga lain. Ia sudah memprediksi hal ini dengan mengirim Yoongi tapi pasukan Yoongi sedikit mengalami kesusahan karena itu ia memanggil SeokJin atas saran Kim Yuk.

"Aku memanggilmu kemari dengan alasan tersebut, apa kau bisa?"

"Tapi, kenapa saya? Saya adalah orang Manchu meskipun sudah banyak membantu Joseon, tapi saya tetap seorang Manchu"

Raja Hyonjong tersenyum melihat anak ini begitu hati-hati saat mengambil langkah, ia benar-benar mempertimbangkan semuanya dengan seksama dan ia sangat menyukai orang seperti itu.

"Karena itu aku memilihmu. Lakukan karena aku sudah membuat perintah tertulis bukan lagi sebuah perintah lisan"

SeokJin terdiam, mengangguk menyetujui perintah tersebut lalu membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar menemui Sehoon yang sudah menunggu. Ia hanya bisa menatapi Sehoon dengan pandangan… entahlah. Sehoon sendiri bingung dengan tatapan SeokJin.

"Wae?"

"Sampaikan pesanku ini pada Taehyung"

…

…

…

Pesan itu sampai pada Taehyung melalui anak buah Sehoon. Taehyung sendiri sedang duduk di sebuah kolam kecil menatap ikan-ikan dan beberapa bunga yang tumbuh liar di sekitar kolam. Ia membuka surat itu, membacanya dan terus membacanya karena bingung dengan kalimat yang tertulis di kertas ini. Lalu ia teringat perintah SeokJin agar dirinya tinggal di istana Raja tapi ia menolak dengan tegas dan akan bertanggung jawab jika SeokJin nanti mengamuk.

 _Merak tidak tahu perasaan betinanya yang tidak memiliki bulu indah  
Jika merak kehilangan bulu indahnya maka ia tahu perasaan betinanya  
dan…_

Taehyung bangun dari posisi duduknya dengan hati-hati, menatapi tulisan tangan SeokJin tanpa ekspresi. Puisi ini belum berakhir dan ia harus melanjutkannya, apa ia harus merasakan rasa kehilangan lagi setelah ia bisa mengingat semuanya? Matanya memerah, menatapi surat itu lalu sebuah bunga yang sudah ia rangkai di saat kondisinya seperti ini. Tanpa bisa ia tahan air matanya turun, tangannya melemas memegang sepucuk surat terakhir sebagai salam perpisahan SeokJin untuknya.

"Kau masih sempat menangis membaca puisi?"

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang, terkejut setengah mati melihat si pemilik suara itu adalah Joohyun. Darimana wanita ini tahu tentang tempat persembunyian ini apa SeokJin sudah tidak memakai pelindung lagi untuk tempat ini. Joohyun sendiri tersenyum miring, menghampiri Taehyung sambil melirik kertas yang di genggam begitu erat oleh Taehyung.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar berita keberangkatan SeokJin untuk menghadapi orang-orang Manchu yang dengan kata lain adalah keluarganya sendiri"

"Nde?" Taehyung menatap Joohyun tidak mengerti, mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar SeokJin menghadapi orang-orang Manchu. Apa mungkin SeokJin mendapat sebuah perintah untuk menghadang arus migrasi mendadak dari Manchu bersama Yoongi? Joohyun menggeram kesal melihat wajah Taehyung masih polos dan sok tidak mengerti dengan semua keadaan ini.

"Yang Mulia sangat menyayangiku dan selalu menuruti permintaanku tapi aku tidak pernah merasa puas dan selalu meminta lebih sampai satu hari aku meminta hal yang sulit, yaitu aku meminta untuk dinikahkan dengan SeokJin"

Taehyung diam, mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Joohyun yang mengeras begitu juga dengan kepalan tangan putihnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang, berbalik menghadap Taehyung yang masih memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Saat itu juga aku berpikir mungkin ini keputusan salah tapi beberapa jam lalu aku menyadari bahwa keputusanku menikah dengan SeokJin sebenarnya tidak salah"

"Apa maksud anda? Kesempatan terjadi pertumpahan darah sangat besar jika kalian tetap melanjutkan pernikahan itu"

"Anni!" Joohyun menolak pendapat Taehyung, menggeram marah karena Taehyung masih saja tidak mengerti dan tidak terpengaruh apapun.

"Kalau saja aku berhasil menikah dengan SeokJin rakyat Manchu akan hidup sejahtera karena untuk pertama kalinya orang Manchu berhasil memasuki istana dan menjadi orang berpengaruh. Mereka tidak akan memberontak lagi karena mendapat kesamaan hak, semua akan damai tapi karena kau" Joohyun memberi jeda pada kalimat penjelasnya. Menatapi wajah terkejut Taehyung, sepertinya gadis ini baru menyadarinya.

"Karena kau SeokJin tidak berhasil mencapai tujuannya untuk membawa Manchu berharga di hadapan Joseon. Karena kau pertumpahan darah akan terjadi, karena kau nyawa SeokJin terancam dan karena kau tiga kehidupan sebentar lagi akan hancur. Kehidupan Joseon, Manchu dan SeokJin, ini semua karena kau tapi kau dengan sombongnya membaca puisi dengan damai"

Taehyung menggeleng, menolak semua kenyataan ini terjadi karena dirinya. Perlahan ia memundurkan tubuhnya, matanya membulat terkejut dengan warna merah menahan tangis, perlahan ia menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi Joohyun.

"Sampai kapan, bukan tapi bagaimana kau akan hidup kedepan? Hidup di atas tiga kehidupan yang sebentar lagi akan hancur, kau benar-benar manusia kejam dan egois. Kau berlagak tidak ingin menjadi beban tapi dimanapun kau melangkah kau akan tetap menjadi beban, selamanya"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat pedas terakhirnya Joohyun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang mencerna semua kejadian yang selama ini menimpa dirinya. Dimulai dari bar itu, ibunya, SeokJin, Chanyeol dan sekarang? Mata Taehyung semakin memerah, menatapi sekelilingnya lalu jatuh terduduk dengan menahan rasa sakit di punggung dan dadanya. Semua rasa sakitnya benar-benar menyiksa dan ia hanya bisa menangis.

Joohyun benar, ia akan tetap menjadi sebuah beban bagi siapapun. Ia adalah sebuah beban.

…

…

…

…

1 tahun kemudian…

(Perbatasan wilayah Joseon dan Manchu)

"Aku iri padamu"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara berucap di belakang tubuhnya, ia berbalik meninggalkan sejenak kudanya yang sedang ia siapkan untuk kepulangannya kembali ke Joseon. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum meremehkan karena Yoongi masih bisa-bisanya bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini. Di situasi usai perang dingin Joseon dan Manchu.

"Kau masih bisa bercanda?"

"Wae? Aku memang iri, kau bisa pulang setelah situasi sedikit mereda sedangkan aku harus tetap di sini. Itu benar-benar membuatku iri" sanggah Yoongi mengelus punggung kuda kesayangan SeokJin. Kuda ini begitu gagah dan besar, sama seperti pemiliknya perlahan ia tersenyum.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Taehyung jika kau bertemu dengannya"

SeokJin hanya mengangguk, menaiki kudanya lalu beberapa prajurit yang ikut dengannya. Ia sudah berjuang sejauh ini bahkan berkhianat pada Manchu, ia tidak boleh mati di sini dan meninggalkan puisi yang belum selesai itu pada Taehyung. Ia menghentak kudanya agar belari kencang, menembus lebatnya hutan untuk sampai ke Joseon lagi. Ia sudah berjuang dan ia tidak ingin perjuangan serta pengkhianatannya berakhir sia-sia.

…

…

…

Rencana licik mereka benar-benar berhasil. NamJoon tersenyum mendengar kabar terakhir Taehyung dari Joohyung, terakhir ia dengar kabar anak itu semakin memprihatinkan karena fisik begitu juga mentalnya. NamJoon tersenyum puas, tinggal menunggu saat dimana Taehyung memohon padanya untuk membebaskan diri dari siksaan dan bertemu dengan Jungkook.

"SeokJin hari ini kembali, tapi Kepala Mentri Kim Yuk kembali mempengaruhi Yang Mulia untuk mengirim dia kembali ke perbatasan utara Joseon dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Pada saat itu aku akan semakin menekan Taehyung" ucap Joohyun memutari meja NamJoon, lalu duduk di pinggiran meja NamJoon sambil menuangkan arak di gelas.

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana" Joohyun kembali berucap, menatapi NamJoon yang ternyata sedang menatapnya. Mereka saling berpandangan, NamJoon menyeringai bangun dari singgah sananya, menarik tangan Joohyun lalu menatapi jari manis Joohyun.

"Wae?"

"Aku melihat sebuah cincin yang indah dan aku pikir ini cocok untukmu"

Joohyun tertegun melihat sebuah cincin emas cukup besar dengan hiasan sebuah giok hijau. Dan ia semakin terkejut sekaligus senang melihat cincin tersebut terpasang di jari manisnya.

"Setelah aku mendapat cawan itu aku akan membuang Jungkook dan Taehyung, membuatmu menjadi dewa, ratu dan penguasa dunia. Ini hadiah dariku atas janji yang kau tepati"

Joohyun tidak bisa berkata-kata kecuali memeluk tubuh NamJoon begitu erat. Tersenyum puas karena ia tidak pernah mengambil langkah yang salah karena memihak pada NamJoon dan Kim Yuk. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya menatapi dinding tempat Jungkook disekap, wanita itu tidak pantas bersama NamJoon, wanita itu tidak pantas untuk menjadi rekan NamJoon menguasai dunia. Hanya dirinya yang akan mengisi posisi itu dan ia pastikan hal itu.

…

…

…

Raja Hyonjong menatap nyalang pada SeokJin. Pria tua renta itu mencengkram tangannya sendiri menahan amarah karena melihat SeokJin masih bisa-bisanya menolak perintahnya padahal setelah melihat kematian para Manchu karena tidak tunduk padanya. SeokJin sendiri menunduk, tetap menjaga hormatnya untuk Raja Hyonjong, ayolah ia tidak begitu buruk.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau mendapat jabatan Panglima bahkan Jendral? Kau menolak sebuah kekuasaan yang akan membantumu mendapat apapun"

"Dengan kekuasaan tidak bisa membuat seseorang mendapatkan sebuah hati, aku inginkan hati seseorang tapi seseorang itu tidak menyukai kekuasaan"

"Jadi, kau menolak kesempatan besar ini hanya demi tambatan hatimu"

"Nde"

Raja Hyonjong berdecih, mengibaskan tangannya mengusir keberadaan SeokJin dari istananya. Tapi, saat SeokJin keluar Hyonjong tersenyum. Dia bukan pria haus kekuasaan dan ia harus mendapatkan SeokJin bagaimana pun caranya. Mungkin SeokJin bisa menjadi pengganti Kim Yuk.

…

…

(Perkampungan rahasia pemburu bayangan)

Perkampungan mereka tetap berjalan seperti biasa meskipun mereka sedikit berkabung karena ada di antara mereka keluarganya mati saat melawan Joseon. Selebihnya mereka hidup seperti biasa, bersenang-senang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Taehyung pun ingin merasakan hidup seperti itu tapi ia tidak bisa. Bayang-bayang pandangan mata tajam Joohyun dan perkataan gadis itu setahun lalu menjadi mimpi buruk Taehyung setiap malam.

Untuk menghilangkan semua mimpi buruk itu ia harus lelah atau paling tidak merasakan sakit. Itu cara terbaik untuk melupakan semuanya, jadi atas dasar itu Taehyung terus bekerja tanpa mengenal lelah bahkan saat malam hari pun. Ia melewatkan semua pengobatan untuk punggungnya demi bisa mengusir mimpi buruknya. Ia hampir tidak pernah tidur, jika akhirnya bisa tidur itu pun hanya beberapa jam. Intinya, Taehyung seperti hidup tapi ingin mati di saat bersamaan.

Seperti sore ini, Taehyung sudah tidak tidur ataupun istirahat selama tiga hari. Dan selama tiga hari itu Taehyung selalu berkeliling bersama para dayang yang berjaga malam. Mengawasi pekerjaan mereka setiap detik bahkan turun tangan seperti yang ia lakukan sore ini. Hoseok ada di sampingnya untuk membujuk Taehyung beristirahat dan menerima pengobatan di punggungnya akibat insiden setahun lalu.

"Istirahatlah"

"Shireo." Taehyung berucap datar, terus berjalan menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya karena membawa beban berat cukup banyak. Dua keranjang kain yang habis di cuci dan siap di jemur, Hoseok berdiri di sampingnya dan terus mendumel.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Hentikan semua ini dan istirahatlah"

"Shireoyo!" Taehyung kembali menolak. Menaruh dua keranjang kain itu di tanah, berniat mengambil salah satu kain untuk di jemur tapi Hoseok menahannya.

"Apa saja yang dikatakan sampai kau berubah seperti ini? Apa dia mengancammu?"

Taehyung menggeleng, menyentak cengkraman Hoseok begitu saja. Ia kembali sibuk memeras kain untuk dijemur, menghiraukan tatapan menyelidik Hoseok. Hoseok sendiri kembali menghela nafas, berjalan menjauhi Taehyung yang terus melontarkan penolakan saat di tanyai apa saja yang dikatakan Joohyun saat itu.

Taehyung kembali sendiri, melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena Hoseok. Tapi pekerjaannya kembali tertunda melihat pohon harapan milik Jimin sudah penuh dengan kertas, seingat dirinya pohon itu tidak sepenuh itu semalam saat ia berdoa. Ia menjemur kain terakhir, membawa keranjang pakaian bersama dirinya ke pohon tersebut.

Ia tatap lekat kertas-kertas yang menggantung di sekitar pohon harapan begitu lebat dan ramai. Perlahan ia menyentuh salah satu kertas tersebut, tersenyum kecil lalu menutup mata sambil menangkup kedua telapak tangannya. Ia hanya ingin berdoa, berterimakasih tanpa mengharapkan apapun.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, bodoh"

Taehyung seketika membuka matanya, membeku di tempat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal menyapa kedua gendang telinganya. Ia seperti terpaku di tempat mendengar nada bicaranya, perlahan ia menjauhkan tangkupan tangannya, membiarkannya menggantung di sisi tubuhnya saat suara itu menyapa gendang telinganya lagi.

"Kenapa kau sekarang lebih pendiam? Aku lebih suka kau pendiam daripada cerewet"

Taehyung berhenti bernafas saat hembusan nafas SeokJin menyapa lehernya. SeokJin memeluk dirinya begitu erat dari belakang, memberinya kehangatan yang selalu ia rindukan tapi juga ingin ia lupakan. Benaknya tiba-tiba saja berperang besar, ada belati dan pedang sedang bertarung. Belati menyuruh si pedang untuk menjauh tapi si pedang terus mendesak mendekat.

" _Merak tidak tahu perasaan betinanya yang tidak memiliki bulu indah. Jika merak kehilangan bulu indahnya maka ia tahu perasaan betinanya dan…"_ SeokJin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat di rasa Taehyung tidak membalas pelukan sepihak ini.

"Bogoshipda…"

Taehyung membiarkan sejenak belatinya kalah. Menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan dan ketulusan SeokJin dari pelukan ini. Ketulusan pemuda ini untuk melindunginya dari mara bahaya, kehangatan yang akan SeokJin selalu berikan di saat ia butuhkan.

" _Sampai kapan, bukan tapi bagaimana kau akan hidup kedepan? Hidup di atas tiga kehidupan yang sebentar lagi akan hancur, kau benar-benar manusia kejam dan egois. Kau berlagak tidak ingin menjadi beban tapi dimanapun kau melangkah kau akan tetap menjadi beban, selamanya"_

Taehyung seketika membuka matanya, melepas pelukan SeokJin dan tanpa menoleh memungut dua keranjangnya dan berlari tapi SeokJin kembali menahannya. Menghadapkan mereka satu sama lain, menatap lawan bicara masing-masing dengan benar. Taehyung kembali terpaku, melupakan segala yang pernah terjadi untuk sejenak.

"Yeppota…" SeokJin kembali memuji wajah lesu Taehyung, mengelus sisi wajahnya lalu telapak tangan Taehyung. Tangan yang awalnya halus sekarang begitu kasar tapi ia tetap tersenyum. Taehyung sendiri menarik tangannya, berjalan pergi meninggalkan SeokJin begitu saja, meninggalkan SeokJin dengan puluhan tanda tanya bingung di otaknya. SeokJin berbalik mengejar Taehyung yang berlari tertatih-tatih.

Ini tidak sulit karena ia langsung mendapat lengan Taehyung dan menariknya.

"Taehyung-ah…"

"Pergilah…" pinta Taehyung tanpa menatap SeokJin, ia kembali berniat pergi tapi SeokJin tetap memaksa dirinya untuk tetap diam di tempat dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Dengarkan aku"

"KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA DENGARKAN AKU!"

Taehyung berteriak kencang, memberanikan diri menatap SeokJin yang begitu terkejut mendengar suara serak Taehyung. Matanya memerah menahan tangis, tangannya terkepal menahan segala emosi dan segala uneg-uneg di hatinya.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini lagi, aku ingin pergi dan meninggalkan semua di sini tapi tidak bisa karena eomma menungguku. Bayangan wajah eomma selalu menghantuiku dan segala pertumpahan darah menghantuiku selama ini, apa kau tahu bagaimana tersiksanya diriku?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara serak, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia tidak bisa lagi bertatap muka dengan SeokJin atau ia akan menyerah dan berbuat egois. Ia tidak mau.

"Kau bukan Taehyung, pasti terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi. Katakan padaku, aku akan mencari penyebabnya untuk itu kembali lah ke istana untuk sementara waktu karena di sini begitu berbahaya" ucap SeokJin memberi penjelasan yang sebenarnya agar Taehyung kembali ke sana. Meskipun di sana cukup berbahaya tapi paling tidak Raja Hyonjong bisa melindungi Taehyung dari ancaman NamJoon.

"KALAU BEGITU SERAHKAN SAJA AKU PADA ABEOJIE!" teriak Taehyung semakin frustasi. Nafasnya semakin tersengal-sengal, giginya menggeretak menahan suara tangisnya yang siap pecah kapan saja. Ia tidak bisa lagi menjadi beban bagi SeokJin, sudah cukup selama ini SeokJin berkorban banyak untuk dirinya. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menerima pengorbanan SeokJin.

"Mereka menginginkan aku, biarkan mereka membawaku. Aku sudah tidak tahan hidup seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa tinggal sebagai tawanan di istana, aku tidak bisa tinggal di tempat yang selalu membuatku ketakutan di setiap sudutnya yang begitu menyeramkan. Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti itu lagi…"

SeokJin menghela nafas, mengangguk paham dan mengerti. Ia kembali mendekat ingin menenangkan Taehyung tapi orang yang ingin ia tenangkan malah melangkah mundur menjauhi dirinya.

"Baik, aku tidak akan memaksamu tinggal di istana tapi jangan siksa dirimu sendiri. Aku akan mencari cara melindungimu dan juga Jungkook, tapi jangan siksa dirimu dan ceritakan semuanya"

"Jika tubuhku lelah atau merasakan sakit aku bisa melupakan semuanya, Manchu, Joseon dan terutama dirimu. Kau adalah orang yang membuatku tersiksa" ucap Taehyung mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia tidak bisa berbicara tajam lagi pada SeokJin tapi dia yang terus memaksa Taehyung untuk bicara tajam agar segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Usahanya sedikit berhasil, SeokJin terdiam di tempat seperti tidak percaya Taehyung mengusir dirinya. Jadi, ia hanya bisa diam di tempat, perlahan melepas cengkraman tangannya, membiarkan Taehyung berlari tertatih-tatih menjauhi dirinya. Meninggalkan SeokJin yang menatap sedih ke arah punggung yang menjauh meninggalkannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

…

…

…

Ia hanya bisa meringkuk menahan semua di kamar miliknya yang begitu gelap dan sunyi. Ia hanya bisa duduk menekuk lutut, menahan suara tangisnya agar tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Di saat seperti ini pikirannya melayang mengingat segala kejadian yang selalu menghantuinya setahun belakang ini, menghantarkan rasa sakit di punggung dan dadanya. Nafasnya perlahan memendak, rasa sakit itu kembali terasa dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanya memukul pelan di bagian dada dan punggungnya berharap rasa sakit itu hilang. Tapi, ia kembali memikirkan perkataan Joohyun dan tatapan wanita itu. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan semua itu.

…

Tanpa ia ketahui SeokJin berdiri tepat di pintu kamar Taehyung yang tertutup rapat dan terlihat gelap. Ia hanya bisa menatapi kamar Taehyung tanpa bisa berbuat apapun, melangkah maju saja tidak ia lakukan karena ia benar-benar bingung dengan situasi ini. Apa yang Taehyung sembunyikan sebenarnya? Yang ia dengar terakhir dari Hoseok dan Sehoon adalah Taehyung menyiksa dirinya sendiri sejak bertemu Joohyun. Apa yang dikatakan Joohyun sebenarnya?

…

…

…

…

…

Ia sudah mengetahui semuanya. SeokJin sudah mengetahui alasan sebenarnya Taehyung seperti ini setelah mengumpulkan semua informasi yang ia dapat dan makna kalimat Taehyung kemarin. Ia berjalan tapi lebih mirip seperti berlari ke bagian belakang istananya. Menemui Taehyung yang sedang mengawasi para dayang atau bahkan membantu pekerjaan dayang. Ia menghela nafas melihat wajah itu memucat kelelahan, menahan segala siksaan yang diberikan Joohyun. Meskipun belum pasti tapi logikanya bicara seakan semua akar permasalahan ini berasal dari Joohyun.

Ia menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang memanaskan air untuk teh. Taehyung terkejut melihat SeokJin di sini ditambah pemuda bertopeng ini menarik dirinya secara paksa dan kasar. Taehyung beberapa kali berontak tapi kekuatan SeokJin lebih kuat dan akhirnya ia menyerah mengikuti langkah SeokJin ke pohon harapan Jimin.

Di sana SeokJin mencengkram kedua lengan Taehyung, memaksanya untuk menatap SeokJin dengan benar. Menatap lurus ke bola matanya, hanya menatapnya tanpa memikirkan apapun. Taehyung menurut meskipun awalnya ia sedikit berontak, menatap kedua bola mata hitam tersebut yang menajam ke arahnya.

"Apa yang Joohyun katakan padamu satu tahun lalu? Apa yang kau ketahui sementara aku tidak ketahui?" tanya SeokJin menekan setiap kata dalam kalimat tanyanya. Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya sebentar lalu menjawab dengan suara pelan tanpa menatap SeokJin.

"Tidak ada sama sekali, Wangjo Joohyun tidak mengatakan apapun"

"Katakan semuanya, Kim Taehyung. Semalaman aku memerhatikan kamarmu, aku tahu kau menangis dan menahan rasa sakit bahkan aku berpikir untuk mendobrak pintumu semalam. Jadi katakan semuanya sekarang juga" perintah SeokJin menuntut penjelasan yang sesungguhnya dari Taehyung. Taehyung menghela nafas kasar, melepas cengkraman SeokJin lalu memundurkan langkahnya memberi jarak pada SeokJin.

"Semua ini terjadi karena aku" Taehyung tiba-tiba berucap dengan nada lemah. "Kenapa kau tidak memberikan penjelasan yang benar padaku lebih dulu? Jika kau memang hanya bisa mengirimkan surat gunakanlah kalimat yang jelas bukan dengan puisi" Taehyung berucap dingin mengingat puisi tidak jelas dari SeokJin. Ia sekali lagi menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan uneg-unegnya selama ini.

"Kenapa kau menerima perintah Raja Hyonjong untuk menyerang Manchu? Apa benar yang dikatakan Wangjo Joohyun kalau kau menerima perintah itu demi aku?"

SeokJin terkejut mendengarnya, setelahnya ia menghela nafas karena wanita itu benar-benar licik dan tidak punya hati. Pandangannya yang semula menajam perlahan melembut seiring nada bicaranya yang melembut juga.

"Aku menerima perintah itu bukan karena dirimu. Jika aku menerima perintah itu aku bisa bertemu orang-orang Manchu dan menjelaskan semuanya kalau aku bukan pengkhianat. Aku sama sekali tidak menggunakan kekerasan untuk menghadang mundur mereka"

"Jika kau menikah dengan Wangjo Joohyun kau tidak perlu melakukan ini" ucap Taehyung lirih. Meskipun tidak ada pertumpahan darah tetap saja SeokJin dicap sebagai pengkhianat oleh sebagai orang Manchu. SeokJin semakin mengerti dengan yang terjadi setahun lalu antara Taehyung dan Joohyun. "Seandainya kau menikah dengan Wangjo Joohyun…"

"Mungkin aku terbunuh dan kau pun akan terbunuh juga" Taehyung menoleh mendengar SeokJin mengucapkan hal yang berbeda seperti yang dikatakan Joohyun. Tuan putri itu mengatakan jika mereka menikah maka rakyat Manchu akan sejahtera dan damai.

"Semua yang dikatakan Joohyun bohong. Jika aku menikah dengannya malah yang terjadi pertumpahan darah, semua pihak akan berseteru dan peperangan kembali terjadi" SeokJin kembali mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan tenang, ini saatnya Taehyung mengetahui semuanya.

"Lagipula, rencana pernikahan itu aku lakukan untuk masuk ke dalam istana bertemu denganmu dan menyelamatkanmu"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan semuanya saat semua ingatanku kembali? Dengan begitu aku tidak berpikiran buruk dan mempercayi ucapan Joohyun begitu saja"

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja dan menyuruhmu menunggu. Aku tahu kau benci pertumpahan darah dan menunggu, karena itu aku merahasiakan semua darimu meskipun ingatanmu sudah kembali" balas SeokJin tidak mau kalah. Taehyung menunduk, mengambil nafas panjang sebelum memberanikan diri menatap SeokJin.

"Seharusnya kau datang menjelaskan semuanya, meskipun sangat buruk aku akan menerima semua kejujuran itu. Apa kau bisa melakukan hal itu?" tanya Taehyung. SeokJin tersenyum kecil mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Taehyung untuk mereka saling terbuka dan jujur satu sama lain.

"Mulai sekarang jangan ada kebohongan lagi aku sangat membencinya, aku juga tidak akan bohong atau menyembunyikan hal besar lagi" ucap SeokJin memberikan janjinya lagi. Taehyung mengangguk menerima janji itu, ia yakin dengan janji yang dibuat SeokJin maka dari itu ia juga tidak akan berbohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar seperti tadi.

"Tapi, aku ingin bertanya soal puisi itu. Apa arti dari puisi itu?" tanya Taehyung sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya sedikit merona malu karena ia tidak bisa menafsirkan puisi dengan baik. SeokJin tersenyum kecil, mengambil satu langkah mendekati Taehyung. Memperhatikan lebih seksama wajah merona Taehyung yang begitu lucu di matanya.

" _Merak tidak tahu perasaan betinanya yang tidak memiliki bulu indah. Jika merak kehilangan bulu indahnya maka ia tahu perasaan betinanya dan Merak betina berbagi bulunya pada merak jantan._ Itu berarti…" SeokJin menjeda kalimatnya, tersenyum menikmati pemandangan wajah Taehyung yang lucu menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"… aku mencintaimu"

Tidak ada reaksi di wajah Taehyung, hanya tatapan terkejut mendengar pernyataan perasaan SeokJin soal perasaan di hatinya. Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang, seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya, otaknya berhenti bekerja kecuali saraf emosinya. Bibirnya perlahan terangkat membentuk senyuman tulus, perlahan tapi pasti Taehyung berjinjit mengecup bibir SeokJin cukup lama. Si penerima ciuman terkejut, ia hanya bisa menatap wajah bahagia Taehyung karena mendengar pernyataan cinta dari dirinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Tanpa membuang waktu SeokJin menarik pinggang Taehyung mendekat. Menatap kedua bibir itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk, memberi izin pada SeokJin boleh melakukan apa saja. SeokJin semakin tersenyum lebar, mengangkat tangannya untuk menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut Taehyung ke telinga. Selain perlakuan dan pelukan hangat SeokJin, ia juga merindukan ini. Setelah di rasa rapi, SeokJin menarik leher Taehyung mendekat bersamaan dengan dirinya yang mendekatkan wajahnya.

SeokJin melumatnya dengan sangat lembut dan pelan, memberi tahukan pada Taehyung betapa besar perasaan cintanya pada Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri semakin memejamkan matanya merasakan cinta dari ciuman yang diberikan SeokJin. Perlahan ia membalas lumatan lembut SeokJin dengan menggantungkan kedua tangannya di pundak SeokJin, memberi tahukan pada SeokJin bahwa ia menikmati semua ini dan tidak akan pernah melupakan SeokJin lagi.

Mereka menikmati moment mereka tanpa tahu badai besar sebentar lagi akan datang, badai yang akan membawa Taehyung dan SeokJin pada takdir mereka.

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Passionate to me- Younha, My Love-Lee Hi, Forgetting You- Davichi, Because of You- Kelly Clarkson, Can You Hear My Heart-Epik High ft Lee Hi & Halucination-Jang JaeIn ft Nashow)**

 **Mereka ciuman dan jadian *hahahahaha* eottkhae? Aku guling-guling baca ulang bagian ciuman JinV. Taehyung nyosor duluan *hahhaha*. Pokoknya dua couple ini jadian, kecuali HopeMin mereka jadian secara tidak langsung yang penting si Chimin udah bales perasaan Hoseokie dan…. *bayangin aja sendiri apa yang terjadi di sana***

…

…

 **Behind The Scene (lagi nggak ada kerjaan)**

"Kau tahu tanda ini?" tanya Taehyung sedikit berteriak. Pria itu merebut kertas tersebut, tersenyum miring lalu menyimpannya di saku. Menarik tangan Taehyung tanpa permisi dan karena itu ia bisa melihat tanda yang sama ada di tangan pria itu.

"Chakkamanyo, kau mau bawa aku kemana? Dan tanda apa itu? YA!"

"Namaku bukan Ya atau chakkamanyo. Seokjin"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu! Ya… ya… yang aku pedulikan tanda apa itu?! Kenapa aku bisa menggambar se… se… mua itu dalam keadaan tidak sadar? Dan aku bicara apa?" tanya Taehyung tertawa lepas di hadapan SeokJin karena ia lupa baris selanjutnya. Sementara SeokJin mendelik kesal karena Taehyung bisa-bisanya lupa.

"Kau bicara apa?"

…

"Saat dia mengeluarkan darah, memuntahkan darah kau langsung menangis meraung-raung. Kau takut, cemas dan merasa bersalah saat menatap SeokJin. Arraseo?"

"Nde," ucap Taehyung setelah membaca naskahnya. Ia menatap ke arah SeokJin yang masih di make up dan menahan darah di mulutnya.

"Ingat matamu yang aku bicarakan tadi"

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jimin terlihat panik melihat Taehyung menangis meraung-raung. Taehyung menghapus air matanya, menatap Jimin lalu SeokJin.

"Diafrgma nya terendam cairan. Aku harus mengeluarkan cairan itu" jawab Taehyung, beberapa detik setelah perkataannya dari mulut SeokJin keluar darah cukup banyak.

CUT!

"Hahhah!"

"Aku menelan darahnya" ucap SeokJin benar-benar batuk karena tersedak darah yang ia keluarkan tadi. Taehyung menahan tawanya namun tidak bisa karena wajah SeokJin benar-benar lucu sekarang.

"Wah, kau benar-benar gadis tidak punya hati. Aku sedang sekarat dan kau tertawa lepas? Wah! No jinjja!"

"Bukan begitu, SeokJin-ah"

…

Mata itu dengan sangat perlahan terbuka, menampilkan manik hitam kelamnya yang sendu dan bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Perlahan tangan putih pucat itu bergerak ke atas menyentuh area sekitar matanya yang terasa barat. Setelah itu baru menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan ini, mulai dari langi-langit kamar, sisi dinding samping kiri dan depannya. Lalu, terakhir sisi kanannya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Tidak ada yang bicara. Mereka saling diam tidak mengatakan apapun. Mungkin sampai salah satu di antara mereka memutusnya tapi sepertinya tidak ada niatan seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara apa pun?"

Sontak seluruh cru tertawa tidak terkecuali Taehyung dan SeokJin. Terutama Taehyung karena dirinya lah semua orang tertawa.

"SeokJin tidak mengatakan apapun, mereka hanya saling menatap" ucap Sutradara memperjelas naskahnya. Tapi Taehyung tetap ngotot bahwa semua ini aneh tanpa bicara sama sekali.

"Tapi ini aneh dan tidak berhasil. dia harus mengatakan sesuatu" keluh dan usul Taehyung malah semakin menambah suara tawa dan tatapan aneh.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun…"

"Kau harus bicara supaya ini berhasil"

"Ini akan berhasil kita hanya perlu saling bertatap dan bicara lewat mata"

Taehyung masih terlihat bingung dan tidak mengerti.

…

"Aku tidak mau dibawa oleh pria brengsek seperti dia!"

"Hoseokie, geumanhae. Yoongi-ya, mianhae, dia sedang mabuk" ucap Jimin berusaha melepas botol arak Hoseok dan setelah berhasil ia membawa Hoseok keluar dari kamar Taehyung dengan dibantu Yoongi. Selama perjalanan ini, Hoseok tidak henti-hentinya menyapa dayang dan memberikan kerlingan genitnya, Jimin mencubit Hoseok agar berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Aw! Dia benar-benar mencubitku!" keluh Hoseok antara kesal dan menahan rasa sakit sementara Jimin tertawa tanpa dosa melihat Hoseok meringis kesakitan begitu juga dengan Yoongi.

"Jinjja apa?"

"Eoh!"

"Mian, mian Hoseok-ah"


	12. Chapter 12

(Istana Raja Hyonjong)

Suasana malam yang sunyi begitu terasa di belakang istana yang berdekatan dengan kamar tamu dan para kepala dayang. Meskipun terlihat seram tapi tidak menyurutkan keberanian seseorang yang nampak berjalan mengendap-endap menuju bagian belakang dari salah satu kamar tamu, sesekali menoleh ke belakang memastikan tidak ada dayang atau penjaga yang melihat kehadirannya di sini. Setelah sampai, ia langsung membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahnya, bernafas lega lalu menatap pria di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang penting? Apa kau sudah ke kamar yang dulu di tempati NamJoon?" tanya si pria-Sehoon begitu terburu-buru. Si gadis tersenyum, memberikan sebuah kertas pada Sehoon. "Igo mwoya?" tanya Sehoon penasaran sambil membuka kertas itu.

"Aku menemukannya saat aku sedang membersihkan bekas kamar NamJoon. Itu sebuah salinan peta menuju sebuah tempat yang sangat aku yakini markas NamJoon, selain itu aku juga pernah menemukan kertas yang sama persis di kamar Kepala Mentri Kim"

Sehoon tersenyum menatapi peta ini. Ia menyelipkan peta tersebut di saku bajunya. Si gadis semakin tersenyum bahagia melihat Sehoon tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia berhambur ke pelukan Sehoon, memeluk tubuh tegap dan hangat itu begitu erat.

"Tubuhmu begitu hangat, apa mungkin karena kau manusia serigala?" tanya si gadis sedikit bercanda, tapi Sehoon hanya diam ia membalas pelukan si gadis dengan hati-hati takut membuat tubuh kecil ini remuk karena terlalu kuat ia peluk.

"Kyungsoo-ah"

"Nde?"

"Sekarang, kau bisa bebas dari pekerjaan mata-mata ini. Aku akan membawamu pergi malam ini"

Si gadis yang ternyata Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Sehoon dengan pandangan terkejut tapi juga senang. Perlahan ia mengendurkan pelukannya, menatap dengan tatapan bertanya sekali lagi tapi dibalas anggukan oleh Sehoon.

"Aku tidak bisa. Akan terasa mencolok sekali jika aku keluar dari istana pada malam hari, aku tidak mau membuatmu dalam bahaya. Tunggu lah beberapa hari lagi"

"Kyungsoo-ah" Kyungsoo menggeleng, menolak bantahan dari Sehoon lagi. Ia keras kepala dan sulit membuatnya mengingkari keputusan yang sudah ia buat, perlahan ia menggenggam tangan besar Sehoon dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, meskipun aku kecil aku sama sepertimu" ucap Kyungsoo membanggakan dirinya. Sehoon hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo yang memaksa untuk tetap di istana sampai ia menemukan waktu yang pas untuk lari. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut dengan hati-hati, mengecup beberapa kali puncak kepala Kyungsoo sebagai penyemangat dan jimat keberuntungan.

…

…

…

…

…

Suasana istana pemburu bayangan jauh lebih ceria, bahkan beberapa kali dayang harus menahan senyumnya melihat Taehyung kadang tersenyum bahkan tertawa sendiri. Semua itu semenjak SeokJin kembali, Taehyung kembali seperti yang dulu.

Hoseok yang melihatnya juga ikut bahagia, selain karena Taehyung kembali tersenyum Taehyung juga memutuskan kembali melanjutkan pengobatan untuk punggungnya tentu saja Hoseok yang mendengar itu senang bukan main. Saat Hoseok bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba melanjutkan pengobatannya, Taehyung menjawab dengan polosnya, _aku tidak ingin melihat SeokJin khawatir._

"Hoseok-ah, aku harus berapa lama berbaring seperti ini?" tanya Taehyung mulai sedikit bosan karena ia sejak tadi hanya berbaring. Kebiasaannya yang dulu suka bergerak dan bekerja membuatnya cepat bosan dengan pengobatan Hoseok ini. Setelah meminum ramuan super pahit itu Hoseok memerintahkannya untuk berbaring sampai jarum pasir di samping tempat tidurnya habis, itu sangat membosankan.

"Sampai jarum pasir itu habis" Hoseok kembali menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Taehyung kembali sebal mendengarnya, ia melirik Hoseok yang sedang membaca buku di kusen jendela. Dia seperti orang yang menunggu kekasihnya pulang, dan wajah itu benar-benar menggambarkannya.

"Kapan Jimin eonni kembali?" tanya Taehyung masih melirik Hoseok yang menghentikan aktivitas membacanya. Pria berdimple smile itu menoleh, wajahnya berubah menjadi keruh lalu menggeleng, "Mollaseo" jawabannya selalu sama. Taehyung menghela nafas berat, menatapi jam pasir di sampingnya tidak habis-habis. Ia kembali melirik keluar jendela, sebentar lagi fajar akan terbenam tapi SeokJin belum juga pulang. Kemana dia?

…

…

…

Di sisi hutan yang lain tepatnya di bibir hutan yang begitu terpencil terdapat gua besar yang dijadikan markas pertemuan rahasia para manusia serigala. Sang pemimpin Sehoon nampak bahagia memberikan hasil kerja dari mata-matanya pada SeokJin.

"Mata-mataku tidak pernah mengecewakan, benar?"

SeokJin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sehoon. Ia tatap peta tersebut dengan seksama, tempatnya cukup jauh dari Joseon dan sangat terpencil. Dia benar-benar memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi dengan membangun markas begitu jauh. Dia benar-benar licik.

"Apa lagi yang mata-matamu dapatkan?"

"Dia bilang di kamar itu ada bagian dinding yang rusak karena sabetan pedangmu dan saat mata-mataku melihat di situ rupanya ada ruangan rahasia. Kemungkinan besar ruangan itu dijadikan sebagai tempat penyekapan Jungkook"

SeokJin menggeram kesal. Pasti Jungkook sudah dipindahkan ke markasnya semula dan ini benar-benar sulit. Ia harus memikirkan cara terbaik agar tidak menimbulkan resiko saat ia mencoba menyelamatkan Jungkook. Ia kembali menatap Sehoon yang masih bisa tersenyum.

"Kau harus lebih memerhatikan mata-matamu itu"

"Arrayo, aku akan membawanya keluar secepatnya" ucap Sehoon sedikit tidak terima mendapat nasihat untuk mata-matanya. SeokJin tersenyum kecil sambil melipat kertas tersebut dan menyelipkannya pada saku bajunya.

"Kau tidak kembali sekarang? Taehyung pasti menunggumu"

…

…

…

Dugaan Sehoon benar. Setelah mendapat pengobatan rutin Taehyung langsung berlari ke kamar SeokJin tapi melihat tidak ada orang ia memutuskan untuk menunggu setelah membersihkan kamar dan sedikit menghiasnya agar lebih terang. Tapi setelah ia selesai menghias dan merapihkan kamar, SeokJin belum juga datang. Taehyung menghembuskan nafas bosan, duduk bersandar pada ranjang SeokJin. Menatap pintu kamar berwarna hijau itu dengan sendu dan juga kesal. Kemana SeokJin sebenarnya?

…

Sesampainya di istana, hari sudah malam. Matahari berganti dengan bulan yang menyinari bumi, ia terlambat dan ia bisa pastikan Taehyung sudah menunggu. Ia sedikit berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya, beberapa kali menabrak dayang yang lewat tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya Taehyung.

Saat sampai di depan kamarnya, ia terkejut melihat kamarnya begitu terang ketika masuk ia semakin terkejut melihat kamarnya begitu rapi dan bersih. Selain kedua hal tersebut ada hal lain yang membuatnya terkejut sekaligus tersenyum. Taehyung. Gadis cerewet itu tertidur dengan posisi kaki tertekuk, wajahnya begitu polos saat tidur membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

Perlahan tapi pasti SeokJin mendekati Taehyung, berjongkok di hadapan Taehyung yang benar-benar terlelap. Ia semakin tersenyum, perlahan jari-jarinya bergerak menyentuh sisi wajah Taehyung yang halus, lalu turun ke bawah tepat di dagu runcing Taehyung dan terakhir merapihkan beberapa helai rambut Taehyung.

"Eung…" SeokJin semakin tersenyum melihat wajah itu sedikit terganggu. Wajahnya begitu polos dan demi apapun juga ia hanya ingin wajah polos tidur Taehyung hanya dilihat oleh dirinya. Ia putuskan untuk menyelipkan tangannya pada leher dan kaki Taehyung, menggendongnya ke atas kasur dan terakhir ikut berbaring di samping Taehyung. Mengamati dengan lekat wajah Taehyung lalu kembali tersenyum dan ikut memejamkan mata.

Rencana Taehyung mengajak SeokJin makan malam mungkin sedikit berantakan tapi ia mendapat rencana lain tanpa ia duga, yaitu tertidur di pelukan hangat SeokJin. Itu benar-benar rencana yang tidak terduga tapi sangat ia harapkan.

…

…

…

Selain ia selalu duduk di kusen jendela seperti anjing menunggui majikan kebiasaan anehnya yang lain adalah ia selalu berjalan-jalan sendiri di hutan saat malam hari. Seperti malam ini, ia berjalan sendiri menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya. Memang angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan tapi ia menyukai suasana seperti ini, suasana ini mengingatkannya pada Jimin dan moment terakhir mereka setahun lalu. Moment yang akan selalu ia ingat dan ia tidak pernah menyesal pernah melakukan moment tersebut.

"Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara muncul, membangkitkan ingatannya tentang moment itu. Suara itu seperti memberi perintah bagi pemutar film di otaknya untuk segera bekerja memutar film. Hoseok hampir tidak percaya mendengarnya, tapi karena paksaan otaknya ia berbalik. Dan ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain diam menikmati ilusi yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Jimin ada di hadapannya. Tersenyum manis melihat wajah terkejut Hoseok. Perlahan ilusi Jimin mendekat, memperlihatkan dirinya secara utuh. Rambut terurai dengan hiasan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga berwarna putih, hanbok putih dengan perpaduan hijau, dan senyum itu. Senyum lebar Jimin yang hanya tertuju pada dirinya.

Seketika Hoseok menghembuskan nafas lelah, apa ini ilusi yang menipunya lagi tapi melihat Jimin ikut menghembuskan nafas lalu tertawa kecil membuatnya sadar. Ini bukan ilusi, mimpi atau macam-macam kondisi psikology lainnya. Ini benar-benar Jimin, Jiminnya.

"Igo… khum aniya?"

"Aku selalu berharap kau bisa melihatku menggunakan hanbok dengan warna kesukaanmu. Sekarang sudah terwujud, kau melihatku menggunakan hanbok dengan warna hijau" ucap Jimin menatap penampilannya dengan hanbok hijau. Hoseok sendiri masih berdiri di tempat, begitu terkejut karena Jimin tiba-tiba ada di sini mengenakan hanbok dengan warna kesukaannya. Jimin tersenyum tipis, semakin mendekati Hoseok.

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku selalu merindukanmu, dan aku selalu mencintaimu"

Hoseok tidak mengucapkan satu katapun. Ia hanya menarik tubuh Jimin mendekat, memeluknya begitu erat. Menenggelamkan kepala Jimin di dada bidangnya, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jimin menghirup bau tubuh Jimin yang begitu menenangkan. Ia bisa mendengar Jimin menangis terisak, serta pelukan Jimin pada dirinya begitu erat. Hoseok tersenyum kecil, menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin berusaha menenangkan wanita yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya ini.

"Jika aku berpergian di malam hari seperti ini, aku bisa merasakanmu melampiaskan seluruh perasaan rinduku padamu. Karena aku tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung, aku takut melukaimu"

Jimin menggeleng keras, menolak ucapan Hoseok bahwa kehadiran pemuda berdimple ini adalah kesakitan. Hoseok adalah kebahagiannya, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Hoseok dan setahun ini adalah tahun terburuk yang pernah ia alami karena ia hidup tanpa Hoseok. Tapi sekarang ia tidak akan meninggalkan Hoseok, ia akan mencoba belajar menghadapi semuanya.

…

…

…

"Aigoo…"

Taehyung berucap cukup pelan menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia sudah terbangun sejak satu jam lalu tapi di dalam dirinya tidak ada niatan untuk beralih satu inchi pun dari samping SeokJin. Ia menikmati pemandangan wajah SeokJin yang sedang tertidur begitu lucu.

Wajah SeokJin yang terkenal sangar ternyata saat tertidur sangat lucu dan sangat sayang dilewatkan. Taehyung semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya secara perlahan, menggunakan tangannya sendiri sebagai bantalan dan ia kembali menikmati bibir itu yang tiba-tiba saja menggumam aneh. Senyum yang awalnya mengembang perlahan memudar mendengar gumaman itu berubah menjadi rengekan.

"SeokJin-ah?"

SeokJin tiba-tiba saja bangun, menatap sekeliling dengan terkejut terutama saat beradu pandang dengan Taehyung. Pandangannya begitu terkejut dan takut, tanpa diperintah Taehyung ikut terbangun memeluk SeokJin, menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar SeokJin, berusaha menenangkannya. Saat di rasa SeokJin mulai tenang Taehyung sedikit merenggengkan pelukannya.

"Wae? Apa kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Taehyung lembut. SeokJin tidak menjawab, ia hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Taehyung kembali, memeluknya begitu erat. Taehyung tersenyum sambil menenangkan SeokJin kembali.

"Aku bermimpi kau berlumuran darah dan pergi dariku" Taehyung berdecih mendengar cerita mimpi SeokJin. Ia melepas pelukan SeokJin, mengapus keringat sebesar biji jagung yang ada di kening SeokJin lalu kembali tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kemana aku akan pergi? Aku akan di sini menemanimu tidur" ucap Taehyung seraya melepas topeng SeokJin, menaruhnya di sisi tempat tidur lalu kembali menatapi wajah itu. "Jangan khawatirkan hal-hal yang aneh. Tidurlah aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu untukmu" lanjut Taehyung sambil menunjuk pahanya. SeokJin diam tapi ia tersenyum dan menurut.

Menidurkan kepalanya di paha Taehyung sebagai bantalan. Setelahnya, Taehyung menepuk-nepuk lengan SeokJin sambil sesekali mengelus kepalanya lalu mulai bernyanyi. SeokJin mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap lirik yang diucapkan Taehyung dan merekam setiap nada dan suara Taehyung di otaknya. Ia akan selalu mengingat lagu ini.

" _There's a song that inside of my soul. It's the one that I've tried to writer over and over again. I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again. So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours. I know now you're my only hope…  
I give you my destiny. I'm giving you all of me. I want your symphony. Singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back…"_

…

…

…

…

…

Matahari mulai menyingsing di ufuk timur secara perlahan, mulai meninggi dan menyinari seluruh setiap sudut tempat tak terkecuali sebuah kamar sederhana di istana pemburu bayangan. Kamar itu sangat sepi, hanya ada satu orang yang masih terlelap di balik selimut putih itu. Merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang begitu silau perlahan ia bangun, matanya begitu terkejut melihat dirinya terbangun sendiri di kamar SeokJin. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar, SeokJin sudah pergi lagi.

…

Ia kembali menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa tapi ia lebih sering melamun ketimbang mengawasi pekerjaan bawahannya. Sesekali ia terdengar menggerutu dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap beberapa pekerjanya yang sedang menatapinya khawatir. Perlahan ia tersenyum simpul ke arah mereka.

"Taehyung-ah"

Ia kenal suara ini, ia berbalik terkejut setengah mati melihat Jimin ada di hadapannya. Benar-benar ada di hadapannya, tersenyum lebar sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi teh.

"Eonni…"

"Mau minum teh denganku?"

…

…

…

Di gua tempat tinggal Sehoon dan para teman-temannya terasa begitu mencekam dan terselimuti awan berkabung. SeokJin yang mendengar berita itu dari bawahannya bergegas kemari tanpa memikirkan hal lain, ia harus tahu alasan apa yang membuat gua ini semakin suram. Dan ketika ia sampai, ia bisa melihat begitu banyak manusia serigala yang mengaum, saling berlomba memberitahu keseluruh penjuru hutan bahwa mereka sedang bersedih.

Ia juga melihat Sehoon yang nampak menatap sekitarnya tajam. Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri Sehoon, menatap iba pada seorang Sehoon yang benar-benar terlihat sedih. Perlahan tapi pasti Sehoon kembali dalam wujud manusianya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Rekanku sudah banyak yang mati. Aku tidak memerintahkan mereka. Mereka pergi atas keinginan mereka sendiri dan berakhir mereka semua mati tanpa jejak bahkan mayat mereka tidak ditemukan" Sehoon mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan penuh penekanan menahan amarah. SeokJin mengangguk paham, menyeret Sehoon masuk ke dalam gua dan mendudukannya di sebuah batu.

"Satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan adalah membuat Taehyung mengingat kemampuannya sendiri"

SeokJin mengernyit mendengar kata kemampuan yang diucapkan Sehoon. Ia menatap Sehoon yang sedang menghela nafas berat. Seperti seseorang yang sedang mengangkat beban ratusan batu di punggung.

"Kemampuan apa maksudmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi dia memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti Jungkook"

SeokJin semakin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, kemampuan Jungkook adalah melukis apa mungkin Taehyung memiliki kemampuan melukis seperti Jungkook? Yang terpenting apa NamJoon tahu soal kemampuan yang dimiliki Taehyung.

"Perkiraanmu benar, NamJoon sudah mengetahui semuanya dan karena alasan kemampuan itu dia bersikeras membuat Taehyung mengingat semuanya termasuk kemampuannya"

SeokJin sebisa mungkin menahan geraman marahanya yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari milik Sehoon. Ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya, menatap ke arah Sehoon lalu keluar gua. Ia harus membunuh NamJoon terlebih dahulu sebelum dia membunuh Taehyung dan manusia lainnya.

…

…

…

"Rasanya begitu aneh"

Taehyung memulai ceritanya setelah sekian lama Jimin bercerita soal dimana dia tinggal setahun ini. Taehyung mulai bercerita dari perasaan aneh karena terbangun sendirian di kamar SeokJin setelah mendapat perlakuan hangat dari pemuda bertopeng itu. Ia memainkan jarinya di pinggiran gelas teh merahnya, menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya merasakan perasaan aneh ini lagi.

"Aku merasa kosong dan tiba-tiba saja takut tanpa alasan yang jelas"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? SeokJin tidak memarahimu atau membentakmu lagi, kan?"

"Anni, SeokJin tidak pernah melakukan itu lagi" Taehyung menggeleng dengan cukup kuat, menatap sebal pada Jimin karena belum mengerti arah pembicaraannya. Jimin sendiri ikut merasa sebal karena Taehyung terlalu berbelit-belit ingin mengucapkan apa.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku merasa takut untuk memenuhi janjiku, aku takut untuk mengatakan kejujuran. Eonni tahu sendiri terkadang kejujuran itu begitu menyakitkan. Aku takut karena kejujuranku SeokJin akan pergi menjauh"

Jimin tersenyum kecil, mulai mengerti masalah perasaan Taehyung. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan mungil Taehyung, sedikit meremas lalu mengelusnya. Menyalurkan perasaan hangat di setiap remasan yang ia berikan pada Taehyung. Perlahan Taehyung mulai merasa tenang mendapat kehangatan dari Jimin, ia benar-benar merindukan Jimin dan tentu saja Jungkook.

"Seburuk apapun lebih baik kita berbicara jujur. SeokJin akan berusaha menerima semuanya jika semua itu adalah kejujuran, ini nasihat yang bisa aku berikan"

Taehyung menatap bingung ke arah Jimin, entah kenapa ia merasa arah pembicaraannya dengan Jimin lebih tepat dikatakan meramal. Ia memang berasal dari masa depan tapi ia tidak bisa memerediksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena ia tidak pernah mendengar mitos ini kecuali Hoseok.

Pintu kamar Taehyung tiba-tiba saja terbuka, menampilkan sosok Hoseok yang langsung duduk di samping Jimin dan memberikan sebuah surat pada Taehyung. Taehyung mengernyit bingung tapi melihat Hoseok tersenyum kecil sambil memerintahkan baca surat itu membuat Taehyung percaya bahwa isi surat ini baik-baik saja.

Ia membuka amplop surat tersebut, membacanya dan begitu terkejut bahwa surat ini berasal dari Kyungsoo. Ia sudah lama tidak menemui Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

 _Agasshi, bagaimana kabar agasshi? Aku dan Baekhyun baik-baik saja di sini. Tapi, apa aku boleh meminta satu permintaan darimu? Aku dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja dibebas tugaskan karena kami sudah tidak melayani siapapun lagi, apa aku dan Baekhyun bisa pergi ke tempat Agasshi? Aku dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki tujuan akan pergi kemana. Apa agasshi bisa mengabulkan permintaan kami? Kami ingin sekali melayani agasshi lagi._

Taehyung menjatuhkan surat itu, menatap Jimin dan Hoseok yang malah sedang asik tertawa dan tersenyum. Sepertinya bukan mereka berdua yang menentukan keputusan besar seperti ini. SeokJin lebih berkuasa dan sepertinya dia yang mengendalikan perkampungan dan istana ini. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kedua sahabat baiknya itu hidup terluntang lantung sementara dirinya hidup dengan baik di sini. Lagipula, mereka benar-benar baik dan bisa dipercaya. Ia harus bicara dengan SeokJin.

…

…

…

(Istana Raja Hyonjong)

Entah ia sudah ketahuan atau ada masalah lain penjagaan istana semakin diketatkan dan itu membuat Kyungsoo malam ini sulit bergerak untuk keluar dari kamarnya sekedar untuk mengambil air. Ia selalu ditatap curiga saat ia berjalana ke dapur, bahkan ia hampir ketahuan pergi ke tempat ia biasa bertemu Sehoon.

Intinya, ia hanya bekerja pada siang hari dan malam hari ia hanya diam di kamar. Menatapi bulan dan sesekali mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehoon diluar sana. Tapi, malam ini ia kembali dibuat terkejut oleh Sehoon.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk?"

Ia benar-benar terkejut dibuat Sehoon karena saat pulang dari bekerja, entah darimana Sehoon bisa masuk ke kamarnya yang selalu dilewati penjaga dua puluh empat jam. Bahkan sudah memberesi barang-barang miliknya ke dalam sebuah buntelan kain. Sehoon berusaha tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang begitu bergetar ketakutan mungkin karena aksi nekat Sehoon.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun. Yang terpenting kau dan aku harus pergi" ucap Sehoon menarik Kyungsoo mengikutinya untuk keluar lewat jendela tapi Kyungsoo kembali mencegatnya.

"Chakkaman" Kyungsoo mencegat Sehoon yang berniat keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Ia melirik keluar jendela dan pintu kamarnya, setelah merasa aman ia memakai tudung hitam begitu juga dengan Sehoon. Mereka keluar menginjakkan kaki ke tanah dengan begitu tenang tanpa suara.

Saat dirasa aman Sehoon menarik Kyungsoo berlari dan melompati pagar pembatas tapi usaha mereka sedikit berantakan karena beberapa penjaga memergoki mereka. Sehoon berdecih terpaksa berubah ke wujud serigalanya, dan menyuruh Kyungsoo menaikinya. Mereka harus segera menjauh dari kejaran para penjaga istana jika ingin selamat.

…

…

…

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku menggambar?"

Pertanyaan itu terus terlontar dari bibir Taehyung hampir dari setengah jam lalu. Sementara SeokJin yang sejak tadi mendengar dan memerhatikan Taehyung menggambar hanya diam sambil mengulas senyum lebar. Taehyung berdecak sebal, menaruh kuasnya begitu saja, melipat tangannya di dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

SeokJin menghela nafas, menarik Taehyung untuk mendekat tapi Taehyung sama sekali tidak bergerak satu inchi pun. Ia ikut berdecak, merogoh saku bajunya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang akan Taehyung suka. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin giok hijau, Taehyung sempat terpana melihatnya tapi mengingat ia sedang merajuk ia melupakan keindahan kalung itu.

"Aku ingin tahu apa kau pandai melukis? Suatu hari nanti aku ingin kau melukis wajahku"

"Geotjimal"

SeokJin berdecak, ia menarik lengan Taehyung untuk menghadap dirinya. Wajah Taehyung masih tertekuk dan bibir itu mengerucut lucu dan sesekali terdengar umpatan halus dari bibir itu.

"Aku bicara jujur, selain itu aku ingin tahu apa kau memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti Jungkook"

"Kemampuan apa?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada bingung. SeokJin tersenyum kecil, merapihkan beberapa helai rambut Taehyung dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga Taehyung.

"Melukis dan membuatnya menjadi nyata. Kemampuan khusus Jungkook yang lain" jawab SeokJin lalu kembali memberikan kuas tadi untuk Taehyung kembali gunakan. Taehyung menggeleng, lalu menunjuk kalung giok yang tadi SeokJin tunjukan padanya. "Ini hadiah dariku, joah?" tanya SeokJin sambil memasangkan kalung itu ke leher Taehyung.

Si penerima kalung tersenyum, menatapi giok tersebut lalu SeokJin secara bergantian. Dan setelahnya ia kembali menuruti perintah SeokJin untuk menggambar sebuah pohon sakura. SeokJin kembali tersenyum mengamati hasil gambar Taehyung yang tidak bisa dibilang jelek. Tapi Taehyung kembali menghentikan gerakan tangannya melukis, ia kembali menatapi SeokJin.

"Apa aku boleh meminta satu hal darimu?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati dengan suara pelan dan sedikit merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Mwondae?" SeokJin kembali balik bertanya tapi Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab, ia mendekati SeokJin dengan pandangan berbinar seperti anak kucing yang minta dikasihani.

"Apa aku boleh meminta Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tinggal di sini? Aku benar-benar kesepian jika tidak ada dirimu, meskipun ada Jimin eonni dan Hoseok. Lagipula, mereka akan di bebas tugaskan karena tidak melayani siapapun. Jadi, apa aku boleh mengajak mereka?"

SeokJin terkejut mendengar nama Kyungsoo bukankah Kyungsoo akan kabur dengan Sehoon malam ini? Ia menatap kedua mata Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja bisa membulat, menampilkan sinar seperti anak kucing yang minta dikasihani. Ditambah Taehyung memegangi ujung baju dibagian lengannya.

"Nde, nde?" ditambah dia mengigit bibirnya dan terus mengeluarkan suara merengek sambil berkedip beberapa kali. SeokJin menghela nafas, mengangguk menyetujui dan langsung di hadiahi sebuah pelukan erat di lengan kanannya.

"Gomawoyo"

SeokJin semakin tersenyum, menyamankan posisi Taehyung di pundaknya, sesekali ia sedikit bersenandung menenangkan sambil mengusap tangan halus Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah"

"Waeyo?" tanya Taehyung sedikit malas, ia lebih memilih menyamankan dirinya di pundak SeokJin dan semakin memejamkan matanya.

"Kau lebih suka anak perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Taehyung seketika membuka matanya, menatap tidak percaya ke arah SeokJin karena sudah membicarakan anak di saat hubungan mereka belum resmi bahkan Jungkook belum tahu hubungannya dengan SeokJin. Mulutnya sedikit membulat membentuk huruf O besar dengan mata membola sempurna.

"Kenapa kau bicara tentang itu tiba-tiba sekali? Bahkan kita belum menikah"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah?"

"Heol! Apa pemburu bayangan bukan orang yang romantis? Apa begini caramu melamarku?" tanya Taehyung sedikit sebal dan cemberut melihat cara melamar SeokJin begitu kasar dan terkesan terburu-buru seperti itu. SeokJin mengedikan bahunya.

"Apa aku harus melamarmu di salju pertama? Atau memberimu setangkai bunga?"

"Bukan seperti itu, cukup yang sederhana tapi tidak norak" elak Taehyung dengan nada sedikit kesal karena SeokJin terdengar seperti main-main soal lamaran. Si pelaku semakin tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Taehyung sangat erat.

"Aku ingin menikahimu tapi aku tidak ingin mengungkapkannya sekarang. Jadi, jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi"

Taehyung mendesah kesal. Melepas genggaman SeokJin dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak SeokJin kembali serta menjawab pertanyaan SeokJin begitu polos. "Aku suka keduanya tapi aku lebih suka memiliki anak kembar. Kembar laki-laki dan kembar perempuan"

SeokJin terkejut mendengarnya, ia menatap Taehyung yang hanya tersenyum lebar membayangkan semua hal membahagiakan itu. Tanpa diperintah ia ikut tersenyum lebar, memeluk Taehyung sambil sesekali menepuk-nepuk lengan Taehyung membantu wanitanya untuk terlelap lebih dalam dan nyaman. Ia akan terus melakukan ini, melakukan hal yang membuat Taehyung nyaman. Ini janjinya.

…

…

…

…

…

Kali ini ia benar-benar terang-terangan melakukan serangan. Bahkan ia benar-benar memunculkan watak aslinya di depan semua orang termasuk si pangeran tidak berguna yang begitu menyukai Taehyung. Ia menatap si pangeran yang begitu tenang saja melihat NamJoon dalam sosok yang benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Apa ada hal yang ingin kau diskusikan?"

NamJoon tersenyum miring, membuka tudung jubah hitamnya lalu tanpa permisi duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Memainkan jam pasir berwarna biru milik Chanyeol berulang kali lalu menaruhnya secara mendatar di atas meja.

"Aku akan memberikan Taehyung padamu"

"Mwora?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi. Memastikan gendang telinganya tidak rusak atau pecah karena mendengar hal aneh seperti itu diucapkan dari mulut NamJoon. Bukankah NamJoon begitu terobesesi dengan putirnya sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Aku akan memberikan putirku dengan senang hati tapi aku ingin mendiskusikan beberapa hal padamu. Apa kau bisa memanggil beberapa dayang untuk membawakan teh?"

…

…

…

Suara pelana kuda saling bersahut-sahutan sejak berjam-jam lalu. Ia sudah kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya, anak buahnya tewas selama perjalanan menuju tempat persembunyian NamJoon yang terletak di bibir hutan berbatasan langsung dengan wilayah Manchu dan Joseon. NamJoon benar-benar mempunyai anak buah yang tidak bisa dibilang remeh karena seluruh anak buahnya mati hanya dengan sekali serangan hanya tersisa dirinya seorang.

Saat ia hampir mencapai bibir hutan, ia menghentikan laju kudanya menatap curiga pada sekumpulan orang berpakaian hitam berbaris rapi seperti menjaga sebuah tempat. Kecurigaannya semakin lebar melihat sebuah kuda tiba-tiba muncul dari balik sebuah bangunan yang begitu gelap tapi juga besar dan megah. Kuda berwarna cokelat itu melangkah sangat pelan dan saat kuda itu berhenti si penunggang masih enggan membuka tudung jubahnya.

"Minggir atau kau akan kehilangan anak buahmu lagi, NamJoon-ssi"

"Siapa yang kau sebut NamJoon?"

Mata SeokJin membulat sempurna mendengar suara si penunggang bukanlah sebuah suara bass berat milik NamJoon, melainkan suara lembut tapi menyeramkan milik Joohyun. Perlahan tangan itu terangkat menyibak tudung kepala jubahnya, menatap ke arah SeokJin mengejek.

"Dia begitu sibuk sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa menemuimu"

SeokJin tersenyum miring, turun dari kudanya diikuti dengan Joohyun. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan, sekilas SeokJin bisa melihat sebuah tattoo seorang pemburu bayangan di leher Joohyun. Ia kembali tersenyum mengejek, dugaannya benar gadis ini benar-benar berkomplot dengan NamJoon dan Kim Yuk.

"Dugaanku benar selama ini jika kau bersekongkol dengan NamJoon dan Kim Yuk"

Joohyun memutar bola matanya malas, bosan mendengar kecurigaan SeokJin selalu itu-itu saja. Ia kembali menampilkan seringai mematikan, seperti memberitahu SeokJin bahwa mereka sekarang setara dan bisa bersama.

"Kau bekerja sama dengan mereka sejak jebakan mengerikan itu. Bahkan kau sekarang menjadi makhluk paling hina dibumi"

"Kau juga pemburu bayangan"

"Aku bukan pemburu bayangan yang berasal dari NamJoon. Aku berbeda dari kalian semua"

Joohyun kembali berdecih meremehkan, mengambil langkah semakin dekat. Wajahnya yang sejak tadi dingin dan mengintimidasi perlahan mulai berubah, rahangnya mengeras menahan segala luapan emosi tidak terima NamJoon dikatakan seperti itu dan kekeras kepalaan SeokJin.

"Soal pemburu bayangan itu tidak penting yang terpenting sekarang adalah, apa kau tidak ingin menguasai dunia menggunakan cawan itu?"

…

Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi melihat dua orang di hadapannya, ia sangat mengenal dua orang ini tapi bukan karena keadaan mereka yang membuat ia terkejut melainkan penjelasan mereka mengenai identitas mereka sebenarnya. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di tempat duduk yang ada di kamarnya, sementara dua orang di sampingnya berusaha menjelaskan semuanya.

"Agasshi!"

Taehyung berusaha mengambil nafas, punggungnya kembali terasa sakit begitu juga dengan sesak di dadanya. Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengambil tempat di hadapan Taehyung, menenangkannya yang begitu shock.

"Jadi, kau adalah mata-mata Sehoon ahjussi dan kau juga manusia serigala?" tanya Taehyung menatap Kyungsoo yang kembali menjawab pertanyaan dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Apa kau bisa menyembunyikan kami di sini semalam saja, jangan beritahu siapapun termasuk SeokJin. Hanya semalam saja" Sehoon kembali memohon padanya. Taehyung hanya diam, memikirkan permintaan Sehoon yang sama saja menyuruhnya berbohong pada SeokJin. Ia ingin menolak permintaan Sehoon tapi ia juga tidak mau membiarkan nyawa Sehoon dan Kyungsoo terancam. Ia kembali menatapi Kyungsoo dan Sehoon, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

…

"Pasukan NamJoon sekarang semakin diperkuat dengan bantuan prajurit terbaik di Joseon dan koneksi yang aku miliki sebagai putri. Kau akan semakin mudah menjadi penguasa jika memiliki cawan itu dan jika kau bergabung bersama kami"

SeokJin mengangkat alisnya, seakan mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Joohyun seperti merayunya untuk ikut ke kelompok NamJoon. Kali ini ia yang berdecih meremehkan dengan pertanyaan Joohyun, ajakan yang membawanya ke lingkaran setan bernama keserakahan.

"Jika aku memiliki cawan itu apa yang bisa aku dapatkan?" tanya SeokJin mengajak Joohyun seperti ingin berdebat. Joohyun sendiri tersenyum puas, mengira SeokJin menerima ajakannya untuk bergabung pada perahu yang sama.

"Apapun yang ada di dunia ini"

"Termasuk hati seseorang?" kali ini Joohyun tidak menjawab. Ia tahu hati yang dimaksud SeokJin adalah Taehyung, gadis tidak berguna tapi sangat ia butuhkan untuk mendapat cawan itu. Ia tidak berdecih atau memutar bola matanya, wajahnya semakin mengeras dengan kepalan tangan semakin menguat.

"Jika memang bisa aku akan mendapat cawan itu dan menjadi penguasa di dunia"

Joohyun membuang nafas tidak percaya, ia memalingkan wajahnya sesaat untuk mengembalikan wajah dinginnya yang semula terkejut dengan ucapan SeokJin untuk menjadi penguasa demi mendapat hati seseorang.

"Kau ingin mendapatkan cawan itu hanya untuk mendapatkan Kim Taehyung? Cawan ini bukan untuk hal sepele dan murahan seperti itu!" ucap Joohyun sedikit membentak dan menolak ucapan SeokJin yang begitu menyepelekan kekuataan dan kekuasaan yang akan cawan itu berikan jika seseorang memilikinya.

"Bagiku, Taehyung adalah cawan itu yang berarti Taehyung adalah duniaku"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong seperti itu lagi!"

Itu bukan suara Joohyun melainkan suara yang sangat ia ingin dengar dan sangat ia ingin lihat si pemilik suara itu. NamJoon baru saja datang, terlihat marah mendengar SeokJin menyamakan Taehyung dan cawan itu. Ia turun dari kudanya dan tanpa peringatan mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher SeokJin.

"Kembali atau kau mendengar pilihan yang akan aku berikan?"

SeokJin menarik pedangnya keluar, menangkis serangan NamJoon di lehernya dan balik mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher NamJoon. Joohyun terperenjat kaget dan berniat maju tapi melihat kode sebuah tangan dari NamJoon ia urungkan niatnya.

"Jungkook eodinyago?!"

NamJoon yang tersulut emosi menjauhkan pedang SeokJin dengan pedangnya, mereka beradu pedang dan membuat pertahanan yang begitu kuat. NamJoon tersenyum licik melihat pedang yang digunakan SeokJin berlumuran darah anak buahnya. Ia kembali menatapi SeokJin dengan pandangan remeh.

"Kau lebih mirip serigala ketimbang Sehoon. Kau akan selalu mengikuti serigala betinamu bahkan sampai mati"

"Jangan samakan Taehyung dengan binatang!"

"Kalau begitu kau memilih Taehyung untuk diselamatkan dan memilih membunuh Sehoon serta Kyungsoo" SeokJin menggeram menahan amarahnya. Menekan pedang NamJoon semakin ke belakang begitu juga dengan NamJoon yang mendorong pedangnya ke depan. Mata mereka sama-sama menajam dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Kalau kau tidak membuat pilihan atau memilih keduanya, maka mereka semua mati. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan ingin menjadi penguasa itu berarti kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu untuk menjadi seorang penguasa"

NamJoon menyeringai merasakan pedang SeokJin mulai melemah, perlahan menjauh dan jatuh bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang merosot ke bawah. Kepalanya tertunduk lemas, ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya menahan segala luapan amarahnya pada NamJoon dan dirinya sendiri.

"Temukan dia secepat mungkin dengan begitu Taehyung akan aman"

SeokJin mendongak mendengar nama Taehyung diucapkan NamJoon, ia tidak sudi mendengar nama Taehyung keluar dari mulut seseorang seperti NamJoon sekalipun dia ayahnya. Ia bangun dari posisi bersimpuhnya, memungut pedangnya yang berlumuran darah dan menaiki kudanya. Meninggalkan perbatasan menuju tempat persembunyian dengan wajah NamJoon yang begitu puas melihat SeokJin lemah hanya karena Kim Taehyung.

"Dia benar-benar mudah dijinakkan"

…

…

…

Ia memutuskan untuk diam sampai Sehoon dan Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan istana pemburu bayangan. Ia menyembunyikan Sehoon dan Kyungsoo di kamar paling belakang dekat kolam pemandian. Ia baru saja kembali dari kamar Sehoon dan Kyungsoo untuk mengantar makanan.

"Taehyung-ah" Taehyung tekejut melihat SeokJin tiba-tiba saja muncul di dapurnya.

"Kau darimana membawa nampan makanan itu?" tanya SeokJin mengernyit heran melihat Taehyung membawa nampan bekas makan malam. Taehyung terdiam, tangannya sedikit gemetar tapi ia segera tutupi dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Salah satu dayang kakinya terluka dan sulit untuk berjalan. Jadi, aku mengantarkan makanan dan obat untuknya" Taehyung menjawab sambil menaruh nampan itu. SeokJin sendiri tersenyum melihat Taehyung selalu bertindak seperti itu. Taehyung menghampiri SeokJin yang terlihat begitu kacau tapi tetap berusaha tersenyum lebar. Perlahan Taehyung ikut tersenyum, mengelus sisi wajah SeokJin yang tidak tertutupi topeng.

"Gweanchasmikka?" tanya SeokJin seraya menjauhkan tangan Taehyung, menggenggamnya begitu erat lalu mengecupnya cukup lama. Taehyung tersenyum simpul, membalas gengaman tangan SeokJin begitu erat.

"Gweanchana, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Taehyung balik bertanya dengan nada khawatir dan cemas. SeokJin menggeleng, merapihkan beberapa helai rambut Taehyung seperti biasa dan lama kelamaan menjadi kebiasaannya jika bersama Taehyung. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Taehyung, perlahan ia mencengkram lengan Taehyung.

"Aku tadi bertemu NamJoon dan Wangjo Joohyun, dia sudah menjadi pemburu bayangan dan berada di pihak NamJoon kau harus berhati-hati dengannya. Satu hal lagi, aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari mencari keberadaan Sehoon"

"Apa Abeojie mengancamu dengan hidupku? Apa dia menyuruhmu membunuh Sehoon dan Kyungsoo dengan menggunakanku sebagai ancaman?" SeokJin tersenyum, menjitak sayang kepala Taehyung agar berhenti berpikir macam-macam tentang dirinya. Taehyung terdiam, mencoba membaca mata SeokJin tapi hasilnya ia tidak bisa membaca apapun.

"Jangan coba-coba membaca mataku dan sok tahu tentangku"

Taehyung sedikit cemberut dan sedikit kesal mendapat jitakan seperti itu. Tapi, ia menikmati pelukan yang SeokJin berikan. Pelukan ini begitu hangat, menyamankan dirinya dan ia merasa aman di pelukan SeokJin. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya, membalas pelukan SeokJin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung SeokJin. Mengisyaratkan semua akan baik-baik saja, semuanya.

…

…

Tangan mereka benar-benar tertaut begitu erat. Entah Sehoon atau Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, sejak tadi mereka hanya duduk di dekat jendela kamar sambil mengamati bintang di langit.

"Apa kau tahu impianku yang lain?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bertanya, merenggangkan pelukan Sehoon lalu menghadap Sehoon dengan benar. "Aku ingin menjadi seorang guru, kau akan menjadi pelatih bela diri yang handal dan anak kita akan berlari ke sana ke mari dengan riang. Apa impian ku itu bisa terwujud?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

Sehoon tersenyum, mengangguk sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut lalu beralih mengelus perut rata Kyungsoo. "Aku mengharapkan hal yang sama denganmu" ucap Sehoon sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gelang giok dengan benang berwarna merah. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, memasangkannya di pergelangan tangan tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Ini perlambang hubungan kita, sampai matipun kau harus berjanji tidak akan melepaskannya" Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Sehoon begitu erat.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ia ingin menjadi orang yang egois sekali saja, ia ingin waktu berhenti agar moment ini tidak berakhir begitu cepat. Ia ingin semua in bertahan lama dan tidak ada lagi pertumpahan darah tapi sayangnya semua itu akan sulit tercapai.

…

…

…

NamJoon menatap Chanyeol dan Kim Yuk yang sedang beradu mulut serta saling menyalahkan karena tidak becus menemukan dayang rendahan seperti Kyungsoo. NamJoon hanya diam menatap pintu ruangannya belum terbuka juga, ia lebih baik menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Joohyun ketimbang mendengarkan adu mulut Chanyeol dan Kim Yuk.

BRAK

Joohyun membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menyeret mayat seorang manusia serigala. NamJoon menyeringai melihat Joohyun benar-benar berubah menjadi gadis yang beringas dan tidak kenal ampun. Ia bangun dari singgah sananya, menghampiri Joohyun bersama Chanyeol dan Kim Yuk yang jijik melihat mayat manusia serigala itu.

"Besok kita harus menyerang istana pemburu bayangan SeokJin. Sehoon dan Kyungsoo ada di sana berkat manusia menjijikan ini" Joohyun dengan mudahnya melempar mayat itu. Menghampiri NamJoon lalu Kim Yuk seakan meminta bantuan.

"Aku akan memberitahu rencanaku tapi kau harus menikahiku secepat mungkin" pinta Joohyun dengan seringai puas melihat wajah terkejut Chanyeol dan Kim Yuk. Mereka berdua tidak percaya Joohyun bersedia menikah dengan seorang pemburu bayangan dan terlebih masih memiliki seorang istri. NamJoon sendiri menyeringai sama seperti Joohyun sekarang.

…

…

…

…

…

SeokJin berkuda pagi-pagi sekali menuju tempat Joohyun menunggunya, ia berkuda benar-benar seperti orang gila atau seperti orang yang dikejar-kejar perampok. Cara berkudanya begitu cepat dan beringas, ia tidak memedulikan kondisi kudanya yang mungkin saja sedikit lelah atau terluka. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah kebenaran berita yang ia dapat bahawa Joohyun mengetahui tempat persembunyian Sehoon dan Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Sehoon dan Kyungsoo?"

SeokJin bertanya tanpa turun dari kudanya, menatapi Joohyun yang juga sedang duduk di atas kuda menatap SeokJin lalu menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya lebih dulu pada duniamu, Kim Taehyung. Dia menyembunyikan Sehoon dan Kyungsoo di sebuah kamar paling belakang mirip gudang untuk mengelabuhimu"

…

Dunia SeokJin alias Taehyung kali ini sedang menatap was-was pada keadaan sekitar yang entah mengapa sejak pagi dijaga ketat atas perintah SeokJin. Setalah sampai di gerbang belakang, ia kembali memerhatikan Kyungsoo dan Sehoon. Mereka sudah siap dengan perbekalan mereka serta kuda baru yang lebih besar.

"Kalian hanya perlu melewati satu gunung lalu kalian akan sampai ke daerah Manchu. Sehoon ahjussi tolong jaga Kyungsoo" Taehyung berucap dengan nada khawatir dan was-was dengan keadaan sekitar yang bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Sehoon sendiri tersenyum, merengkuh Kyungsoo dengan lembut sambil mengangguk.

"Gomapta, neoumo gomapta Taehyung-ah" ucap Sehoon sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang melakukan hal sama berterimakasih pada Taehyung.

"KYA!"

"TEMUKAN SEHOON DAN KYUNGSOO SEKARANG!"

Taehyung terkejut mendengar suara NamJoon dan beberapa dayang yang berteriak ketakutan di sekitar tempatnya. Ia menoleh khawatir dan kaget, ia kembali menatap Sehoon yang mengeluarkan aura manusia serigalanya. Kyungsoo mencengkram begitu erat tangan Sehoon dan juga perutnya.

"Bawa Kyungsoo keluar lebih dulu"

"Nde?" Taehyung kembali bertanya memastikan perintah Sehoon apa benar atau tidak. Ia beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat tidak mau di tinggal Sehoon, genggaman tangannya pada Sehoon begitu erat seakan tidak mau terlepas sekalipun Sehoon sudah berusaha. Sehoon tersenyum kecil, mengelus sisi wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah berair karena air mata dan ketakutannya.

"Kajima…"

"Mereka tidak akan bisa membunuhku, aku manusia serigala paling besar dan pemimpin klan aku tidak mungkin kalah. Jadi, jangan khawatirkan aku" Sehoon kembali memberi pengeritannya. Kyungsoo tetap menggeleng keras, menolak perintah Sehoon yang bersikeras menyuruhnya pergi lebih dulu. Sehoon berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin, mengecup kening Kyungsoo cukup lama dan secara perlahan melepas genggaman Kyungsoo dan langsung berlari pergi menggunakan wujud serigalanya.

Kyungsoo menahan teriakannya. Ia kembali menangis dan Taehyung yang berusaha menariknya pergi tapi ia tidak mau bergerak satu inchi pun.

"Kyungsoo-ah, turuti ucapan Sehoon ahjussi"

"Shireo!" tolak Kyungsoo. Menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan memerah, menggeleng keras sambil melepas cengkraman Taehyung pada tangannya. Ia berusaha tersenyum meskipun rasa khawatir benar-benar menyelimuti wajah dan perasaannya saat ini.

"Aku adalah pasangannya, jika dia mati aku harus mati bersamanya"

"Kyungsoo-ah!"

"Mianhae, agasshi. Aku harus mengikuti aturan manusia serigala"

Taehyung kembali menariknya menjauh tapi Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya melepas tarikannya. Berlari cukup kencang mengejar Sehoon yang sudah ada di tempat pertempuran. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang terdiam di tempat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahkan untuk menahan kepergian Kyungsoo ia tidak bisa.

Ia menatapi tangannya yang gagal memenuhi perintah Sehoon dan SeokJin. Ia yang menuntun Kyungsoo dan Sehoon pada jurang kematian dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Wind-Jung SeungHwan, A Thousand Years-Chirstina Perri, Forgetting you-Davichi, Only Hope-Mandy Moore, Passionate to Me-Younha & Fall for You-Secondhand Serenade)**

Haters Chanyeol sama Joohyun pasti meningkat drastis *hohohoho*

Taehyung bohong dan gimana nasib Sehoon & Kyungsoo? Terus reaksi SeokJin nanti setelah tahu kalau Taehyung selama ini berbohong *ketawanista* *hohohoho*.

Jimin balik dan mereka jadian beneran *ketawabahagia* *hahaha* *siulnggakjelas*.

Moment JinV bertebaran *hahahaha*

Satu lagi fakta bahwa Sehoon dan Jungkook dulu berhubungan adalah hoax alias bohong dan nggak bener sama sekali, karena dia selalu always cinta ama D.O yang imut-imut itu bahkan D.O lagi hamil loh *WHAT!*

Oke, untuk chapter akan tamat empat chapter lagi *histeris* *teriak* Tebak hayo bakal sad or happy? *hahahaha*. Spoiler dikit nih, ya? Boleh? Boleh lah…

Yoongi akan balik lagi dan dia bakal jadi penentu ff ini bakal happy or sad *ketawanista*

Itu dulu bacot-bacotnya setelah sekian lama.

Terimakasih atas kesediaannya membaca ff ini, GOMAWO!

 _ **Kisah cinta, persahabatan, dan mobil.**_

" _Deal? Kau bisa dapatkan delapan ratu ribu won dan mobilku"_

" _Serious?"_

…

" _Aku menyukaimu!"_

" _Kau tidak bisa mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padaku!"_

…

" _Kau berhutang satu mobil padaku"_

" _Arrayo_

 _ **Mereka terus berlari, masuk, dan keluar di lubang yang sama.**_

" _Kau selalu bisa memuaskanku"_

" _Aah! Aah!"_

…

" _Kau selamat, hyung?"_

" _Dia menolongku"_

…

" _Hyung bisa berhenti melakukan semua ini?"_

" _Tidak bisa"_

 _ **Air mata, darah, sex dan mungkin cinta.**_

" _Hiksss…"_

" _Jangan menangis lagi. Aku di sini"_

…

" _Aku tidak memaafkanmu! Kau menipuku! Kau menipu keluargamu sendiri!"_

" _Geurae! Aku menipumu, aku berniat membunuhmu dan keluargamu"_

…

" _Kau tahu, aku sering sekali menghukum anak nakal saat SMA"_

" _Aku dengan senang hati menerima hukumanmu"_

…

" _Aku tidak pernah menipu perasaanku padamu. Aku mencintaimu!"_

" _Geotjimal!"_

 _ **RUN: Love, Friend and Fast (Judul masih bisa berubah)**_

 _ **Cast: BTS, Block B, BAP, EXO, etc**_

 _ **Coming Soon! Rated M! BL! YAOI!**_

 _ **Kisah seorang raja, pendiri, sekaligus penghancur.**_

" _Salam kepada Raja!"_

" _MANSAE! MANSAE! MAN MANSAE!"_

 _ **Kisah dibalik kebesarannya.**_

" _Kau kenapa? Hwangjangnim!"_

" _Siapa yang kau sebut hwangjangnim"_

 _ **Pertumpahan darah, saudara dan cinta.**_

" _Kau membunuh dia!"_

" _Wae? Dia pantas mendapatkan hal itu"_

…

" _Bunuh… bunuh aku… bunuh aku hyungnim"_

" _Shireo!"_

…

" _Aku mencintaimu…"_

" _Aku tidak mencintaimu!"_

 _ **Pengorbanan, air mata dan… perpisahan.**_

" _Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku"_

" _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu…"_

…

" _Hwangjangnim!"_

" _Bogoshipeoda…"_

…

" _Aku tidak percaya padamu karena kau tidak jujur padaku"_

" _Aku jujur padamu, aku meminta bantuan dia karena kau tidak bisa aku percayai. Kau yang memulai keretakan ini. Kita tidak bisa menjalin hubungan seperti ini lagi"_

 _ **Kebohongan dan kesetian.**_

" _Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku! Hanya dia yang selalu ada di hatimu"_

" _Ani! Itu tidak benar, Yang Mulia!"_

…

" _Kau memberiku anak maka aku akan memberikanmu istana ini"_

" _Baik. Sekarang kita rekan"_

 _ **Berakhir dengan penyesalan atau kebahagian.**_

" _Aku akan pastikan kau kembali kepelukanku"_

" _Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"_

…

" _Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Berdiri di sampingmu, menepuk punggungmu sebelum tidur dan akan selalu menjadi bagian dari hidupmu"_

" _Aku juga akan menjadi bagian dari hidupmu"_

 _ **Cast: EXO, BTS, GOT7, Super Junior, SNSD, TVXQ, F(x), Red Velvet, etc.**_

 _ **The Secreat of the Prince Mask (Judul masih bisa berubah)**_

 _ **Cooming Soon!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Suara geraman manusia serigala, bau darah yang begitu anyir benar-benar tercium di depan pintu masuk istana pemburu bayangan. Manusia serigala berbadan besar itu benar-benar beringas membunuh anak buah NamJoon yang dulu membunuh rekan-rekan manusia serigalanya. Ia mencengkram dengan cakarnya, mengigit leher mereka hingga patah dan remuk, menendang mereka hingga terpental ke pohon dan masih banyak lagi.

Kyungsoo pun tidak diam saja, ia mengibas dan menusukkan pedangnya tepat ke jantung dan kepala mereka tanpa ampun. Tapi serangannya sedikit terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja salah seorang dari mereka menendang punggungnya hingga tersungkur ke depan.

Sehoon yang melihat Kyungsoo sedikit meringis merubah bentuknya menjadi manusia lagi. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo, membantunya berdiri dan menjadi tameng untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus pergi sekarang"

"Diam, aku ingin bersamamu. Jika harus mati hari ini aku ingin mati bersamamu"

Sehoon berdecak sebal, ia memungut pedang Kyungsoo memasang posisi siaga saat anak buah NamJoon bertambah dan semakin mengerubungi mereka.

NamJoon yang ada di dekat mereka terhibur melihat Sehoon dan pasangannya itu begitu romantis dan saling melindungi di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia mengambil anak panah miliknya dan siap melepaskannya jika saja seseorang-melainkan dua orang datang dan membantu Sehoon.

"Kyungsoo-ah!"

"Geuman!"

Itu suara SeokJin. Dia terdengar begitu menahan amarah melihat NamJoon ingin membunuh Sehoon dengan cara seperti memburu binatang. Ia menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk Sehoon dan Kyungsoo. Ia melirik ke belakang lebih tepatnya pada Taehyung yang sedang berusaha menembus pertahanan anak buah NamJoon.

"Apa harus kau membunuh seorang wanita yang tidak bersalah dan sedang mengandung?" tanya SeokJin. NamJoon berdecih mendengar ucapan SeokJin yang terdengar sangat murahan dan klise.

"Mereka adalah manusia serigala, musuh pemburu bayangan dan harus dimusnahkan. Minggir!" perintah NamJoon dengan suara tingginya. Ia memberi kode lewat lirikan matanya untuk menyerang Sehoon dari samping tapi itu terlalu mudah di baca SeokJin.

SeokJin mengibas dan menusukan pedangnya pada orang tadi dan beberapa orang di sampingnya. Sementara Sehun pun juga ikut menggunkan pedangnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyadari arah panah NamJoon kemana, hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu dan ia segera berlari menjadikan dirinya tameng bagi Taehyung.

Anak panah yang matanya terbuat dari perak itu tepat menembus jantungnya. Seketika tubuhnya memanas, seperti ada yang membakar tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai kepalanya, ia ambruk ke tanah dengan posisi terlentang.

"Kyungsoo-ah!"

Sehoon melempar pedangnya ke sembarang arah. Menghampiri tubuh sekarat Kyungsoo, ia memangku kepala wanita yang begitu ia cintai ini, menggoyangkan tubuh Kyungsoo berharap wanita yang begitu ia cintai ini bangun tapi nyatanya tidak.

Taehyung yang menyadari semua kejadian ini jatuh terduduk bersamaan dengan pedangnya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis melihat tubuh tak bernyawa Kyungsoo di peluk begitu erat oleh Sehoon. Kyungsoo melindunginya dari maut dengan mengorbankan tiga kehidupan, kehidupan dirinya, Sehoon dan calon anak mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ah!"

NamJoon kembali menyeringai senang. Ia kembali mengambil anak panah dari tangan Joohyun, kali ini mengarahkannya pada Sehoon tapi sedikit meleset karena mengenai lengannya. Meskipun begitu sudah cukup membuat Sehoon lemas dan hampir jatuh jika saja SeokJin tidak membantunya untuk duduk dan bertahan.

"Ahjussi!"

Taehyung berteriak histeris melihat keadaan Sehoon begitu mengerikan dengan darah mengalir dari lengan dan juga punggung akibat sabetan pedang tadi. Tubuh dan jiwanya benar-benar lemas melihat dua orang yang begitu ia sayangi sekarat di hadapannya karena ingin melindungi orang seperti Kim Taehyung yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sehoon meringis, menahan rasa sakit di lengan dan punggungnya. Ia menatap SeokJin lalu tersenyum seperti biasa. Senyum seorang ayah pada anaknya, SeokJin hampir menitihkan air mata kesedihan melihat Sehoon masih sempat tersenyum bodoh seperti itu.

"Bunuh aku…"

"Mwo?" SeokJin kembali bertanya dengan nada pelan. Memastikan permintaan Sehoon benar dan ia harus melakukan itu. Sehoon kembali tersenyum melirik ke arah NamJoon seperti meremehkan lalu menatap SeokJin kembali.

"Aku lebih rela dibunuh oleh mu ketimbang terbunuh oleh bajingan brengsek seperti NamJoon" ucap Sehoon dengan nada seperti bercanda. SeokJin terperangah mendengarnya, ia melirik ke arah Taehyung dengan pandangan yang begitu sulit di artikan dan terakhir NamJoon sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia sendiri di sana, aku harus menemaninya"

Air mata SeokJin turun begitu saja melihat mayat Kyungsoo, menatap mayat itu cukup lama terutama di bagian perutnya. Perlahan ia bangun, menjauhi Sehoon yang sedang bersimpuh sambil menahan luka di lengannya.

SeokJin mengambil nafas panjang, ia kembali melirik Taehyung yang sedang menggeleng memberi tanda jangan lakukan itu tapi SeokJin tidak peduli. Ia tetap mengayunkan pedangnya sebanyak dua kali di dada Sehoon hingga tubuh Sehoon terjatuh sendiri berhadapan dengan tubuh Kyungsoo di tanah. Tangan mereka menyatu, saling menggenggam begitu erat dan pemandangan ini tidak akan pernah SeokJin lupakan.

Tangannya melemas melihat tubuh Sehoon mulai melemah, melemas dan berakhir nyawanya tercabut masih dengan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Air matanya kembali jatuh, suara tangisnya berubah menjadi tawa frustasi melihat seseorang yang begitu ia sayangi terbunuh oleh tangannya sendiri.

NamJoon yang melihat SeokJin begitu terihat frustasi tertawa senang, ia turun dari kudanya di ikuti dengan Joohyun dan Chanyeol. Ia memberi kode bagi anak buahnya untuk menghadapkan Taehyung ke hadapannya. Taehyung tidak berontak sama sekali, ia masih begitu shock dengan tindakan SeokJin yang menerima perintah NamJoon untuk membunuh Sehoon dan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah menunjukan bahwa kau adalah orang yang begitu patuh akan perintah karena itu"

Ia memberi kode untuk Joohyun mengarahkan pedangnya ke leher Taehyung, hampir menggores leher putih dan jenjang itu menggunakan pedangnya yang begitu tajam. Nafas Taehyung tercekat melihat pedang itu, Chanyeol dan SeokJin hanya diam di tempat melihat kondisinya.

"Kau tidak akan menyentuh Taehyung, itu ucapanmu waktu itu"

"Tapi aku membutuhkannya. Lagipula, aku mempunyai dua pilihan lain yang harus kau pilih" NamJoon meliirk ke arah Taehyung yang begitu menyedihkan, tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal bahkan bergerak se inci pun tidak bisa.

"Biarkan Taehyung pergi!"

"Kau memang sama seperti Sehoon, seperti binatang!" SeokJin menggeram kesal, memungut pedangnya dan menodongkannya pada NamJoon, dengan cepat NamJoon menahan serangan SeokJin yang begitu tiba-tiba. SeokJin mendorong pedangnya maju begitu pun NamJoon yang tetap membuat pertahanan yang begitu kuat.

"Pilihan pertama kau jadilah anjingku dengan begitu Taehyung tidak akan dihukum karena sudah membunuh dan membantu seorang dayang keluar istana. Pilihan kedua kau bisa mati bersama Sehoon, Kyungsoo, Taehyung dan semua orang yang ada di pihakmu untuk menghormati makhluk menjijikan itu" SeokJin semakin menggeram kesal, tidak menggerakan mulutnya sama sekali, ia hanya bisa menggeram marah. NamJoon yang kesal dengan kediaman SeokJin berteriak memerintah Joohyun.

"Joohyun!"

"KAU!"

"TAEHYUNG ATAU SEHOON YANG SUDAH MATI!" NamJoon balik berteriak dan itu sebuah kode bagi Joohyun untuk semakin mendekatkan pedangnya pada leher Taehyung yang mulai sedikit tergores. SeokJin menggeram menahan amarah pada dirinya sendiri, perlahan ia melangkah mundur tapi pedangnya masih tetap berhadapan dengan pedang NamJoon.

Takdirnya memang seperti ini, takdir memerintahkannya untuk menjadi seekor anjing penurut untuk tuannya Kim NamJoon. Ia menjatuhkan pedangnya, bersimpuh di hadapan NamJoon ia kembali melirik ke arah Taehyung untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mengatakan hal yang begitu ia benci dan hindari. Tapi ia mengatakannya pada orang yang sudah membuatnya memiliki hidup seperti ini.

"Salam kepada Tuanku, Kim NamJoon"

NamJoon menyeringai senang, tertawa puas melihat bangunan istana pemburu bayangan milik Jimin dan SeokJin ini akan menjadi miliknya secara perlahan. Taehyung sendiri terbelak, terkejut melihat SeokJin begitu saja menyerah pada NamJoon demi dirinya. Ia menatapi wajah bertopeng itu berlumuran darah seperti di danau waktu itu, tapi kali ini darah yang mengalir di pipi SeokJin adalah darah Sehoon.

Ia tidak bisa menangis lagi, matanya hanya memerah serta bibirnya bergetar menahan teriakan furstasi karena dua orang terpenting di dalam hidupnya pergi untuk selamanya hanya karena melindungi seorang Kim Taehyung yang tidak berguna.

NamJoon mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai, ia berlalu melewati tubuh tak bernyawa Sehoon dan Kyungsoo sambil melirik wajah putus asa SeokJin. Ia akan memiliki anjing serigala penurut dan setia, Joohyun dan Chanyeol yang ada di samping NamJoon ikut tersenyum senang melihat SeokJin begitu saja patuh dan mudah di kendalikan.

" _Ahjussi, apa aku boleh memanggil seperti itu?"_

" _Tentu, aku adalah pamanmu dan selamanya akan menjadi pamanmu"_

" _Apa kau tidak melihat bentuk ahjussi?"_

" _Gomapta, neoumo gomapta Taehyung-ah"_

Tangan mungilnya meremas begitu erat hanbok berwarna putih yang ia kenakan, kenangannya bersama Sehoon berputar-putar di otaknya layaknya sebuah film. Ia melirik jasad Sehoon dan Kyungsoo, SeokJin perlahan bangun dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menatap wajahnya sama sekali. Matanya semakin memerah ingin menangis tapi air matanya sama sekali tidak keluar, ia hanya bisa menatapi kepergian SeokJin tanpa bisa mengejar dan menjelaskan semuanya.

…

Hoseok dan Jimin berlari cukup kencang memasuki istana mereka. Hoseok terutama Jimin terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa istana mereka diserang oleh NamJoon secara tiba-tiba dengan seizin SeokJin sendiri. Orang yang sedang bergelayut di pikiran mereka ada di hadapan mereka, berjalan gontai tanpa jiwa, tangannya menyeret pedang kesayangannya dengan lemas, beberapa kali tetesan darah menjatuhi tanah memberikan jejak kepergian SeokJin.

Ia dan Hoseok sama sekali tidak menyangka SeokJin akan seperti ini, terutama Jimin tatapannya begitu kecewa melihat SeokJin menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menoleh sama sekali padanya. Hoseok pun sama terkejutnya, merasa situasi akan semakin memburuk ia menarik Jimin untuk segera ke dalam.

…

Taehyung masih terduduk, menatap kosong ke arah depan tepatnya pada gerbang istana yang terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok SeokJin yang mulai menjauh lalu berganti pada dua orang yang begitu ia sayangi setelah Sehoon.

Jimin menutup mulutnya tidak percaya melihat keadaan Sehoon dan Kyungsoo begitu mengenaskan. Ditambah Taehyung yang begitu shock, tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun kecuali mata yang memerah ingin menangis. Ia menghampiri jasad Sehoon dan Kyungsoo yang sudah tertutup lapisan kain hanbok Taehyung.

"Sehoon-ah…"

Ia menghampiri jasad Sehoon, menatap wajah pucat pasi itu lalu tangan Sehoon yang menggenggam begitu erat tangan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum menatap kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam begitu erat, Jimin tersenyum meskipun air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi.

"Beberapa hari lalu dia baru saja bercerita kalau dia akan menjadi ayah, dia begitu senang bahkan aku bisa melihat sisi humorisnya saat melampiaskan kebahagiannya. Begitu banyak ia memimpikan kehidupan normal bersama Kyungsoo, tapi mimpi itu akan tetap menjadi mimpi" Hoseok berucap pelan, memandingi Kyungsoo dengan miris dan begitu sedih lalu ia beralih menatap Jimin yang kembali menangis meraung-raung melihat sahabat, rekan, saudara dan segala-segalanya mati di tangan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak.

"Kenapa dia melakukan hal ini? Kenapa SeokJin melakukan ini pada Sehoon dan Kyungsoo?"

Taehyung menoleh pada Jimin yang sudah kembali berdiri, memungut pedang di sampingnya diikuti dengan Hoseok. Mereka hampir saja pergi jika saja Taehyung tidak menarik tangan mereka untuk kembali. Ia menarik nafas panjang, matanya yang sudah memerah akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah anak sungai yang deras.

"Andwae… andwaeyo"

"Wae? Dia sudah membunuh sahabatnya atas perintah musuhnya sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku berpangku tangan dan menyaksikan semua ini!"

"Sehoon ahjussi yang memintanya…" Taehyung berucap dengan nada suara kecil seperti orang tercekik. Ia kembali menarik nafas panjang, kembali menatap Jimin dan Hoseok secara bergantian.

"Sehoon ahjussi yang menginginkan semua ini. SeokJin melakukan ini atas perintah Sehoon bukan abeojie, SeokJin juga menderita melakukan perintah terakhir Sehoon. Semua ini bukan salahnya, eonni…" Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sebuah tangisan keras. Ia menunduk, menahan suara tangisnya yang begitu memilukan.

"Aku yang bersalah eonni… hiksss… SeokJin tidak bersalah apapun… hiksss… Semua ini terjadi bermula dariku, eonni. Jika saja aku lebih percaya dan jujur padanya kalau aku menyembunyikan Sehoon dan Kyungsoo, semua ini tidak akan terjadi, aku yang bersalah eonni. Jangan hukum SeokJin… hiksss"

Jimin menjatuhkan pedangnya, berjongkok di hadapan Taehyung lalu memeluk tubuh lemah itu begitu erat. Ikut menangis walaupun suaranya tidak terlampau keras, ia menangis mengetahui cerita sebenarnya. Taehyung masih saja terus menangis, bahkan tangisnya semakin kencang dan terdengar memilukan. Ia menyadari kesalahan yang ia ulang kembali, ia kembali mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

" _Jika saja aku lebih percaya padanya, jika saja aku jujur padanya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Jika saja aku tidak berjuang hidup di sini dengan amat keras aku tidak akan membuat orang yang aku sayangi mati. Jika saja semua ini hanya mimpi, aku ingin terbangun sekarang juga. Jika saja, hanya kata itu yang aku bisa ucapkan sekarang…"-Taehyung._

…

SeokJin menatapi gerbang pembatas perkampungan pemburu bayangan dengan pandangan tajam. Tangannya terkepal menggenggam begitu kuat pedangnya hingga telapak tangannya terluka meneteskan darah. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit, ia hanya bisa merasakan perasaan dendamnya pada NamJoon, bukan hanya pada NamJoon tapi juga pada anaknya yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

" _Aku harus menjadi si beringas lagi. Si beringas yang akan menghancurkan tuannya suatu saat nanti, menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sekeliling tuannya tanpa terkecuali sekalipun itu dunia si beringas. Aku akan menjadi si beringas dan menghancurkan tuanku sendiri"-SeokJin._

…

…

…

Malam ini, bulan dan bintang akan menjadi saksi bisu akhir hubungan mereka. Taehyung tahu itu, ia bisa melihat dari belakang SeokJin mengeluarkan aura dingin dan kejamnya. Aura itu begitu mengintimidasi, aura itu bagaikan sebuah sulur yang mengikat tubuhnya hingga susah bernafas. Bodohnya ia malah mendekat, menghadapkan dirinya ke SeokJin. Wajah bertopeng itu masih berlumuran darah Sehoon dan Kyungsoo, dia sama sekali tidak membersihkan wajahnya membiarkan darah itu mongering di wajahnya.

"Wae?"

"SeokJin-ah"

Taehyung memberanikan diri membuka suaranya. SeokJin hanya diam, menatap Taehyung penuh dengan kebencian dan amarah. Sebisa mungkin Taehyung menahan tangisnya, ia memberanikan diri menengadah menatap langsung ke mata SeokJin.

"WAE?!"

Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah mendengar SeokJin kembali membentaknya, bentakan ini bagaikan petir yang langsung menyambar tubuhnya hingga ia merasa kepala dan punggungnya terasa sakit luar biasa. SeokJin sendiri menggeram kesal melihat kediaman Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Nampan untuk dayang yang sakit? Obat untuk dayang yang sakit? Semua itu bohong, kau berbohong karena kau tidak memercayaiku! Cara berpikirmu sama seperti mereka, kau menganggupku sebagai monster, sampah Joseon, anjing dan binatang"

"Anni! Annimida!" sanggah Taehyung berucap cepat dengan kepala menggeleng keras menolak ucapan SeokJin. "Awalnya aku takut, aku takut kau membunuh Sehoon dan Kyungsoo. Tapi di sisi lain aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu karena posisimu begitu sulit" Taehyung mulai memberikan penjelasan yang bisa ia berikan, matanya yang sejak tadi memerah semakin memerah dengan pelupuk mata mulai berair.

"Sekarang aku sadar bahwa keputusanku membantu Sehoon dan Kyungsoo melarikan diri adalah kesalahan. Aku baru menyadari hal itu sekarang, sekarang aku benar-benar memercayaimu"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku menjadi anjing NamJoon?" SeokJin melemparkan pertanyaan pada Taehyung. Si penerima pertanyaan hanya diam, menunggu ucapan SeokJin selanjutnya yang membuat dunianya berhenti.

"Aku menjadi anjingnya demi dirimu, aku rela di cap sebagai anjingnya untuk melindungimu tapi balasanmu adalah semua ini" ucap SeokJin mendekati Taehyung, mencengkram kedua lengan Taehyung agar menatapnya dengan benar dan langsung ke matanya. Memberitahukan Taehyung lewat matanya bahwa ia benar-benar kecewa dengan sikap Taehyung.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat hari ini, hari dimana aku membunuh Sehoon, Kyungsoo dan calon anak mereka karena kau. Memang benar aku yang mengayunkan pedangku padanya tapi kau yang mendorongku melakukan semua ini, aku akan selalu mengingat hal ini, menanamkannya pada otakku bahwa kau penyebab semua insiden mengerikan ini"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, air matanya kembali turun mendengar SeokJin mengatakan hal yang begitu kejam dan semenyakitkan itu pada dirinya. Ia benar-benar sedih sekaligus takut melihat SeokJin dalam situasi seperti ini.

SeokJin menyeringai melihat wajah frustasi Taehyung, ia melepas cengkramannya memundurkan kembali langkahnya berniat menjauhi Taehyung tapi Taehyung kembali menahan langkahnya. Gadis bersurai hitam ini tidak bicara, tapi matanya seakan bicara beri aku kesempatan dan meminta maaf tapi SeokJin membalasnya dengan sebuah hentakan dan kalimat paling mengerikan setelah kalimat SeokJin tadi.

"Aku benar-benar kehilangan semua perasaanku padamu bersamaan dengan hilangnya nyawa Sehoon dan Kyungsoo. Kita hentikan saja hubungan kita di sini"

"Geotjimal!" Taehyung kembali besuara dengan lirih. Menolak kalimat yang SeokJin lontarkan soal hubungan mereka sudah selesai sampai di sini. Ia menggeleng menolak ucapan SeokJin tapi SeokJin lagi-lagi membalasnya dengan suara dingin tidak bersahabat.

"Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan berbohong padamu"

Sekarang ia benar-benar merasakan ada sebuah batu menghantam kepala dan dadanya, begitu sakit dan sesak. Matanya kosong menatap kepergian SeokJin, pria bertopeng itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ataupun melirik. Menandakan bahwa dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya meninggalkan Taehyung kembali, meninggalkan Taehyung kembali sendiri, meninggalkan Taehyung dengan segala beban dan rasa sakit yang begitu sangat.

Tangan Taehyung yang masih terangkat melemas, perlahan menggantung lemah di sisi tubuhnya yang ikut melemas dan jatuh ke tanah. Ia memang pantas mendapatkan ini, tapi ia tidak mau mendapatkan hal sekejam ini, ia tidak mau semua ini terjadi. Seandainya ia tahu semua ini akan terjadi ia tidak akan berusaha keras mendapatkan SeokJin dan… ia hanya bisa menyesal dan kembali menangisi semua hal ini.

…

SeokJin memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tubuhnya begitu lemas, menelusuri kamar ini penuh dengan kenangannya bersama Taehyung.

" _Kau lebih suka anak perempuan atau anak laki-laki"_

" _Kenapa kau bicara tentang itu tiba-tiba sekali? Bahkan kita belum menikah"_

" _Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah?"_

" _Apa pemburu bayangan bukan orang yang romantis? Apa begini caramu melamarku?"_

" _Aku suka keduanya tapi aku lebih suka memiliki anak kembar. Kembar laki-laki dan kembar perempuan"_

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pilar di dalam kamarnya, mengeraskan rahangnya menahan semua rasa sakitnya karena telah membuat Taehyung kembali terluka.

" _Kita hentikan saja hubungan kita di sini"_

" _Geotjimal!"_

" _Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan berbohong padamu"_

Ia bertumpu sepenuhnya pada pilar di kamarnya, tubuhnya tidak kuat mengingat semua hal itu. Tapi, ia harus melakukan ini. Ia tidak bisa melupakan didetik keberapa ia mengayunkan pedangnya ke tubuh Sehoon dan saat Sehoon mengambil nafas terakhirnya sebelum Sehoon pergi darinya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana ia bisa membunuh Sehoon dan semua itu karena Taehyung dan NamJoon. Ia tidak bisa melupakan semua itu.

" _Bunuh aku…"_

Ia tidak bisa melupakan itu.

" _Kita hentikan saja hubungan kita di sini"_

" _Geotjimal!"_

Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa melupakan hal itu juga.

…

…

…

…

…

NamJoon mulai menguasai istana ini. Bahkan ia berani duduk di tempat SeokJin biasanya memerintah, pria dengan pakaian serba hitam itu menatap setiap orang yang dulu begitu membenci dan berniat membunuhnya sekarang benar-benar takluk pada perintahnya.

"Aku tidak akan sering-sering kemari, tapi aku akan merubah system di sini. Aku akan membebas tugaskan beberapa dayang dan mengangkat dayang baru. Dayang Ming termasuk di bebas tugaskan dan akan segera di kirim ke sebuah tempat untuk melatih para penari gisaeng"

Jimin terkejut mendengar perintah itu, ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya menahan segala luapan emosi serta kesedihannya karena ia tidak bisa berkabung dan melihat SeokJin sekarang sedang bersujud di hadapan NamJoon.

"Qing Hoseok, kau akan dikirim keluar istana melatih para tabib dan perawat. Sementara SeokJin, kau akan dikirim keluar istana mengawasi pembangunan istana pribadiku"

Wajah SeokJin sama sekali tidak senang, ia hanya menunduk, mengangguk dan memenuhi perintah NamJoon layaknya seekor anjing. Semua para petinggi pemburu bayangan terkejut mendengarnya, mereka ingin berontak tapi tidak bisa karena jika mereka melakukan itu maka mereka sama saja melakukan tindakan bunuh diri.s

"Nde, tuanku"

NamJoon tersenyum, melirik ke arah Joohyun yang begitu gembira melihat semua orang di sini tunduk padanya. Ia sudah menjadi penguasa tapi ia belum merasa puas, ia harus membuat posisi lebih tinggi dari NamJoon dan dewa. Ia baru melaksanakan separuh dari sumpahnya waktu itu.

…

"Mworaguyo?"

Ia tidak terkejut karena mendengar dirinya ditunjuk sebagai kepala dayang di rumahnya sendiri. Bukan juga karena Jimin dan Hoseok akan jauh darinya, ia terkejut karena SeokJin. Matanya membulat sempurna, tangannya yang tadi memegang segenggam bunga jatuh terguling ke lantai. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar semua ini langsung dari mulut Jimin dan Hoseok, ia menatapi jendela ruangannya, tepatnya pada gerbang istana yang sudah terbuka serta beberapa kuda keluar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia berlari begitu saja melewati Hoseok dan Jimin. Berlari sekencang yang ia bisa mengejar waktu dan pintu gerbang itu. Nafasnya semakin menipis memang tapi ia tidak menyerah, kecepatan larinya semakin meningkat melihat kuda yang dikendarai SeokJin keluar dari gerbang istana.

"SeokJin-ah, kajima! SeokJin!"

Terlambat.

Pintu gerbang istana sudah tertutup rapat dan akan sangat jarang terbuka entah sampai kapan jika NamJoon masih menguasai istana dan perkampungan ini. Ia menatap pintu ini dengan pandangan memerah, nafasnya tersengal-sengal tidak normal, ia hanya menatapi pintu gerbang istananya yang benar-benar tertutup rapat. Menutup jalan hatinya untuk meminta maaf pada SeokJin, mengakui kesalahannya, dan mengakui perasaannya sekali lagi pada SeokJin. Ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi.

" _Mianhae… aku benar-benar memercayaimu sepenuh hatiku. Aku memercayai semua yang ada di dirimu termasuk perasaanmu. Aku akan menunggumu, aku akan menunggumu seperti waktu itu dengan setia. Aku akan menunggu dengan perasaanku yang masih sama, perasaan yang mengatakan aku mencintaimu…"_

…

…

…

…

Tiga tahun kemudian…

Ia benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang wanita dengan gaya yang jauh lebih anggun. Kehidupannya yang begitu kosong selama tiga tahun ini merubah dirinya seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia yang dulu masih bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sekarang ia benar-benar menghilangkan image itu. Ia jarang tertawa, wajahnya begitu datar tanpa ekspresi seakan dirinya lupa cara berekspresi dan tertawa. Semua ini berawal sejak tiga tahun lalu.

Ia kembali menatapi suasana di luar dengan senyum miris melihat salju pertama turun. Itu berarti SeokJin sudah meninggalkan, membencinya, melupakannya selama hampir tiga tahun lebih dan selama tiga tahun dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengirimkan surat. Sekali lagi ia menatapi kertas-kertas yang sedang ia tulusi 100 pertanyaan mengenai pemburu bayangan, ia sudah membuat 95 pertanyaan tersisa lima lagi tapi ia akan menanyakan sendiri pada si narasumber, SeokJin.

"Agasshi! Agasshi! Agasshi!"

Taehyung menghela nafas, menatapi pintu ruang kerjanya di buka dengan kasar oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu dipaksa oleh Joohyun untuk tinggal di sini, meskipun ada kata memaksa Baekhyun terlihat senang bisa tinggal bersama Taehyung.

"Jangan memanggilku agasshi lagi ka-"

"Agasshi, apa itu lebih tenang. Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu" Baekhyun memotong dengan nada riang memberitahukan kabar gembira ini. Taehyung mengernyit heran, menatapi Baekhyun yang masih memasang senyum lebar, bahagia.

"Kabar gembira apa?"

"Ada tamu. Ada tamu yang sangat agasshi ingin temui, cepat temui tamu agasshi sebelum dia kembali bertugas lagi"

Taehyung langsung berdiri, keluar dari ruangannya dengan tergesa-gesa dan senyum mengembang. Ia tersenyum lebar, bahagia dan begitu tulus membayangkan impiannya sebentar lagi akan menjadi nyata. Ia benar-benar merasa mengalami sebuah déjà vu, ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini beberapa tahun lalu. Ia ingin seperti itu, SeokJin berbalik dan memeluknya.

Saat ia sampai di depan pintu ruang tamu, senyumnya menghilang melihat siluet tamunya ada dua. Seketika ia melemas melihat siapa yang datang, langkahnya yang tadi begitu ceria seketika menjadi sendu kembali.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Taehyung-ah"

"Uri Taehyungie~"

Tamunya adalah Hoseok dan Jimin.

Ia benar-benar merasa déjà vu, ia melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa yang datang adalah SeokJin, ia mengulangi kesalahan yaitu ia tidak bertanya lebih dulu siapa tamu yang dimaksud. Perlahan ia tersenyum lalu memberi hormat.

"Eonni, Hoseok-ah, bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Taehyung berusaha tersenyum, mengembalikan suasana seperti dulu. Jimin tahu, ia tahu bahwa Taehyung memendam semuanya dan karena itu ia menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, sambil mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

"Dia pasti kembali" Jimin berbisik sangat pelan, seperti memberi semangat kepada Taehyung untuk sabar dan selalu menunggu. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, membalas pelukan Jimin dan mengangguk menurut. Ia selaluu menunggu, sekalipun itu seribu tahun.

…

…

…

Narasumber Taehyung, menatap datar ke arah NamJoon dan Joohyun yang sedang duduk mendengarkan hasil kerja si narasumber atau lebih dikenal dengan si beringas atau si bengis.

"Geuraesseo?"

"Berikan mereka uang kompensasi"

Si bengis menjawab dengan lantang dan pasti, tubuhnya masih tetap membungkuk menjaga rasa hormatnya pada NamJoon dan Joohyun. NamJoon berdecih melihat anjingnya mulai menunjukan rasa kasihan terhadap orang lain. Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jimin, Hoseok dan Taehyung paling belakang membawa cemilan untuk Joohyun.

Taehyung terkesip untuk beberapa detik tapi segera ia tepis perasaan ingin memeluk tubuh tegap itu, ia kembali menahan segala perasaan membucahnya sekali lagi karena dua orang itu.

"Kalian sudah datang?" NamJoon bertanya dengan nada meremehkan melihat tiga orang Manchu ada di hadapannya dengan keadaan tunduk padanya, seperti yang diharapkan semua pihak di Joseon. "Apa yang mau kalian katakan?"

"Hentikan dan tutup tempat hiburan gisaeng illegal yang memerkejakan para budak Manchu"

NamJoon berdecih mendengar hasil laporan dari Jimin mengenai tempat gisaeng illegal yang didirikan oleh salah satu lawan politik ayahnya. Ternyata memerkerjakan budak-budak Manchu untuk dijadikan gisaeng, ia melirik ke arah Taehyung yang berjalan ke arahnya membawa nampan cemilan dan seteko arak. Kemudian ia tersenyum puas mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang untuk menyentak rantai ketiga anjingnya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Aku hanya memerintahkanmu menjadi pelatih penari gisaeng dan mematai-matai tempat itu untuk membantu mengamankan posisi Kepala Mentri. Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

Joohyun menyeringai melihat wajah Jimin mulai mengeras melihat NamJoon bertindak semauanya sendiri tanpa memikirkan orang lain sekalipun musuhnya, ayolah para budak itu juga manusia. Tapi, Joohyun benar-benar sudah buta dengan semua itu. Ia terbutakan oleh kekuasaan yang sekarang ia dapat dengan memihak NamJoon, ia sekarang sudah menjadi dewa di atas raja dan semua impiannya akan segera terwujud. Karena itu ia akan memperkuat sentakan rantai yang mengikat salah satu anjing budaknya.

"Kesepakatanmu, kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kami tetap menjadi bagian dari istana ini. Jadi, kami berhak meminta hal ini" Hoseok mulai bersuara. Ia melirik Jimin yang nampak memberi kode jangan ikut bicara, tapi ia membangkang. Joohyun menggeram kesal, melampar gelas araknya ke dinding tepat di samping tubuh Taehyung.

NamJoon menyeringai melihat Joohyun mulai mendalami posisinya saat ini. Joohyun sendiri menatap tajam pada Taehyung lalu mereka bertiga yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dan tetap memaksa agar keinginannya terwujud.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, menjambak rambut Taehyung hingga kepala itu mengayun ke belakang. Si korban berusaha menahan ringisan sakitnya, kepalanya yang sejak beberapa bulan ini terasa sakit semakin sakit. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan teriakan dan wajahnya tetap biasa tapi Joohyun malah semakin menguatkan jambakannya.

"Kami adalah Joseon. Kalian adalah Manchu. Bedakan terlebih dahulu itu baru kalian bicara soal hak. Jika Tuan NamJoon sudah membuat suatu kesepakatan dia berhak juga membatalkan kesepakatan itu tanpa seizin siapapun"

Meskipun mata si bengis menatap ke tempat lain diam-diam ia melirik keadaan Taehyung yang benar-benar mengenaskan. Kepala terayun ke belakang begitu kuat, wajahnya memerah menahan sakit dan juga nafasnya begitu tidak stabil. Bisa dipastikan jika Taehyung masih mendapat perlakuan seperti itu leher malang itu akan patah dan berakibat pada nyawa seorang Kim Taehyung yang melayang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Saya pantas dihukum mati tuanku. Saya akan menjalankan tugas dengan baik mulai sekarang"

Joohyun maupun NamJoon menyeringai melihat orang yang pertama kali tunduk adalah anjing terlatih mereka. SeokJin, Jimin dan Hoseok mau tidak mau ikut menyembah, menunduk pada NamJoon sebagai permohonan maaf karena meminta hal yang aneh-aneh dan secara tidak langsung meminta Joohyun melepaskan jambakannya pada Taehyung.

Joohyun melepas jambakannya, mendorong Taehyung untuk menjauh dan menyuruhnya pergi. Taehyung menurut, ia memberi hormat sebelum keluar dengan ekor mata meliri ke arah SeokJin, Jimin dan Hoseok secara bergantian. Sekali lagi di depan matanya, ia melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi tunduk pada orang yang mereka benci demi menyelamatkannya.

Yang dikatakan Joohyun wakut itu benar, ia hanyalah beban dan suatu saat ia akan menghancurkan tiga kehidupan sekaligus. Itu benar.

…

…

…

" _Bogoshipda…"_

" _Bogoshipeoseo"_

"… _aku mencintaimu"_

 _Taehyung berjinjit mengecup bibir SeokJin cukup lama._

" _Aku juga mencintaimu"_

Tangannya terkepal mengingat semua kenangan manisnya. Ia menatap kertas-kertas yang menggantung di pohon harapan Jimin, ia sudah mati-matian menahan perasaan rindu dan menggantinya dengan perasaan benci tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa. Ia terlalu mencintai Taehyung dan ia tidak bisa mengingkari fakta bahwa ia mencintai dan begitu menyayangi Taehyung.

"SeokJin…"

Ketika ia berbalik ia terkejut melihat Taehyung ada di hadapannya. Pandangan mata gadis itu memerah melihat keadaan SeokJin begitu kacau dengan wajah menahan amarah dan frustasinya saat melihat setiap sudut istana ini. Perlahan Taehyung mendekat, kembali berharap bahwa SeokJin akan memeluknya seperti beberapa tahun lalu di bukit itu. Ia ingin SeokJin seperti itu…

"Berhenti."

Yang ia dapat bukan sebuah pelukan melainkan sebuah penolakan. Taehyung kembali terdiam, menatap SeokJin yang berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. SeokJin masih membencinya dan akan tetap membencinya. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya tapi tidak bisa.

Dengan pandangan memerah dan air mata yang mengalir, ia berbalik memeluk SeokJin dengan begitu erat. Si penerima pelukan tersentak kaget, ia melirik ke arah belakang. Ia bisa melihat Taehyung sedang menangis di balik punggungnya, memeluk punggungnya begitu erat, melampiaskan perasaan rindunya selama tiga tahun ini. Ia membuang wajahnya, menolak menatap Taehyung yang sedang menangis.

"Kau masih ingat tentang janjimu menjawab seratus pertanyaanku mengenai pemburu bayangan?" Taehyung bertanya dengan suara serak seperti orang menangis. "Aku sudah membuat sembilan puluh lima pertanyaan, aku akan menanyakan pertanyaanku ke sembilan puluh enam dan sembi lan puluh tujuhku" lanjut Taehyung masih dengan suara serak dan semakin pelan.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku? Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku?"

Sebisa mungkin Taehyung menahan tangisnya tapi suara seraknya tetap saja terdengar. Suaranya benar-benar terdengar memilukan.

"Kajimaseyo… bogoshipeosseo. Geureonikka, kajima… kajima SeokJin-ah… kajima…"

SeokJin menggeretakkan giginya, mengangkat tangannya seakan ingin berbalik dan memeluk Taehyung. Tapi, kali ini ia menang, ia tidak kalah dan lemah seperti di bukit waktu itu. Ia menyentak tangan Taehyung begitu kasar, pergi menjauh dari pohon harapan Jimin dengan mata menajam dan rahang mengeras.

Berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh atau melirik sedikitpun ke belakang, ke tempat Taehyung berdiri sendiri. Taehyung hanya bisa mematung memandangi kepergian SeokJin dengan mata memerah. Apa sebegitu besarnya rasa benci SeokJin padanya? Bahkan untuk sekejap saja SeokJin tidak mau menoleh menatap dirinya.

…

"Kita harus menyentak rantainya lagi"

NamJoon berdecih melihat Joohyun sudah kembali ingin mengambil busur dan anak panah. Ia berdecih melihat wanita ini benar-benar bersifat arogan dan terlalu otoriter melebihinya. Terkadang ia berpikir tentang ke depan bahwa dia akan menusuk dirinya suatu hari nanti, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Kita akan menyentak rantainya tapi tidak sekarang"

Joohyun mengernyit melihat NamJoon berkata begitu enteng dan seperti meremehkan hal ini. NamJoon sendiri tersenyum, menatap Taehyung lalu SeokJin yang mulai menjauh. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Taehyung mati, Taehyung adalah dirinya ia tidak bisa membiarkan bagian dari dirinya mati. Begitupun dirinya yang tidak boleh mati, karena diri Taehyung ada pada dirinya.

…

…

…

…

…

Entah kenapa ia merasa tugas yang diberikan Joohyun kali ini benar-benar aneh. Nyonya itu meminta kepala dayang untuk membeli sendiri bahan-bahan dapur di pasar kota bukan perkampungan. Memang aneh dan tidak jelas karena dulu Joohyun memerintahkan agar tidak ada bahan-bahan makanan yang berasal dari pasar di kota tapi dia memerintahkan hal itu tibat-tiba sekali. Aneh.

"Agasshi, kenapa Wangjo Joohyun memerintahkan hal ini? Apa agasshi tidak mengendus hal aneh?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih bingung dengan perintah Joohyun yang begitu aneh ini. Tapi Taehyung hanya menggeleng saja, menatap keramaian pasar yang benar-benar ia rindukan. Ia merindukan semua yang ada di sini. Langkahnya yang semula pasti dan sedikit riang seketika melemas melihat SeokJin melangkah berlawanan arah juga.

Mereka sama-sama berhenti, menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan tapi Taehyung mulai mengerti dengan tatapan SeokJin, tatapan itu begitu membencinya. Perlahan ia berniat melangkah mendekati SeokJin tapi SeokJin malah melangkah mundur seperti memberitahukan Taehyung bahwa jangan mendekat lagi. Taehyung menghela nafas, menatap sedih ke arah SeokJin.

"Kuda lepas!"

SeokJin membulatkan matanya melihat sebuah kuda melaju kencang dari arah belakang Taehyung. Beberapa orang yang ada di belakang mulai berteriak panik dan meminggirkan tubuhnya tapi Taehyung maupun Baekhyun tidak menyadari itu.

Kuda hitam legam itu semakin mendekat ke arah Taehyung, mau tidak mau SeokJin berlari menghampiri Taehyung. Ia memeluk Taehyung dan menarik Baekhyun ke pinggir tapi naas ia terkena serudukan kuda itu hingga tersungkur ke bawah hampir jatuh ke sungai, tapi tangannya tetap memeluk Taehyung mencegah wanita bersurai hitam ini jatuh ke sungai. Taehyung terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini, ia hanya menutup mata.

"Agasshi!"

Taehyung membuka matanya. Netranya terkejut melihat SeokJin meringis kesakitan tapi masih setia memeluk dirinya menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk seorang Kim Taehyung. SeokJin menatap Taehyung, menelusuri tubuh Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah lalu melepas pelukannya begitu saja. Baekhyun langsung saja menghampiri Taehyung, membantunya berdiri dan membersihkan hanboknya.

"SeokJin…"

Belum sempat ia mengatakan apapun kecuali nama, SeokJin sudah pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia menyadari satu hal bahwa SeokJin masih mencintainya, jarinya merambat ke pergelangan hanboknya yang memiliki berkas darah SeokJin. SeokJin belum melupakan dirinya, ia yakin itu.

…

Sepulang dari pasar ia tidak henti-hentinya menatap sobekan hanboknya yang memiliki berkas darah SeokJin. Ia sengaja melakukan ini, berkas darah ini dan perlakuan SeokJin tadi benar-benar melukiskan bahwa SeokJin masih mengingat dirinya meskipun SeokJin terus menyangkalnya. Perlahan ia meletakkan kain itu di kertas lalu menatapnya dan berniat mengambilnya tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kain itu tidak bisa ia genggam, perlahan ia mengangkat kertas itu terkejut setengah mati melihat kertas itu menyatu dengan kainnya tadi.

" _Kemampuan Jungkook yang lain melukis dan membuatnya menjadi nyata"_

Perlahan memori-memorinya mulai menyatu. Memori yang memeperlihat Jungkook menyimpan cawan itu dimana. Sekarang ia tahu dimana cawan itu.

"Taehyung-ah?" Taehyung menoleh. Menghampiri Jimin yang baru saja masuk membawa obat-obatan rutin untuk Taehyung. Taehyung langsung berdiri menggenggam tangan Jimin dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku tahu cawan itu dimana" mata Jimin membulat mendengarnya. Ia menggenggam lengan Taehyung, menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya _apa kau yakin? Darimana kau tahu? Dan dimana cawan itu berada?_ Taehyung mengangguk yakin.

"Tapi aku membutuhkan satu bantuan eonni"

…

"Keluar dari istana dan kembali ke tempat itu? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Joohyun masih tidak mengerti dengan rencana NamJoon yang sulit di tebak. NamJoon sendiri tersenyum mengerikan menatap kamar SeokJin lalu Taehyung yang letaknya cukup jauh.

"Aku memiliki sebuah rencana besar dengan melibatkan Jungkook"

Mendengar nama itu membuat Joohyun menahan geramannya. Ia tidak suka NamJoon menyebut nama wanita tidak tahu diuntung itu, ia tidak suka dan tidak akan pernah suka. Tapi NamJoon kembali menenangkann dengan cara menggenggam tangan Joohyun.

"Kita membutuhkan bantuan Jungkook untuk merebut cawan itu karena aku tahu dimana tempatnya"

…

…

…

…

…

" _SeokJin akan kembali pergi mengawasi pembangunan pos penjagaan. Kau bisa menemuinya dengan bebas tanpa ada yang mengawasi, NamJoon dan Joohyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat asal mereka untuk sementara waktu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir di sana dan sembuhkan SeokJin"-Jimin._

Taehyung meringis melihat tubuh tengkurap SeokJin. Tubuh penuh memar biru karena terseruduk kuda kemarin, selain itu ada beberapa luka yang belum kering entah dari hari apa. Matanya memerah melihat semua bekas luka SeokJin semakin bertambah bahkan ada yang bertumpuk.

"Kemampuan menyembuhkanmu semakin memburuk" Taehyung masih sempat bergumam meremehkan. Padahal dulu SeokJin selalu membanggakan kemampuannya itu tapi seiring berjalannnya usia dia mulai sulit menyembuhkan diri sendiri bahkan sekarang memerlukan bantuan orang lain.

Perlahan Taehyung menyentuh memar itu, lalu menyentuh luka yang bertumpuk tadi dengan sangat pelan dan lembut. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas salah satu luka di punggung SeokJin di dapat karena menolongnya dulu. Dengan segera ia memberikan tumbukan obat-obatan dan membalutnya.

Ia melakukan semua itu dengan hati-hati, ia terlalu focus sampai-sampai tidak menyadari mata SeokJin sedikit terbuka. Menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan tajam namun perlahan pandangan tajam itu berubah menjadi sendu dan perlahan menutup karena pengaruh obat tumbukan yang diberikan Taehyung.

…

…

Matahari mulai terganti dengan bulan yang entah mengapa bersinar begitu terang, tidak seperti biasanya. Bulan yang terlalu bersinar terang itu membuatnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, menatap ke sekeliling yang mulai menggelap dan hanya tercahayai oleh bulan dan lilin. Ia menghela nafas, meringis saat bangun dari tidurnya karena sebuah kain membalut tubuhnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri, terkejut melihat Taehyung meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

Perlahan ia bangun, menahan rasa nyeri di punggungnya. Mendekati Taehyung dengan perlahan, ia mengambil posisi berjongkok di hadapan Taehyung, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah tirus yang selalu ia rindukan ini. Bohong jika ia sudah melupakan Taehyung, tidak merindukannya, ia bohong. Tangannya perlahan terangkat, berniat merapihkan beberapa helai rambut Taehyung seperti biasa tapi gadis ini terbangun.

Mereka saling bertatapan, Taehyung terkejut melihat tangan SeokJin terangkat seperti ingin merapihkan rambutnya seperti dulu. SeokJin yang sadar akan perbuatannya segera bangun, berbalik dan berniat pergi tapi Taehyung kembali menahannya.

"Chogiyo!"

Taehyung kembali mencegat dengan tangan menahan lengan SeokJin. Menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan niatannya tapi SeokJin kembali memotong ucapannya dengan begitu dingin.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi darimu"

"NamJoon dan Joohyun kembali ke tempat mereka untuk sementara waktu, kita tidak diawasi secara ketat. Dengarkan aku karena ini berkaitan dengan cawan itu" SeokJin menoleh, menjauhkan tangan Taehyung. Perlahan seulas senyum tercetak di bibir Taehyung melihat SeokJin mau menoleh, menatap dirinya dengan benar.

"Cawan itu disembunyikan eomma di salah satu lukisannya yang diberikan pada peramal Seunghyun dan Jongin. Hanya aku yang bisa mengambil cawan itu"

SeokJin mengangguk paham. Mungkin karena ini Taehyung begitu diincar oleh NamJoon karena hanya Taehyung dan Jungkook yang bisa melakukan hal ini, melakukan kemampuan khusus yang diturunkan dari neneknya. Ia kembali berbalik berniat pergi tapi Taehyung kembali menahan lengannya.

"Pergi!"

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama tiga tahun. Aku menunggumu setiap hari untuk menanyakan hal ini" Taehyung kembali bersuara dengan pandangan berair menahan air mata sedih karena SeokJin masih tetap bersikap dingin dan berpura-pura tidak peduli dengannya.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaanku. Jawab aku dengan jujur" Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara tegas meskipun sedikit serak karena menahan tangis. SeokJin mengepalkan tangannya berniat pergi tidak peduli pada Taehyung.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Langkahnya kembali terhenti.

"Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Apa kau selama ini tidak merindukanku? Apa kau masih membenciku? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" SeokJin menarik nafas panjang. Berusah tetap tidak peduli dengan mendekatkan dirinya pada pintu.

"Aku benar-benar mempercayaimu. Aku ingin kita seperti dulu, aku ingin kita dekat kembali. Aku benar-benar percaya pada cintamu untukku, aku mempercayaimu SeokJin. Aku masih mencintaimu, begitu mencintaimu"

SeokJin menarik leher Taehyung, menempelkan bibir mereka dan melumatnya begitu kasar. Taehyung menutup matanya, meneteskan air mata dan dengan cepat menyatukan tangannya di leher SeokJin. Membalas lumatan kasar SeokJin dengan lumatan lembutnya. Pergulatan panas sekaligus lembut itu terhenti, SeokJin tersenyum memandangi Taehyung yang sedang menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku tidak menyukai gadis cerewet tapi aku ingin kau cerewet malam ini" perlahan mata Taehyung terbuka. Ikut tersenyum melihat senyum tampan milik SeokJin sama seperti dulu. Perlahan tangannya melepas topeng SeokJin lalu memeluk punggung lebarnya. SeokJin sendiri melepas pita dan jepit rambut Taehyung lalu memeluk pinggang ramping tersebut. Membawa tubuh mungil itu tertidur di kasurnya dengan dirinya di atas tubuh Taehyung.

"Aku percaya padamu, SeokJin-ah"

"Arrayo"

Mereka kembali berciuman dengan lembut dan mesra. Mata mereka saling terpejam menikmati setiap detik yang mereka habiskan bersama adalah detik palingg bahagia dan detik paling tidak ingin mereka jalankan. Mereka tidak ingin semua ini cepat berlalu tapi di sisi lain mereka juga tidak mau menjadi egois. Mereka hanya ingin bersama, bersama selamanya.

…

…

…

…

…

Di pagi hari jika biasanya ia terbangun sendiri kali ini tidak. Ia terbangun dengan wajah polos yang paling ia sukai. Biasanya jika sarapan ia sendiri kali ini tidak, ia makan bersama pemilik wajah polos itu. Taehyung tersenyum melihat SeokJin juga tersenyum karena masakannya, ditambah SeokJin masih sedikit kaku menggunakan sumpit.

"Apa kau masih bandel menggunakan sendok saat makan?"

"Di sana tidak ada yang mengingatkanku. Aku lupa caranya" jawab SeokJin tidak mau disalahkan. Taehyung tertawa lalu menyumpit daging dan mengarahkannya ke mulut SeokJin. Dia menerima dengan senang hati suapan dari Taehyung. Taehyung semakin tersenyum, ia benar-benar bahagia. SeokJin merindukannya, SeokJin tidak membencinya, SeokJin tidak akan melupakannya, SeokJin tidak akan meninggalkannya dan SeokJin masih mencintainya.

…

…

…

Ia menatap pedangnya, mengasahnya beberapa kali memastikan pedang ini harus tetap tajam. Mengangkatnya cukup tinggi, memantulkan sinar bulan diluar tendanya. Bertahun-tahun ia sengaja di buang di sini mengawasi masa pembangunan pos penjagaan dan selama tugasnya ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun di izinkan pergi. Dan itu semakin membuatnya bosan dan bosan setiap hari. Ia melirik keluar tenda, ia bosan dan merindukan wanita itu. Mantan gisaeng itu mungkin sekarang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pria muda itu, beruntung sekali dia.

"Panglima ada tamu yang ingin menemui anda"

Yoongi menoleh ke belakang, mengernyitkan mata sipitnya melihat seorang wanita karena dia memakai hanbok, bertudung hitam dan tangannya tersembunyi di hanbok hitamnya.

"Kau boleh keluar"

Tersisa dirinya dan wanita ini. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada wanita itu, menatapnya dari bawah lalu atas. Ia cukup lama menatap tangan wanita itu yang tersembunyi lalu wajah yang menunduk begitu dalam. Seperti memberi hormat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku menerima salammu, jadi berdiri yang benar, buka tudung kepalamu dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan"

Wanita itu terlihat menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum berdiri tegak dan menunjukan wajahnya. Mata sipit Yoongi membulat melihat wanita di hadapannya adalah si mantan gisaeng itu. Jimin ada di hadapannya dengan wajah datar, perlahan sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan ia keluarkan.

Sebuah apel.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, dewa kematian"

…

Di tempat lain lebih tepatnya istana pemburu bayangan Taehyung dan SeokJin masih menautkan jarinya menatap hasil kerja mereka membuat burung dari kertas, meskipun sebagian besar hasil kerja Taehyung sendiri karena SeokJin masih sulit menggerakan tangannya. Mereka menatap burung-burung itu dan juga langit malam ini penuh bintang dan bersinar begitu terang.

"Kau tahu kertas yang biasa di gunakan untuk membuat burung dinamakan origami"

"Mwo?" SeokJin mengernyit heran untuk kesekian kalinya mendengar Taehyung kembali mengucapkan istilah asing dari zamannya. Taehyung sendiri berdecih, mendekatkan wajahnya dan sekali lagi mengucapkan kata origami.

"O…ri…ga…mi. Origami"

"O… or…origa" Taehyung tertawa mendengar SeokJin begitu sulit mengucapkan kata origami. Ia semakin mengeratkan tautan tangannya, menatap langit dan tanpa sengaja mata indahnya menangkap semak-semak di dekatnya bergerak dan menampilkan sosok dua orang yang tidak asing dimatanya. SeokJin mengernyit heran melihat wajah Taehyung tiba-tiba berubah terkejut, ia mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung.

"Seunghyun, Jongin"

"Lama tidak berjumpa"

…

Yoongi tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Jimin. Ia menaruh pedangnya, menatap wajah Jimin begitu datar. Apa penyamarannya sebagai manusia kurang sempurna sampai-sampai Jimin begitu cepat mengenali dirinya sebagai dewa kematian? Jimin perlahan tersenyum kecil, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Yoongi.

"Aku membutuhkanmu"

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengambil apel itu dan memakannya. Jimin mengambil nafas panjang, mengeluarkan benda satu lagi di balik hanboknya dan memberikannya pada Yoongi. Sebuah kain berwarna hitam. Yoongi mengernyit tapi seketika membulat bahkan apelnya jatuh ke tanah menyadari hal yang dibutuhkan Jimin adalah apa.

"Apa kau menyetujui perjanjian ini?"

…

SeokJin dan Taehyung duduk berhadapan dengan Seunghyun dan Jongin. Mereka cukup terkejut melihat dua penyihir ini masih hidup setelah insiden penyerangan itu, ia pikir Seunghyun dan Jongin sudah mati dalam insiden mengerikan itu.

"Kami sudah melihat bahwa Taehyung sudah mengingat semuanya karena itu" Seunghyun berucap dengan nada suara bassnya, memberikan sebuah lukisan cawan yang dibuat Jungkook pada Taehyung. "Kami berlarian ke sana ke mari demi memberikanmu ini" Taehyung mengambilnya, menatap lukisan itu dan berniat mengambilnya seperti kemarin tapi Jongin menghalanginya.

"Kau terutama SeokJin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyerang mereka"

"Besok aku akan menyerang mereka dan merebut kembali tempat ini" ucap SeokJin membuat keputusan dan berniat pergi tapi Seunghyun kembali menghalangi SeokJin. Peramal tua dan sedikit nyentrik itu menghela nafas sangat berat untuk mengatakan hal yang jauh lebih penting tentang waktu penyerangan yang tepat.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuh NamJoon atau menyakitinya"

"Wae?" SeokJin bertanya pada Jongin yang mencegahnya membunuh bajingan brengsek yang sudah dengan kejinya membunuh Sehoon dan Kyungsoo serta memanfaatkan Taehyung sebagai ancaman untuk dirinya. Jongin menghela nafas.

"Saat Jungkook hamil dia pernah berhubungan dengan NamJoon pada saat dia sedang dalam bentuk setengah setan. Pada saat berhubungan itu ia membeirkan setengah dari kekuatan dan jiwanya pada Taehyung, alasannya ia menggunakan Taehyung sebagai media penyimpanan. Karena hal itu Taehyung dan NamJoon saling terikat maka…" Jongin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, membuat SeokJin maupun Taehyung menahan nafas.

"… **mereka saling terikat. Jika NamJoon terluka atau bahkan mati, Taehyung pun juga akan mengalami hal yang sama"**

Tidak ada yang bicara sama sekali. SeokJin maupun Taehyung terdiam, yang paling shock di antara mereka adalah Taehyung. Sekali lagi ia menjadi beban bahkan sekarang ia menjadi penghalang kebebasan SeokJin dan kaum pemburu bayangan. Tangannya melemas meletakan lukisan cawan tersebut, tangannya yang satunya lagi menggenggam begitu erat tangan SeokJin.

Ini alasan sebenarnya NamJoon menginginkan Taehyung tapi tidak ingin membunuhnya karena Taehyung adalah hidup NamJoon.

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Blood, Sweat & Tears-BTS, ****Passionate to Me-Younha, My Love-Lee Hi, I Confess-SG Wannabe, Can you Hear My Heart-Epik High ft Lee Hi, Wind-Jung SeungHwan & Only Hope-Mandy Moore)**

 **Ryeo note:**

Mereka putus lalu balikan lagi *hahahaha* kalian pasti ngamuk ngebaca bagian SeokJin mutusin hubungannya ama Taehyung padahal baru jadian *Vnangisdipojokan* ini semua karena NamJoon sialan itu, nggak punya hati, nggak punya perasaan, nggak punya segalanya cuma ambisi dan obsesi. Terus Chanyeol juga ikut-ikuttan ama si tua bangka Kim Yuk?

Bener, kan Yoongi bakal jadi penentu hidup empat tokoh di sini karena dia dewa kematian yang entah kenapa bisa nyasar di sini dan keterikatan Taehyung NamJoon.

Dilema SeokJin bakal ngebunuh NamJoon atau nggak karena di sisi lain ada Taehyung yang sudah terikat secara otomatis dengan NamJoon.

Well, gimana menurut kalian?

 _ **Dia superstar!**_

" _Oppa! Saranghaeyo!"_

" _Seventeen!"_

 _ **Dia super power boy!**_

" _Mwo? Dasar Kecil! Kau mengancamku?"_

" _Ahjussi harus tahu satu hal, aku tidak suka di panggil kecil"_

" _AKH!"_

 _ **Mereka bertemu! super star dan super power boy!**_

" _Aku sama sekali tidak senang! Meskipun Seventeen menjadi tetanggaku bahkan mereka tinggal di apartment yang disewa eomma"_

" _Kau pasti senang karena Joshua aka Jisoo tinggal semakin dekat denganmu"_

 _ **Cinta pertama sekaligus cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan super girl!**_

" _Aku harap kau makan teratur~~"_

" _Arra, aku harus pergi ke lokasi dulu Jihoon-ah"_

 _ **Vocalist Seventeen yang jatuh cinta dengan pesona super power boy!**_

" _Wow!"_

" _Mwora?"_

" _Aku tidak akan pernah mau mempunyai kekasih seperti dia!"_

 _ **Cinta segitiga yang rumit.**_

" _Apa-apaan kau memerintahkannya menjadi pengawal kita! Aku akan membawanya pergi!"_

" _Siapa yang memberimu izin membawa dia? Dia akan tetap di sini!"_

 _ **Super Star! & Super Power Boy!**_

 _ **Cast: Seventeen, EXO, BTS, special Nam Gongmin!**_

 _ **Coming Soon! Seventeen!**_

 _ **Dia adalah bintang. Calon bintang akan tetap menjadi calon bintang.**_

" _Kau membuat jebakan. Tidak ada lagu seperti itu, kau menipuku lagi!"_

" _Haevy Metal dan instrument terkenal milik Mozart"_

" _Welcome to our white chair and you… welcome to our black chair"_

 _ **Kisah cinta, mimpi dan persahabatan mereka.**_

" _Kau iblis"_

" _Kau yang merubahku menjadi iblis, Lee. Untuk itu aku berterimakasih dan aku akan mengantarmu ke black chair"_

…

" _Kau mau sapu tangan?"_

" _Jangan sok baik padaku! Aku tidak membutuhkannya"_

…

" _Kau berkhianat padaku"_

" _Yu-"_

…

" _Namu gat-eun naega doeeo~~~. Eonjena geudaeleul jikyeojulgeyo~~_

 _Geudaega himdeul ttaen naege gidae. Jamsi swieogal su issdolog yeogioseo gidalilgeyo_

 _Namucheoleom"_

" _Menyanyilah atau kau akan duduk di black chair"_

 _ **Siapa yang akan menjadi bintang dan meraih satu miliar mimpi di sini?**_

 _ **1 Million Dream**_

 _ **Cast: All the SMRookies!**_

 _ **Coming Soon!**_


	14. Chapter 14

"… _mereka saling terikat. Jika NamJoon terluka atau bahkan mati, Taehyung pun juga akan mengalami hal yang sama"_

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas berat. Perkataan dua penyihir paling kuat itu terus menghantuinya setiap detik, setiap ia mengambil nafas dan setiap ia menatapi langit malam. Ia tidak pernah mengetahui dampak dari hubungan Jungkook dan NamJoon akan sejauh ini, ia sedih sekaligus bimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi pada Taehyung saat ia menyerang NamJoon. Apa ia harus melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Jimin waktu itu? Mengirim Taehyung kembali ke masa depan dan membuatnya melupakan segala yang terjadi di sini termasuk dirinya?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

SeokJin berbalik. Menatap wajah Taehyung sudah tidak selemas dan seburuk tadi, tapi sekarang ia yang merasa buruk dengan semua keadaan ini. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, mengambil tempat di samping SeokJin dan ikut menatap langit. "Aku tidak akan menjadi penghalang untukmu" Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa menatap SeokJin. Ia tidak sanggup melihat SeokJin kembali bimbang dan lemah karena dirinya. Ia tidak ingin hidup seperti itu.

"Aku akan tetap merebut tempat ini dan membunuhnya" SeokJin berucap dengan nada tegas. "Bukan berarti aku membiarkanmu terbunuh. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi" SeokJin tiba-tiba saja menghadapkan dirinya dan Taehyung sejajar. Menatap wanitanya dengan pandangan khawatir dan takut. Taehyung tersenyum, mengelus sisi wajah SeokJin lalu topeng yang dikenakan olehnya.

"Aku tahu satu cara yang benar-benar bagus" ucap Taehyung masih dengan senyum tulus dan manisnya. "Serahkan saja cawan itu, aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu lagi" lanjut Taehyung. SeokJin menghilangkan senyumnya, menjauhkan tangan Taehyung dengan wajah marah. Taehyung menghela nafas, menatap memohon pada SeokJin.

"Selama tiga tahun ini aku terus-terusan berpikir tentang semua hal ini seluruhnya bersumber dariku. Ketamakan mereka akan kekuasaan karena cawan itu dan cawan itu hanya bisa dipegang olehku. Serakahan aku pada abeojie" pinta Taehyung dengan nada melemah. Mungkin ini keputusan yang baik, dan menguntungkan bagi semua orang tapi tidak dengan SeokJin.

"Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan berbohong lagi padamu, kan?"

Taehyung terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan SeokJin yang menggantung. SeokJin menggenggam tangan Taehyung begitu erat seakan berkata _aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan akan selalu melindungimu_. Taehyung mengangguk, menghilangkan senyumnya dan perlahan membalas genggaman tangan SeokJin.

"Aku tidak ingin dikendalikan oleh siapapun. Aku juga tidak mau kau menjadi kelemahanku, aku ingin kau menjadi sumber kekuatan dan kenyamananku. Karena itu aku harus tetap membunuh NamJoon" Taehyung menutup matanya sejenak. Kata itu benar-benar membuatnya paranoid akan kematian Sehoon dan Kyungsoo yang selama ini menghantuinya tidak henti-henti.

"Aku akan melindungimu dan mencari cara agar kau tidak terluka juga…"

"Aku percaya padamu, SeokJin-ah" Taehyung menyela menatap SeokJin yang kembali terdiam mendengar kalimat itu lagi. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua pertumpahan darah yang ia saksikan dengan jelas di depan matanya. "Tapi, tolong jangan membuatku melihat darah lagi. Sudah cukup aku melihat darah Sehoon dan Kyungsoo"

SeokJin diam, menggerakan jari-jarinya merapihkan beberapa helai rambut Taehyung dan menyelipkannya di belakang kuping Taehyung.

"Aku akan mencari cara lain selain menyerahkan cawan itu atau membunuh NamJoon. Aku berjanji padamu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, membencimu dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu" Taehyung mengangguk, melirik tangannya yang begitu di genggam erat oleh SeokJin. Perlahan ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada SeokJin dan memeluk tubuh itu begitu erat.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah hanya karena perkataan penyihir itu" Taehyung hanya diam. Memeluk tubuh SeokJin begitu erat.

"Kau akan selalu di sisiku, menjadi wanitaku untuk selamanya, dan mencintaimu selamanya"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, SeokJin-ah" Taehyung membalas pernyataan perasaan SeokJin sejak tadi pagi dengan jawaban yang sama. Untuk alasan apa ia harus menyerah? Ia tidak akan pernah menyerah, ia akan tetap berjuang bersama SeokJin.

…

…

…

…

…

 _Yoongi menyeringai melihat kain hitam itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melakukan hal ini. Perlahan ia mendekat, wajah wanita ini begitu yakin, tidak ingin merubah keputusannya walau sedikit pun. Ia menerima kain itu lalu berjalan ke arah belakang Jimin, menutup kedua mata indah itu dan secara ajaib kain itu semakin memanjang menggunakan sambangun yang berasal dari telapak tangannya._

" _Kau sudah mengetahui hal ini tapi kau menyembunyikannya. Hingga akhirnya kau harus melakukan ini"_

 _Jimin tidak menjawab ia tetap tenang berdiri tepat di tengah tenda pribadi milik Yoongi. Ia berusaha tenang meskipun detak jantungnya berdegup kencang, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Sebuah perjanjian terlarang bagi dewa kematian._

" _Kau ingin melihat apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus kau lakukan kedepannya?"_

 _Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya melihat bayangan dirinya berdiri di tepi danau, memandangi danau dengan perasaan murung dan sedih. Ia sendirian di danau itu, memperhatikan air itu yang memantulkan pantulan wajah SeokJin, Taehyung, orang-orang yang sudah meninggal dan Hoseok. Tubuhnya melemas, ia jatuh terduduk tidak sanggup melihat hal menyedihkan itu._

" _Kau dilahirkan di atas bintang yang membuat dirimu menjadi awal kehidupan baru. Takdir itu akan segera terwujud"_

Semua kejadian semalam dan bayangan mengerikan itu benar-benar membuatnya stress serta frustasi. Bahkan ia hampir tidak tidur semalam memikirkan semua bayangan itu dan perjanjiannya dengan Yoongi. Ia ingin semua ini berakhir tapi tidak dengan cara ia saja yang hidup, ia tidak ingin menjadi egois seperti itu.

"Jiminie!"

Jimin tersentak menjatuhkan bunga yang sedang ia rangkai ke tanah. Si pelaku, Hoseok menatap Jimin dengan aneh lalu memungut bunga itu dan memberikannya pada Jimin. Mata elangnya tiba-tiba saja mengernyit heran melihat warna pakaian Jimin kali ini didominasi warna hitam, putih dan abu-abu.

"Kenapa kau memakai hanbok warna seperti ini? Kau seperti orang yang ingin melayat"

Jimin hanya diam. Tersenyum kecil, beralih menatap hanboknya memang benar yang dikatakan Hoseok tanpa sengaja ia memilih warna hanbok ini.

"Hari ini, hari peringatan kematian orangtuaku dan orangtua SeokJin. Sore ini aku akan berkunjung ke makam mereka" ucap Jimin mencari alasan yang memang benar nyatanya. Hoseok mengangguk, ia mencengkram dengan lembut lengan Jimin mengarahkannya dengan lembut menghadap dirinya.

"Aku akan ikut. Aku harus meminta izin lebih dulu"

"Mwosun…" Jimin menatap heran pada Hoseok yang tersenyum penuh arti. Seketika mata Jimin membulat mengerti dengan tatapan dan senyum Hoseok. Mulutnya sedikit menganga melihat Hoseok begitu terburu-buru ingin menikahinya.

"Sebelum kita menikah aku ingin meminta izin pada orangtuamu dan meminta maaf pada mereka. Meskipun aku anak simpanan aku tetap berasal dari keluarga Qing, aku ingin meminta maaf pada keluarga Ming sebelum aku menikahimu"

"Hoseok-ah" Jimin memanggil dengan suara pelan, seperti lirihan orang yang lelah tapi sepertinya Hoseok tidak terlalu peka dengan suara itu. "Apa kau tidak ingin kembali?" tanya Jimin sangat pelan. Jujur ia memang terkejut dan bingung dengan situasi ini, salah satu dari mereka harus berkorban dan meninggalkan zaman mereka.

"Tentu aku ingin kembali dan aku akan mengajakmu"

" _Mereka semua mati dan hanya kau yang bisa menahan kematian mereka, termasuk kematian Hoseok"-Yoongi._

Jimin memundurkan langkahnya, menjauhkan lengannya dari cengkraman lembut Hoseok. Ia tidak mau pergi, otaknya menolak tapi hatinya berkata _ikuti saja kalian harus bersama apapun terjadi. Cinta kalian harus tetap bersatu._ Ia menghela nafas, tatapannya seakan tidak percaya dan ragu setiap ia melihat Hoseok.

"Wae? Shireo?"

"Anni, aku hanya berpikir tentang masa lalu. Keluarga Qing, keluargamu membunuh orangtuaku, keluarga Ming. Kau berasal dari masa depan, sementara aku dari masa lalu. Dengan semua perbedaan kita termasuk umur, apa tidak masalah kita bersatu?" Jimin kembali bertanya, nada bicaranya sedikit goyah dan ragu. Perlahan Hoseok kembali mendekat, mencengkram lengan Jimin dengan begitu lembut.

"Di masa depan semua pernikahan diterima meskipun umur mereka berbeda jauh. Kau tidak perlu berpikir tentang semua masalah itu, pikirkan cinta kita dan berapa lama kita berpisah selama ini"

Jimin kembali diam. Mengamati wajah Hoseok yang begitu tulus dan sorot matanya sedikit memaksa. Jimin perlahan mengangguk, memeluk Hoseok begitu erat seakan tidak mau kehilangan pria ini. Ia akan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menyingkirkan semua masa lalu dan situasi sekarang. Ia harus mencoba memikirkan Hoseok dan dirinya.

…

…

…

Ia menatap kursi yang biasa di duduki NamJoon sekarang mulai diduduki lagi oleh SeokJin. Pria itu terduduk dengan wajah sulit di gambarkan, antara sedih, bingung dan gelisah. Wajah itu juga terkadang seperti berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar dari situasi rumit ini. Perlahan Taehyung mendekat, tapi SeokJin sama sekali tidak sadar dia masih asik dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai dia baru sadar saat Taehyung duduk di sampingnya sambil berceloteh.

"Kursi ini luas dan nyaman"

SeokJin tersenyum kecil, menggeser duduknya semakin dekat, menghadapkan dirinya sendiri di hadapan Taehyung lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk merapihkan beberapa helai rambut Taehyung seperti biasa.

"Kenapa rambutmu selalu berantakan?"

"Aku sengaja melakukannya agar kau selalu merapihkannya" Taehyung kembali menjawab dengan nada polos. Tatapannya begitu polos lalu menggenggam tangan SeokJin begitu erat. Tersenyum menenangkan untuk SeokJin.

"Tempat ini begitu nyaman tapi juga menyeramkan" ucap Taehyung melepas genggamannya lalu menepuk-nepuk kursi yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik di Joseon. Kursi ini begitu nyaman dan kuat tapi seperti yang dikatakan Taehyung kursi ini juga begitu menyeramkan. "Aku tidak menyukainya" lanjut Taehyung kembali menatap SeokJin. SeokJin sendiri tersenyum kecil, menatap Taehyung, tangannya lalu kursi ini.

"Kau dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan kursi ini karena kemampuanmu itu. Kau tetap tidak menginginkannya?" SeokJin kembali bertanya dengan nada dibuat-buat tidak percaya. Jujur ia mulai sedikit melupakan bebannya jika melihat dan berbicara dengan Taehyung, ia benar-benar bergantung dengan seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Nde, karena kursi ini abeojie meninggalkan eomma bahkan memburuku seperti binatang karena kemampuanku. Jika boleh jujur aku tidak mengharapkan takdirku seperti ini"

SeokJin terdiam, tersenyum kecil lalu beralih mengelus kepala Taehyung sayang dan terakhir menarik Taehyung ke pundaknya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, menepuk-nepuk dengan pelan dan lembut tangan SeokJin.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan menjadi gangguan atau penghalangmu, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku ada di sini"

SeokJin mengangguk, memeluk tubuh yang jauh lebih mungil darinya dengan begitu erat. Taehyung beralih menepuk-nepuk punggung SeokJin dengan begitu pelan dan lembut, membuatnya untuk tidur sejenak dan melupakan segala yang terjadi hari ini dan kemarin. Hanya dalam tidur seorang SeokJin bisa melupakan semuanya.

…

…

…

Di tempat persembunyiannya yang sama sekali belum diketahui terlihat begitu sepi dan sunyi. Sesekali terdengar bunyi gemericik air teh yang dituangkan Joohyun ke gelas NamJoon. Terus seperti itu, hingga Joohyun menggebrak meja dengan teko tehnya. NamJoon menoleh, menatapi pasangannya dengan wajah bingung dan tajam.

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa kita harus tinggal di sini. Kau sama saja menyerahkan tambang emas pada mereka"

NamJoon tersenyum miring. Menuangkan tehnya sendiri lalu meminumnya, ia menatap dinding persembunyian tempat Jungkook di sekap. Menatap dinding itu seakan bisa menembus dinding tebal itu melalui matanya. Ia melirik ke arah Joohyun, wajah wanita itu sekarang mulai mengeras menahan emosi karena NamJoon mendiamkannya lagi.

"Taehyung sudah mengetahui kemampuannya. Jadi, sekarang tugasmu dan Chanyeol Wangjangnim" ucap NamJoon melirik Joohyun, wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi gembira. Ia segera bangun dari duduknya, berjalan keluar dari ruangan NamJoon dengan senyum mengembang begitu lebar. Saat ia berjalan keluar tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan orabeonim"

"Mwoga?"

…

…

…

…

…

" _Mereka semua mati dan hanya kau yang bisa menahan kematian mereka, termasuk kematian Hoseok"-Yoongi._

"Eonni?"

Jimin kembali ke alam sadar. Menatap bingung ke arah Taehyung lalu ia beralih menatap teko teh yang sedang ia panaskan mengeluarkan uap terlalu banyak bahkan air panas itu keluar dari tekonya. Ia segera mengangkat teko itu, menaruhnya di meja dan bernafas lega, ia hampir saja membuat dapur ini kebakaran.

"Waeyo eonni? Apa ada masalah?"

Jimin tersenyum simpul sambil menggeleng, menatap teko air itu cukup lama lalu kembali menatap Taehyung yang sedang mengipas kompor tehnya agar apinya tetap terjaga dengan suhu yang sama. Apa ia harus menceritakannya pada Taehyung soal perjanjiannya dengan Yoongi? Kalaupun ya, ia harus menceritakan dimulai darimana ia bercerita.

"Taehyung-ah" Jimin putuskan untuk memanggil Taehyung dengan pelan. Si penerima panggilan menoleh, menatap Jimin dengan pandangan bertanya. Jimin sekali lagi menarik nafas panjang. Terlalu sulit menceritakan semua ini.

"Menurutmu aku harus melakukan apa? Apa aku harus berbohong demi kebahagianku atau bicara jujur tapi tidak ada jaminan aku akan bahagia"

Taehyung mengernyit mendengar Jimin menanyakan pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas waktu itu Jimin sudah mengatakan jawabannya. Ia mendekati Jimin, menatap wajah wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya ini dari dekat sambil tersenyum.

"Eonni sendiri yang waktu itu mengatakan jika kita harus bicara jujur walaupun sesakit apapun kejujuran itu. Kita tidak seharusnya berbohong demi kebahagian diri sendiri, itu egois sekali"

Jimin kembali diam. Yang dikatakan Taehyung benar, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berbohong dan sebisa mungkin mengungkapkan kejujuran meskipun begitu sakit. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya pada Hoseok, ia begitu menyayangi Hoseok sampai-sampai ia tidak tega melihat wajah ceria itu suram mendengar kejujurannya.

"Tapi, terkadang kita harus memikirkan diri kita sendiri. Semua orang ingin bahagia, itu hak semua orang dan siapapun tidak bisa mencegahnya. Jika itu untuk kebahagian sepertinya kita bisa dimaafkan sekalipun kita bertindak egois"

Jimin terdiam. Tersenyum simpul seraya keluar dari dapur tanpa membalas ucapan Taehyung. Ucapan Taehyung memang benar, terkadang kita harus hidup sedikit egois di dunia egois ini. Tapi, menjadi egois dan memikirkan diri sendiri adalah bukan dirinya. Ia tahu hidup egois seperti itu akan membawa dampak yang begitu besar dan jika ia melakukan itu maka ia akan kehilangan semuanya termasuk Hoseok.

…

Taehyung mengernyit heran melihat kepergian Jimin begitu tiba-tiba dan seakan-akan menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa yang disembunyikan wanita itu? Apa sesuatu yang besar mengenai dirinya? Tapi sepertinya tidak, jika memang ya pasti Jimin sudah memberitahunya sekarang.

"Agasshi!"

Ia menghela nafas melihat Baekhyun kembali berlari-lari menghampiri dirinya seperti biasa. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, memberikan pesanan Taehyung tadi. Taehyung tersenyum, menerima pesanannya itu dan semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Gomapda, Baekhyun-ah" ucap Taehyung menaruh pesanannya di atas meja lalu beralih memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun begitu erat sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun sendiri ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Taehyung kelewat lebar dan terselip banyak makna.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir soal nasibmu di sini, aku akan menjaminnya. Meskipun Wangjo Joohyun tidak di sini lagi, kau akan tetap di sini. SeokJin sudah menyetujui semuanya"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, berlompat-lompat kegirangan lalu tersenyum lebih lebar. Ia merogoh kantung hanboknya mencari sebuah benda yang sudah ia buat berhari-hari khusus untuk agasshi nya. Ia menyerahkan sebauh sapu tangan dengan sulaman paling indah yang pernah ia buat. Taehyung sendiri tersenyum, menerima sapu tangan itu dan memandanginya.

"Yeppota… aku akan menggunakan ini mulai sekarang"

"Nde, aku juga berterimakasih karena agasshi sudah mengijinkan aku tetap tinggal di sini"

Taehyung mengangguk. Memandangi sapu tangan ini, berbalik ke arah pintu keluar. Senyumnya menghilang melihat seseorang yang sudah mengendalikannya tiga tahun ini ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya tetap seperti biasa, dingin dan tajam. Tidak bersahabat sama sekali, Taehyung menghela nafas lalu memberi salam padanya. Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama lalu pamit pergi tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah Taehyung Joohyun.

"Apa kau masih bisa membuat makanan dengan lezat dalam situasi seperti ini?"

"Ini sudah menjadi tugasku, aku harus tetap membuat makanan untuk semua orang" Taehyung menjawab dengan nada berani. Menatap lurus ke depan mata Joohyun yang berkilat tajam, meremehkan sekaligus menahan emosi. Jujur saja melihat Taehyung sama saja mengingatkan dirinya akan Jungkook, si wanita tidak tahu diri dan tidak tahu untung itu.

"Aku akan bicara baik-baik jadi turuti perintahku"

Joohyun mendekatkan tubuhnya. Menatap dengan tajam Taehyung, menatapnya dengan tatapan seorang dictator. Awalnya Taehyung sedikit takut, tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang dan menjaga sikapnya. Tetap saja Joohyun adalah pemilik istana ini sampai SeokJin bisa merebutnya kembali.

"Serahkan cawan itu padaku. Dengan begitu bau darah tidak akan tercium lagi dan nyawamu akan aman" Taehyung terkejut mendengar Joohyun berkata seperti itu. kalimat terakhirnya benar-benar membuat Taehyung paham dengan maksud Joohyun dan situasi di tempat NamJoon. Mereka sudah mengetahui ingatan Taehyung kembali.

"Jika aku mati, maka NamJoon mati"

"NamJoon bukan lagi pemburu bayangan. Jika dia berhasil meminum sekali lagi darah iblis maka dia akan hidup kekal, sementara dirimu akan musnah" Tubuh Taehyung serasa ingin tumbang mendengarnya. Ia kembali menatapi Joohyun yang nampak puas melihat raut wajah terkejut, takut dan bingung Taehyung. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau semua ini karena salahmu. Bahkan aku menjadi pemburu bayangan karena kau. Apa kau masih bisa bersikap keras kepala seperti itu"

Taehyung tetap diam di tempat. Ia meringis menahan sakit saat punggungnya kembali terasa nyeri seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Selalu seperti ini jika ia mendapat tekanan atau berpikir keras, bahkan rasa sakit di punggungnya menjalar ke dadanya.

"Sudah banyak sekali darah tumpah di sini dan kau masih tetap mempertahankan cawan itu? Apa kau tidak sadar jika bau darah semakin menguat karena kau sudah mengingat cawan itu. Jangan salahkan aku atau NamJoon jika pertumpahan darah akan muncul lagi. Semua ini karena kekeras kepalaanmu mempertahankan cawan itu. Ini semua karena dirimu"

Joohyun berbalik dengan senyum puas melihat tubuh itu bertopang sepenuhnya pada meja di sampingnya. Mata Taehyung kembali membulat dengan pandangan memerah dan nanar, ada rasa takut di kedua bola matanya saat memperhatikan setiap sudut dapur ini. Sekarang ia bisa mencium bau darah itu, ia tidak tahu siapa pemilik bau darah ini. Tapi otaknya berputar mengingat kejadian terbunuhnya Sehoon dan Kyungsoo.

" _Ini semua karena aku…"_

…

…

…

Tidak ada yang bicara.

Mereka saling diam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, memikirkan semua masalah yang terjadi sekarang dan dimasa mendatang. Taehyung tidak menghela nafas atau mulai mengeluh di hadapan SeokJin. Ia tidak mau mengeluh lagi, ia harus kuat seperti SeokJin sekarang. Ia menaruh sendok makannya, menggeser tubuhnya duduk di samping SeokJin.

SeokJin sendiri tersenyum. Ikut menaruh sendoknya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung. Menatapnya begitu penasaran terutama tangannya yang tersembunyi dibalik punggung kecil itu.

"Wae? Kau sedang tidak selera makan?"

"Anni, aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal padamu SeokJin-ah"

SeokJin tersenyum. Mencoba melirik ke arah belakang Taehyung tapi gadis ini bersikeras menyembunyikannya malah ia menjulurkan kepalanya untuk dielus SeokJin.

"Kau meminta merapihkan rambutmu seperti biasa?"

"Anniyo." elak Taehyung sambil menunjukan sebuah burung kertas kecil untuk SeokJin dan sebuah lampion yang belum diberi lampu. SeokJin mengernyit heran, ia mengambil salah satu benda itu yaitu sebuah lampion. Taehyung semakin tersenyum lalu menunjuk keluar istana, disana sedang ada perayaan orang-orang saat datangnya Malaikat Raziel.

"Aku ingin melihat lampion dilangit, mau menemaniku?" pinta Taehyung lebih tepat disebut merengek seperti anak kecil. SeokJin memasang pose pura-pura berpikir, menaruh jarinya di dagu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Taehyung yang melihat itu cemberut, menyilangkan tangan di dada sambil memalingkan wajah. Bibirnya sudah mengerucut lucu, serta beberapa kali terdengar umpatan halus dari bibir mungil itu.

"Aku belum menjawab tapi kau sudah marah. Aku akan menemanimu"

Tanpa banyak bicara Taehyung menarik SeokJin untuk berdiri dan mengikutinya keluar. Si korban tarikan hanya tersenyum melihat Taehyung begitu antusias hanya karena sebuah lampion.

…

Suasana diluar jauh lebih meriah dan ramai ketimbang dari kejauhan. Jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini ia bisa melihat orang-orang sedang melakukan apa, hiburan apa saja yang ada di sini dan masih banyak hal menarik lainnya yang begitu sayang dilewatkan bagi siapapun. Meskipun ia sudah melihat ini sebanyak tiga kali tetap saja matanya tidak pernah bosan menghadiri festival ini. Ditambah kehadiran SeokJin membawa suasana baru saat ia berkeliling seperti ini, ia melirik ke belakang tepatnya ke arah SeokJin yang bertindak seolah-olah seperti tameng. Taehyung semakin tersenyum berhenti di salah satu kedai memperhatikan barang-barang yang dijual.

"Kyeopta, geuchi?"

Taehyung mengambil salah satu jepit rambut yang dijual, memakainya di kepalanya. SeokJin mengangguk, membenarkan letak jepit itu di tempat yang lebih pas. Ia semakin tersenyum lebar, memerhatikan bentuk yang dipakai Taehyung adalah matahari. Bentuk yang indah begitu juga dengan warnanya.

"Aku ambil yang ini"

Taehyung kembali berlari riang meninggalkan SeokJin yang sedang mengurus pembayaran jepitnya ini. Ia lebih memilih memerhatikan sebuah lukisan cawan sakti itu dan sebuah replikanya yang di pajang. Tiba-tiba saja suasana cerianya hilang mengingat cawan ini dan perkataan Joohyun. Dua hal itu benar-benar menghantuinya. Ia berbalik, menatap SeokJin yang sedang melangkah ke arahnya dengan senyum mengembang begitu lebar. Sekarang ia tidak bisa tersenyum, ia juga tidak mau membuat SeokJin khawatir jadi ia putuskan untuk tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa jalanmu sangat lambat? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke bukit waktu itu"

Taehyung berucap tepat setelah SeokJin sampai di hadapannya, ia langsung menarik SeokJin untuk mengikutinya ke jalan menuju bukit itu yang tidak jauh dari perkampungan mereka. SeokJin sendiri hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti langkah Taehyung yang membawanya ke bukit itu. Setelah sampai, dengan lucunya Taehyung berdiri membelakangi pohon sakura itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin membuat permohonan karena itu aku ingin menerbangkan lampion" ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Dua buah lampion dengan gambar matahari. Gambar yang indah batin SeokJin, ia mengambil salah satu lampion itu bersamaan dengan SeokJin yang berniat menerbangkan lebih dulu.

"Kau harus buat permohonan lebih dulu" Taehyung kembali memerintah menahan tangan SeokJin yang berniat menerbangkan lampion itu lebih dulu. SeokJin mengangguk, menutup kedua matanya lalu melepas lampion itu terbang dengan bebas tanpa ada yang mengaturnya.

Taehyung yang berdiri di sampingnya tersenyum, menerbangkan lampionnya mengikuti angin yang bertiup cukup kencang malam ini. SeokJin merubah posisinya ke belakang Taehyung, memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Si penerima pelukan seperti biasa tersenyum malu, melirik ke belakang.

"Aku ingin tahu apa permintaanmu" SeokJin tiba-tiba saja bertanya dengan suara pelan seperti berbisik. Taehyung memasang wajah berpikir yang imut menurut SeokJin alhasil SeokJin mengecup pipi itu dengan lembut, menghasilkan rona merah di pipi yang baru saja ia kecup. Taehyung semakin menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan SeokJin.

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa dengan menerbangkan lampion bisa mengabulkan permintaan apapun?" Taehyung balik bertanya. SeokJin tidak menjawab, ia merubah posisi Taehyung menjadi menghadapnya. Mengelus kepala berhiaskan jepit rambut itu dengan hati-hati lalu ia beralih memegang kedua sisi wajah Taehyung. Menatap wajah itu dengan pandangan teduh dan penuh kasih. Si penerima tatapan tersenyum.

"Tentu, jika kau berharap dengan sungguh-sungguh. Harapan apapun akan terkabul" jawab SeokJin beralih menggenggam kedua lengan Taehyung dengan sangat lembut. Ia terus menatap wajah Taehyung yang awalnya tersenyum ceria perlahan meredup. SeokJin mengernyit bingung, melepas genggamannya dan sedikit menjauh. Senyum Taehyung perlahan berubah menjadi segaris, matanya memerah berair.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini lagi. Aku berharap agar kau menyerahkan aku pada abeojie"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong"

"SeokJin-ah…"

SeokJin memotong dengan sebuah cengkraman sedikit kasar di lengan Taehyung. Matanya sedikit mengkilat marah, ia tidak suka melihat Taehyung memohon untuk hal yang tidak berguna dan hal yang tidak akan pernah terjadi di hidupnya. Taehyung tersenyum miris, menahan air mata kesedihannya dan perlahan melepas cengkraman SeokJin.

"Siapa yang memengaruhimu hingga sejauh ini?"

"SeokJin-ah…" Taehyung memanggil namanya dengan lemah dan penuh dengan nada frustasi. SeokJin diam, menatap tangan kecil Taehyung mengelus topeng yang ia kenakan lalu tattoo yang menghiasi pelipis kiri SeokJin.

"Semua masalah akan selesai jika kau menyerahkan aku pada abojie"

"Lalu aku? Apa kau tidak memikirkanku?"

Kali ini Taehyung yang diam, ia menjauhkan tangannya lalu menghela nafas lelah selanjutnya ia berusaha tersenyum lebar pada SeokJin. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu aku tidak akan menyerah hanya karena perkataan penyihir itu. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku lagi? Apa kau tidak ingin berjuang bersamaku?" SeokJin kembali bertanya dengan nada lemah. Taehyung tidak menjawab, bibirnya terasa kelu karena selama ini ia hanya berpikir dari sudut pandang orang banyak bukan dari sudut pandang SeokJin.

Ia tidak berpikir kedepannya bagaimana SeokJin jika ia mengambil keputusan ini. Apa akibatnya jika SeokJin kehilangan dirinya? Dan yang terpenting bagaimana jika dirinya pergi meninggalkan SeokJin sendirian di tempat seperti ini. Ia tidak berpikir sampai ke situ dan ia benar-benar menyesal karena sudah berpikiran egois.

SeokJin menarik Taehyung kedalam pelukannya, memeluk tubuh itu begitu erat sambil bergumam aku akan melindungimu. Taehyung mengangguk, membalas pelukan SeokJin tidak kalah erat sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk dan mengelus punggung SeokJin dengan lembut.

"Mianhae… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri. Aku akan melindungimu, aku tidak akan menyerah, aku berjanji padamu"

…

…

…

"Geuraesseo?"

Joohyun tersenyum, menghidupkan lilin di sekitar tempat duduk NamJoon dengan sangat perlahan. Ia melirik ke arah NamJoon yang masih setia menunggung jawaban dan ringkasan dari rencana licik Joohyun.

"Gunakan budak itu sebagai umpan untuk membuat Taehyung semakin berpikir bahwa ucapanku benar. Dengan membuat dia melihat darah terus menerus dia akan datang sendiri ke sini untuk menyerahkan cawan itu. Lalu, kita bisa gunakan Jungkook jika Taehyung masih bersikeras tidak mau menyerahkan cawan itu"

NamJoon menyeringai, ia menghampiri Joohyun menghentikan tangan itu untuk menyalakan lilin. Joohyun tersenyum, menatap dengan berani tepat di kedua bola mata NamJoon.

"Kau dan aku akan menjadi penguasa dunia. Tunggu sebentar lagi"

NamJoon tersenyum. Mengelus sisi wajah Joohyun lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi NamJoon tadi. "Apa kau sudah menjalankannya?" tanya NamJoon dengan suara bassnya. Joohyun mengangguk, memejamkan matanya kelewat senang karena akhirnya ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya duduk di kursi ini.

"Aku akan menciptakan kursi yang sama untukmu"

"Sebagai hadiahnya aku akan memberikan cawan itu"

…

…

…

…

…

Pagi ini ia bangun terlambat karena semalam suntuk ia hampir tidak tidur. Ia keluar dari kamarnya, melangkah ke dapur seperti biasa menghampiri Baekhyun tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Selain itu dapur ini benar-benar sepi bahkan tidak ada satu pun tungku yang hidup. Ia menghela nafas, berniat mencari salah satu dari mereka tapi ia malah bertemu Jimin.

"Eonni!"

Jimin sedikit terkejut melihat dirinya. Itu semakin membuatnya kebingungan, ia kembali celingak-celinguk mencari sosok si mungil Baekhyun tapi tiba-tiba saja Jimin menggenggam tangannya. Taehyung terkejut dan bingung, ia menatap tangannya lalu wajah Jimin yang terlihat berat untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Waeyo eonni?"

"Ttarawa"

Taehyung semakin bingung melihat Jimin tergesa-gesa menariknya ke sebuah tempat. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja berkecamuk, firasat buruk mulai membayanginya. Ia hanya bisa berharap bukan darah atau hal mengerikan lainnya yang akan ditunjukan Jimin tapi sepertinya ia salah menduga.

Mulutnya menganga lebar melihat di depan istana seseorang sedang dipukul habis-habisan. Beberapa warga yang melihat ada yang mengumpati, mencaci maki dan ada beberapa yang menangis terutama para dayang. Taehyung perlahan mendekat namun Jimin kembali mencegahnya bahkan Hoseok pun mencegahnya.

"Kenapa ada hal mengerikan seperti ini?" Taehyung bertanya dengan suara pelan, matanya terus melirik ke arah si korban yang sudah tidak bersuara lagi bahkan bergerak untuk menggeliat pun tidak. Ia tidak bisa melihat ini lagi, ia menatap penuh harap pada Hoseok dan Jimin agar menjawabnya.

"SeokJin yang memerintahkan ini. Dia salah satu dayangmu" Jimin akhirnya menjawab dengan nada lemah, tangannya masih tetap menahan kepergian Taehyung yang ingin mendekat dan melihat. Hoseok masih tetap berdiri di tempat menghalangi langkah Taehyung.

"Kenapa SeokJin melakukan ini? Apa yang dilakukan dia sampai harus dipukuli seperti ini?" Taehyung kembali bertanya dengan nada parau dan pelan. Hoseok menatap Jimin seakan bertanya apa aku harus menjawabnya atau tidak tapi kali ini Jimin hanya diam. Dengan terpaksa ia mencengkram pundak Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Nugu? Nugumikka?!"

"Baekhyun"

Nafasnya seketika berhenti mendengar nama seseorang yang begitu ia kenal disebutkan oleh Hoseok bebarengan dengan salah satu si pemukul membuka karung yang membalut tubuh itu dan benar. Itu Baekhyun. Ia berusaha bernafas, melepas cengkraman dan genggaman tangan Jimin. Ia mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang berlumuran darah dan penuh luka memar. Nafasnya semakin memendek, sesak di dada, rasa sakit di kepala dan punggungnya semakin menambah buruk situasinya. Matanya memerah ingin menangis tapi ia tidak mengeluarkan air mata sama sekali.

Tubuhnya semakin melemas menatap wajah itu hampir tidak dikenali lagi karena berlumuran darah dan ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Ia tidak bisa melihat ini lagi.

"Taehyung!"

…

…

…

" _Geumanhaeyo!"_

" _Agasshi! Bagaimana jika kau terluka lagi!"_

" _Agasshi! Kau membuatku kami takut"_

" _Igo?"_

" _Agasshi!"_

" _Jimin agasshi, Hoseok-ssi dan SeokJin-ssi"_

" _Juga, yang memasak itu adalah Jimin agasshi"_

" _Agasshi! Agasshi!"_

" _Agasshi…"_

"Baekhyun…"

Taehyung terbangun dengan kening berkeringat. Menatap sekeliling sampai pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang yang sejak tadi menungguinya sadar. Pandangannya kembali berair menahan tangis, dengan sedikit kesusahan Taehyung bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Merubah pandangan berairnya menjadi tajam, saat ia melihat wajah bertopeng itu entah kenapa ia selalu teringat Baekhyun, sahabat, saudari dan segalanya bagi Taehyung.

SeokJin hanya bisa memasang wajah datar. Mendekati Taehyung sambil berusaha memegang pundak Taehyung guna menenenangkannya, tapi yang ia dapat adalah penolakan Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah…"

"Bagaimana bisa…" Taehyung mulai bersuara meskipun lemah dan terdengar sendu. Ia masih memandang tajam SeokJin, menjauhkan tangan SeokJin dengan kasar masih dengan tatapan yang sama. Yang di tatap hanya bisa diam memasang wajah datar menahan suaranya untuk tidak membalas nada bicara tajam Taehyung.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal seperti itu…" tanya Taehyung menahan rasa marahnya. Mencengkram begitu erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh lemahnya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU PADA MANUSIA?!" kali ini Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarah dan rasa kecewanya. Berteriak tepat di hadapan wajah SeokJin. SeokJin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam masih berusaha menarik Taehyung untuk menatap wajahnya dengan benar. Taehyung tetap berontak, tatapannya semakin menajam memendam amarah dan rasa kecewa.

"Kau membunuhnya. Kau memukuli adikku sampai mati, kau membunuh adikku!"

"Baekhyun bukan adikmu tapi dia musuhmu!" SeokJin memotong amarah Taehyung dengan teriakan juga tapi jauh lebih pelan dari Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri masih menggeratkkan giginya menahan amarah, kesedihan, kecewa dan dukanya karena melihat orang kepercayaannya tewas tepat di depan matanya.

"Mwo?"

"Dia adalah mata-mata yang dikirim Chanyeol wangjangnim. Dia sengaja membuatmu tidak mengingat apapun selama kau lupa ingatan dengan mencampurkan obat di teh merahmu"

" _Aku tidak mau minum teh"_

" _Nde?"_

Tatapan Taehyung masih tidak percaya dan terkejut, menolak segala ucapan yang diberikan SeokJin padanya tapi melihat kesungguhan di mata SeokJin dan ekspresi yang tidak main-main mampu membuatnya perlahan percaya.

"Dia juga berperan memberitahu jalan menuju perkampungan ini pada Joohyun dan Chanyeol. Selain itu, dia juga berperan mencegah kepergian Kyungsoo dan Sehoon. Dia dalang dibalik semua kejadian buruk yang menimpamu"

" _KYA!"_

" _TEMUKAN SEHOON DAN KYUNGSOO SEKARANG!"_

Taehyung tidak bisa bicara. Dia hanya diam memandang kosong ke arah depan lalu SeokJin dengan pandangan memerah menahan tangis kesedihan. Perlahan ia menjauhkan tangan SeokJin yang masih terus berusaha memegang lengannya.

"Baekhyun…" Taehyung bersuara dengan sangat pelan. Ia menatap SeokJin lalu sebuah sebuah kain di dekat mejanya, ia tidak tahu itu milik siapa tapi hatinya mengatakan itu tulisan Baekhyun. Pandangan memerah, ia kembali menangis.

"Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah Baekhyun jatuh cinta" ucap Taehyung tanpa menatap SeokJin sama sekali. Ia menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi SeokJin, ia masih marah dan tidak percaya SeokJin tega melakukan hal sekejam itu pada seorang budak tidak bersalah. SeokJin menghela nafas, keluar dari kamar tanpa sepatah kata membalas perkataan Taehyung tadi.

Saat keluar, tubuhnya serasa lemas ia bahkan harus berpegangan pada pilar-pilar di sekitarnya. Ia tidak bisa menerima karena seorang budak Taehyung menatap dirinya penuh kebencian. Tangannya terkepal kuat, semua ini karena NamJoon dan komplotannya. Dia sengaja melakukan ini, dia sengaja membuat Taehyung tertekan dan perlahan membencinya. Ia harus segera menjalani sumpahnya, sumpah membunuh mereka dengan perlahan.

…

Ia membuka kain itu dengan perlahan. Rasanya ia ingin menangis melihat tulisan Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya dan itu berarti satu kebohongan lagi yang dibuat Baekhyun. Ia menutup matanya, memeluk kain itu dengan erat seakan kain ini adalah Baekhyun. Ia kembali menatap kain itu dan mulai membacanya.

 _Agasshi. Aku tahu kesalahanku ini benar-benar kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan seumur hidupku. Mianhae…  
Aku tahu ajalku sudah dekat karena itu aku akan mengakui satu hal pada Agasshi. Aku sebenarnya tidak suka mendengar kabar pernikahan agasshi dengan Chanyeol Wangjangnim. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku dan akan terus menjadi cinta pertamaku. Aku selalu mengawasinya secara diam-diam, memastikan dia tidak kekurangan apapun meskipun aku ada di sini. Aku benar-benar mencintainya meskipun dia tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Apa aku orang yang bodoh melakukan semua ini demi dirinya?  
Meskipun semua itu salah aku siap menerima hukuman apapun dan aku tidak pernah menyesal. Aku akan tetap mencintainya. Jangan khawatirkan aku, jangan menangis karena aku, dan jangan pernah menyalahkan diri sendiri lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak menyesal melakukan semua ini._

Mata Taehyung kembali berair. Mengelus setiap kata yang ditulis Baekhyun dengan begitu rapi. Ia kembali menatapi kamarnya. Ia kembali melihat darah. Semua ini karena dirinya, semua perkataan Joohyun mengani semua pertumpahan darah itu benar. Semua ini berakar dari dirinya, semua ini karena Kim Taehyung yang keras kepala.

"Ini semua karena aku…"

…

…

Ia menatap nyalang pada kuda yang dinaikii mata-matanya. Mencengkram baju bagian depannya agar berdiri dengan tegap. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada apapun, yang lebih ia pedulikan adalah Taehyung-nya. Taehyung-nya sekarang menatap dirinya begitu penuh kebencian.

"Siapkan pasukan malam ini untuk menyerang markas mereka mala mini. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya mala mini"

Jimin yang sejak awal memerhatikan kemurkaan SeokJin meringis. Ia bertopang sepenuhnya pada pilar di belakangnya. Semua perkataan Yoongi benar, dewa kematian selalu benar karena dia menggendalikan kematian setiap umat manusia. Ia memandangi gelang pemberian Hoseok, lalu beralih lorong menuju kamar Hoseok dan Taehyung serta terakhir SeokJin. Ia tidak bisa melihat mereka mati sementara dirinya hidup. Ia tidak bisa melihat semua ini lagi.

" _Mereka semua mati dan hanya kau yang bisa menahan kematian mereka, termasuk kematian Hoseok"-Yoongi._

…

…

Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Tangannya menggenggam begitu erat surat terakhir pemberian Baekhyun. Ia melirk ke arah sampingnya merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang ternyata Hoseok. Pemuda dengan dimple smile itu menghela nafas lelah sama seperti Taehyung saat ini. Pandangannya memancarkan rasa lelah yang begitu sangat.

"Hoseok-ah, sampai kapan kita seperti ini?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada lemah. Melirik Hoseok yang menampilkan raut wajah entah lah. Taehyung menarik nafas panjang sebelum berdiri menghadap tubuh Hoseok.

"Aku ingin pulang aku ingin bertemu eomma aku ingin melupakan semua ini bahkan di dalam mimpi sekalipun" Taehyung kembali mengucapkan permohonannya. Hoseok menghela nafas, memegang kedua pundak Taehyung seakan memberi kekuatan dibalik tepukan hangat ini.

"Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Darah siapa yang akan aku lihat setelah adikku?"

"Taehyung, Baekhyun sudah begitu banyak melakukan kesalahan tapi kau masih bisa peduli padanya" Hoseok memotong begitu cepat. Taehyung menggeleng, menjauhkan tangan Hoseok dengan sangat pelan lalu menyerahkan surat terakhir Baekhyun pada dia.

"Dia jatuh cinta, adikku jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol Wangjangnim. Dia tidak pernah menyesal melakukan semua itu"

"Karena itu dia pantas dipukuli sampai mati karena dia tidak menyesali apapun"

"Hoseok-ah" Taehyung memanggil dengan suara lirih. Menarik telapak tangan Hoseok, memberikan surat itu pada sahabatnya sambil tersenyum mengingat segala kenangannya dengan Baekhyun begitu mendalam. "Aku ingin seperti dia. Aku ingin seperti Baekhyun, aku ingin menjadi orang yang tidak kenal takut bahkan pada kematian. Aku ingin seperti dia, aku akan mengikuti jejaknya" Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hoseok seakan menggeleng setelah mengerti maksud kalimat Taehyung soal mengikuti jejak. Taehyung tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau bahagia melakukan semua ini?"

"Nde" Taehyung menjawab dengan suara yakin. Senyumnya perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan air matanya yang kembali tumpah mengingat segala bunyi pedang, bau darah dan teriakan kesakitan setiap orang yang tewas karena dirinya. Ia tidak bisa merasakan semua hal itu, ia seperti ada di antara hidup dan mati.

"Aku bahagia… aku benar-benar bahagia"

Hoseok menutup matanya menahan tangis melihat Taehyung begitu tenangnya berniat memberikan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua. Taehyung berusaha tersenyum, mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan.

 _Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka mati. Mungkin ini alasan Tuhan membawaku kemari… aku tidak pernah menyesal. Ini bukan kesalahan, tapi jika ini memang benar sebuah kesalahan aku akan menyebut kesalahan ini adalah kesalahan terindah yang pernah aku lakukan…_

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Wind-Jung SeungHwan, Blood Sweat & Tears-BTS, My Love-Lee Hi, Because of you-Kelly Clarkson, Halucination-Jang JaeIn ft Nashow, Can You Hear My Heart-Epik High ft Lee Hi & Fall For You-Secondhand Serenade)**

 _Aku bukan orang seperti yang ada dipikiranmu_

 _Apa ahjussi gumiho?_

 _Kisah sebuah kutukan, hukuman sekaligus anugrah dari-Nya._

 _Ahjussi pasti gumiho_

 _Anniya_

 _Saranghaeyo_

 _Kutukan abadi yang hanya bisa diputus melalui sebuah hukuman. Sebuah hukuman yang begitu menyakitkan. Namun dibalik hukuman itu ada sebuah anugrah. Anugrah yang membuat dirinya bertemu dengan hukumannya._

 _Ahjussi… aku bisa…_

 _Hajima_

 _Anugrah, hukuman dan kutukan yang ia pilih sendiri._

 _Selamatkan aku…_

 _Kenapa aku harus menyelamatkanmu?_

 _Dan ia begitu menyesali kenapa ia menerima anugrah ini…_

 **Ahjussi, saranghaeyo!**

 **YoonMin**

 **Coming soon**


	15. Chapter 15

Ia masih setia duduk sendirian sekalipun Hoseok sudah pergi. Ia masih duduk tepat di hadapan pohon harapan Jimin. Menatap pohon itu dengan penuh kesedihan, seolah ia sedang mengeluh atas semua kejadian ini. Kenapa ia dilahirkan? Kenapa ia dibawa ke tempat mengerikan ini? Apa sebegitu besar dosa yang ia miliki di masa lalu? Perlahan ia menunduk, mencengkram hanbok nya sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa sakit di dada dan punggungnya.

"Kau kesakitan?"

Taehyung menoleh sebentar ke sumber suara lalu kembali memalingkan wajah pucatnya. SeokJin menghela nafas, menjulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk pundak Taehyung tapi tetap tidak ada reaksi. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas melihat kekeras kepalaan Taehyung hanya karena budak pengkhianat itu.

"Jangan keras kepala! Apa kau akan terus seperti ini hanya karena budak itu?"

"Jangan sebut adikku sebagai budak" Taehyung memotong ucapan menghina SeokJin pada Baekhyun. Ia menatap sebentar ke arah SeokJin lalu menjauhkan tangan SeokJin dari pundaknya.

"Jangan seperti ini lagi. Apa kau sudah tidak percaya padaku? Apa kau lebih percaya pada Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal itu? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku dalam posisi sulit memilih seperti ini?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Setelahnya ia kembali memalingkan wajah menghadap pohon harapan Jimin. SeokJin mengeraskan wajahnya, ia tidak suka jika orang entah siapapun memerlakukan dirinya seolah ia adalah orang yang suka mengintimidasi. Ia tidak suka, sekalipun itu Taehyung.

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku ingin segera menemukan eomma lalu mengajaknya pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat pertempuhan darah lagi, aku ingin melupakan semuanya…"

"Lalu aku?" tanya SeokJin. Taehyung diam, memandangi wajah bertopeng itu dengan tatapan memohon. Wajahnya benar-benar mengeras mengetahui maksud ucapan Taehyung yaitu mengirimnya kembali ke tempat NamJoon. "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi aku akan membuatmu tetap di sini, kau adalah wanitaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi bahkan aku tidak mengijinkanmu mati"

"SeokJin-ah…"

"Jangan keras kepala!"

Mata Taehyung membulat mendengar suara bentakan SeokJin untuknya. Tangannya semakin melemas menggantung di sisi tubuhnya. Perlahan ia bangun dari duduknya, menggeleng tidak percaya mendengar SeokJin kembali membentaknya. SeokJin menghela nafas, menarik tangan Taehyung untuk ia genggaman seakan meminta maaf karena ia sudah membentak Taehyung.

"Kita sudah sering sekali mengalami perpisahan jangan sampai kita saling berpisah lagi"

Taehyung kembali memalingkan wajahnya, menarik tangannya dari genggaman hangat tangan SeokJin. Ia tidak bisa lagi hidup seperti ini, hidup sebagai beban, hidup sebagai kelemahan bagi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ia tidak mau hidup seperti itu, hidup yang begitu menyeramkan dan mengerikan. Dan SeokJin tidak mengerti sama sekali bagaimana rasanya hidup seperti itu.

…

…

…

…

…

" _Mereka semua mati dan hanya kau yang bisa menahan kematian mereka, termasuk kematian Hoseok"-Yoongi._

" _Mereka semua mati dan hanya kau yang bisa menahan kematian mereka, termasuk kematian Hoseok"-Yoongi._

" _Mereka semua mati dan hanya kau yang bisa menahan kematian mereka, termasuk kematian Hoseok"-Yoongi._

"Jimin-ah!"

Jimin tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia menatap Hoseok, pemuda itu terus tersenyum tanpa henti seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk bisa tersenyum. Jimin perlahan membalas senyuman Hoseok dengan senyuman segaris. Hoseok menghela nafas melihat wajah sedih Jimin sehabis melayat ke pemakaman orang tuanya. Dipikirannya mungkin Jimin sedih karena melihat makam orangtuanya yang sama saja mengingatkannya pada kematian tragis mereka.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan hidup di zamanku? Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku akan mengajarimu semuanya dari hal yang paling bawah"

Jimin tidak mendengarkan sama sekali ocehan Hoseok ia melangkah dengan sangat pelan menatap lurus ke depan lebih tepatnya pintu masuk menuju perkampungan pemburu bayangan. Di sana beberapa orang nampak berkerumun menyaksikan sesuatu. Dan saat matanya berhasil melihat dengan jelas objek apa yang diperhatikan matanya membulat sempurna. Ia berlari cukup kencang meninggalkan Hoseok untuk melihat objek itu dengan jelas.

 **PEMBERONTAK**

Mulutnya menganga melihat tulisan itu terukir jelas di dada mayat yang digantung tepat di pintu masuk perkampungan mereka. Tubuhnya lemas mengingat wajah-wajah mayat itu adalah pasukan SeokJin dan Sehoon sekaligus teman-temannya. Hoseok yang baru bisa menyusul berusaha menarik Jimin menjauh tapi Jimin berontak dan tetap memaksa untuk berdiri di sini. Menatapi rekan-rekannya tewas di tangan NamJoon dan mayat mereka digantung seperti hewan.

…

…

SeokJin menggeram marah. Berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menghancurkan meja di hadapannya. Nafasnya tidak stabil mendengarkan laporan dari anak buahnya mengenai utusannya menyerang markas NamJoon gagal. Apa dia benar-benar ingin membangkitkan jiwa monster SeokJin sampai-sampai NamJoon repot-repot mengirimkan jasad-jasad mereka?

"SeokJin-ssi"

"Wae?" tanya SeokJin masih dengan geraman marahnya. Menatap Hoseok yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, menatapi kondisi dirinya yang mengenaskan karena sama sekali belum makan atau minum bahkan tidur sejak dua hari lalu.

"Orang-orang yang digantung itu adalah orang-orangmu yang terbaik dan itu berarti kau kekurangan orang"

SeokJin menoleh mendengar laporan yang paling membuatnya emosi jika bersangkutan dengan jumlah pasukan mereka. Hoseok menghela nafas, melanjutkan ucapannya dengan susah payah karena takut membuat emosi SeokJin kembali tidak stabil. "Aku akan memimpin penyerangan selanjutnya"

"Aku tidak menyetujuinya. Selama kau hidup di sini kau tidak pernah bertempur yang kau lakukan hanya membaca buku dan mengobati. Mengirimmu ke sana sama saja membuatmu terbunuh" SeokJin memotong permintaan Hoseok dengan penjelasan yang benar-benar membuat Hoseok tidak bisa bicara lagi tapi ia tetap memaksa.

"Aku saja"

"Itu lebih tidak masuk akal. NamJoon bisa saja memanfaatkan perasaanmu pada Taehyung untuk dijadikan kelemahanmu, mereka bisa menyerangmu lebih mudah jika kau yang menghadapi mereka. Lebih baik aku karena mereka sama sekali tidak mengenalku" Hoseok kembali menyanggah yang langsung membuat SeokJin tersadar jika selama ini NamJoon selalu menggunakan Taehyung sebagai senjata paling ampuh untuk melumpuhkan dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu aku masih mempunyai janji dengan Jimin"

SeokJin menoleh padanya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum lalu pergi untuk berpamitan. SeokJin menghela nafas, menatap celah di pintunya. Celah itu menampilkan sepasang mata yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya. Tanpa ia tegur pun ia tahu siapa pemilik mata itu bahkan pemilik mata itu mendekat menampilkan diri. Sosok itu semakin dekat dengan wajah tidak percaya menatap SeokJin. Ia segera bangun dari duduknya menghampiri Taehyung.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau seperti ini"

"Taehyung-ah…"

Taehyung melangkah mundur menjauhi tangan SeokJin yang berniat memegang pundaknya. Kepalanya menggeleng tidak percaya dengan mata memerah sedih mendengar dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri SeokJin mengirim sahabat terbaiknya ke ajalnya sendiri.

"Seharusnya aku tidak pernah ke sini. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengikutimu sampai ke mari. Pada akhirnya semua ini akan terjadi"

"Taehyung-ah…"

Pandangan mata SeokJin seakan meminta Taehyung untuk mendengarkan dulu penjelasannya. Tapi Taehyung tetap melangkah mundur menjauhi SeokJin dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan marah. Sudah cukup SeokJin membunuh Baekhyun dengan cara sekejam itu sekarang dia juga mau membunuh Hoseok.

"Pada akhirnya kita akan saling membenci dan menjauh. Seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu lebih dulu sebelum rasa benci ini muncul"

"Hoseok yang memintanya sendiri, dia yakin dengan kemampunnya sendiri kenapa aku tidak meyakini hal yang sama?"

"Bukan itu" Taehyung kembali memotong ucapan SeokJin. "Saat kita berpisah aku memang merindukanmu begitu juga dirimu tapi selain perasaan rindu itu ada perasaan sakit yang aku rasakan. Sekarang aku kembali merasakan perasaan sakit itu" lanjut Taehyung dengan suara pelan. Menatap lurus ke kedua bola mata SeokJin yang membulat tidak percaya karena Taehyung perlahan mulai membencinya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mau aku membencimu tapi suatu hari nanti kita akan saling membenci. Untuk mencegah hal itu aku harus meninggalkanmu, aku harus pergi mengikuti eomma"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku akan selalu menghalangi langkahmu menuju tempat terkutuk itu. Jika kau berusaha kabur sepuluh kali aku akan menghalangi langkahmu dua puluh kali. Begitu seterusnya hingga kau tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dariku"

"SeokJin-ah…"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Dengan cepat SeokJin memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang bergetar seperti menolak pelukan SeokJin. Padahal ia selalu merindukan dan selalu menginginkan pelukan ini tapi untuk pertama kalinya ia menolak pelukan ini. Secara sadar ia menolak perlakuan hangat SeokJin padanya.

…

…

…

Ia berusaha tidak mengetahui apapun dan tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun saat mendengar hal itu. Ia tetap tersenyum dan mengangguk memberi ijin. Mata hitamnya menatap jepit buatan Hoseok dengan antusias. Jepit ini berbeda dengan jepit yang ia koleksi di dalam lemarinya. Jepit ini hanya perlu di masukan di sela rambut lalu ditekan tanpa harus diselipkan seperti jepit pada umumnya.

Sementara Hoseok di belakang sedang menguncir rambutnya. Hoseok dengan rapi menguncir rambutnya bahkan memita rambutnya dengan rapi. Setelah selesai Hoseok merebut jepit rambut buatannya, memasangkannya di sisi kanan rambut hitam Jimin. Penampilan yang benar-benar cantik dan imut.

"Kau bisa menguncir dengan sangat indah rupanya"

"Tentu. Baik, sekarang kau ingin kata apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Hoseok sambil menyiapkan alat tulisnya. Jimin tersenyum memandangi Hoseok dengan semangat mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Aku tidak akan jadi janda, kan?"

"Tentu tidak. Untuk itu aku tidak akan menikah denganmu sekarang, meskipun aku yakin selamat tapi tetap saja ada sedikit rasa takut" ucap Hoseok kali ini menatap wajah Jimin yang begitu dekat dengannya. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di kamar Jimin yang berhadapan langsung dengan pohon harapan miliknya. Jendela kamarnya ia buka dengan lebar sehingga sinar bulan bisa masuk dengan leluasa ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aku ingin mengetahui kata _selamat tinggal_ "

"Wae? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lebih baik mengatakan _sampai berjumpa lagi_ "

"Aku ingin kata _selamat tinggal_ " Jimin tetap memaksa dan akhirnya Hoseok mengalah. Ia menuliskan kata _good bye_ dengan ukuran tulisan cukup besar lalu memberikannya pada Jimin. Jimin terlihat sangat senang bahkan memperhatikan tulisan ini dengan begitu intens. Setelah puas ia ikut menuliskan hal yang sama dan berhasil selain itu tulisannya sudah jauh lebih baik dari pada saat awal-awal Hoseok mengajarinya.

"Eottaeyo?" tanya Jimin menunjukan hasilnya. Hoseok mengangguk, menaruh kertas itu lalu menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Jimin dengan lembut. Si penerima hanya bisa tersenyum, balik menyentuh telapak tangan Hoseok, mengelusnya dengan sangat pelan.

"Kau adalah istriku. I Love you"

"Kau juga adalah suamiku. I Love you too"

Hoseok menempelkan bibir mereka dengan begitu pelan dan lembut. Jimin tersenyum, membalas lumatan lembut Hoseok dengan sebuah lumatan yang tidak jauh dari kata lembut. Ia benar-benar tidak menyesal mengenal orang yang berasal dari masa depan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyesal dan akan selalu mengingat hal ini sekalipun ia sudah berenkanasi. Ia akan selalu mengingat bahwa Hoseok adalah suami abadinya begitu juga dirinya adalah istri abadi Hoseok. Mereka adalah pasangan abadi yang tidak akan pernah dipisahkan sekali pun oleh zaman.

…

…

…

Mata NamJoon berkilat tajam memerhatikan perkampungan tempat Taehyung berada masih belum menandakan adanya sebuah penyerangan namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Menatapi Joohyun yang juga nampak senang karena rencana mereka berhasil.

"Ramalan itu ternyata benar bahwa akan ada sebuah kematian besar di keluarga Ming. Terimakasih karena sudah mewujudkan ramalan itu"

Joohyun yang sedang merangkai bunga tersenyum puas, menjauhkan bunga itu sebentar untuk menatapi NamJoon dengan tatapan intens.

"Aku akan menjadi penguasa dunia dan calon anakku kelak akan menjadi penerusnya. Sebentar lagi hal yang mengguncang akan terjadi"

…

…

…

…

…

Hoseok sudah bersiap dengan kuda dan persenjataan. Ia menatapi pintu istana yang dipenuhi para penduduk yang bersiap melepas kepergiannya, mereka khawatir sekaligus takut karena harapan satu-satunya mereka hanyalah Hoseok. Ia menatap sekitarnya lalu tersenyum, beruntung Jimin menurut untuk tidak mengantarkannya sampai ke perbatasan perkampungan pemburu bayangan dan dunia luar. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Jimin nanti.

…

Sekali lagi ia menatap langit lalu Yoongi yang tidak jauh darinya sedang memperhatikannya sambil memakan apel. Ia akan melakukan ini, perlahan ia naik ke pembatas balkon istana. Pandangannya menelusuri para penduduk yang mulai menaruh perhatian pada dirinya karena berdiri tepat di pinggir balkon sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi menghela nafas melihat wanita ini bersikeras mengorbankan nyawanya demi orang lain bahkan melakukan perjanjian senekat itu. Yoongi kembali menatap ke bawah tepatnya pada Hoseok yang begitu terkejut melihat Jimin berdiri di tempat berbahaya seperti itu.

"Kisah cinta yang manis namun berakhir tragis kembali terjadi. Bukan pada Taehyung dan SeokJin tapi pada Jimin dan Hoseok" ucap Yoongi semakin menyembunyikan dirinya agar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Ia akan mengabulkan permintaan Jimin saat ini.

…

"Jimin-ah!"

Hoseok berlari memasuki balkon tempat yang Jimin gunakan sebagai tempat bunuh diri. Sekarang ia berdiri tepat di belakang Jimin yang masih tetap berdiri di tempat tidak mau mundur satu langkah pun. Ia berusaha mendekat bertepatan dengan Jimin yang berbalik menghadap dirinya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan ini?"

"Berhenti!"

Hoseok menggeleng. Melangkah maju tapi Jimin mengangkat tangannya menahan Hoseok untuk melangkah maju lagi.

"Jimin-ah"

"Berbalik!"

Hoseok terdiam di tempat. Matanya berharap agar Jimin tidak melakukan ini dan turun dari tempat berbahaya itu tapi sayang Jimin tidak bergeming saat melihat Hoseok memohon dengan air mata. Bahkan Jimin tidak menangis sama sekali.

"Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan ini jika kau melihatnya. Berbalik!"

Dengan sangat perlahan Hoseok berbalik. Jimin menatap mata Hoseok yang memohon agar Jimin tidak akan melakukannya. Setelah Hoseok berbalik air matanya turun mengalir membentuk anak sungai. Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini tapi ia harus melakukan ini, meskipun sulit karena Hoseok ada di hadapannya tapi ia tetap harus melakukan ini. Jimin perlahan tersenyum melihat Hoseok sudah berbalik dengan sempurna.

"Good bye…"

Hoseok menoleh, berlari sekencang yang ia bisa sebelum Jimin menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah. Terlambat, Jimin lebih cepat menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah dengan pandangan memerah menahan tangis saat yang ia lihat terakhir adalah wajah penuh air mata Hoseok sebelum akhirnya semua menggelap.

"JIMIN!"

Hoseok berlari ke tangga, menuruninya terburu-buru dan langsung menghampiri tubuh berdarah Jimin. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi Jimin dan detak jantungnya, menggeleng tidak menerima semua ini. Ia menekan dada Jimin dan memberinya nafas buatan, ia tidak ingin ini semua terjadi. Ia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi pada Jimin nya. Air matanya semakin mengalir deras karena Jimin tidak membuka matanya, nafasnya tidak ada, dan denyut nadinya tidak terasa lagi.

Hoseok menggeleng, menolak kenyataan menyakitkan ini. Tangisnya semakin keras begitu juga dengan tindakan CPR nya. Dayang-dayang dan orang-orang Manchu yang melihat Jimin tidak bergerak semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Jebalyo… dorawa (kembali) … jebalyo…"

Hoseok memukul-mukul tanah di samping tubuh Jimin, menangis semakin jadi melihat Jimin sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia hanya bisa memeluk tubuh ringkih Jimin, menangis sekeras-kerasnya sambil memanggil nama sang kekasih-bukan melainkan pasangan hidup sejatinya.

"Jimin… jebalyo… Jimin!"

Ia memeluk tubuh Jimin semakin erat. Matanya menangkap sepucuk surat yang digenggam erat oleh Jimin, ia mengambil dan membacanya dengan isak tangis.

 _Aku sadar bahwa air dan minyak tidak mungkin bersatu.  
Manchu dan Joseon.  
Qing dan Ming.  
Dua nama besar ini bagaikan air dan minyak yang tidak akan pernah bersatu dan aku sadar bahwa semua ini karena dosa.  
Jianzhou Jurchen, Gwanghaegun, Injo dan Hyeonjong.  
Entah ini bisa membantu atau tidak, aku yang akan menebus dosa mereka. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas perseteruan ini. _

_Takdir bintang yang mengatakan aku akan membawa awal baru ternyata benar, Hoseokie. Dengan kematianku aku akan membawa awal baru untuk semua orang dan membawa kebahagian. Hoseokie, kau akan tetap menjadi pasangan sejatiku hingga akhir hayatku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu meskipun aku di surga. Saranghaeyo… I Love You…_

Tangis Hoseok semakin keras, menciumi surat itu dan memeluk tubuh berdarah Jimin semakin erat. Ia tidak mau ini terjadi, ia masih membutuhkan Jimin dan akan selalu membutuhkannya.

"Anni… Jimin, ireona… ireona… hikss"

Semua sudah terlambat. Jimin sudah membuat keputusan, menjadikan dirinya sebagai penebus dosa. Meninggalkan Taehyung, Jungkook, SeokJin dan pasangan sejatinya Hoseok. Tangis pasangannya itu bercampur dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kepala Jimin. Pelukannya semakin mengerat saat beberapa dayang memanggil Taehyung dan SeokJin.

Taehyung yang shock menjatuhkan dirinya. Matanya memerah melihat jasad Jimin penuh dengan darah dan dipeluk begitu erat oleh Hoseok. Orang yang paling ia butuhkan selain Jungkook yang masih belum ditemukan. Orang itu sekarang tertidur dengan damai untuk selamanya.

SeokJin yang paling terkejut dan terpukul. Jimin sudah seperti ibu baginya dan untuk kedua kalinya ia melihat ibunya mati di hadapannya. Ia menghampiri Hoseok, menatapi wajah damai dan sebuah kertas yang digenggam erat oleh Hoseok. Ia memang tidak menangis keras seperti Taehyung dan Hoseok tapi jauh di dalam dirinya ia benar-benar menangis.

"Jimin…"

…

…

…

" _Gobna?"_

" _Nde,"_

" _Kenapa takut? Aku di sini, meskipun kemampuan memanahku belum sebagus Nuna"_

" _Hoseok-ah"_

" _Aku mencintaimu, apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"_

" _Aku… mencintaimu"_

" _Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau lakukan malam ini sebagai hadiah perpisahan, dwae?"_

" _Aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku selalu merindukanmu, dan aku selalu mencintaimu"_

" _Jiminie!"_

Hoseok masih berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya, ia sengaja tidak menghidupkan lilin membiarkan sinar bulan saja yang menemaninya karena sinar itu adalah Jiminnya. Ia akan selalu bersama Jimin jika seperti ini, pandangannya kosong, tubuhnya lemas seperti tanpa jiwa dan semangat. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat surat terakhir Jimin, kertas-kertas hasil tulisan alphabet Jimin dan sebuah lukisan Jimin yang baru selesai ia kerjakan. Pandangan kosongnya berubah menjadi memerah dan perlahan berair saat ia beradu pandang dengan mata di lukisan Jimin, lukisan ini benar-benar mencerminkan diri seorang Jimin.

Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk membawa sebuah lilin. Orang itu adalah Taehyung, dengan sangat perlahan Taehyung mengambil tempat di samping Hoseok. Menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, mengarahkan kepala sahabatnya ini ke pundaknya.

"Hoseok-ah. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri"

"Aku salah, aku terlalu memaksakan keinginanku padanya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang perasaannya" ucap Hoseok dengan suara parau menahan isak tangisnya. "Seorang dari keluarga yang dituduh pemberontak, mantan gisaeng, anak yatim piatu, perbedaan usia kami. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu, aku terlalu memaksanya. Cintaku hanya sebuah cinta tanpa perasaan"

Taehyung menggeleng, menjauhkan kepala Hoseok, menghapus jejak air mata Hoseok dengan sangat pelan dan lembut. Tapi air mata itu terus mengalir tanpa bisa Hoseok tahan.

"Aku tidak pernah bertanya kenapa dia hanya tersenyum sebentar dan selebihnya diam. Aku tidak pernah menanyakan perasaannya selama kami berhubungan, apa dia menyukainya atau merasa terbebani karena hubungan ini. Aku adalah sumber kebahagiannya sekaligus kesakitannnya"

"Anni, Hoseok-ah" potong Taehyung menggeleng menolak ucapan Hoseok bahwa dia adalah sumber kesakitan Jimin. Ia tahu bagaimana bahagianya Jimin bersama Hoseok mana mungkin Hoseok adalah sumber kesakitan Jimin.

"Eonni memang melakukan kesalahan tapi dia tidak membuat kesalahan itu membekas, dia tidak bertindak egois" ucap Taehyung dengan sangat lembut tapi Hoseok seketika menepis tangannya, menyadari satu hal yang membuatnya menjadi marah. Pandangannya menajam dan itu membuatnya takut bicara lagi.

"Apa SeokJin tau semua hal ini? Apa SeokJin tahu bahwa Jimin membuat kesepakatan dengan dewa kematian?"

Mata Taehyung membulat mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok. Ia tidak mengangguk, menggeleng atau menyanggah ucapan Hoseok. Ia diam di tempat, menatap pandangan marah dan tajam Hoseok. Pandangan tajam itu mengarah padanya seakan meminta jawaban pasti sekarang juga. Tapi Taehyung tetap diam karena ia benar-benar tidak tahu, jika memang benar SeokJin tahu itu berarti SeokJin sudah membunuh dua orang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya setelah Baekhyun.

…

…

…

…

…

Ia berjalan cukup tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan tempat SeokJin. Di sana ia langsung membuka pintu tersebut, menampakan dua sosok yang menghantuinya semalam suntuk setelah menyadari bahwa Jimin berkorban untuk semua dan melakukan perjanjian dengan dewa kematian. Selain itu, kemungkinan besar SeokJin sudah mengetahui semua ini. Semua perkiraannya terbukti, di ruangan ini SeokJin dan Yoongi saling berhadapan dan terlihat akrab (meskipun sebenarnya tidak). Senyum miris Hoseok langsung terlihat, ia melangkah maju berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan menatap SeokJin dan Yoongi.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau tidak tidur semalam"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana caramu tidur saat melihat orang yang sangat kau sayangi mati di hadapanmu?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada sarkatis. SeokJin mengangkat alisnya bingung mendengar Hoseok bertanya dengan nada sinis seperti itu.

"Yoongi-ssi, sudah berapa lama kalian mengenal? Apa kau yang menawarkan kesepakatan itu?" tanya Hoseok kali ini beralih menatap Yoongi yang berdiri di samping SeokJin. Wajah pria itu pucat pasi seperti tanpa beban dan dosa sama sekali. Dia beralih menatap Hoseok lalu SeokJin secara bergantian.

"Dia memang ditakdirkan seperti itu. Ming Jimin dilahirkan di atas takdir akan menjadi sebuah awal kehidupan baru dan dia sudah menjalani takdirnya. Pilihan dari takdir yang kalian pilih adalah kau mati atau dia yang mati" jawab Yoongi tidak kalah sinisnya. Hoseok mengeraskan wajahnya mendengar jawaban Yoongi seperti meremehkan nyawa manusia.

"Hoseok-ah, Jimin sudah membuat keputusannya"

"Jika kau tahu dia akan memilih mati apa kau mengijinkannya?" tanya Hoseok memotong penjelasan SeokJin tentang kalimat Yoongi tadi. SeokJin terdiam, bangun dari kursinya menghampiri Hoseok yang sudah kembali menangis meskipun tidak terdengar sama sekali suaranya. Matanya memerah mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan dan kecewa setiap kali beradu pandang dengan SeokJin.

"Aku mengijinkannya, jika dia sudah membuat keputusan maka sulit bagi siapapun untuk menarik keputusan itu. Percuma meskipun aku tidak mengijinkannya dia akan tetap melakukannya, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya tapi Taehyung tidak ingin kehilanganmu aku lebih merelakan dia daripada kehilanganmu"

Pandangan Hoseok seakan tidak percaya dengan yang diucapkan SeokJin padanya. Ia melangkah mundur dengan rasa takut dan kecewa mendengar jawaban SeokJin begitu kejam.

"Arra"

"Hoseok-ah"

"Aku akan pergi sesuai perintahmu waktu itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan Jimin pergi sendiri"

"Hoseok-ah!"

Hoseok tidak mendengarkan panggilan terakhir SeokJin. Ia terus melangkah maju menuju pintu keluar dengan pandangan memerah dan penuh tekad untuk bertemu Jimin kembali. SeokJin tidak mampu mengucapkan satu kata lagi untuk mencegah kepergian Hoseok, ia kembali ditinggalkan dan ia kembali sendiri.

…

…

…

Ia tidak ingin menemui, bertemu atau melihat siapapun. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di depan pohon harapan Jimin, memutar kembali memory otaknya tentang semua kenangan indahnya satu persatu. Ia memandangi bunga crisan kesayangan Jimin, tersenyum kecil memandangi bunga ini berwarna begitu cerah dan membawa kecerian tapi sayangnya bunga ini malah membawa kesedihan dan kesuraman. Jari-jari mungilnya bergerak menyentuh setiap kelopak bunga tersebut, mencabut lalu membuangnya berulang-ulang seperti itu.

"Kim Taehyung"

Taehyung menoleh, netranya menangkap sosok sang dewa kematian menghampirinya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Duduk dengan senyum lebar sambil merebut bunga dari tangan mungil Taehyung dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Taehyung.

"Aku sudah tahu kau dewa kematian"

"Aku juga sudah tahu"

"Karena itu aku ingin menanyakan satu hal"

Yoongi menaruh bunga tersebut, mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Taehyung yang sedang melepas jepit kesayangannya. Mengelus jepit tersebut terutama dibagian mataharinya yang berwarna jingga. Ia menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya dengan sangat pelan.

"Seorang pedagang pernah melarangku membeli dua jepit, jepit matahari dan bulan karena itu bisa menentukan takdir. Apa kau tahu maksudnya?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung mengenai makna takdir tersebut, ia merebut jepit itu lalu menaruhnya di atas batu di samping sebuah jepit berhiaskan bulan yang berasal dari saku pakaiannya.

"Pedagang itu adalah aku"

Mata Taehyung membulat mendengar ucapan Yoongi, ia menatap lebih seksama wajah putih pucatnya lalu terakhir kedua bola mata hitam milik Yoongi sama persis dengan kakek tua pedagang jepit beberapa tahun lalu.

"Aku adalah dewa kematian yang memberikan takdir yang diberikan Sang Maha Kuasa. Aku memberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang menuntunmu pada takdir hidupmu yang sebenarnya. Kau menjawab takdir itu dengan lantang dan yakin bahwa kau memilih matahari yang berarti…"

Entah dari mana Yoongi mendapat sebotol arak, dia meminumnya dengan rakus sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan intens penuh makna dan tajam, ia menunjuk jepit bulan, matahari dan terakhir Taehyung.

"Takdir bulan mengatakan bahwa pasangan priamu yang akan mati karena keegoisannya. Takdir matahari mengatakan bahwa pasangan wanitamu yang akan mati karena pengorbanan. Artinya, **kau mati** "

Matanya sukses membulat, tangannya menjatuhkan bunga crisan yang tadi sudah ia rangkai ke tanah. Pandangannya begitu terkejut, takut dan tidak percaya dengan takdir yang ia pilih sendiri yaitu sebuah kematian. Ia mencengkram hanboknya begitu kuat saat rasa sakit di punggungnya kembali terasa bahkan kali ini rasanya lebih sakit.

"Kau sudah berulang kali hampir mati tapi dengan ajaibnya kau bisa selamat dan itu sangat menyusahkan. Seharusnya kau sudah mati sejak kau di zamanmu, di penyekapan malam itu, di pesta penyihir, dan masih banyak lagi rencana kematianmu yang sudah disusun oleh Sang Maha Kuasa tapi gagal. Pastikan sebentar lagi kau mati jika tidak maka aku tidak tahu bagaimana kemarahan Dia"

Ucapan Yoongi seperti memerintahkannya untuk mati saat ini juga karena rasa sakit di punggungnya begitu hebat dan sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, bahkan jari-jarinya mencengkram batu yang ia duduki.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membiarkan aku hidup"

"Aku sudah menanyakanmu dua kali waktu itu. Sekarang permohonanmu sudah tidak bisa aku terima lagi. Keluarga Ming memang ditakdirkan tidak memiliki akhir yang bahagia, itu sudah menjadi perintah-Nya. Kau tidak bisa menolak atau memohon meminta takdir lagi karena aku tidak yakin Dia akan mengabulkannya"

"Aku tidak bisa mati seperti ini, aku harus memberikan satu hal untuknya terlebih dulu"

Pandangannya mulai buram, nafasnya semakin pendek bahkan tubuhnya sudah jatuh ke tanah, ia sudah tidak kuat meskipun hanya untuk duduk karena punggungnya begitu nyeri luar biasa. Yoongi menghela nafas, berlalu begitu saja melewati tubuh Taehyung yang tidak sadarkan diri dan begitu lemas. Shock mendengar takdirnya sendiri langsung dari mulut dewa kematian.

…

…

…

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke kamar itu lagi. Otaknya memerintahkan tidak tapi tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti perasaannya yang kembali muncul melihat pintu berwarna hijau ini. Wajah bertopengnya sama sekali tidak berekspresi melihat siluet beberapa orang berlalu lalang di kamar tersebut, nampak panik dan bingung dengan kondisi Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menurun drastis. Ia tahu penyebabnya dan ia tidak mau masuk untuk mengetahui kondisi Taehyung sekarang.

Perlahan ia melangkah mundur, menjauhi kamar itu dan meninggalkan perasaan belas kasihannya detik ini juga. Matanya tidak memerah karena tangis, raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kesedihan melainkan raut wajah yang begitu mengerikan. Meskipun begitu tanpa orang ketahui bahkan SeokJin sendiri, di dalam dirinya ia menangis meraung-raung menyadari situasi hubungannya dengan Taehyung merenggang sejak penyihir itu datang, kematian Baekhyun dan kematian Jimin. Hubungannya merenggang karena si brengsek NamJoon.

Secara sadar Taehyung mulai menjauh, membenci dan menganggapnya sebagai monster. Jika memang Taehyung benar-benar menganggapnya monster, ia akan menerima itu dan mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi seorang monster yang tidak mengenal perasaan apapun.

…

"Tinggalkan aku"

Para tabib dan perawat menurut, keluar dari kamar Taehyung dengan sopan. Meninggalkan Taehyung dalam kesendirian dan kegelapan. Ia menekuk lututnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua lututnya. Ia bukan ingin menangis melainkan menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dari kematian yang akan menghampirinya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia tidak bisa bersandar lagi pada Baekhyun, Jimin atau Hoseok. Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di istana yang mengerikan ini bersama SeokJin.

Pria bertopeng itu bahkan tidak ada di depan kamarnya meskipun hanya untuk melihat siluet bayangannya. Dia benar-benar sudah berubah, SeokJin berubah dan ketakutannya selama ini benar-benar terjadi. SeokJin perlahan berubah menjadi ambisius seperti NamJoon, perasaan benci dan tidak sukanya mulai tumbuh meskipun rasa cintanya masih ada. Tapi ia menyadari satu hal bahwa hubungan mereka akan segera berakhir dan ia tidak tahu Sang Maha Kuasa akan memberikan takdir apa kepada mereka.

…

…

…

…

…

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

SeokJin hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan yang sama keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Ia hanya diam, tetap dalam posisinya membaca peta perkiraan tempat persembunyian NamJoon dan para bawahannya. Ia tidak peduli untuk menjawab apalagi menoleh ke arah Yoongi. Dewa kematian itu nampak menghela nafas, seharusnya ia senang karena SeokJin akan mempermudah tugasnya tapi di sisi lain sisi lembutnya keluar di saat seperti ini.

"Kau sudah berjanji akan melindunginya, dia sudah berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingmu, itu janji kalian. Apa kau akan meninggalkannya lagi?" tanya Yoongi. SeokJin hanya diam, memandangi garis tidak beraturan itu yang berakhir di bibir hutan tempat persembunyian NamJoon. Perlahan ia menutup peta itu, menatap lurus ke depan tepatnya ke pintu ruangannya, tatapannya begitu tajam dan tidak bersahabat. Di tatapannya ada amarah, kecewa, sedih dan dendam bersatu menjadi satu, ia tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya. Kali ini Taehyung yang meninggalkanku"

…

Ia tidak tersenyum, menangis atau marah mendengar perintah dari SeokJin bahwa ia harus meninggalkan istana dan pergi ke tempat NamJoon sebagai tahanan. Wajahnya datar menatap lurus ke pintu istana pemburu bayangannya yang terbuka lebar, di depan sudah ada sebuah tandu tapi lebih mirip kerangka yang biasa digunakan untuk membawa penjahat. Ia tetap memasang wajah datar, ia tidak sedih atau kecewa menyadari bahwa bukan pasukan SeokJin yang membawanya melainkan pasukan NamJoon.

Ia melangkah semakin ke depan dan tiba-tiba saja di depan sana sudah ada Yoongi yang berdiri layaknya panglima yang menunggu rajanya datang. Ia tetap tidak tersenyum, ia melangkah semakin cepat memandangi kerangka itu lalu Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

"Apa ini takdir yang diberikan Dia?"

"Anni" jawab Yoongi. Taehyung menatap bingung ke arah Yoongi lalu kerangka itu sekali lagi. "Apa kau yakin menerima keputusan ini? Dia tidak memberi takdir sekejam ini padamu" lanjut Yoongi dengan pandangan memohon seakan berkata jangan pergi dan tetap di sini temani SeokJin. Tapi Taehyung menggeleng lemah, mengambil satu langkah maju ke hadapan Yoongi.

"Selama kami bersama sudah banyak sekali darah yang aku lihat, menurutku akan sulit sekali bagi kami untuk bersama di tengah-tengah pertumpahan darah ini. Meskipun kami berjuang mati-matian kami akan tetap berpisah entah aku atau dia yang memutuskan hubungan ini lebih dulu"

"Kau yang merelakannya lebih dulu"

Taehyung mengangguk, mengambil satu langkah lagi lalu memeluk Yoongi sebagai salam perpisahan. Menutup matanya sejenak menahan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja, bohong jika ia tidak takut atau appaun itu, ia sangat takut akan kehidupan apa yang akan ia temui sebentar lagi.

"Gunakan ini dalam keadaan darurat"

Taehyung tidak mengerti tapi saat ia melirik ke bawah Yoongi memberinya sesuatu yang diselipkan di tasnya. Ia mengangguk, melepas pelukannya menatap Yoongi yang kembali masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang menatap setiap sudut pintu istana ini lalu bangunannya. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang memerhatikannya. Seseorang yang sudah mengirimnya ke neraka yang dipimpin oleh NamJoon.

SeokJin berdiri di balkon paling atas, memperhatikan Taehyung yang berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan begitu berat meninggalkan semua yang ada di sini. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menjauh dari balkon itu dan kembali masuk mempelajari jenis serangan apa yang digunakan NamJoon.

…

"Bodoh…"

Taehyung berucap dengan sangat lirih. Ia tahu SeokJin memperhatikannya, ia tahu SeokJin tidak mau melakukan ini tapi kenapa SeokJin tidak mau menemuinya meskipun hanya sekali untuk memeluknya? Ia menahan tangisnya, menatap sekali lagi ke belakang lebih tepatnya balkon itu tapi di sana sudah tidak ada siapapun lagi. Taehyung menarik nafas, menitihkan air matanya kembali.

" _Kenapa kau tidak berlari ke tempatku untuk memelukku?"_ tanya Taehyung saat ia sudah di dalam kerangka. Meringkuk sendirian dalam ketakutan dan kesendirannya. Merenungi semua yang terjadi selama ia hidup di zaman ini. Seluruh suka, duka dan tragedi yang selalu terjadi di depan matanya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menghapus air matanya lalu merenungi kembali semuanya.

 _Semua ini karena diriku.  
Jika aku tidak berlari ke pelukannya aku tidak akan merindukan pelukannya.  
Jika aku tidak menangis dan memohon padanya aku tidak akan membuatnya dalam kesulitan.  
Jika saja aku tidak berkata aku menunggumu kau tidak akan membuatku menunggu.  
Jika saja aku tidak mencintainya maka aku tidak akan membuatnya membenciku.  
Jika aku tidak pernah berlari memeluknya, menangis di hadapannya, menunggunya dan mencintainya aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya menangis.  
Jika aku melakukan semua itu aku tidak akan pernah bersamamu.  
Seandainya aku tidak pernah bersama denganmu…_

"… aku tidak akan mencintaimu"

 **To Be Continue**

 **(Forgetting You-Davichi, Wind-Jung SeungHwan, Can You Hear My Heart-Epik High ft Lee Hi,** **Fall For You-Secondhand Serenade, U R-Taeyeon & Spring Day-BTS)**

 **Ryeo note:**

Aku kembali double update. Terimakasih untuk gesti Park, Stupefy-Jin dan semua yang udah fav and follow. Pertama aku mau jelasin tentang lima fanfic yang sedang dalam proses *marukserakahnggaktahudiri* *iknow* #pundungdipojokanryeo#.

FF pertama yaitu berjudul **RUN** dengan cast utama **BTS (JINV) BAP** dan lain-lain nanti akan lebih dijelaskan setelah chapter pertama selesai edit dan ff ini **RATED M!** aku udah tidak polos lagi! *histerisendiri*. Oke, pokoknya nantikan saja, oce?

FF kedua yaitu **The Secreat of the Prince Mask** cast utama adalah **CHANKAI (EXO)** dan boyband girlband K-pop lainnya. intinya dua ff ini gabungan seluruh boyband dan girlband jaman dulu sampai jaman sekarang. FF ketiga judulnya **Super Power Boy & Super Star **cast utama adalah **Seventeen (Hoshi &Woozi). **FF keempat adalah **1 Million Dream** dengan cast **NCT, SM Group, JYP, YG,** dll.

FF kelima adalah **Ahjussi Saranghaeyo** aku ganti jadi **Gumiho: Ahjussi Saranghaeyo!,** bagi **YoonMin** shipper ini bener-bener ff YoonMin dan spoiler sedikit Yoongi jadi ahjussi ganteng alias pak tua ganteng sementara Jimin anak SMA polos dan kelewat jujur.

Untuk urusan sad or happy, lebih baik kalian baca kelanjutannya sendiri. Hehehe! Ini aku kasih sedikit cuplikan #berasa drama gitu ya# *digeplakreaders* dari FF **RUN** ama FF **The Secreat of the Prince Mask.**

Akhir kata setelah cuap-cuap panjang, GOMAWO untu yang review, siders, fav, and follow! Aku sayang kalian #tebar lope lope# #tebar kiss# #tebar peluk gemes# aku sangat menghargai review kalian meskipun hanya satu dua kata, aku sangat bahagia membacanya, sangat sekali. Meskipun aku nggak bisa bales satu-satu, aku akan selalu berterimakasih dan membuat aku semangat lagi nulis. Doakan semoga tugas-tugas SMA tidak semakin menumpuk biar aku bisa nulis lancar lagi, oke?"

" _What the Fuck! Itu Bangtan"_

" _Fuck! Itu RapMonster"_

 _ **Sekelompok orang yang hidup di mobil, arena balap dan ditakuti semua orang**_

" _Dia orang baru"_

" _Kau menyukainya?"_

 _ **Orang baru yang datang dan langsung menarik perhatian sekelompok orang tersebut**_

" _Kim NamJoon! Berhenti di sana!"_

" _Shit!"_

" _Masuk!"_

…

" _Kau membuat kekasihmu marah, aku tidak berminat padanya"_

" _Dia adik kandungku, bukan kekasihku"_

…

" _Kau, jalang favorite Jungkook itu, kan? Aku Yugyeom, teman sekelas Jungkook"_

" _Leher ini… Hanya aku yang boleh menandainya, sekalipun kau dipakai puluhan orang hanya aku yang boleh menandainya"_

…

" _So?"_

 _ **Kisah sekelompok orang yang menamai mereka keluarga**_

 _ **RUN**_

 _ **Cast: BTS, Block B, BAP, EXO, etc**_

 _ **Coming Soon! Rated M! BL! YAOI!**_

" _Dia bukan putraku dan selamanya tidak akan pernah menjadi putraku. Aku tidak pernah mau melahirkan dia tapi kau yang memaksaku melahirkan dia!"_

" _Dia! Dia akan menjadi saksi begitu banyak pertumpahan darah! Jauhkan dia sebelum dia melihat kematian yang tidak akan pernah ia mau saksikan! Jauhkan dia dari istana!"_

 _ **Kisah dua anak tidak berdosa yang memiliki takdir menyeramkan**_

" _Andwae! Aku tidak mau menghancurkan siapapun!"_

" _Kau ingin. Aku tahu kau ingin menghancurkan ibumu, karena aku adalah kau. Aku adalah sisi gelapmu!"_

 _ **Sisi gelap dari seorang pangeran yang terbuang**_

" _Kapan aku bisa kembali ke istana? Sebentar lagi akan diadakan perayaan lahirnya negeri baru, itu berarti seluruh pangeran akan di kumpulkan untuk merayakan perayaan itu dan termasuk aku?"_

…

" _Apa dia akan menjadi seperti manusia jika dia mengikuti tata cara di istana?"_

" _Hyungnim. Sebaiknya jangan berbicara seperti itu, dia tetap adikmu"_

…

" _Abeojie!"_

 _ **Pertemuan yang aneh**_

" _Nuguya?"_

" _Aku… menemukanmu"_

 _ **Cast: EXO, BTS, GOT7, Super Junior, SNSD, TVXQ, F(x), Red Velvet, etc.**_

 _ **The Secreat of the Prince Mask (Judul masih bisa berubah)**_

 _ **Cooming Soon!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Suasana mencekam menyapanya. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi menyusuri setiap jalan yang ia tapaki dengan kaki mungilnya, ia meremas begitu kuat tasnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa takut dan asing ini. Ia menarik nafas panjang melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sebuah pintu berukiran rumit yang ia yakini sebagai tempat berkuasanya NamJoon di sini. Saat pintu dibuka ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah NamJoon dan Joohyun begitu senang melihatnya berada di sini.

Joohyun melangkah lebih dulu, menghampiri Taehyung yang berjalan begitu lambat menghampiri mereka berdua-itu menurut Joohyun.

"Dimana cawan itu?" tanya Joohyun dengan pandangan penuh nafsu saat melihat tangan Taehyung meraba tasnya mengeluarkan sebuah lukisan berukuran sedang, ia menaruhnya di atas meja menatap NamJoon yang masih tetap di tempatnya duduk meminum arak. Ia menghela nafas antara takut dan sedih melihat ayahnya sendiri memperlakukannya layaknya seekor binatang.

Ia menaruhnya tasnya lebih dulu, mengarahkannya tangannya menyentuh lukisan itu dan perlahan masuk. Mata Joohyun semakin berbinar melihat tangan Taehyung tenggelam di dalam sana, perlahan tapi pasti tangan itu keluar dari lukisan tersebut. NamJoon masih tetap diam di posisinya meskipun cawan yang selama ini ia cari ada di hadapannya, digenggam begitu erat oleh Taehyung. Pandangan Joohyun berbinar bahagia, ia merebut cawan itu dari tangan Taehyung membawanya ke hadapan NamJoon.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang" NamJoon menerimanya dengan senyum bahagia, ia genggam cawan itu lalu menghampiri Taehyung yang tetap memasang wajah datar tidak berselera sama sekali. "Meskipun banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan membawakan cawan ini tapi aku yakin kau akan membawakan cawan ini. Masalah utamanya adalah persoalan waktu."

Taehyung masih tetap diam, menundukan kepalanya seakan tidak mau beradu pandang dengan NamJoon meskipun itu hanya sebuah lirikan. NamJoon menyeringai, mengeluarkan sebuah belati menusuk tepat di telapak tangannya, mengalirkan beberapa tetes darah ke cawan tersebut membentuk tanda pemburu bayangan seperti yang ia gambar dulu.

NamJoon tersenyum puas, beralih menatap Taehyung yang menunduk ketakutan dengan bahu sedikit gemetar entah takut atau menahan tangis.

"Lepaskan eomma, kau sudah dapatkan apa yang kau mau"

"Aku harus membuktikan terlebih dulu apa ini asli atau tidak" ucap NamJoon berbisik di telinga kanannya seperti ular. Taehyung mendongak, menatapi cawan itu yang diarahkan padanya lebih tepatnya pada bibir mungilnya.

"Dengan ini kita bisa memurnikan keturunan kita"

"Apa kau tidak sadar dengan segala percobaanmu itu? Saat seseorang ingin memurnikan keturunannya mereka tidak pernah berhasil karena itu eomma ingin menghentikanmu. Eomma sangat mencintaimu karena dia tidak ingin kau pergi darinya"

NamJoon berdecih, mengelus sisi kepala Taehyung dan semakin mendekatkan mulut cawan itu pada bibirnya. Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya menolak perintah NamJoon untuk meminum darah itu. NamJoon menggeram marah.

"Dia pergi dariku bukan untuk menyembunyikan cawan ini melainkan menyembunyikanmu. Dia mencoba menyembunyikan bakat terpendamu yang berasal dariku. Kau adalah putriku, darahku mengalir dalam tubuhmu"

Taehyung menggeleng, menyangkal fakta itu bahwa ia adalah putri kandung dari NamJoon. Ia menunduk takut, berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauhkan cawan itu dari mulutnya tapi NamJoon tetap memaksakan kepalanya mendekati cawan itu. NamJoon semakin menggeram marah.

"MINUM!"

Taehyung tersentak, perlahan tangannya bergerak mengambil alih cawan itu, digenggamnya begitu erat dan secara tiba-tiba melempar kembali cawan itu ke dalam lukisan tadi. NamJoon berteriak marah, bahkan beberap Gucci di ruangan ini pecah. Taehyung membulatkan matanya terkejut dan takut, ia melangkah mundur secara perlahan tapi NamJoon lebih cepat mencengkram kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau memasukannya? KELUARKAN! KELUARKAN!"

Taehyung ikut berteriak kesakitan, cengkraman itu seperti sebuah batu menghantam kepalanya begitu kuat. Belum puas menyiksa putrinya sendiri, ia menghantamkan kepala itu ke meja lalu melemparnya hingga terpental ke dinding. Matanya berkilat tajam memperhatikan tubuh itu tegolek lemas tidak sadarkan diri.

NamJoon menarik nafas sepanjang yang ia bisa. Matanya semakin berkilat tajam melihat Joohyun nampak marah melihat sikap NamJoon. Wanita itu menghampiri NamJoon, menyentak lengan kokoh itu agar tubuh mereka berhadapan. Mata mereka sama-sama berkilat tajam dan nyalang, layaknya seekor binatang yang saling berebut mangsa.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya begitu saja? Bagaimana denganku jika cawan itu tidak ada?"

"Bagaiamana denganmu?" NamJoon balik bertanya dengan nada mengejek, menghina. Ia berjalan pergi begitu saja, menatap atau melirik Joohyun saja tidak. Ia lebih memilih mencabut beberapa tongkat dan pedang di sekitarnya lalu menancapkannya di lantai berbentuk lingkaran. Joohyun yang tidak terima menghampiri NamJoon, mengeraskan rahangnya menahan segala emosinya karena sudah terperangkap dalam tipu muslihat seorang Kim NamJoon.

"Aku berikan cawan itu dan kau akan membuatku menjadi penguasa. Jika cawan itu hilang lagi bukan salahku, kau yang memberikan cawan itu padanya" ucap Joohyun menunjuk tubuh Taehyung yang masih tidak bergerak dalam posisi tengkurap. NamJoon meliriknya, menancapkan dua pedang sekaligus seperti memberi perintah bagi Joohyun untuk diam.

"Sebenarnya menjadi penguasa ada di dalam sini" NamJoon menunjuk kepala Joohyun dan seketika tuan putri dari Raja Hyongjong ini tersadar bahwa sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah menjadi apapun dan selama ini NamJoon hanya mempermainkannya serta membuatnya berkhayal jauh. "Kau yang membuat keselahan karena sudah percaya dan menyerahkan dirimu padaku, pada seseorang yang diburu semua orang" NamJoon kembali mengambil tongkat lagi lalu menancapkannya.

"Joseon, Manchu dan para pemburu bayangan semua mengincarku. Aku sama sepertimu terjebak dalam khayalan tapi perbedaannya aku akan mewujudkannya saat ini" NamJoon kembali mengambil satu tongkat yang cukup panjang, menancapkan pedang pada sisi paling atas tongkat tersebut lalu menancapkannya ke lubang yang tersisa.

Joohyun berdecih, berniat pergi tapi NamJoon tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapannya dan dengan cepat mengcekiknya sekuat tenaga bahkan ia sampai sulit bernafas.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini karena kau sudah terjebak. Lakukan tugasmu dan jangan membuatku membunuhmu"

"Kau tidak bisa memanggil setan kemari, kau pernah mengatakannya dulu"

"Mungkin sekarang waktunya"

NamJoon melepas cekikannya, tubuh Joohyun terjatuh dengan wajah dan tubuh sedikit memucat karena cekikan NamJoon hampir membuatnya tewas atau tulang lehernya patah. NamJoon berdecih, menghampiri Taehyung yang masih belum sadar akibat lemparannya tadi. Ia membuka pintu ruangan tempat Jungkook di sekap.

"Kau lihat?"

Ia menghampiri Jungkook yang terikat di atas kursi ingin bergerak menghampiri Taehyung tapi tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali, ia ingin berteriak memanggil nama Taehyung tapi bibirnya kelu tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali.

"Dia sama persis sepertimu" NamJoon melepas ikatan yang melilit tubuh Jungkook, menjambak rambut hitam itu sangat kuat hingga kepala Jungkook terdorong ke belakang. "Keras kepala, banyak bicara, apa kau tidak mendidiknya seperti yang aku perintahkan?" Setelah puas melihat wajah itu kesakitan ia melempar tubuh itu tepat ke lukisan cawan tersebut, menjambaknya lalu membenturkan beberapa kali kepala itu ke meja.

"Cepat ambil cawan itu untukku!"

"Tidak akan pernah…" Jungkook menjawab dengan susah payah, menahan setiap rasa sakit di kepala dan juga hatinya melihat putrinya, harta satu-satunya yang ia miliki hampir meregang nyawa di hadapannya. NamJoon semakin menggeram marah, menghempaskan kepala itu begitu saja lalu melangkah menghampiri Joohyun yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Lakukan tugasmu atau kau akan mati tanpa gelar apapun"

Joohyun melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan, ia berjalan keluar menuju atap bangunan ini. Bukannya ia takut atau hal lainnya, ia menurut karena masih ada secercah harapan bahwa NamJoon bisa membuat dirinya menjadi penguasa meskipun itu hanya setitik jarum.

Sesampainya ia di atas, ia langsung membuka seluruh tirai dan jendela untuk mempermudah api neraka keluar bebas membantu NamJoon menguasai seluruh dunia bahkan ia dengan berani menarik tuas yang menghubungkan ke langit-langit ruangan untuk semakin mempermudah api itu keluar. Usahanya berhasil, api-api menjalar keluar hingga menebus langit lalu turun kembali dalam bentu burung gagak yang menyatu menyerupai manusia. Matanya membelak menyadari bahawa burung-burung itu adalah kumpulan iblis.

…

…

…

"Mereka sudah memulainya"

Ia tidak sepenuhnya menjadi monster. Ia tidak sepenuhnya mengirim Taehyung menjadi tawanan, ia mengirim Taehyung sebagai siasat untuk menjebak NamJoon. Ia menghentak kudanya agar berlari semakin cepat bahkan sampai tidak terlihat. Di belakangnya sudah ada Yoongi dan Hoseok yang baru saja kembali dari tugasnya mematai-matai markas NamJoon. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka dengan jelas melihat awan menggelap dan bergumal seperti awan hujan.

Ia bisa mendengar Yoongi berteriak kesal. "Para iblisku lolos karena si brengsek itu. Kau harus benar-benar membinasakannya karena dia dengan berani membuka pintu neraka" ia tahu maksud ucapan Yoongi. Yoongi tidak ingin bebannya bertambah hanya karena seorang NamJoon, mengumpulkan iblis kembali itu sangat sulit.

"Jalan kita diblokir!"

SeokJin otomatis menghentikan kudanya, matanya membulat terkejut melihat sekumpulan burung itu berubah menjadi makhluk bernama iblis. Geramannya yang mirip seperti serigala keluar, ia sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya melajukan kudanya menghampiri sekumpulan iblis itu dengan kibasan pedangnya.

Pedang yang begitu tajam itu melayang, menari dengan indah namun juga sadis di saat bersamaan. Pedang itu tanpa ampun ia ayunkan ke setiap tubuh iblis tanpa ada satupun yang tersisa, ia tidak turun sama sekali dari kudanya berbeda dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi yang sudah terjatuh dari kuda.

"Pergi dan selamatkan Taehyung baru aku bisa memaafkanmu"

Ia sempat terdiam beberapa menit tapi melihat wajah itu sangat serius, ia langsung mengangguk melajukan kudanya menuju tempat persembunyian NamJoon yang sudah tidak jauh lagi. Dan selama perjalanan itu ia selalu melayangkan pedangnya ke setiap titik tubuh iblis tersebut tanpa ampun. Matanya berkilat tajam penuh nafsu dan hasrat membunuh yang sudah ia tekan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

…

…

Ia kembali menghampiri Jungkook, mengelus sisi wajah Jungkook yang semakin mengurus meskipun ia sudah memaksa wanita ini makan secara teratur. Mata indah itu tidak terbuka untuk menatap kedua matanya seperti dulu, mata itu sudah tidak berbinar seperti awal mereka bertemu.

"Aku membawamu pulang karena aku tidak bisa melupakanmu"

Tubuh itu bergetar ketakutan, menolak sentuhan NamJoon pada dirinya sekalipun ia dulu pernah menyukai sentuhan NamJoon tapi sekarang ia benar-benar membenci sentuhan NamJoon.

"Kau selalu terbayang di pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa membuat diriku melupakanmu" NamJoon kembali berucap kali ini mengelus kepala Jungkook tapi elusan itu berubah menjadi sebuah jambakan hingga kepalanya terangkat. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, mengangkat tangannya guna menjauhukan tangan NamJoon tapi pemberontakannya sama sekali tidak berarti.

"Jangan bergerak atau aku bisa membuat putrimu mati sekarang"

"Kau… kau tidak akan pernah berani melakukan itu. Kau membutuhkan dia"

"Kau sudah tahu?"

NamJoon semakin menguatkan jambakannya tapi berangsur-angsur ia lepaskan karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lehernya. Ia melirik ke belakang menemukan Taehyung sudah sadar bahkan sudah berani mengacungkan senjata ke lehernya.

"Menjauh dari eomma!" ancam Taehyung bahkan ia berani memiting leher NamJoon, memaksnya menjauh dari Jungkook masih dengan tangan memegang belati mengarah tepat di leher NamJoon. Setelah dirasa posisi mereka jauh, Taehyung berusaha mengambil lukisan Jungkook tapi ia sedikit lengah dan kesempatan itu digunakan NamJoon dengan baik.

Tangan NamJoon bergerak cepat menarik tangan Taehyung menjauh lalu membanting tubuh itu ke lantai, dengan cepat menarik kepala itu dengan kasar hingga tubuhnya kembali terangkat. Ia kesakitan, ia ingin berteriak tapi pita suaranya seperti tidak bekerja lagi, ditambah NamJoon mengacungkan belati tadi ke lehernya.

"Kau harus banyak belajar ilmu bela diri lagi"

Nafasnya seketika berhenti saat belati itu semakin menggesek permukaan kulit lehernya yang memerah karena beberapa saat lalu NamJoon cekik. Matanya melirik ke arah Jungkook yang berusaha menundudukan dirinya meskipun terlihat sangat mustahil tapi Jungkook membuatnya menjadi nyata. Jungkook terduduk, berniat berdiri melawan NamJoon tapi dua iblis datang dan menawan Jungkook di bawah cakaran mereka yang mematikan.

"Eomma!"

…

SeokJin menghentikan kudanya, samar-samari ia bisa mendengar suara melengking Taehyung meneriakan nama ibunya. Ia semakin menggeram, menendang pintu kayu yang terkunci rapat itu dengan sekali tendangan. Para iblis semakin mengerubunginya, semakin bengis juga SeokJin mengayunkan pedangnya ke setiap tubuh para iblis itu.

Teriakan para iblis itu bersahut-sahutan dengan bunyi pedangnya, perlahan namun pasti iblis-iblis itu menghilang. Ia menarik nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa sebelum kembali melajukan kudanya menembus lorong gelap, menendang setiap pintu yang ia lihat mencari keberadaan Taehyung. Dan hanya pintu ini yang tersisa, pintu di dalam lubang besar itu. Ia turun dari kudanya, melompat ke dalam dengan posisi berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada iblis tiba-tiba datang.

Ia sampai di pintu terakhir, perlahan ia membuka pintu itu. Ruangan itu memang kosong tapi ia yakin Taehyung dan NamJoon ada di ruangan ini. Ia masuk ke dalam, memastikan perkiraannya benar. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah beberapa pedang dan tongkat tersusun membentuk sebuah lambang yang sangat ia kenal. Setelahnya yang ia lihat adalah NamJoon.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh tongkat-tongkat itu!"

SeokJin membalas seringai ketakutan NamJoon dengan gerakan tangannya yang berniat mencabut pedang itu.

"Atau…"

"Jangan cabut tongkat itu!"

Mata SeokJin membulat, ia menoleh, menemukan NamJoon tidak sendiri melainkan bersama Taehyung. Posisi Taehyung nampak seperti di piting oleh NamJoon dengan sebuah belati tajam, selain itu ia juga melihat Jungkook terduduk dengan dua iblis di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"KAU!"

Ia berlari menghampiri NamJoon dan Taehyung sambil mengacungkan senjatanya, tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat Taehyung meringis kesakitan saat belati itu bergesekan dengan lehernya. Jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa langkah saja, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas seringai mematikan NamJoon karena ia tidak bisa melawan lagi.

"Kau sangat berguna sekali" puji NamJoon dengan suara bisikan tepat di telinga Taehyung. Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya, seperti menolak bisikan ataupun sentuhan dari NamJoon meskipun pria brengsek ini adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi kelemahanmu. Cabut tongkat-tongkat itu" pinta Taehyung tapi bibirnya kembali dibukam saat melihat dua iblis itu mengarahkan cakar mereka tepat ke leher Jungkook. Ia tidak bisa bicara lagi, ia hanya bisa menatap SeokJin penuh harap agar segera mencabut pedang itu tanpa memedulikan dirinya.

…

Mereka berdua berhasil masuk. Hoseok terutama Yoongi begitu terburu-buru menaiki puluhan anak tangga yang menghubungan mereka ke atap. Yoongi begitu terburu-buru karena ia harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ins ebelum atasannya mengamuk akibat iblis-iblis berbahaya mereka keluar begitu saja. Bahkan Yoongi sudah mengeluarkan sebuah cambuk yang terselimuti api untuk membuat iblis-iblis itu musnah.

"Kau tutup jendela, tirai dan atap itu setelah itu kau masuk saat aku memberimu perintah"

Yoongi masuk lebih dulu, mengayunkan cambuknya ke atas, ke bawah lalu ke kanan dan kirinya. Api itu meluas membakar setiap burung-burung hitam itu hingga menjadi sebuah asap yang terbang bebas lalu kembali lagi menjadi burung. NamJoon benar-benar membuka pintu neraka hingga seluruh iblis entah yang terkuat, kuat atau yang lemah datang ke tempat ini.

…

"Kau tahu orang-orang yang mengalami patah hati akan menjadi pengikuti yang setia"

Perlahan SeokJin menurunkan pedangnya, menjatuhkannya ke lantai menatap Taehyung dan NamJoon dengan pandangan tunduk pada tuannya. NamJoon menyeringai bahagia, menyingkirkan belati di tangannya beralih mencengkram kepala bagian belakang Taehyung lalu mengarahkannya pada lukisan cawan itu.

"Keluarkan cawan itu" perintah NamJoon masih dengan nada bicara halus. Taehyung tetap tidak bergeming, ia masih diam di posisi tanpa mau bergerak satu inchi pun untuk mengeluarkan cawan itu. NamJoon yang kesal mengarahkan kepala Taehyung ke lukisan itu dengan kasar.

"KELUARKAN! KELUARKAN CAWAN ITU! AKU MAU CAWAN ITU!"

"Kau tidak akan meyakitinya!"

NamJoon menoleh mendengar SeokJin kembali bersuara dengan nada lantang, seringainya semakin lebar menyadari bahwa SeokJin akan menjebaknya setelah Taehyung mengeluarkan cawan itu. Ia kembali hantamkan kepala tidak bersalah itu ke atas meja lalu melemparkan tubuh itu hingga dinding yang membentur tubuhnya sedikit retak.

"KAU!"

SeokJin memungut pedangnya, mengayunkannya pada tubuh NamJoon. NamJoon bertindak cepat menangkis pedang itu dengan tangannya lalu menendang perut SeokJin hingga terhempas ke tempat lambang setan yang ia buat tadi. SeokJin mencabut salah satu tongkat itu dan membuat dua iblis yang menyekap Jungkook hilang. SeokJin menyeringai senang.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya"

…

Yoongi menyeringai senang melihat api neraka itu hilang. Hoseok yang melihatnya langsung masuk menutup seluruh jendela dan tirai. Lalu, yang terakhir adalah atap balkon ini tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan tuas untuk menutup atap itu.

"Ada bagian yang hilang! Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tuas itu"

Di sisi lain Joohyun menyeringai senang melihat mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan para iblis itu. Ia berniat pergi dari sisi atap yang gelap itu tapi seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul menghalanginya. Ia terkejut menyadari bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Chanyeol. Pria berstatus pangeran itu mencengkram lengannya seolah-olah memaksanya memperlihatkan sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Hentikan semua ini!"

…

NamJoon mengeluarkan pedangnya. Mereka sama-sama berhadapan dengan aduan pedang yang tidak mau mengalah sama sekali. SeokJin terus menyerang, menusuk dan mengibaskan pedangnya yang sudah berlumuran darah akibat membunuh para iblis di luar sana. SeokJin memungut tongkat yang digunakan NamJoon sebagai alat membuang lambang setan tadi, menggantikan pedangnya sebagai senjata untuk menyerang NamJoon.

Ia menghunuskan tongkat dengan mata yang tajam itu tepat ke dadanya, NamJoon menangkisnya dan balik mengarahkan tongkat itu ke wajah SeokJin yang tertutupi topeng.

"Kau mau aku buatkan satu luka lagi?"

SeokJin menggeram marah, menangkis pedang itu menjauh. Berlari mundur menghindari dari kejaran NamJoon yang mengarah pada tongkatnya. Mereka terus menangkis dan menyerang tanpa ada yang mengetahui bahwa Taehyung mulai sadar bahkan ia sudah mengambil posisi berdiri mendekati Jungkook.

"Eomma…"

Jungkook meyentuh sisi wajah Taehyung seolah berkata _apa kau baik-baik saja._ Bibirnya keluar ingin mengatakan hal itu tapi Taehyung mengangguk paham, ia memapah Jungkook untuk bersembunyi dibalik bangku panjang yang biasa di duduki Joohyun. Ia kembali melirik SeokJin yang masih bertarung habis-habisan dengan NamJoon.

Pertarungan mereka berpindah dari lantai ke meja tempat lukisan itu berada. Mereka sibuk menyerang dan menahan serangan dari lawan tanpa ada menyadari bahwa lukisan itu terlempar hingga ke tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia mengambil lukisan itu, lalu beralih menatap sang ibu.

"Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu"

SeokJin kembali mengarahkan tongkatnya menembus dada NamJoon tapi NamJoon berhasil menghindar malah NamJoon menyelipkan pedangnya dibalik tongkat itu lalu membalas serangan SeokJin dengan sebuah tendangan. Tubuh berbalut pakaian serba hitam itu terhempas hingga membuka sebuah pintu yang ternyata sebuah jalan menuju zaman lain. Ini alasannya anak buah NamJoon bisa ke masa depan tanpa harus melewati portal di danau itu.

NamJoon berhasil meraih tongkat itu dan kembali membuat lambang setan yang sempurna. Ia beralih menatap meja yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat bertarungnya, matanya begerak mencari keberadaan lukisan itu tapi sebuah sabetan pedang di punggungnya membuatnya menoleh menemukan si pelaku adalah SeokJin. Ia mengangkat pedangnya mengayunkannya pada tubuh itu tapi dengan cepat SeokJin menangkisnya bahkan membuat pedang itu terhempas.

…

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!" teriak Yoongi mulai kewalahan karena sekarang iblis-iblis terkuat mulai menyerangnya. Dua cambuk yang ia keluarkan tidak ada guanya lagi. Hoseok menggeram kesal, menarik tuas itu ke bawah sekuat yang biasa. Tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Chanyeol wangjang? Joohyun?"

Chanyeol tidak memedulikan lagi keberadaan Hoseok, ia mendorong Joohyun untuk mengambil salah satu bagian tuas itu yang hilang. Joohyun masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia sama sekali tidak mau menurut.

"Hentikan semua itu dan mati bersamaku" ucap Chanyeol beralih menggenggam tangan Joohyun. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Hoseok dan Yoongi yang mulai kewalahan karena tidak bisa lagi menahan para iblis itu.

"Kita memang tidak bisa hidup bersama, paling tidak mati bersamaku"

…

NamJoon menendang pedang di tangan SeokJin lalu beralih mengarahkan tinjuannya pada wajah bertopeng itu hingga topengnya pecah. NamJoon menyeringai, mencengkram kepala SeokJin memaksanya berdiri tegap lalu ia pukuli wajah itu habis-habisan. SeokJin kembali melawan dengan menendang dada NamJoon hingga tubuh itu terhempas.

Ia kembali menghampiri lambang setan itu berniat mencabut salah satu tongkat tersebut tapi NamJoon kembali menghalanginya dengan sebuah tendangan di punggungnya. Ia tersungkur dengan mulut dan kepala yang mulai berdarah akibat terhantuk ke lantai dengan sangat kuat. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing akibat darah terus mengalir dari kepalanya.

…

Mata Joohyun berair mendengar permintaan Chanyeol. Perlahan ia melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol, berjalan ke tengah balkon tepatnya pada sebuah pohon mati di sana, mengambil salah satu bagian tuas tersebut, memasangkannya dan terakhir menurunkan tuas tersebut. Lalu, ia menghampiri Yoongi merebut dua cambuk itu dari tangannya.

"Keluarlah, kita akan bertemu lagi"

Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia menarik Hoseok untuk keluar meskipun pria berdimple smile itu sedikit berontak karena ada orang lain di dalam. Ia tetap memaksa menarik Hoseok untuk keluar. Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol dan Joohyun memegangi cambuk itu lalu mulai mengayunkannya meskipun sudah terlambat.

…

NamJoon menarik SeokJin untuk bangun. Menghantamkan kepala itu ke dinding berulang kali sebelum mengarahkan kepala bagian belakang SeokJin tepat di sebuah pedang yang di genggam oleh patung malaikat Raziel.

"Malaikat yang selalu kau puja akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu"

"JANGAN PERNAH LAKUKAN ITU!"

NamJoon dan SeokJin kompak menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana ada Taehyung yang sedang memegang cawan dan mengarahkan cawan itu ke portal seakan ingin membuangnya. NamJoon menggeram, mendorong SeokJin menjauh lalu menghampiri Taehyung. Ia berjalan dengan sangat perlahan dan pelan.

"Berikan cawan itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku memohon. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya lakukan ini demi abeojie"

Mata Taehyung memicing tajam seolah tidak menyetujui kalimat bahwa NamJoon adalah ayahnya. Ia menenggelamkan cawan itu dalam portal, NamJoon segera menghampirinya dan ikut memasukan tangannya ke dalam portal merebut cawan itu tapi tidak ada.

"Kau bukan ayahku. Seorang ayah selalu tahu pikiran putrinya berada tapi kau…"

"Kau akan menyesal jika kau tidak memberikan cawan itu padaku"

NamJoon kembali mengeluarkan ancamannya, Taehyung kembali menatap cawan itu lalu mengeluarkannya dan memberikannya pada NamJoon. NamJoon menyeringai bahagia, tertawa lepas lalu menyentuh cawan itu dengan keningnya. Taehyung memindahkan posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan NamJoon.

"Tanpa cawan ini kita akan hancur"

"Bukan kita. Hanya kau!" tolak Taehyung menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuat ancang-ancang. NamJoon mengernyitkan keningnya namun tersadar bahwa cawan ini palsu tapi terlambat Taehyung sudah menendang tubuhnya hingga masuk ke dalam portal. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ia ingin menangis saat ini juga karena ia membunuh ayahnya sendiri, ayah yang selama ini ia tidak ketahui, ayah yang baru ia temui, dan ia tetap menyayangi ayahnya.

Ia berbalik, menatap Jungkook yang mulai bangun dari posisinya berniat menghampirinya. Begitu juga dengan SeokJin yang sudah berjalan menghampirinya lebih dulu dengan wajah penuh luka dan darah. SeokJin berusaha tersenyum, menjulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung. Perlahan tapi pasti Taehyung menyambut tangan SeokJin, baru saja ia menyentuh ujung jari SeokJin tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan muncul dari portal itu menariknya masuk.

"Taehyung!"

"SeokJin!"

Taehyung berteriak takut, menggenggam tangan SeokJin begitu kuat seakan meminta agar SeokJin tidak melepaskannya.

"Jangan lepaskan aku! Jebalyo! SeokJin-ah!"

"Ambil ini!"

Dengan susah payah Taehyung mengambil tongkat itu menancapkannya pada portal tapi NamJoon menyembunyikan benda lain di balik tangannya. Sebuah senapan dengan timah panas di dalamnya dan senapan itu di arahkan lalu ditembakan tepat di punggung Taehyung sebelum air di portal itu membeku.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Jungkook berteriak histeris melihat tubuh anaknya membeku di tempat akibat timah panas itu. SeokJin menahan tubuh itu agar tetap berdiri tapi sayangnya tubuh itu kelewat lemas hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Ia memangku kepala Taehyung, menyentuh luka di punggung Taehyung yang mengalirkan darah begitu deras.

"Taehyung-ah? Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya SeokJin berusaha membuat Taehyung tetap sadar. Taehyung sudah tidak mendengar suara di sekitarnya dengan jelas, rasa sakit di punggungnya benar-benar terasa bahkan Taehyung menjerit kesakitan saat SeokJin menekan lukanya agar darah tidak mengalir terlalu deras.

"Mianhae… mianhae…"

"Anni… andwae… andwaeyo…"

Kata itu yang Taehyung dengar sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap dan tubuhnya terasa melayang di udara. Apa ini jawaban atas permintaan kematiannya sendiri? Ia akan mati setelah melindungi semua orang seperti Jimin?

…

…

…

Seharusnya para penduduk senang karena ancaman mereka sudah musnah dan Jungkook sudah kembali tapi mereka sama sekali tidak bahagia. Putri mereka-Taehyung dalam keadaan kritis karena timah panas itu sudah masuk terlalu dalam dan Hoseok tidak memiliki peralatan yang cukup untuk mengeluarkan timah itu.

"Apa maksudmu dia hanya memiliki waktu tiga jam?!"

SeokJin mencengkram kelewat kuat kerah baju Hoseok. Matanya berkilat tajam dengan bola mata memerah menahan tangis. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Taehyung, ia tidak mau kehilangan hidupnya, ia tidak mau kehilangan wanitanya.

"Aku sudah memeringatkanmu jangan sampai punggungnya terluka parah lagi karena itu sangat berbahaya. Ini diagnosaku, tapi aku tidak tahu jika ada keajaiban datang"

"Kau yang membuatnya! Buat Taehyung ku kembali hidup! Lakukan itu!" teriakan SeokJin tidak memiliki emosi sama sekali, nada bicaranya tinggi namun terdengar lebih mengarah pada rasa frustasi melihat wanitanya sekarat di hadapannya. Hoseok tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena memang alat-alat di sini benar-benar terbatas, perlahan ia melepas cengkraman SeokJin menyingkirkan tubuhnya agar SeokJin bisa melihat keadaan Taehyung masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Eomma…"

Suara itu terdengar begitu lemah. Jungkook langsung mendekat, mengecup berkali-kali wajah Taehyung dan terakhir memeluk kepala anak tersayangnya. Taehyung tersenyum merasakan pelukan hangat Jungkook secara nyata, ia ingin membalas tapi tubuhnya sulit di gerakan. Ia melirik ke belakang menemukan SeokJin dengan wajah kusut frustasi.

"Aku tidak suka wajah kusutmu itu"

Taehyung berusaha duduk meskipun sangat sakit luar biasa ia tetap memaksa duduk, menatap SeokJin dengan senyuman tulusnya meskipun senyum itu tidak memancarkan kecerian tapi SeokJin tetap bergerak menghampiri Taehyung karena alasan yang sama senyum Taehyung.

"Eomma, dia tidak tampan jika wajahnya seperti itu" Taehyung berusaha mengeluarkan leluconnya meskipun tidak terdengar lucu malah lebih terdengar miris. Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya, menahan tangis melihat putrinya berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

SeokJin duduk di hadapannya, mengarahkan tangan besarnya untuk merapihkan rambut berkeringat Taehyung yang berantakan. "Kali ini aku tidak sengaja memberantakan rambutku" ucap Taehyung menyentuh tangan besar SeokJin yang berbalut kain. Mengelus kain itu lalu mengecupnya seakan lewat kecupan itu luka SeokJin akan sembuh.

Mereka kembali beradu pandang, Taehyung sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin menangis malah ia tersenyum bahagia melihat SeokJin baik-baik saja.

"Eomma, aku ingin keluar bersama SeokJin, dwae?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada sedikit takut. Jungkook tersenyum, kembali mengecup penuh sayang wajah Taehyung sebelum mengangguk memberi persetujuan. Taehyung tersenyum, memeluk Jungkook sambil melirik SeokJin dengan sebuah senyuman.

…

…

…

Dua jam sudah berlalu. Taehyung masih keras kepala ingin bertahan di tepi danau tempat ia pertama kali datang ke mari. Ia semakin menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tubuh SeokJin yang sedang memangkungnya. Mereka tidak ada yang bicara, sibuk merekam setiap detik moment berharga ini. Perlahan angin semakin kencang, SeokJin yang tidak ingin memperparah keadaan Taehyung memeluknya begitu erat dari belakang namun tetap menjaga luka itu agar tidak tertekan oleh pelukannya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai bintang di sini tapi kau waktu itu mengejekku dengan mengatakan _apa disana kau tidak bisa melihat bintang?"_ Taehyung berucap dengan nada lemah, melirik SeokJin yang masih setia memeluknya begitu erat. Perlahan ia melepas pelukan SeokJin, mencoba berdiri bahkan berjalan dengan langkah begitu pelan menyusuri tepi danau. SeokJin tidak menghentikannya, ia tetap berdiri di belakang Taehyung berjaga-jaga jika Taehyung kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh.

"Aku sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya bahkan aku sudah bisa berjalan mendahuluimu" Taehyung kembali berceloteh ria, melirik ke belakang tapi pergerakan itu sudah mampu membuat rasa sakit di punggungnya semakin terasa sakit. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, meremas hanbok putihnya dengan sangat erat, begitu juga dengan matanya yang terpejam menahan segala rasa sakit di punggungnya. SeokJin segera menghampiri, memeluk Taehyung dengan sangat begitu erat dari belakang. Ia tidak ingin Taehyung pergi dengan melihat wajahnya yang murung.

Apa ia harus segera menenggelamkan Taehyung atau dalam kata lain mengembalikan Taehyung ke zamannya dengan begitu Taehyung akan selamat seperti yang diucapkan Jimin? Ia semakin memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung, seakan berbicara ia tidak akan meninggalkan Taehyung.

Perlahan dan dengan sedikit paksaan Taehyung melepas pelukan SeokJin. Menelusuri lebih jauh lekuk wajah SeokJin dimulai dari topeng dan juga tattoo yang dimilikinya. Perlahan ia menyentuh kedua sisi wajah SeokJin dengan senyum menyedihkan. Senyuman yang benar-benar membuat SeokJin menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, membohongi Taehyung bahwa ia tidak ingin Taehyung pergi.

"Menangislah, menangislah sekarang. Saat aku meninggalkanmu nanti kau harus hidup dengan bahagia, damai dan jangan memandangi orang seperti ingin menodongkan pedang" ucap Taehyung menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar dengan deras seperti SeokJin.

"Kau harus lebih sering tertawa, jangan bersedih terus karena aku sudah memberikan seluruh cintaku untukmu. Aku mencintaimu… SeokJin, priaku"

SeokJin menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya, menangis sekeras-kerasnya dengan tangan memeluk punggung Taehyung begitu erat. Taehyung sendiri menahan air matanya agar tidak turun lagi namun matanya mengalirkan air itu begitu deras. Dengan tangan yang sudah memucat dan sedikit bergetar ia menepuk-nepuk punggung SeokJin.

"Temui aku dan temukan Taehyungmu ini. Aku akan menunggumu, aku akan menunggu priaku menjemputku. Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan cara yang aku inginkan, aku ingin selalu mengingatmu. Mengingat setiap detik bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu" SeokJin diam, ia tetap diam di tempat dengan linangan air mata tidak pernah surut. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, melepas pelukan SeokJin. Menyentuh topeng dan sisi wajah SeokJin yang basah karena air mata, mengusapnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku ingin mengenang wajahmu yang tampan bukan wajah sedihmu"

"Aku mencintaimu… Taehyung-ah"

SeokJin kembali berucap, Taehyung kembali menitihkan air mata dan semakin deras seiring rasa sakit itu semakin terasa bahkan menjalar ke dada hingga ia mulai sulit bernafas. Tangan kekarnya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh Taehyung, menyatukan kening mereka sebagai salam perpisahan bagi Taehyung tapi bagi SeokJin ini adalah langkah awal sebelum ia menghapus ingatan Taehyung.

"Aku mencintaimu… SeokJin. Aku akan selalu mengenangmu" itu kalimat Taehyung yang terakhir sebelum semuanya menggelep seiring dengan nafasnya yang semakin memendek bebarengan dengan SeokJin yang membawanya ke tengah danau.

"Hatimu akan selalu mengingatkanmu padaku… hatimu mengingat kau pernah mencintai pria bertopeng ini. Kau mencintai pria bertopeng ini…"

… … …

… … …

" _Na jigeum eodisseo?"_

" _Dinasti Joseon pada masa pemerintahan Raja Hyeonjong"_

" _Kenapa kau memakai topeng?"_

" _Aku akan mengajukan 100 pertanyaan tentang pemburu bayangan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur"_

" _Aku tidak menyukai kebohongan dan permintaan"_

" _Bintang di sini sangat indah, aku belum pernah melihat bintang sebanyak ini"_

" _Apa pemburu bayangan pandai berciuman"_

" _Kau adalah wanitaku…"_

Matanya terbuka. Menatap sekeliling adalah putih dan baunya khas rumah sakit, ia sedikit mengerang tidak enak merasakan seseorang memeluki tangannya. Ia melirik ke bawah, menemukan Jungkook tertidur dengan posisi setengah terduduk dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantalan. Tangannya perlahan melepas oksigen yang membalut mulutnya, menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya karena jujur ia tidak suka bernafas dibantu dengan alat bantu oksigen.

"Kenapa dengan mataku?"

Ia beralih menyentuh pelupuk matanya yang berair. Sepertinya ia menangis tapi kenapa ia menangis? Tanpa sengaja ia membuat pergerakan kecil yang membangunkan Jungkook.

"Taehyung-ah? Kau sudah sadar?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang nampak senang melihat keadaannya, ia hanya mengangguk menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantal sambil menatapi sang ibu yang sedang memanggil dokter. Sepertinya ada yang aneh, ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting tapi apa?

Tidak lama setelah Jungkook keluar, beberapa dokter seniornya masuk dan langsung memeriksa kondisi vitalnya ia bisa melihat di luar Jungkook dan Hoseok menungguinya.

"Sunbaenim, apa yang terjadi padaku?" Taehyung memutuskan bertanya daripada terus bergelayut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Seniornya mengernyit heran lalu kembali mengcek kondisi vitalnya, dia nampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Kau tidak ingat kecelakaanmu tapi kau mengingat kami semua?" Taehyung semakin bingung, untuk menutupinya ia tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Kau mengalami koma selama setahun penuh karena kecelakaan itu, keajaiban kau bisa sadar dengan kondisi vital baik-baik saja" lanjut senironya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Taehyung sayang. Si penerima perlakukan hanya tersenyum, tapi sepertinya masih ada yang kurang tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

…

"Jadi, kau tidak mengingat kecelakaan tragis itu?"

Hoseok kembali bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya padahal ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana taxi yang mereka kendarai masuk ke dalam danau lalu, mereka mengalami keadaan kritis dan koma. Tapi Hoseok lebih beruntung karena ia tidak mengalami koma sepanjang Taehyung.

"Jinjjayo, tapi aku masih mengingat dengan jelas masa kecilku tapi aku tidak ingat kecelakaan itu" ucap Taehyung membuka mulutnya meminta disuapi apel yang di kupas Jungkook. "Aku tidak mungkin amnesia, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku juga merasakan ada yang aneh di sini" lanjut Taehyung menunjuk dadanya sendiri, lalu menerawang keluar jendela kamar rawatnya sambil menghela nafas dan berpikir keras apa itu.

Jungkook yang melihat itu, mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung. "Jangan pikirkan apapun. Fokuslah pada penyembuhanmu, arrachi?" Taehyung mengangguk kembali menatapi keluar jendela lalu menatapi Hoseok yang tetap asik dengan music hip hop nya. Lalu, ia beralih menatap Jungkook yang masih sama menampilkan senyum keibuannya. Sepertinya ada yang ia lupakan, tapi apa itu.

…

…

…

…

…

"Eomma! Eomma lihat bukuku?"

Kericuhan itu kembali terjadi. Setelah kondisinya dinyatakan pulih ia kembali memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa, salah satunya kembali menjalani masa magangnya bersama Hoseok. Kali ini bukan kaus kaki atau name tage nya yang hilang melainkan buku tentang saraf miliknya entah ada dimana. Kamarnya benar-benar berantakan padahal baru saja Jungkook membereskannya.

"Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu! Ini bukumu!"

Taehyung bernafas lega, merebut buku itu dari tangan Jungkook lalu segera memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia berbalik memeluk ibunya cukup lama sebelum berlari keluar mengejar bus yang akan langsung mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit tempat ia magang.

"Aku berangkat!"

Langkahnya terasa ringan namun ia menoleh ke samping rumahnya lebih tepatnya pada mobil box yang sedang menurunkan beberapa barang, sepertinya mereka akan dapat tetangga baru. Dan ia juga melihat tetangga barunya, seorang pria berkulit putih dan seorang wanita dengan perut buncitnya. Ia membungkuk pada mereka berdua sebelum berlari keluar dari komplek rumahnya.

"Kyungie, jangan mengangkat barang berat"

"Hunnie, kardus ini tidak seberat itu"

Langkah riangnya terhenti seakan-akan ia pernah mengenal suara itu. Ia berbalik, memandangi sepasang suami istri itu lalu mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Mungkin nama mereka sama dengan pasien yang pernah ia tolongi dulu.

…

…

…

"Pasien kecelakaan motor datang, tulang lehernya retak dan kemungkinan paru-parunya terendam cairan"

" _Tulang rusuknya patah dan dia tidak bernafas"_

Taehyung menghentikan kakinya yang bergerak mengikuti para dokter seniornya yang sedang mendorong banker pasien kecelakaan motor tersebut. Ia menatap sekeliling seolah mencari seseorang karena ia mendengar sebuah suara. Tapi sejauh matanya memandang tidak ada yang bicara, ia menggeleng mungkin itu hanya halusinasi. Ia kembali berlari mengejar para dokter seniornya serta Hoseok yang sudah masuk lebih dulu ke UGD.

"Rusuknya patah dan menekan paru-paru kemungkinan besar diafragmanya terendam cairan juga" ucap Hoseok melihat hasil USG pasien di hadapannya. "Ada darah di dalam paru-parunya"

"Siapkan French tube chest 28!"

" _Kita harus melakukan chest tube tapi di sini tidak ada rumah sakit"_

Tubuhnya kembali membeku mendengar suara itu lagi. Ia tidak bergerak, matanya memandang lurus ke depan tidak mendengar intruksi dari dokter seniornya.

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Nde?"

Taehyung tersadar ia segera memberikan alat tersebut, menarik nafas panjang berusaha fokus pada masa magangnya. Menatap si pasien menggelinjing kesakitan saat bagian merah keunguannya yang tepat berada di samping kanan bawah dadanya dibuka lalu dimasukan sebuah tube untuk mengeluarkan darah di paru-parunya.

 _Dari mulutnya keluar darah cukup banyak_

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja melemas, bahkan ia harus berpegangan pada banker milik pasien. Perawat yang berada di sampingnya membantu Taehyung kembali berdiri dengan tegak, menanyai kondisinya meskipun ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan karena bayangan pria bertopeng memuntahkan darah terniang-niang di kepalanya.

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat, biar aku dan Hoseok saja yang menangani pria ini"

Taehyung mengangguk membungkuk berulang kali pada dokter seniornya sebelum keluar di bantu perawat tadi. Ia bersandar pada meja resepsionis yang ada di UGD. Beberapa temannya langsung mengerubunginya memberi air atau apapun tapi ia menolak semua itu. Ia lebih memilih duduk menenangkan pikirannya karena bayangan pria itu.

"Gweanchana? Apa kepalamu sakit tadi?"

"Appayo…" jawab Taehyung sambil menunjuk dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja nyeri saat ia berusaha mengingat pria itu. Ia menatap Hoseok yang juga bingung dengan kondisi sahabatnya ini tiba-tiba saja drop seperti itu padahal sebelum ada pasien itu Taehyung baik-baik saja.

"Aku bukannya melanggar peraturan rumah sakit ini. Aku membagikan brosur pameran lukisan tentang pemburu bayangan pada zaman Joseon"

Taehyung mengernyit melihat seorang pria berkacamata membagikan beberapa brosur pada perawat untuk mampir pada pameran lukisan yang diselenggarakan oleh pemilik mall di depan rumah sakit mereka. Awalnya ia tidak berniat namun saat perawat di sampingnya membuka brosur itu ia bisa melihat sebuah gambar lukisan pria bertopeng.

Ia segera merebut brosur itu, membacanya lebih tepatnya ia memerhatikan pria bertopeng dalam lukisan tersebut. Di katakan bahwa pria itu adalah pemimpin pemburu bayangan dan sekaligus pemimpin terakhir yang membawa kedamaian bagi semua umat manusia sampai sekarang.

" _Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak dan seperti tidak akan pernah habis"_

" _Waeyo? Jungkook mengajari banyak hal pada kita, apa kita akan membuatnya malu? Percaya dirilah"_

" _Catatan saja, aku tidak pernah dilatih Jungkook Shungmo"_

Tangannya bergerak mencari pegangan terdekat untuk membuatnya berdiri dengan benar. Ia menatap pria yang sedang membagikan brosur itu lalu pada brosur di tangannya. Dadanya kembali terasa sakit, tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

"Aku harus pergi"

Hoseok berusaha mencegahnya tapi Taehyung terus berlari tidak mengindahkan panggilan teman-temannya termasuk Hoseok.

… … …

… … …

Yoongi muncul bersama Jungkook dan Hoseok yang bersiap masuk, kecuali Jungkook karena ia tidak dalam pengaruh kendali Yoongi. Ia sadar dengan keputusan yang diambil SeokJin dan takdir yang ditulis Yoongi untuk mereka semua.

"Setidaknya Dia tidak memberi takdir yang kejam untuk putrimu-sebentar lagi akan menjadi putra" ucap Yoongi selama ia melangkah masuk ke tengah danau dengan Jungkook di hadapannya. Wanita itu menoleh, menatap si dewa kematian dengan pandangan bingung tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Yoongi yang berbelit-belit.

"SeokJin akan menutup portal ini untuk selamanya yang berarti kau maupun Taehyung tidak bisa lagi kembali ke sini. Yang berarti juga kalian tidak bisa mengubah sejarah kembali karena itu akan membuat Dia marah"

"Arraseo, tapi tolong jaga SeokJin"

Yoongi mengangguk, menenggelamkan tubuhnya secara sempurna ke dalam danau dan saat mereka memunculkan diri mereka berada tepat di masa depan.

SeokJin meletakan tubuh Taehyung yang masih sempat bernafas meskipun terdengar lemah tapi Taehyung masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia hidup. Perlahan ia kembali menyatukan kening mereka bersamaan dengan tangannya yang lain menyentuh kening Hoseok.

"Kalian tidak mengingat apapun yang berada di zaman Joseon. Hoseok kau akan mengingat bahwa kau dan Taehyung mengalami kecelakaan di danau. Taehyung, kau tidak akan mengingat apapun termasuk kecelakaan ini semua ingatanmu akan terkumpul di dalam hatimu. Kalian berdua lupakan pernah bertemu Sehoon, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, NamJoon, Joohyun, Chanyeol, Jimin dan Yoongi, terutama SeokJin"

Setelah selesai ia menjauhkan tubuhnya berusaha untuk tidak menangis, perlahan ia kembali masuk ke dalam danau setelah itu Yoongi. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang berusaha menahan tangis melihat SeokJin berkorban sejauh itu demi nyawa Taehyung.

…

Ia langsung bersandar pada pohon terdekat, menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. Memberitahukan pada dunia bahwa ia bersedih, ia bersedih meninggalkan wanitanya demi menyalamatkan dunia dan nyawa wanita itu. Yoongi mengambil nafas, merasa iba namun ini takdir yang sudah mereka pilih. Tadkir matahari yaitu, Taehyung mati demi menyelamatkan SeokJin sementara takdir bulan yang dipilih Jungkook adalah NamJoon mati.

" _Kenapa makan menggunakan sendok?"_

" _Bukan urusanmu"_

" _Ya! Kau selalu menasihatiku untuk sopan tapi kau sendiri seperti itu. Aku akan mengajarimu menggunakan sumpit dengan tangan kiri, perhatikan"_

Ia tahu perasaan Hoseok. Ia merasakannya saat ini. Bagaimana caranya ia hidup nanti? Bagaimana caranya ia hidup tanpa Taehyung. Apa ia akan mati kesepian? Apa ini takdir yang sudah di pilih oleh-Nya? Ia melirik ke tempat Yoongi berdiri dewa kematian itu sudah pergi entah kemana dan itu semakin membuat keadaannya miris. Ia sendiri, di dalam istana yang selalu menjadi rebutan setiap orang. Ia akan mengakhiri kaumnya sendiri, kaum pemburu bayangan yang itu berarti membunuh dirinya sendiri.

" **Aku akan menemui dan menemukanmu. Na Taehyung"**

… … …

… … …

Nafasnya terengah-engah saat ia sampai di pameran lukisan tersebut. Lukisan di sini semua menceritakan sebuah peristiwa yang membuat otaknya berputar mundur secara paksa.

 _SeokJin mengibaskan pedangnya ke atas, menghunus tepat di dada mereka_

 _Kembali mengibasikan pedangnya_

 _Mengibaskan pedangnya pada makhluk yang berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dari belakang dan membunuhnya._

" _Dia tidak segan-segan membunuh sekalipun itu orang, wajahnya terlihat biasa saja hampir tidak memiliki ekspresi. Senang atau sedih, tidak ada"_

Halusinasinya selama ini nyata bahwa ia bertemu seorang pria bertopeng yang menuntunnya menyelamatkan Jungkook. Terutama sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan suasana istana para pemburu bayangan. Di sana berdiri seorang pria sendiri, wajahnya memang tidak di lukis secara sempurna tapi ia seperti mengenali tempat ini. Taehyung menatapi lukisan-lukisan lainnya, seorang laki-laki menarik seorang wanita dan menciumnya.

" _Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"_

" _Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Apa kau selama ini tidak merindukan aku? Apa kau masih membenciku? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"_

" _Aku benar-benar memercayaimu. Aku ingin kita seperti dulu, aku ingin kita dekat kembali. Aku benar-benar percaya pada cintamu untukku, aku memercayaimu SeokJin. Aku masih mencintaimu, begitu mencintaimu"_

Ia pernah melihat ini di mimpi dan itu dirinya sebagai seorang wanita. Ia menatap lukisan lainnya dan terkejut melihat sebuah lukisan pria bertopeng dengan tangan memegang sebuah pedang. Ia tahu pria ini, SeokJin. Pemburu bayangan sekaligus pemimpin kaum Manchu.

" _Kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa seizinku"_

" _Serahkan aku pada abeojie"_

" _Aku akan selalu menghalangi langkahmu menuju tempat terkutuk itu. Jika kau berusaha kabur sepuluh kali aku akan menghalangi langkahmu dua puluh kali"_

" _Kau juga tidak boleh mati"_

" _Taehyung-ah! Kau mendengarku?"_

" _Kau tidak boleh tidak mengingatku"_

" _Aku mencintaimu"_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu"_

Seketika mata Taehyung memerah, menahan tangisnya mengingat semua mimpi dan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Ia seorang pemburu bayangan sekaligus wanita yang selalu di cintai oleh SeokJin sampai-sampai dia tidak menikah karena wanita yang ia cintai itu. Ia wanita yang di cintai SeokJin, wanita yang membantunya membunuh para iblis dan menyelamatkan Jungkook. Ia juga wanita yang sudah membuat SeokJin sendirian di sana, tanpa orang yang selalu mengunjunginya. Ia adalah orang itu, ia orangnya.

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku lagi. Wajah seramku untuk pertama kalinya dilihat oleh seorang wanita, semenjak saat itu kau menjadi milikku dan selamanya akan seperti itu"_

"Mianhae…"

Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang bisa Taehyung ucapkan selain air matanya yang terus mengalir turun. Tangannya gemetar menyentuh lukisan wajah SeokJin, ia ingat semuanya. Ia adalah wanita SeokJin, milik SeokJin dan selamanya akan menjadi milik SeokJin. Tapi ia meninggalkan SeokJin sendiri, meninggalkan SeokJin di tempat menyeramkan itu sendirian tanpa ada satu orang pun yang mengunjungi. Ia yang sudah membuat SeokJin berkorban begitu besar, ia yang begitu mencintai SeokJin tapi ia juga menjadi alasan kesedihan SeokJin di sana.

"Mianhae… SeokJin-ah… mianhae… Mianhae… karena sudah meninggalkanmu sendiri. Mianhae…"

…

…

…

…

Tiga tahun kemudian…

Ia sudah sukses menjadi dokter bedah bahkan sesekali bersama Hoseok menghadiri acara talk show di TV untuk membahas berbagai penyakit otak dan saraf. Karena itu semua rumah sakit mereka semakin terkenal bahkan sekarang akan diadakan syuting sebuah drama romantic berbau medis. Taehyung tentu tidak bisa menjadi mentor yang akan mengajari para artis itu karena Hoseok lebih pandai dalam hal mengajari. Mungkin itu semua karena Jimin, bibinya.

Seperti pagi ini ia bisa melihat beberapa kru drama sedang mondar-mandir di ruang gawat darurat mereka. Taehyung tersenyum kecil berniat pergi tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat seseorang yang tidak asing baginya, bahkan suaranya masih sama. Ia menoleh, menelisik lebih jauh ke dalam krumunan kru dan cameraman.

"Ya!"

Di situ ada Hoseok dan… Jimin.

Tidak salah lagi itu Jimin. Meskipun dia berenkanasi menjadi pria dia tetap memiliki senyum yang ceria bahkan matanya ikut melengkung seperti senyumnya. Ia melihat Jimin dan Hoseok kembali dipertemukan, mereka kembali diberi kesempatan.

…

Hoseok tersenyum kecil melihat artis berwajah manis ini sedikit berteriak karena ia sedikit kasar mengajarkan cara menyuntik yang benar. Bukan karena ia menyuntik ke tangan artis ini melainkan ke tangannya sendiri. Artis itu-Jimin, Park Jimin memandang ngeri ke arah Hoseok.

"Kau sudah paham?"

Jimin mengangguk dengan gaya robot lalu cepat-cepat mengambil kasa membantu Hoseok menutup lubang di pergelangan tangan Hoseok. Ia menatap ngeri Hoseok berulang kali.

"Pertama kau menyangka aku artis yang memerankan karakter pasien. Kedua setelah kau tahu aku pemeran dokternya kau mengajariku menyuntik seperti itu? Kau ini siapa? Isajang?"

"Pertama aku bukan direktur. Kedua tampang seperti orang sakit karena itu aku mengira kau akan memerankan orang sakit"

Jimin mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di sekitar wajah, menahan segala emosinya agar tidak meledak karena baru pertama kali ada orang menghina cara bermake upnya. Ia melipat tangannya di dada lalu kembali ngomel panjang lebar dan itu membuat telinga Hoseok sakit.

"Aku sedang berperan sebagai dokter yang workaholic! Karena itu wajahku pucat, ini hanyalah make up dan… kau tidak akan mengerti" Jimin berucap lirih lalu menatap sebal Hoseok yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Melihat senyum itu hampir membuat Jimin luluh dan kembali tidak marah, ingat hampir bukan terjadi beneran.

"Sutradara! Dia ini siapa? Kenapa dia begitu kasar padaku?!" tanya Jimin sedikit berteriak kesal karena sejak tadi dia belum mengetahui siapa pria ini yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengajarinya cara menyuntik yang benar. Sang sutradara menghampiri mereka lalu memberi hormat pada Hoseok.

"Dia adalah dokter yang terkenal, dia akan menjadi mentormu selama kau syuting"

Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya, menatap Hoseok sekarang tersenyum puas melihat Jimin sedikit tertunduk malu dan mulai percaya padanya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya berniat berjabat tangan dengan Jimin sebagai salam pertemuan. Jimin menatap tangan itu lalu Hoseok cukup lama, perlahan ia membalas jabatangan tangan Hoseok.

"Aku dokter di rumah sakit ini. Jung Hoseok imnida"

"Hm… nde, nde… senang bertemu denganmu," Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menarik Hoseok mendekat ke arahnya lalu mengecup pipi Hoseok secepat kilat setelahnya berbisik, "Dokter tampan…" setelah mengatakan itu Jimin bergegas pergi. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang juga tersenyum melihat tingkah Jimin. Dia pemuda yang manis dan menarik.

…

…

…

Jika ia sedang tidak bertugas ia memilih berkunjung ke tempat situs sejarah. Menurut pendapatnya melihat dan mendengarkan sejarah salah satu cara untuk melepaskan rasa bersalah sekaligus rasa rindunya selama ini. Tentu saja dengan SeokJin, ia sangat merasa bersalah sekaligus merindukan SeokJin. Ia sangat merindukan SeokJin.

Terkadang ia terniang-niang puisi buatan SeokJin tentang merak jantan dan merak betina.

"Merak tidak tahu perasaan betinanya yang tidak memiliki bulu indah. Jika merak kehilangan bulu indahnya maka ia tahu perasaan betinanya dan…" gumaman Taehyung tentang puisi SeokJin buyar melihat seorang pria bermantel cokelat serta berdiri membelakanginya menunjuk ke istana utama tempat raja Joseon dulu berkuasa.

" _Merak betina berbagi bulunya pada merak jantan._ Kurang lebih itulah puisi yang pernah ditulis oleh salah satu pemimpin pemburu bayangan, karena hal itu juga membuktikan bahwa pemburu bayangan adalah orang yang romantis"

Taehyung semakin tertarik dengan pria yang ia yakini berprofesi sebagai tour gate para wisatawan. Ia perlahan mendekati gerombolan wisatawan itu yang membubarkan diri mencari spot yang indah untuk berfoto. Pria itu melangkah menjauh lalu duduk di salah satu tangga dan menengadah menatap para wisatawannya.

Seketika ia terperangah melihat pria itu, pria dengan wajah yang sama persis dengan SeokJin. Meskipun pria itu tidak memakai topeng ia tetap yakin bahwa pria itu berwajah sama dengan SeokJin. Perlahan ia mendekati si pria, kali ini ia yang menghampirinya bukan dia yang mennghampiri Taehyung.

Si pria mendongak melihat sepasang sepatu ada di hadapannya, menatap si pemilik sepatu ternyata seorang pemuda manis begitu juga dengan senyumnya.

"Aku yang menemukanmu lebih dulu" tiba-tiba saja Taehyung mengucapkan hal itu, mengucapkan janji yang pernah diucapkan SeokJin dulu. Ternyata ia yang lebih dulu menemukan SeokJin, bukan sebaliknya. Namun si pria lebih fokus memerhatikan kedua mata Taehyung, berair dan memerah menahan tangis.

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya si pria sopan. Taehyung menunduk menahan air mata harunya, setelah sekian lama ia bisa melihat SeokJin.

"Apa kau percaya dengan kata semua kisah itu nyata?" Taehyung bertanya tiba-tiba dan itu semakin membingungkan bagi si pria, namun ia tetap mengangguk karena ia meyakini hal tersebut. Taehyung semakin tersenyum, menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Baik, kita mulai dari awal. Kim Taehyung imnida, senang bertemu denganmu" si pria sedikit terkejut lalu bangkit dari duduknya membalas jabatan tangan Taehyung.

"Kita punya marga yang sama. Kim SeokJin imnida, senang juga bertemu denganmu"

 **THE REAL END**

 **(For You-Chen, Baekhyun & Xiumin, Blood, Sweat & Tears-BTS, My Love-LeeHi, Halucination-Jang JaeIn ft NaShow, Can You Hear My Heart-Epik High ft Lee Hi, Forgetting You-Davichi, Wind-Jung SeungHwan & U R-Taeyeon)**

 **Ryeo note:**

Gimana endingnya? Semoga tidak mengecewakan, dan aku sengaja milih ending seperti ini biar kalian terserah mau berkreasi seperti apa soal endingnya. Kesimpulan dari ending ini aku serahin ke kalian semua. Terimakasih atas dukungannya, nantikan comeback kelima ffku ya!

PYE! PYE! PYE! JUMPE LAGi #lambai tangan bareng BTS#


End file.
